Another Note: Kira's Ghost
by Resting-Madness
Summary: It's been a while since his ideals were in motion.. his existence feared... If anyone has forgotten about Kira, they'll remember in respect or blood. Also some L/Light.
1. And then

Disclaimers: I do not own any character, any plot overall that exists in the world of Death Note. That goes to the wonderful God who thought it up ad all the hard workers who brought it to life. You guys own the zone! Ahaha.

I also would like to state that I make no profit from this work of fanficiton, I'm just doing what I dig. I would also like to say ahead of time if I need help with language, thank you to the young lady who helped me in the first story, you are the best 'cause you could have left me high and dry but you didn't.

0 0 0

2007, March 12th.

On floor seventeen of the HQ building for the task force investigating the Kira case, time seemed to slow to a standstill.

The day had been a slow from the start, why not do the impossible and stop time; however, the inside doesn't match the outside because the day was lovely. It was the kind of day outside where a person would behold its beauty through a window and wonder why it is they're indoors. It's why the other members of the task force have gone out for a walk in the park or for a light meal, alfresco. Some of them even went on home to their family. Why not? The case wasn't moving along any further since Kira stopped killing. Even murderers head off to the beach now and then. And staying cooped up inside with the depressed detective, Light Yagami, and the chatterbox Misa Amane wasn't the wisest decision one would make.

The accused second Kira is currently having a personal spa day: hair, makeup, the whole package, she even ordered bath salts. Which left L and the accused Kira/ acquitted investigator up-incoming to their own amusements.

A sharp pair of honey brown eyes lock onto the cool coal black of a pair across from them. The glance, dark as night, looked curiously back. What was the plan? What will happen? What indeed.

"At this point we should just take turns giving each other a victory," Light says jokingly about such a prospect.

"Stalemates can be tedious." Replied his opponent. He begins cleaning up the chess game; all the little pieces of the court are compiled together then tucked inside the tabletop game board that houses them.

"It's nice. I've gotten so used to winning against players in school matches-"

"-That our days spent on one game, always ending in a draw, are a breath of fresh air?"

"Precisely." He stands from the chair he's been seated in for hours.

If Light didn't have such good posture, he's sure his back would be killing him. He stretched his muscles regardless. Arms over his head, and back slightly askew to give recovery to his ribcage. Sitting is a dangerous pastime.

He looked at L who is watching him. Always watching him. Those assessing large eyes never seem to miss a pause of blood flow in his veins. That may be a tad dramatic, but it felt like the truth most of the time. At least 76%. The chain keeping them tethered together might be adding to his scrutinized feeling of "follow the leader" or "my living backpack". He often wondered if he and L would be in the same room if not for the, literal, manmade security alarm.

"Stretch your back once in awhile." Light hears himself say. "You could probably use it; your chiropractor's bill must be through the roof," he muttered offhandedly. "not that you couldn't afford it."

"My back is fine." He stood up and stepped out of the chair. "It just seems a bit pompous to sit up straight with my seated position."

Light could only snicker, as that was the most ridiculous excuse he's ever heard. L's sense of humor, he's come to understand, is like that. Witty nonsense. He's grown used to it, would even go as far as to say he likes it. It beats firing off intellectual insults. Not that he'd be outmatched by any means, his tongue is mightier than the pen as well. As Chofetz Chayim would say.

"Do you wanna do something else?" Asks the rookie detective. Watching L depart for his laptop, he came to the conclusion that the games were over for the day. He followed along, he had too. The rattling chain voiced it's "come along, come along".

"Yes." L looked over a selection of chocolates resting beside the chosen laptop from four. Pinching a cordial, he sucked out the sweetly tart cherry filling while speaking inbetween lavishing. "Mm, if I don't keep busy then my mental stamina declines by eighteen percent." His pale hand extended to a device beside him. "You're welcome to join me."

A long finger poked a few keys on the unmanned laptop causing the screen to change. A grid of virtual envelopes rush down and down the visible area of the computer screen. The many folders made it seem almost like a waffle. Light shook away the image; no wonder L has, or had, developed a sweet tooth.

"Pick any case you like; go through the notes, make your own, and see if you can solve it."

Light scoffed. Child's play, surely. Was L curious if he could do more than paperwork? He knows he's secretly been grooming him for bloodhound work. Sniffing out fraud and evasion of the monetary kind. To be honest, he was sure he'd be amazing at it. It's what he did for his father back when he was fourteen and was allowed in on looking over some casework the man had in his briefcase. Numbers couldn't harm his genius son as a criminal could, there was no risk or harm in the permittance. It was fitting to his skills and made sense. But, he's more than that. He can follow any trail, numbers or no.

L watched his companion, friend, and- when the mood struck- lover as he chose a file amongst thousands, maybe more, and was given a very graphic view of autopsy photos of a- very- murdered young girl.

Those were good times. But, it hadn't all been work related or chess. Sometimes he and L would just discuss current events, or a book. He really treated, and wanted, Light as a friend.

Light Yagami has never felt unnecessary to L. The man always made him feel needed, useful. Important. It was a good feeling. And he liked to think that he gave to L as much as was given- well, up until his memories had returned, leaving him in the resume of killing the man who was delaying the fulfillment of his dream as the God of the new world. Herolded as the bringer of peace.

His thoughts, feelings.. It was all so much more simple then.

And now..

His honney brown gaze stared across from him, the short distance of a desk, where Beyond Birthday is currently looking back.

And now...

_He's gone..._

2008, January 20th. Los Angeles, California.

"Let's seeee," the word drawled out through the expulsion of smoke blown into the cool night air from an intake of nicotine extracted from the cigarette between the teen's lips. "we've got the five in front, ten in the middle aaand…" He made a clicking sound with his tongue against his teeth. "Only three manning the helm. This guy must not be all that smart, or has more balls than a bathhouse in his level of confidence."

Mello smiled to himself. He liked the odds. 18 against one; one as in himself, will certainly show the head-honcho who's really in charge of this area.

He needed to start over. Nice and fresh. Distance himself from Wammy's bosom. Distance himself from what happened to L. It wasn't right. It isn't fair. Not only was Mr. Watari gone, but that son-of-bitch Kira killed L. And that cannot go unpunished. Not when it's someone he cared about. Not when it's someone whom he admired. Not when the man hadn't picked an heir to the title. The front-runner. To make M the new aspiration. The one to take on the usurped L code. All of that snuffed out. Rubbed clean with bleach before burned away with acid. All gone. Because of one entity that can do unbelievable things to anyone at anytime.

But not for long.

He may have told Roger Ruvie to give the title of L to Near, but that doesn't mean he's out of the case, quite the contrary. Not only is he out for revenge against L's killer, but he's going to take Kira's head on a spike from Near as well. Going the traditional route was never his forte. He likes action. Now! Not later, as he scratches at his chin hairs once he's mulled it over for a few months.

But, unfortunately, his speedy exit was without proper thought towards funding his new independence, so he's gonna need to cover that slight miscalculation; which is what brings him here. The shut down steel mill in Los Angeles, California port district. Which houses one faction of the Mafiosi of LA. The Talons.

"The other Mafiosi have a good amount of info on the guy," came Matt's tinny voice over the intercom in Mello's ear. "Name's Rod Ross, no alias, forty-one years old, no known family. There's speculation of it, though." Matt gave a snort. "Says he's the worst of the bad. Nobody messes with The Talons, and he's the reason why."

Mello stepped over to an air duct, and after removing the grate on top of it, he dumps a plastic tube down the shaft. Slipping a gas mask over his face, he then barged into the building. He doesn't care if the guy invented, improved upon, and has a fucking statue built of his likeness for being the most dangerous person to walk this mostly greyed earth. Dangerous is what he wants. What's needed right now to obtain complete victory over Near. Over Kira…

Everything is riding on this..

….

"Rise and shine." Crooned the intruder voice muffled by the mask.

Darkness became clear for the one spoken to. It was hazy at first, but when his eyes fully open, clear up, he realizes something happened. Something annoying. He is not amused. A stern expression further creased a face that's already chiseled grim.

"Are you a gambling man, Mr. Ross?"

Ross turned his head to see who is speaking to him. He expected a lot of things visually. The usual chest puffed thug, sporting a scar, missing teeth, and a bad attitude. Dressed like he just came from a rummage sale of new and used television gangster clothes emporium. What he did not expect was to see a plump-faced, teal-eyed child, sporting a pretty nice gun for a guy his age; he's ensconced in black like he's hosting his own personal wake.

"Is that from my safe?" Asks the man about his gun without a show of fear.

"And I've gotten into so much more…" Mello smiled. "Care to guess what I've done while you were taking a power nap?"

"I don't even know who you are little boy, so if this is some revenge kick, you'd better clue me in. Because once this game of yours is over.. I'm gonna make sure no one else remembers you either." He smirked hearing stranger chuckle as he repositions the stolen gun against his temple. "What? Are you some disappointed from a whore I banged?"

"I'm not your bastard kid," Stepping before the man so the barrel of the gun is now pressed into his forehead, Mello clears things up for the man. "I wanna join your gang," the man began to laugh as the mouthy intruder continued on with his list of demands. "under the conditions that I have your level of access to _everything_."

Ross laughed on, thoroughly entertained.

The disgruntled blond bared his teeth in anger. How dare he not take him seriously because he's young! Maybe, he needs a firmer example. "Don't mock me, this isn't for nothing. I'm smarter than every idiot in this place, yourself included. You could use someone like me as your right hand, and I could use someone like you for what I need."

"And what is it that you need?"

"_Power_. And according to the streets, the port mafia have the majority of it. Just one is beneath you from the warehouse district,"

Rod Ross scoffed. "And you think knowing that makes you special?"

Fingers between his lips, he gives a whistle. "Yeah. I do."

Double doors open up and in stumbles Drexel Tisdale a.k.a Lord Spears. A name given to him as he once speared a man up his ass with the pointed end of a volleyball net pole, just because the guy failed to make his payment for block protection- however unasked for that protection was. The convenience store owner man was at the park with his kid at the time, pushing her on the swings when he was called away a distance to talk. No one noticed the missing equipment until it was found in a most gruesome way.

"Lord Spears. Hn. I heard he fled the country when Kira started killing gangs." Rod says. "How'd you track him down?"

The man in mention, blindfolded and gagged, looked around with confusion as a familiar voice hit his ears.

Not even he, with all of his resources, could find Spears. And when the unusual being that is Kira showed up in the world, the gang violence increased drastically over the months, because any death or wrong doing, the police chalked up to the mystery killer in the sky. It was beautiful! The Talons' power, his power was exceeding far beyond the port mafiosi. But the weasel Spears got away on him. But, here he is now. Brought in by some goofy kid with a death wish. Give him equal power. Hilarious.

"Have we got a deal?"

"No."

Mello tipped the hammer back with his thumb; a bullet cocked into place. "Guess I'll just have to take it then."

The man couldn't hide his flinching eye, but the cylinder was empty and the pin only clicked. Mello smirked. "Have we got a deal?"

"This little show is because you know my men won't listen to you if you kill me. I'll bet every chamber is empty; you're bluffing, and it's pathetic kid."

The lining of the aim was done so quickly that Matt bolted out of range as a bullet blasted from the barrel of the gun landing right into the center of Lord Spear's chest. The shock came first, the pain second. The man is blindfolded, after all, he never saw it coming.

"You sure about that?" The gun has been aimed back at Ross's forehead.

"Staged." Rod held his ground.

Another spin of the cylinder and Mello continued on with the Russian Roulette. "Nope."

A bullet left the gun slamming into the man's forehead. He could only sit there, expecting death. Swift and black. But when the room remained intact visually. His widened eyes locked into Mello's.

"Wanna find out if the last two holes are empty or blanks… or death?"

"You're nuts kid, why the hell do you want this?"

Because, yes, he could simply kill him and take over the organization. His men, wherever the hell they are from whatever happened to them, would likely follow this psychopath once they find out what he's done insofar as breaking in, incapacitating them all then taking out their boss. So why this song and dance?

"I don't wanna own your stupid den of sycophants, I just need men and resources. I'm gonna take down Kira, and I can't do it with only one." He had to admit that much, because with Near having an entire team, he was at a disadvantage. Mello only has Matt, he needs expendables, grunts to take shots, go where is necessary, and his dear techie ain't it.

"Just the power."

"I only need full control of who moves where and when…"

"And you think _you_ can take down Kira?"

"I guarantee it." He lowers the gun.

"You do got some big ass balls, kid."

Mello's glare only sharpened as he watched Rod Ross stand before him, all 6' plus. Weight class far superior to Mello's tiny, fifteen-year-old frame of 105. The man could ball his hands together and drop Mello cold with one bow. However, he simply shrugged out his hands.

"I can give you the means that Kira uses to kill… You need me. And I need what you've got." The moment was too charged to even snicker at the innuendo of those words. It was just tit-for-tat. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.

"Hn. Well fuck.. I know a good bargain when I hear it." He smiled. "You've got a deal, blondie. What do I call you?" H took back his stolen gun.

"You can call me, Mello."

And in the short time of his joining up with the mafia, Mello was able to obtain ranking power, not just because it was demanded but because the members of the gang genuinely respected his intellect. He and his quiet red haired partner made them more money than they could ever imagine, gave them access to information no one person should ever have obtained without coming away bloody then dead, and all for the cost of their digging up street information for him about some agents or an occasional backup job for some thing or another.

And then he helped them to obtain this strange book that he claimed was Kira's power source. Damn if it wasn't truth. And soon their boss was untouchable.

But it had taken too long to get the notebook. Kira had done so much damage. But all of that was small potatoes compared to what he's done recently. Kira has been resurrected and is teamed up with a madman.

A madman who did the unthinkably impossible, after L had escaped certain death the first time... B killed L. He knows _their_ names... How soon before they're next? Dead. Killed... by Kira.

Present day. 2015, October 12th.

"It's been months.." growled Mello. "Months!" He punctuated his next words by flipping a tray. "Where the fuck are they?!"

Near, whom happened to be eating from the once stationary tray of food, coolly replied just as if nothing had happened. "Would you rather they be on another years' worth of deaths killing spree?" he reached for the call button. He was barely through with starting his meal when Mello used it to physically, as well as verbally, swear.

"Don't be stupid, of course not. But it would make it easier to locate that bratty little shit and the walking straightjacket, if we could zero in on a location."

And even that was wishful thinking; a guy could have a heart attack in Mexico, what would they know from natural, death note based, or even one frightening drop too many on a roller coaster? The death note is not bound by location. It may not even be bound by species- if one could memorize the face of an animal so well.

The nurse who came to the call entered the room and gasped at the appearance of the disgruntled blond, right before taking in the mess on the floor. "Oh dear, now who's done this?" Her accusing green gaze slid over to Mello before she spoke to the patient. "I'll get you another tray,"

"Thank you." Near replied.

"I'm gonna call Matt," From that statement, he took his leave.

The janitor came in to clean the mess of food up off the floor; he worked silently then left, almost bumping into the nurse who was just coming in with his replacement meal. Truth of it is, Near is hardly hungry; he's just as angry as Mello- maybe even angrier! He'd warned L, _pleaded_ with him not to be blindsided by the guy, and _now_ look what's happened... No "take-two". No "made ya look". L's corpse was brought in; his life confirmed dead. He's now a time of absence and nothing more.

It was a dark night that day. The staff all shouting commands to each other as Matt was left in the dust, covered in stress sweat and the detective's blood. He, Near, sat unable to do could a thing; all he knows about it is a mere recounting of words mumbled at him by the shocked red-head. About how he tracked down L; he drove out to get him, to tell him what was going on... but what he found was a mess. Lifeless dolls, a once living person's remains, a startlingly realistic Watari and the biggest horror of all was L. His life was gone, his stone stiff body cold, holes in his shirt looking like he'd met Wolverine and they hated each other to blows. He'd called an ambulance and rode over with them to the hospital.

Where was Mello? Did he see him? No. How could he have when he'd only just woken up from his own ordeal.

Near told Matt about his injuries, how his disc degeneration was suffering because of them. He might never walk again. A laughable diagnosis, because at least he's alive. He spent the remainder of that month cursing himself for not finishing Kira off while they resided under one roof. He cursed L for blindly trusting a supernatural being to properly give his former master amnesia to prevent Kira's second coming. And then he cursed himself for cursing L. It wasn't his fault. No one could have known that Beyond wanted Light Yagami. His anger towards the late detective was soon a regret when he remembered what Mello had told him. Beyond Birthday abducting Light Yagami, about how he planned to return the notebook and Kira's lost memories. This was all his doing. But that doesn't mean he forgives Light of his crime. And, regardless the regret for his anger, it also doesn't mean he's ready to forgive L.

Mello stormed out of the patient's room and doesn't stop leaving figurative footprints in the linoleum until he's outside in the dim grey city. He paused and looked as if he was going to punch something; pedestrians swerved out of the way, their untapped animal instincts kicked in sensing danger. But instead of hitting something or accidently someone, he walked to his bike and dropped his weight down onto it. This is not right.

So much for the fail-safe of amnesia. It only took touching the notebook and Light was back on his feet as Kira. More or less, because he hasn't done a thing since obtaining the notebook and gaining an ally. A smart ally at that! They're dead. They're all so dead. Unless they can get to them first, what can they do about death decided by a killer notebook? You'd stand a better chance at beating a lion with a pencil sticking out of your mouth because your arms have been removed before the match.

Mello can still remember that night.

A crash overhead. Broken shards of glass came flying down to the courtyard before him. The dropped food stuffs as he awaited the sight of Light falling to his death, and that brief inner bracing as he wondered if he could catch him from certain death; in his mind, Beyond could have been lying and sought Light out to kill him as well. He could have shoved him out of the window as he'd tried dragging him from one when they were back at the mansion.

But there was no body in drop, but rather flight as overhead Light Yagami was carted away by a grotesque Shinigami that looked a lot like a patchwork doll come alive. He drew his guns and fired. He was hoping against the odds that his bullets would hit. Piercing the back of Light's skull and ending this nightmare before it began, but it was not to be. The pair were too high and the bullet range not even close to that of a rifle, and there was no time to go inside the home, locate one and then try once more for a shot at him. They would have been long gone, up, down, and sideways.

Mello present flexed his hand, as that time he actually had punched something; the brick paneling of the mansion. He could have shattered the bone he'd hit the place so hard, but instead just broke skin from the pressure. Matt was unreachable at the time, he called countless times and met up with him at the hospital. He was told about L. He knew about Near's condition. But L…

The bike revved to life startling a few pedestrians who were casually passing by, having not expected any sudden movement or sound from the frozen blond straddling the bike. What the hell are they going to do? Where are they!? No. He can't allow himself to be frustrated; he found Kira and the notebook before, he can do it again...

Somewhere in London.

He wished he knew where he was taken. Light thought he should at least have that much information under his belt. Beyond Birthday's words lingered in his mind like swirling whirlpools, as many as could fit, going in any direction they pleased.

Back at the safe house. He watched the stranger die after writing his own name into the death note, and then he watched that same stranger come back. How? He questioned it out loud, he'd expected no answer, but received one.

"I can show you, if you come with me." His long, bony fingers danced along Light's jawline. It felt like a spider dancing lithe against his skin; touching without wanting to touch.

He had agreed to go. The odd stranger travelled to the window, and in the blink of an eye he sprouted wings. Large black feathers brushed past him like an entire murder of crows rather than two solid extensions. The window shattered, and he was abruptly spun around and elevated from the floor out into open airspace. He remained calm. If dropping him was Beyond's intention, he'd have done it and there would be nothing he could do. Why panic before or even if it was necessary?

The only thing Light knows is that he is inside of an actual home structure. What it looks like, he can't say. There were no lights on out in front, and no street lights nearby to even show the area around the home. It was darker out wherever Beyond had taken him compared to the city. And when a door was opened in the black, it created a mouth when the lights came on; by motion sensor not magic.

He looked about as they passed rooms, it was like some strange showcase as their movement would light up the darkness that swiftly cut out behind them. He's impressed by the minimalist simplicity. It was elegantly done. Neo-gothic silvers and blue gold accent the white and black color scheme.

Beyond spoke not a word as they'd gone down the long hall. Light, through this lead from behind but untouched push forward, also showed no sign of any emotion other than calm through that. Because, as with the impromptu flight, being mentally shoved down a hallway wasn't anything to worry about until the situation became so. He could have had any harm come his way with his back to the unusual stranger, but he was not.

He walked into the last room placed dead center of the place. It's an office/study. Nothing like the rest of the home that was seen through a side-long glance on the way. Large bookshelves line a single wall, a gas fireplace sat in the center of the room, lit despite the heat of the season, the other wall contained windows that a desk sits before. Comfortable accent chairs are set here and there, inviting the reading of a book, or the simple act of relaxing and doing nothing. Conversation.

That was months ago, when they arrived. Two months, and Beyond had yet to tell him what they'd be doing. Or what it was that he wanted from him. They seemed to simply be existing with each other. The stranger didn't even talk to him since their initial meeting! What was he playing at?

Light Yagami spent time in the new situation exploring the large 3 story home. The gothic revival revealed nothing unusual aside from its owner. He even touched at the walls under the curious wonder if there might be any hidden passages. There is not. Beyond, for all his ignoring him verbally, sometimes ignored him physically by leaving a room when he'd enter. He knows he's there , he was cooking for him. Delicious meals he'd unceremoniously hurl at the table once he sits down. He would join him for a meal or two, but mostly he was absent.

He wondered, more than once as time passed, slowly, day by day, what the others are doing. A smile graced his handsome features when thinking about the arrogant Wammy kids walking on egg shells, fearing the roads; and eating more than carefully as they speculate what he and their former acquaintance are up to. He could write out a car accident. Choking on a speck of food, heh heh heh. Wondering when the day will come when he'll write their name down in his notebook and end their pathetic life. That's the only grievance of a death note; he can't tell if the person affected by it is still conscious as they go to their doom. He wants to know that their death isn't mindless. He wants them to fear him. To perhaps regret how they'd treated him during the case, however false it was.

All this time.. Ellis Quimby was Beyond Birthday posing as the journalist to get at them.

No. Not at them, to get L's attention. And had he? What was the end game there? To best the detective? To show him in a cat and mouse way that he had survived a heart attack in prison. And Light has yet to be told of how the bizarre host managed such a feat. Was there some trick to beating the death note. Some dispel?

Enough was enough.

"Beyond, what's with you?" he began as an opener once locating the stranger in the one room in the home that was different from the others. One would even describe it as painfully normal in comparison, a contrast to the painfully abnormal within it. "You brought me here for some reason, and I highly doubt that it was to ignore me."

Beyond looked spooked, his eyes enlarged revealed what his words and a physical leap did not. "Phew. I was beginning to think the place was haunted," he smiled.

Light glowered. He wasn't serious? Had he _really_ thought that he was an apparition haunting the place? No. He's just messing with him…

"What do you want?" asked the host. He snagged a jar of strawberry jam from a drawer of the large office desk he's seated at. "Can't you see I'm mourning?"

..Or not. "You brought me here. You said you'd show me how you beat the death note's effects."

"Mhmm." He sounded in agreement.

Light took a seat in the chair across from Beyond, legs crossed, hands together and all businesslike. "Have you forgotten?"

"Who was your Shinigami before me?" It seemed a change in subject, at least to Light.

"Ryuk. And what do you mean _before..._?"

"I thought you were a genius? There's a systematic error. Man can't fly, Light Yagami." He face-planted the desk and slumped up a chunk of strawberry that slipped onto the desk having slid between his fingers. "This is why I wanted Kira."

The Shinigami, or perhaps something new, snapped stinky fingers together; the sound make Light's face twitch in disgust, he felt that at any moment the strange young or possibly older man would reach out and touch him with that mess. The thought did not sit well.

"I remember now, why I brought you here. We're gonna play a game called God of the New World." He climbed up onto the desk, crouched before Light, his steady gaze looking so intensely at him a hole could be burned through to the throw rug. "You write the names and I kill them."

"Why? Won't the notebook take care of it?"

Light leaned away when Beyond extended his arms so his sticky hands are near his face. "Like a Golem, ready for command. That's how my notebook works, kid; and while we paint the town an apple orchard red, we're going to ruin the late L's existence."

_'Late L?'_ wonders Light.

"Not only will the revived Kira greet the current days to come in vast judgement, but L is going to go live on screen and tell the world to bow down to you, Kira. Ruler of justice."

"Good luck. L would never do something like that; he and the others are probably on the hunt for us as we speak." He actually looked forward to it. He missed the challenge.

A gruesome grin stretched Beyond's lips apart. "Haven't yet let it set in? That's a shame; guess now you'll be wanting some mourning time." And this time his gooey violet stained hand does touch his face, cupping his chin as he brings his face too near him to say. "L won't be interfering without a Ouija board. L is dead."

_'He's… dead?'_

He doesn't feel the slap on the cheek before Beyond leaps from the desk making for the door. "So little to do, so much time to do it." He exits.

How Was it possible? Was it true? But it can't be..._ 'He's really_ _dead?'_

x X x

Commentary: Thank you for reading, reviewing if you choose to, and follows and favorites are appreciated as well silent readers. I worked on this and worked on this and the nerves of first chapters never goes away. But, I hope it wasn't confusing, it'll flow a lot slower than this in the chapters to come. Have a good weekend.

Oh, and, I'm doing this at a leisurely pace because I'm up and down with wellness. Finally found what the problem was- woo hoo and dear god, why!? But at least now, I honestly and truly know. So, I will be taking care of my health and updating when I can. Thank you for understanding.


	2. Lights, Camera, Ruin!

Mello strode into the safe house manor with a purpose; had anyone but he been inside to see such a presence bounding through the halls, they would have scurried for the nearest hiding hole to escape the energetic residue left behind. An anger that infects other living things upon shared location. That eruption of energy should not be passed along to those not strong enough to take it. His sharp glance into the empty passed by rooms could close a door, if the mansion was a living breathing person. Don't cast that gaze upon me, the empty spaces plead.

There he is.

"Matt?" he doesn't have to directly ask if he'd found anything, he would have told him so before he stormed the fort. "What are you doing?" That was the only real question to ask at the time. Entering the library where his partner in life and in crime is leaned over a table- well, slumped over a table would be more accurate, he shook him by the shoulder. "Matt?"

Matt's head rocked like it was attached to a spring as it rolled against his arm that's extended beneath it across the table. "I've been really distracted today." He sniffles after the reply.

Distracted? Was he serious? "By what?" voiced baffled wondering.

The techie's laptop isn't even on. Mello looked around for what could have Matt in such a state when three hours ago he was doing just fine. He leaned in to see what's presented to him in Matt's now unfurled gloved palm. A little pale orange pill. Shit. Fucking, shit! This was all Beyond's doing! Matt was doing fine. It had been years since he last shoved an opioid into his mouth. But because of that day…

Baron Samedi revealed himself to them; he knocked Matt unconscious; made a mess of Near, but worse than any of that he'd drugged the technical analyst with ecstasy. At the time he hadn't known that it was mixed with something else. Xtampza. A version of the narcotic, Oxycodone. Matt's heart could have given out; it didn't help it that he'd run off from the hospital to find L when their mentor's phone had flashed a signal. It was probably the last thing L had managed to do… The analysts nerves were frazzled and on high, he could seriously have died from the shock of it all, if he were fresh meat to the drugs. Seems like the one time being an addict ever kept a person on the planet. But it sure as shit was going to be a hindrance now.

Slapping him across the face, Mello swiped the pill from his hand; a small brawl ensued then. Matt struggled to get the pill back and Mello fought him off with affective throws of their arms into the air which knocked Matt off balance and over the table. He whined and watched as Mello shoved the pill into his mouth.

"You ass, that was mine!" He fought to get up from the table his chest and face are pressed into, he can't even free his arm that's yanked behind his back.

"Snap the fuck out of it, you twit; it was a vitamin!" shouts Mello over the bitching.

Momentarily stunned, he repeats the emotionally sobering word. "Vitamin?"

"Yes. Vitamin. It must have fallen there either by his highness or…" choked up over a fictionalized image of L flicking a vitamin across the room, that was offered to him by Watari, he recovered and decided that Light had dropped and lost one to wherever Matt had found it, in the brief hours he'd occupied the place. "Have you taken anything today that I should know about? Or are you just riding high on a memory?"

Embarrassed by his enlightenment, Matt nods and answers. "Memory."

Mello let him up, and before Matt could come to a full stand on his own he yanked him rightly into an embrace. "Damn prick… Stop this bullshit before it starts again. I need you at top game." He closed his eyes when feeling Matt's hand scratching at the back of his head seeking comfort himself from the motion; moving away he looked him in the eye and asks. "Where did you find that?"

A gloved hand points over by the bookshelf. The steadily cooling blond looked off to the location then walked over with the intention of removing the problem, but he found nothing against the bookshelf, nothing of the pill kind anyway. He lifts a droid from the floor.

"Before I found that little bear trap on the floor, I was testing out a droid." Completely sobering from his sodden mood, Matt lifts the screen on his laptop. Seeing the low battery, he locates the plug and shoves it into a socket down on the floor. "The city cameras aren't enough, sure, but they're enough to at least monitor a majority of the city. So I figure I could hook up a droid and send it around the forest area. It's bound to spot something."

Mello grinned. That's what he wants to hear. There's the top ranking, 3 initials set in every game leadership board, score holder.

"Is it working? How soon can you get it off the ground?"

"As soon as I test out its range with a 360." He heads over, pointing out the camera attached to it. "I don't want the added weight interfering, we might have to have a specialty built if this model can't handle it."

"Whatever you've gotta do, do it. I wanna know which bear is shitting too much by the end of the day." A toxin like Kira, if he is hiding in the forest, will likely infect everything around him. "I'm gonna get some food."

Matt made a sound to indicate "okay". Then he went to work.

Mello bolted down the hall to the nearest bathroom and spat out the sogging pill into the toilet flushing it. He rinsed, spit, repeated, then brushed his teeth with an individually wrapped toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. One isn't enough to become addicted, but it also isn't safe to consume regardless. Who the fuck would leave that lying there? How and when did it get there? Has Beyond snuck into the home since his first appearance? Is he planting little bombs all over the house for them? Poison chocolate products? Narcotics? Explosive toys? Or was it a leave behind from when he initially came for Light two or so months prior?

Whatever it was, he hoped that was the only one. He's also glad the tweaked out techie believed him. The plus of having perfect trust, he supposed. When a lie is necessary, it will be believed.

Swinging through the kitchen, he located some mint Oreos, he figured snacking on them would disguise the smell of toothpaste. "Here. Fuel up." He rammed a cookie into Matt's lips, parting them until he eats it.

"Tastes like shit." He mumbled as he finished what was offered. His veins drew pleasure from a different sort of addiction. Sugar. He is feeling better now that the truth has knocked him on his ear. A goddamned vitamin. He wasted hours feeling lightheaded over wanting to take a vitamin. Ha! What next? E.T. coming in for a visit? That's how unbelievably embarrassing it was. He's too sensitive to the drug. He thought that he was over it, but…

He went dark side awfully quickly. He was ready to fight for it. Kill for it. Just one last trip…

Spring 2006.

"And you're sure about this?" A man in glasses asks a young 14-year-old Matt 'Krauser'.

"Absolutely, sure, sir." Matt grinned confidently. "The cops are all at the Fountain in search of a false statue holding our shipment, it's a lock getting this stuff tonight."

The man with glasses gripped the boy's shoulder giving it a palsy shaking. "Good boy." He then pats the red hair atop the teen's head.

Tonight was the night the drug cartels get raided by the police. Matt, undercover with officer Sandival, have been working this case for half a year. It's tricky working in the cartel trade because there's a lot that can go wrong, from covers being blown to too many wrong decisions made about what drugs should pass through ignored to the absolute takedowns. The worst of cartel work is being around the narcotics. Some agents can be around the stuff and never become affected. Others tend to accidentally get involved in doing what they're dealing and that can go south very quickly. Users are no longer undercover, they become the problem- if they're lucky…

Matt didn't get to see it that way. When the warehouse was raided, any location, anarchy erupted at 100 degrees of pressure! From mock assaulting fellow officers to leading the dealers into traps when you assured them safety, the chaos was very… for lack of a better word _chaotic!_

But the ruin of the raid happened before the bust. He and a few flunkies were standing around making sure the guys they were hooking up with weren't double crossing them. It happens. You'll set up meetings, have plans to make trades, then the creeps will try overthrowing your whole force. And sometimes they do. It's a simple matter of mathematics, their more to your less. All the guns and determination in the world don't matter if you're out-manned, this isn't the movies.

Well, the four of them were talking and one mentioned something about the guys they're trading with having some "good shit". Ned, he even remembers the guy's name, he got him started. He asked him if he'd tried any and stupidly Matt said, "of course". He never saw the needle coming, and then the next thing he knew they were in the weeds- well, the mob was, he was supposed to be secret weapon number two. He just ended up busting through a door with the boss man and shooting a cop in the forehead in a panic upon seeing an officer standing in wait for them.

He was brought down, taken in, and shipped off to prison. Juvenile detention until he could be transferred at eighteen into criminal prison. He'd be evaluated, of course, let go. Hopefully. He was fortunate to be a part of Wammy's institute. Any normal person would automatically, no matter the age, tried as an adult. But his name was otherwise ruined for police and F.B.I work. Which was fine, considering Mello got him released the next year. He couldn't believe the things his friend was saying. L was dead. Near was given the position because L didn't yet choose. And he, Mello, was revolting. And he was bringing him along for the ride. And what a ride. Oh the dumb things they got up to. Even today. Because surely hoping to succeed in taking down reborn Kira the first, and a souped-up demi-god Beyond was as crazy as anything they've ever done- including intentionally joining the mafia.

The creaking of the hinges on the window as they're being shoved apart brought him from his thoughts, he watched as Mello held the flying device out of the window.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He grabbed the remote and powered it up, a single nod let the ambitious blond know to release it.

The pair watched as the droid hovered before them in the entrance of the window. Now to make it fly. Matt used the remote to send it drifting over the width of the expansive acre of backyard. It was only a little sluggish but it didn't need to be a bolt of lightning, it just needs to get around with ease. Mello reached out taking it once it came back to the house.

"And now you've got our field team partner." Matt declared.

Mello felt assured by this. Now, he can get back onto the street himself and continue looking. But, he'll need to make a stop first, because his brain fuel is lacking in the home. He watched Matt going in for another cookie, parting the two ends and scraping out the cream letting it drop into the row so he could eat the cookie halves alone.

"I'll be back."

Matt nods, taking the droid into hand before it lands on the table. He has to check and make sure nothing moved out of place during its flight. It would suck to get the thing all the way out into the woods and have the camera snap off.

Mello's teal gaze raised to the dreary sky overhead; he just got done shoving the Bluetooth into his ear through the opening visor on the helmet, and is now sitting down upon the bike he straddled before grabbing the protective gear. Thankfully the helmet is large enough to comfortably wear his contact with Matt. They should really look into radio connected headgear. Surely someone makes the stuff.

_'Better hurry before I get caught up in the worst of it,'_ thinks the newly re-instated Wammy's investigator.

It's already drizzling. The wet that's dusting his clothes drips heavily from each of the silver crosses decorating the belt around his waist. A line of crosses that should bless this horrible situation. They can only see the results of their actions.

At the BMI Mount Alvernia Hospital. Late in the evening.

Near removed his hand from the scars on his abdomen; a scar that looks like a cross. Another waking nightmare shot him up from a less than restful sleep just now. He looked out the window in the door as nurses ghost by only in a shadowy silhouette, or speed by as if an apparition that doesn't want to really be seen by man's eye, but is too charged by energy to be invisible.

And there is a certain static clinging in the air. The sky cleared its grey throat in the sound of thunder, the cough a snap of lightning as its sickness spilled out above the city. Near can only speculate what other illnesses cloak the darkened streets of Guildford, Surrey. It would be best if he just went back to sleep.

...

"I'd like to think that no news is good news, Near." Says Roger.

Roger Ruvie has assumed the identity of W. Although he's using his own monogram. 'R'. The elderly man is sharp, skilled, and just as savvy as Quillish Wammy, having had run of the institution while his partner ventured about the world with L.

Roger is returning the head of the Special Provision for Kira to his private room, after having taken him to the physical therapy wing. Near walked around for a short period of seven minutes before his legs shrank from fatigue. But the young man, determined, stood and forced himself to exhausted by walking for a full half hour. Slowly, up the hall and down the hall until he was covered in sweat and breathless. Guided into his chair, and after a short trip back, he's then helped back into bed.

"I'll send for a nurse to bathe you." The acting aid all but held his nose at a pinch. "You're covered in sweat. We can't have you taken ill at times such as these."

A thunderous boom caught the attention of the entire building's inhabitants; all eyes, even the ones that can't truly see looked towards the oversized windows for the flashes that would follow. How big will the storm be? How close is it? Those onlookers wonder. The sky lit up like a diamond catching a direct beam of sunlight. Beautiful. Blinding. Something you can't take your eyes off of… or so one would think. Because there are those out there who refuse to look at the approaching storm. It's too loud. It's too bright. Too close. Much too close to be safe, even indoors.

"You should go over some cases while you wait," Roger hands Near a tablet; the glowing screen is in the process of booting up. "It will do you some good to redirect your frustration about the Kira case. And as I said, since it's at a standstill you should focus your attention elsewhere."

"The 'Kira case' ended a long time ago. The so-called God died. Murdered by Matsuda Touta, having taken five non-critical and three fatal shots to the body." He swirls a lock of his hair around his index finger. "What we're soon to face now is anyone's guess. Light can't really stick to his old ideals, surely the new Kira must realize how improbable it is to create a world without violence by using scare tactics and death."

"Hn. Once a madman…" he let the comment end there as the rest was obvious.

"We'll have to gather a new team; I'm down to so few agents." Near mostly says to himself.

"Be that as it may, crime hasn't stopped; and waiting on this Kira, new or old, to make a move is a waste of days."

"You called?" a nurse finally arrived after having received a page from the call button. She entered the room and turned off the alert via the box.

"I'd like for you to bathe him before he rests." He stands from the chair. "Do you think you can manage that?"

The nurse schooled away her reaction of glaring at the man, and responding terse toned. "I'll be right back." Asshole. Was screamed without voicing.

Near smirked at his privately understood joke, when saying. "I assume my meals will be at the bottom of the barrel from here on."

"What do you mean?" he completely missed the insinuation.

You do not bite the hand that feeds you. Especially when it isn't even yourself who's being fed! Oh well. With any luck, Near will be back at the safe house before Roger does too much more damage.

Somewhere in Surrey.

Beyond smiled at his reflection in a long mirror placed at the end of the upstairs hall of his home. Soon, playing on every television, not only within the United Kingdom, but the entire world! Let no station be uninterrupted! From every weeping child wondering where their cartoon has gone to the adults beating off on their sofas early in the morning while the kids and the little woman are asleep, women enjoying daytime talk show drivel; all will be a witness to L's resignation and correlation with the God of the new world. Kira.

"Ahyick hyck haa haa ha.." Beyond deadpanned. "Oh right. Lawli doesn't laugh." Schooling his amusement down to a mere L smirk, he travelled downstairs where he left his protege as he's likely still sitting in shock in the office.

Who knew Kira was so sensitive? _He_ was the one who had actually _killed_ the bastard, and he didn't bat a lash! Alright, so he wore black for a month. But it was out of common courtesy for the dead. He's got on white now. He's got on a lot of things.

He knocked on the door with the back of his hand. "...Light?"

Light Yagami hadn't realized that his world had stopped. 'His world' because he's sure that the rest of existence is still milling about around him. The lit fire still crackling away. Dull thumping sounds from the unusual host, doing something unseen somewhere in the home. Thunder sounded, alerting an approaching storm. Grass coming up an inch or two. Life is moving on. Light's world is becoming increasingly still.

He's only ever wanted the detective out of the way when they were adversaries. When they were lovers, chained, sharing a closer more intimate space down to _showering_ together, he thought how fantastic it would be to strangle the older man's trust that he would be safe right out of him while his back was turned.

However, somewhere along the way those dark thoughts began to dilute, like he was a drop of ink in L's water. And every difference thinned him into many shades from black: dark grey, Heather, Ash, then eventually nothing at all. He wanted L. His company. To continue along in their not-so-little game of cat and mouse. His good being seen as evil. It was a game, wasn't it; there was never a question in L's mind that he, Light, wasn't Kira. With the police stalling even a precautionary arrest, he was just playing for how the murders were done.

Now. No more games. No more fun. Just a held breath… But just then, as clear as if he'd heard his own voice in his ear.. L spoke to him from beyond the closed door.

Standing, he crossed the room. Not in any sort of hurry, he didn't want to look too eager. Just with enough speed to be there before the detective knocked again.

But, when the door swung open, it was not L there. Just Beyond. But, L… His voice was mimicked to the timbre by this enigmatic man. How was Beyond so good at this? From what L's told him they barely knew each other. But, isn't that how it goes with stalkers? They know when you've changed floss brands, while you remain in the dark to their very existence until they've made their presence known.

He's got L pegged down to the posture!

"You're staring. Have I torn my makeup?" He touched the sides of his mouth. Nope. Nothing queer. With a smile, he approached his new found ally reaching with nimble fingers out; touching Light's jaw as though it were fine glass, he asked. "Or maybe you want just want a little private time with this pretty face?"

Light shoved Beyond away, an inner growl escaped him over being laughed at.

Sobered, Beyond pouts. "He _was_ taken rather _suddenly,_ wasn't he? Such is life. I never saw it coming when you gave me a heart attack with that book of yours." Positioned once again pressed right up against Light, he breathed him in and said. "We've always got to lose something in order to gain something."

"Let's get this over with," Light again shoved the overly touchy Shinigami, or perhaps human, or maybe the other way around, away. "I can't dwell on the death of L. You brought me here as Kira, I intend to resume the position as God."

"That's the spirit, moon shine," he said in his own burnt rasp as he spun on his heel following his crabby guest out into the hall.

He hurried past, with one foot stretched way out in front, and once it landed he awkwardly hopped his back foot forward the distance created. "And by the way, it's never the death that's dwelled upon but the life that created the memories which can assault from the smallest reminder." He grinned. "But in your case, _BIG_ reminders." He laughed merrily, cheekily lifting his shirt up to expose his smooth, toned flesh; he hummed the tune 'There's a place in France', while hurrying off to the designated location which they'll be filming.

Light kept his decorum about him over the fact he had been fooled when the door was closed, and he does look like L to a degree of a functioning holigraham; but one only had to look Beyond in the eye to see the truth. There's madness there.

The Shinigami pulled a circus trick by stepping up onto the footrest of a stool, impossible as it should have tipped over from the weight but he balanced easily, and soon perched stop the padded leather seat, just as L would.

Beyond smiled as he rasps out. "Ready for _his_ close up."

The whole mood in the room shifted; he was no longer Beyond Birthday, he is L.

"Light?"

Light closed his eyes, hearing the voice so embedded into his head. His heart. Beyond was right. The memories do assault the mind. But, so too, does the emotion. And his emotions are conflicting between sadness and triumph. Care and hatred. Hatred that he'd been lied to. Made to believe this and that in some amnesiac delusion created by the detective.

For that sort of cruelty… to alter a man's mind…

_'This world.. will know the true face of Justice. The true knowledge of punishment for all who oppose.'_

Stepping over to the device, he turned on the camera. With his fingers, he counts down, not just to the broadcast, but to the rebirth. No going back. This world belongs to Kira. And no one can stop its taking.

_'L thought he could humiliate me… well, I don't think so. He wanted to protect this world from the safety I intended to provide it.. it's going to pay in full. No more kindness. No more leniency. All who oppose Kira shall be smiled by my hand.'_

Starting with the ruin of one worldly known but personally unknown detective.

Mello, after purchasing his bag of chocolate, swung by a local pub and grabbed a double beef burger and steak fries for Matt. He must be starving by now. The rain wasn't even trying to let up. Good thing he could put the food inside the compartment under the motorcycle seat. It will neither get wet nor will it get cold under there.

"Why are you running, I hate running!" Called a girl in the street noise.

Look at them all. They don't have a clue what's going on in the world. They just live, and die. And hope that when anything is wrong someone else will take care of. Revving the engine on the bike, Mello heads back to his 'for now' home.

Matt broke into a grin upon seeing the brown and green bag in his lover's hand. "I love you."

"I know. It gets awkward." He teased; setting the bag down on the tabletop then dropping his own dinner down after, he tore open the bag and grabbed a couple mini bars out from the assortment. The bite was perfect for a regular old storebrand of chocolate. Who says you can't find quality in simplicity?

Matt grabbed the bag of chocolates, shifting it this way and that until Mello swiped it from him adjusting it so the opening is aimed at the redhead, whose coordination seemed to have reverted to that of a 10 month old because he seemed to be struggling to find that opening.

"Chocolate comes from there," he taps the bag.

"I don't want any, I was looking for the expiration date," he snickered. Popping a french fry into his mouth he adds. "It sounds like you're chewing legos over there."

"Shut it." Though he smiled. "So, where are we with this thing?"

"Needing to get it reconfigured for weight to hold waterproof housing. That or a smaller camera,"

It crept upon the world like a storm. The darkness with long fingers thick and all encompassing ready to slam down onto the planet as if it were an Olympic gold medalist for handball. The frequencies big and small blurred with static only to return with a pale, almost ghostly figure, just barely visible in the shadows of wherever he is.

"Greetings, all. It's a pleasure to present myself to your acquaintance.." The apparition leaned forward into the overhead light. "I am L."

The collective gasp of all who are witnessing could have robbed the oxygen level blind. The statement was then met with a collective feverish murmuring from the people. Those at home felt a sudden need to check the locks on the doors and windows of their home, they recall what happened in the beginning when 'L' introduced himself to the world in order to challenge another mythical entity known as Kira. People died. A lot of people, including the false L. Was this man, so pale, thin, and almost inhuman by the frail appearance another cast away?

Near looked on, eyes wide, growing still as a man looking too much like deceased detective spoke to the world.

"What in the world?! I thought L was dead?" Roger, joining the viewing on the tablet he'd handed to Near 20 minutes prior his bath, watched the familiar existence speak from the grave.

How? Who? More importantly _why_? Why kill L just to do this? Did this imposter want the Kira case for himself? If so, what does imitating L accomplish.

"Turn it up, I can't hear!" He commands of the youth, who shushed his words as he said them.

The imposter was speakking again. "It's been a very long and tiresome case I've been going through. ...Silently I've battled Kira for two or so years." Every pitch, each inflection and nuance was the detective's.

Matt choked on the burger he'd been devouring; the perfectly over salted, greasy, and calories that fills his heart with glee, going to waste in a semi-regurgitation. He was about to tell him what they'd need specifically for the camera and housing when the laptop screen went blank. When the screen restored the image they're now seeing plays.

"During the investigation I found myself wondering, time after time, what is it that I'm fighting against? An incorrect idea of some higher power's design that we the people can get along simply by knowing it's the right thing to do… or else? Maybe I was just being stubborn to the fact that someone would even try and change the way that the world thinks from the norm." He gave a thoughtful hum. "Perhaps.. it was the 'or else' rubbing me the wrong way?"

Mello felt the nails on his fingertips as they aimed to break the skin of his palm when his bitterness clenched his hand into a fist. A fist that wants to strangle and kill the son of a bitch who's impersonating L. Touching L's reputation by saying all of this bullshit!

"I'm not just gonna kill that son of bitch, I'm gonna level the hole he's hiding in over the corpse." He declared.

Matt picked his jaw up from the floor during a nod.

"Why should violence be normal? Why should a world have to go through such flawed systems when the solution is to just be kind?" Wondered L. "Kira's ideals.. He wasn't wrong."

The people on the streets and in their homes begin nodding, agreeing. Understanding what's being said. Those who supported Kira spat with laughter as they came to realize what they were listening to. What the famed detective's words were coming out as.

Others, who feared Kira and were glad when his reign of terror ceased, began to wonder why they had been so frightened? They hadn't done anything wrong. Nothing that Kira would have seen as bad, surely. No judgement behavior done, no judgement necessary.

People in the hospital began to give out little cheers as they listened to the broadcast. It turned Near's stomach; Gevanni, who joined him with his own tablet booted joined his boss to show him what he's already bearing witness, closed the door to silence the appreciative staff who don't realize that one of the very people who aimed to stop Kira then and now sat among them. This could be costly, and dangerous. If they agree with Kira and realize that Near does not, things could get ugly- and fast.

"As of today, this is my resignation to the Kira case. I don't wish to stop him anymore, but to join him in his quest for a better world. And as proof of my loyalty to Kira… for taking him from this world that has quickly, vastly, resumed its cruelty in his stalling.. I give my life before you all today. I hope that you understand, and will support not just my decision, but your own to become a part of Kira's kingdom. You will have nothing to fear from your God."

That caused a stir of change in the stubborn many who didn't want to live in fear of which was and wasn't judgement worthy behavior. Maybe they don't have anything to fear. They haven't been judged in the past when Kira had caused a great surge in the death of criminals. Maybe they were being just as stubborn as L? The detective, as famous as he is for solving all the world's cold cases time after time… If he could admit to being wrong, they don't want to pretend to be any better than someone who knows the most intimate points of such a frightening situation. This entity can kill just by knowing a name and face! He could see anyone from anywhere. They should not fear one if they'd celebrate another. One the entire world has known since the beginning of time, they've given him many names and scenarios, gender, and race. But ultimately, it's agreed a God is wonderful, good and their word must be followed. Their choices to live or die, justified.

The only difference between God and this entity is that it asks something of them. They don't decide the meaning on their own. He just asks that they be a good and kind person. Living a good existence. Why should that be hard?

"I thank you all for your consideration if not your given loyalty to Kira." L says somberly. Then with a smile, he says. "Goodbye. Enjoy your world. Embrace your piece. You've earned it."

And then, in a horrible, terrifying show of truth to his words. Right before the public he just spoke to.. Detective L, the world's greatest, died of a heart attack. And the broadcast ended. Leaving them alone to process what they've just been told. What just happened. And what now will happen. Kira's back. And he's ready to become their God absolute.

X x X

Commentary: Why so short these chapters? I guess that's just the way some stories go. No shame in it if it's good. Thank you for the read, enjoy your week.


	3. Rake it in

Feed offline.

Beyond looked past the camera at Light Yagami, and he smiles. Small. Thoughtful. Rolling onto his back after his collapse in front of the stool, he raises his back into an arch before straightening up from the bridge.

Light felt the static in the air. It crackled and created little sounds of buzzing current to pass by his ears. It was all so real now. The reality of the situation. The true fall of his one _true_ adversary. L is dead. The others will soon be dead. He's won. The world is his. And he owes it all to Beyond Birthday. A rogue from the very institution that raised L.

He locked eyes with the stranger standing just seven feet away from him. Smiling. Light doesn't care for the smile. Too secretive._ 'What are you gaining from this?'_ He wondered.

"I don't have a penny, what say you just tell me?" Beyond asks, speaking in his own voice.

Light was quiet for a moment, then, sporting a secretive smile of his own, he replied. "Beyond… Where's your notebook?"

Beyond's smile stretched into a grotesque grin; removing the white shirt draped around his body, he then yanked at his stomach pulling away artificial flesh to reveal a death note. Holding it out towards his ally, who took it without hesitation, the semi-Shinigami turned away and walked towards a wall stepping through.

Light's fingers brushed across the words written across the black cover. Death. To those who oppose. To those who've done wrong. To all who don't do right.

It begins…

"Nurse, have you checked up on his vitals yet?"

The nurse gave a nod, and points to the paperwork in the folder the doctor is skimming through. He then adds with a tone of worry. "I think there's more to it than that, I.."

"What's the matter?" The doctor grabbed a hold of the nurse's shoulder when the man lurched forward towards him. "Jeffrey! Jeffrey!? Give me a hand, he's having a heart attack!"

A few nurses around the horrible scene scrambled to help, others just stared. There is no help for him.

"Come on, son, don't leave me!" The doctor gave a grunt before clutching his chest and he fell forward over the collapsed nurse.

"I knew it!" One of the female nurses declared.

A whisper flew around the hospital about what's going on. Is it Kira? Of course it's Kira! Why would two people just have a heart attack in succession?

In another wing in the hospital a nurse suddenly grabbed a scalpel from a tray of tools placed by the operating table and stuck it into her neck.

"Gillian, what are you doing?" Try as she might to pull the surgical tool away from the fading nurse, she could not. It was as if something otherworldly was holding it there.

It was happening all over the place. The reporters at the news station couldn't keep up with all the incoming reports of sudden deaths.

Throughout London they dropped like flies. Parisians crumbled, helpless. Vegas made it rain bodies as they hit the floor, fell from the sky or met with a terrible accident.

Shoot outs from gangs who otherwise would leave one another alone, all ended their turf wars in a decided draw through double knockouts. A woman in Amsterdam who'd been stealing money from her company found herself walking home, and out of the blue she dashed into the way of a delivery truck ending her life with a splatter across the street. A boy of twelve years old beat his head mercilessly into a tree until it was lights out, for his bullying a younger child to commit suicide one year earlier. Could he change? Maybe. Would he? Doubtful. It was best he go.

No one was safe. A man accused and charged with the criminal act of hosting dog fights was mauled later that evening when he came home and found the pen he keeps his prized fighters was left open. The feral sounds coming from the home, one would think the man were being mauled by mountain lions.

Even crimes people considered small in comparison to most. A young man who worked in the local Starbucks was fired for urinating in a customer's drink. How Kira knows this? It was on circulating through the Twitter feed, posted by a fellow employee who posted, quote: "Just one of those days" with a laugh emoji. Abusers in daycare and nursing homes.

Beyond was as good as any eye deal. Because any face Kira could not see, Beyond took care of the persons himself. He would write said names into the Shinigami's notebook and with his left hand and print out the names of those whose faces he can see into his true notebook with his right hand. If Ryuk could see him now. He'd be well entertained. What happened to him, he's still unsure of. Perhaps he'll ask later if Beyond knows anything. Or maybe he shouldn't bother to care. Ryuk never was much help when he really needed it. Although, that wasn't to say he was unhelpful either. It was a give and take relationship.

Which left Kira to wonder just how much take Beyond was playing for once his judgements come to a pause.

At the hospital.

Roger slammed the door shut to keep out the madness. Perhaps he even needs to keep out the medical staff, all that surgical equipment, the madness going on, who knows what capabilities can come from the fearful and faithful!

"We should find you a more secure hospital. If they should find out who your are.."

"I'm well aware that I could be killed by one of them, or even Kira himself." States Near cutting calmly through the man's panic. If he's afraid at all, it's hard to tell. "Still think other cases take top priority?"

"Now is not the time for chastising, we need to find a way to get you out of here."

"Maybe we can send for a rescue chopper?" he curls a lock of hair around his finger.

Roger blustered, and crossed his arms. "Be serious."

"I am." Using his cup as an example he hovers it over his lap where two little finger monkeys rest on his lap. "We send for a chopper, it hovers as close as it can get, we have them toss over a ladder and we're home free."

"And what if that doesn't work? Your legs are at risk of becoming more damaged, you could lose-."

"Bringing down Kira is more important than my ability to walk!" Spat the young detective. "We need to get out of here, and put together a team that Kira can't touch before he decides to take Mello's, Matt's, or my life."

Gevanni is already on the phone calling for assistance. He and Roger jumped when a patient smacked into the door. He doesn't want in, he just wants to cause a ruckus. There's bedlam out there and, being a supporter of Kira, he's loving the chaos. Unfortunately all he sees beyond the glass panel are three idiots staring back at him. No one's dead. No one judged. How boring.

"Should be within ten minutes." Gevanni says.

"I'll gather your things." Roger busies himself stuffing the detective's clothes into a small duffle bag, his slippers and his shoes.

"Will you all just calm down!" Voices begin to shout as loudly as they can over the rising sounds of panic as bodies either continued to fall, or were no longer falling but the mass hysteria that they could be next has got them all on physical, and audible, edge.

An alarm sounds stops and then sounds again, to garner attention and some of it died away.

"If you're good, you're fine! Please don't panic!" A male doctor or nurse says to the small focus he's got.

"That's right,"

"I haven't done anything,"

The murmurs of such realization went on like that as the flapping of a helicopter became the loudest thing in the area. The three inside the room shielded their eyes from the bright light trained on the window. Gevanni slid the window open then held out his arms for the rope ladder. He grunted from being whacked with the metal rungs as the spool of ladder landed in his grasp. He dropped it to the floor and held it taut.

"Near, you first." He says to his boss and secret lover.

Roger is assisting the teen across the room towards the open window.

_'It'd be just my luck Kira is waiting around somewhere for me to climb out,'_ thinks the young detective. _'then I'll drop like a stone by the notebook's suggestion.'_

Despite having to go very slowly due to the thrusting wind created manually not naturally from the chopper's long blades, he makes it onto safely. One of the men waiting for him helped him inside, then strapped him into seat. Waving for the next passenger, he assists then Roger Ruvie then Gevanni, who's wearing the duffle around his body on his back. It was a lot scarier for him because the rope was not going to hold him without someone holding onto it, and he prayed every prayer he knows, even the one you say for your food that he doesn't slip when the rope slides from inside the room and dangles beneath him after its death drop.

He's smart enough to sit still as it does this, and once the Tarzan rope stops swinging wildly down below, he makes his way up into the chopper and the three are carted to parts unknown.

"No! No! I don't want to diiiiieeeeaaaaahhhh!" She clutched her chest and curled in on herself before falling over onto the street. Judged.

Anyone looking at such an attractive young woman would probably wonder what she could have possibly done to warrant judgement from Kira. It has been proven and dismissed about her sexual relations with an underaged kid in her classroom. A good lot of students didn't know it, but the classes of many teachers were about to be canceled.

Kira was righting wrongs so fast it was a small wonder he wasn't leaving tears in the supernatural paper. It was glorious! Riding a bike has nothing on the ease of casting a judgement. You're wrong. Go away. Presto. And Beyond was just as officiant with speed as his notebook. He isn't sure what the Shinigami is doing but he's always raring to go for the next one. He was once clean in his returns to the mansion, but as the amount of names written picked up so became a mess upon him. Dark red stains of the wicked painted his colorful person practically as solid.

And the news reports about kept the God quite amused.

There was even a video of a man spontaneously combusting! He bent backwards at a weird angle and just screamed. At least to those who haven't touched a notebook will have seen it as spontaneous. Light watched Beyond grab a man by the throat and open his mouth as if he'd intended to bite him, then the shrieking man just lit up! The camera was too far away even at a zoom to see what exactly happened, but if left the human death God wondering if could Ryuk have done something like that? Who knew what otherworldly abilities that bored Shinigami of his possessed but never shared.

"And they call me a serial killer," Beyond said when he reappeared in the office.

Light's handiwork stilled and he looked at his roommate with satisfaction.

"They have to up the scale of toll to catalog you, Kira." Walking over to the desk he crawls across it, leaning over in Light's face. "How does serial _amasser_ sound?"

_'Insane.'_ Thinks Yagami. Flexing his hands in and out before rubbing them kindly, he closed the notebooks.

"Amassed Killer? Serial..." Seeing the pause of the pen, he paused his words, then asks. "No more?"

"Not for right now. My hands are starting to cramp. Who knew the world would become so tainted in my absence."

"I did. Have you seen humanity, they're a mess." Backing away from him, he remains on the desktop, arms and legs folded, back straight and stiff. "I took a few liberties along the way, it was their time to go."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A car, a mugger; alone in the dark somebody or _thing_ was going to kill them." He smiled. "They drew the short straw and had me do it."

"Had they done anything wrong?"

"What difference does it make?"

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. Why can't he ever be associated with people who aren't encompetent or need their hand held over every decision, or they overshoot their invitation and screw up royally. Times like this he missed Misa. She was a handful to say the least, but she knew how to take orders well- well, _after_ Rem died anyway.

"If we kill people just because someone else was going to, it defeats my purpose as Kira." Light explains. "What, are you trying to do to my reputation and standing. Degrade me as you did L."

"No."

Light glared at Beyond wondering just what was that supposed to mean, because it didn't quite sound as though he we answering him when he replied. It came off more like he was refusing to do something, something likely being listening to his order- not request- of not just killing people because...

"I mean it, Beyond, you can't do things like that anymore." He stands and stretched his back. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

He ignored the unsettling stillness of the semi-Shinigami as he walked to the exit. He could use some rest; let the madman get his head straight before the next round.

...

Light Yagami opened his eyes to a jolting sight that, if he were much older, could have given him cardiac arrest rather than just a hastened rate in his pulse. Beyond Birthday is standing in his room, directly before the armchair which he's seated himself to take a brief rest. He's staring at him. Well, staring is too benign a description, he's more _fixated;_ the fascinated gaze is giving him a thorough sweep before locking eyes with him. His ruby rich brown gaze staring into the golden honey moons of his own.

_'I will not show him fear.'_ Decrees the fearless. "What are you doing in my room?"

"This is _my_ room. _Every_ room in this house is _mine_."

Semantics. "Alright. But what are you doing in the room that _I_ occupy for _my_ use?"

Beyond's shoulder rose and he cocked his head, it seemed like a shrug but he was really using the move to scratch his ear. "I was watching you sleep. You smile in your sleep." He smiled. "It's not devilish, it's sweet." He made an unusual sound like a laugh but it came from mostly his nose. "Who are you smiling at in there?"

"Will you _please_ leave? I'm done with judgements for tonight."

Beyond shrugged both shoulders as an actually gesture and not a multipurpose move, and keeping the posture of it, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dirty blue jeans then walked out of the room whistling the Woody Guthrie folk song 'This Land Is Your Land'. And rather than remove a hand from his pocket, he turned back around once through the exit, stuck out his foot until his toes slid beneath the wooden obstruction then he gave it a yank, jerking it shut.

Light stared after him. He can hear no retreating footsteps just as he never hear an approach. But his comfort level assured him he's alone. Getting up from the chair, he crosses the room; and he knows it will do no good, he's seen the semi-god walk through walls; but he despite that knowledge, he locks the door. It's human conditioning to want to feel safe, even if the pause from harm is as brief, and as small as a locked door.

It's like something out of a horror movie, when the world's on fire. The panic. The needless death caused by hysterics.

Matt, lighting up a cigarette, felt his eyes go dry from the length of time spent at a wide eyed stare at the feed from the city's cameras playing on the TV screen where he sent the stream from his laptop to give him and Mello a better, and multiplied view. "Man, it's like Black Friday on crack." Blowing out a visible breath. He adds. "On sale special death before Judgement."

Mello glared at his partner, and just as he was about to tell him to shut up with the dry humor, Matt spoke again.

"Near must be shitting himself, hell, _I'm_ shitting myself." Another worried intake filled his lungs then released. "Kira doesn't know my real name, but Beyond does. And even if he doesn't... Fuck. He only has to look at us, right?"

That reality lay heavily on them. If it was just Light, at least Matt could go on fighting the good fight. Maybe Near, if Kira can't recall his birth name. But, as for him, his life is over. It's become a matter of _when_ and _how._ But, Mello is no punk. Just because his life is forfeit doesn't mean he's going to turn into a useless mope. He'll help Matt, hell even Near, as much as he can. Who knows, they may get lucky and beat the asshole in his own blinding bravado. Kira may think he's doing just fine; that all the best cards are in his hand; however, Light has never met their former schoolmate. From what he recalls from childhood, Beyond was normal. At first glance. He'd talk to you politely. Make you laugh consistently. Give you desserts so that you can hav two that night instead of the one after dinner. But then you'd catch him doing something new, something not quite right. The staring. The following. Oh how that got under Gordon's skin with the following. Gordon used to play dodgeball with him, Matt, and some other kids.

And once in a while, the B you thought you knew would just change personalities on a dime. There was a girl back at Wammy's, used to cross herself all the time. Beyond followed her for a week then he started doing it too, right down to the prayer hands afterwards. He'd asked him, "Are you religious"? The reply was "No". And then he followed Mello! Very annoying, but it wasn't like with the others. Beyond told him things, he ignored it at first. Stuff about the deceased A. It wasn't until he spoke about L that Mello began to listen.

Even without Shinigami eyes, Beyond is capable of getting information. He is a genius in many ways.

"I haven't been a brunet in years,"

Matt caused Mello to derail. Looking at him, he wondered why Matt would bring up dying his hair back to normal or perhaps to a different shade of it?

"I don't wanna be some dead unknown," he shakes his head. "I want someone to remember Mail Jeeves. Not Matt."

Smiling, in these times an impossible notion, but his love could do that even now. However weary the look of it, the smile is a smile. "You will not die an unknown. You won't die as Mail Jeeves either. You and I are going to be fine. We'll stop Kira, this time for good."

He removed his gun from the waistband of his leather pants. Matt thought the piece was going to land on the table, but instead the long barrel aimed at him.

Parts unknown, London.

Light Yagami wandered out of his bedroom ten minutes after Beyond left him. He has something he needs to do, something which came to him in a dream. He doesn't often dream. The part of his life given to slumber has mostly been spent in the black. A mind too full for room of often silly nonsense brought on by a hodgepodge of the events of that day or even the full week. But, after a stretch of life has passed, the young genius would have a dream of sorts. And a good many of those rare occasions, the dream would be useful. An opener. Something he'd missed.

So, Beyond was correct in his mentioning that he, Light, was pleasantly smiling in his sleep. He had a wonderful dream. A real eye opener.

Opening his notebook he grabbed the pen beside it, sat himself down and wrote out a death sentence.

In the safe house manor.

Matt's gaze shot to his left. He wasn't afraid of Mello's lame scare tactics, at least he thought he wasn't, until he saw the whole picture; Mello's hand is shaking, his teeth bared. They must really be in deep shit for something like that to happen. His lover is unshakable at the worst of times. He's seen the guy kill dozens of people, dozens of times. And this wasn't regular bang, bang, lights out. These were mob kills; sometimes dear old boss man Ross wasn't interested in Intel and numbers, he wanted hits carried out. He wanted to showcase that the brilliant, leader worthy new was after all just a grunt like the rest of his men.

Mello would shoot the target, heart then head. And lastly, Matt still cringed in remembrance of the sound, but once the body was shot the identification had to go. Or someone would know them sure, but the mob doesn't want it easy for the police to figure it out. Scrubbed off fingerprints and the coup de Grace an oral assault. Mello once forgot the hammer and improvised by shoving the man's open mouth over a brick which he then proceeded to kick him beneath his chin until cavities would buy the chosen dentist an island complete with a staffed home.

So what could be running through his head that's got him shaking?

"Matt move!"

_'Move?'_ he yelped when his chair is kicked over, toppling him to the floor just a hair before the gun went off. Recovering from the unplanned fall, he sits up and looks about. "What is it? Did you see Beyond or Light?"

His gaze goes out of the closed window, but he can't see outside because due to the light coming from the television he can see only Mello in the reflection of the glass, his aim has shifted again to him.

"I said move, _now_!"

"Hey!?" he ducked from the next shot, the next one almost nailed him through the back of his hand as he crawled away from the toppled chair, blockade of the chair beside it, and table alike. "What's got into you?"

"It's like my body has a mind of its own." Mello sights his aim again, and again it's at Matt.

"Kira?"

Mello's voice is strained, but not because suddenly can't speak, but because he's using every ounce of strength that he has to not shoot his partner. "I've got three bullets left in this clip, get out of here when I change it."

Matt seemed too stunned to understand English. But his stupor finally rebooted from the error report and got him to move, but not before a bullet grazed him just above the side of his left knee. Safety now. Pain later. Thought the panicked redhead as he hurried left to run out the remaining two shots. He then bolted for Mello instead of taking an immediate exit, toppling the blond the floor while he was reaching for another clip from his pocket, he tried desperately to pull the gun from his lover's hand; Matt took a beating to the face from the former mafia member's fist before said fist became the butt of a handgun.

Matt grunted from the blow, but he remained adamant about getting the gun from Mello's hands; however, he didn't know how far Mello would go in his mission to kill him because an unexpected attack caused Matt enough pain to have him holler like a sold out stadium crowd when the blond's knee caught him right in the balls! The pain shot through him fast and crippling that his entire left side seized up. He was shoved aside, teary eyed, blind due to closing them through tear soaked pain.

"I'm sorry," Mello said, but the reload alerted Matt that the danger hasn't gone away over some low blow. Mello plans to kill him, or at least his body does. Because Mello is conscious enough to tell him to get away. Get away until when? Indefinitely? Until the notebook's desire withers itself out from failure. But, what's gonna happen if Mello can't kill him? Will Kira know and make his enemy kill himself? "I mean it, Matt,"

Matt, realizing the gravity of the situation and finally took off at a hobble from the shot not just to the knee but mostly the assault to his gender. But he now sees that he really can't stick around.

He ducked his head as he bolts from the room, should a stray shot fly at his blind. All was quiet on the front of a dangerous bang, but a tingle of panic ran up his spine not only because of the telltale click of a cartridge going into the butt of a gun, but because of the blond's heavy steps following after him.

And he thought B was dangerous. He's at least a close range pain in the ass, Mello only has to guess where he's standing in a room and shoot through the wall. Matt has become a blindfolded man at the site of his execution. He won't see it coming, so there is little chance of his dodging it, if Mello waits around out in the hall.

_'Where to hide? Come on brain, move past the fear and think!'_ He yelled at himself. Looking around, he sees a door for the Butler's pantry to use during dinner service; it connects with the kitchen. _'Don't be stupid! It's worse than hiding in a bathroom in a horror movie.'_ So than where?! Aha!

Mello, not able to move on his own, couldn't delay his steps from dogging so closely to Matt. The only thing that kept him this far from his lover was his having to change clips, and for some reason he stood still for that. Entering the dining room, he looked around turning his head left then right.

"Matt, I'm aiming at the pantry; if you're in there go into the kitchen." It didn't need to be said. But it is possible to lock the kitchen door, so it very well could be. But, at least Matt will know to hide himself from his bullseye. Plus, if he is in the pantry, there's a good chance he's already gone through into the kitchen.

In the chopper flying over London, the passengers can't get over the situation.

The world caught fire. What a terrible sight to behold. The skybound trio look down upon the chaos with quiet disapproval. How can everyone just freak out this way. They know Kira, what he's about.. Has his return really created so much panic in the populous that practically every neighborhood and street appears to be filming for the next Purge movie? No stunt doubles or special effects necessary, just panicked slaughter.

What secrets has the masses accumulated when the supernatural terror finally went away? Sinning out of relief, that was a new one.

It was repulsive to watch. It was like a disturbed ant hill. No. That's too kindly, it's more of a panic of roach hordes when the lights turn on. All madness and scrambling. The light being the fires that have broken out in some parts of the city. Firemen are aiming not just at the flames but at the people trying to calm them down.

Gevanni had to wonder where this bird was going to land. Wherever it was, it would hopefully be secure enough for them to cool their heels while they look for another hospital. Although, it's unlikely that his boss needs one; he's better from the wounds on his feet and the multiple stabs to the stomach, they just wanted him there for physical therapy so he can continue gaining progress with his ability to walk.

The techie doesn't like seeing his boss so vulnerable. He can't imagine him stuck in a wheelchair for the remainder of his life. His green gaze slid over to Near, who's looking out of the window before his eyes land back on the tablet screen. Real-time and televised but the same thing on every station. When will this calm down?

He got his answer. The tablet screen blinked and upon it was a K monogram. Kira.

"So, it would seem Kira has more damage to create." Near spoke for the first time since their boarding the helicopter.

_**K:** Everyone.. this is Kira._

As before, all television and internet devices broadcast the stream, and as before all the people stop to listen.

_**K:** It's come to my attention that some of you don't seem to understand my will. You may have even taken it upon yourselves to attempt to help me out. It makes you no better than a criminal to resort to violence or homicide in the name of justice. I will pass the judgements for you. As I've done in the past._

_'Give me a break.'_ Thinks Near.

_**K:** If you'll all calm down and go about your regular lives, I promise you fair judgements. A peaceful existence is within our grasp. I'll even create a way for you to communicate with me, so that I can decide if the person needs judgement or not. I've set up a website for you to use; the message board will be your link to me. It may take some time, as there will likely be a lot of requests. But, as a fair and understanding God, I will help you. If not, please don't be hard on yourself. I urge you to work things out with this other person. Not everything is a crime. I trust you all to see the difference and not abuse the privilege given to you._

"He's joking, right?" Gevanni looks at Near then back at the screen as if the murderous young man were there to behold.

_**K:** Please. Calm down, and go home, go to work, go for a walk. But please stop what you're doing out of panic._

"It turns the stomach, but do you think it will work?" Roger asks, looking over his shoulder from the front of the chopper where he took the seat beside the pilot.

The feed was removed and the city camera footage came back on. A small pile of the people continued to rave and run about, others seemed to calm down. It looked as if a spell had been broken. Some people even broke down and cried.

"Hn. It seems to be working," comments Near, twirling a lock of his hair. "It's the nicest thing Kira's done since leaving his family alone- the remaining ones he didn't get killed anyway."

"We're here." Says Roger when their forward movement became a hover.

Near looked down unsurprised to see below the helicopter sits the building he grew up in. He's Wammy's. He's back home.

0 0 0

If this was some kinky little game of theirs, Matt would kind of like the "safe word" required, blood pulsing situation of having his former mob boyfriend gunning for him. But, reality is a bitch and a supernaturally controlled gun-toting madman is not his hard-on. He jumped when Mello kicked open the swinging pantry door, and it bashed against the shelves in its over extended opening; he was glad to have only jumped a little otherwise he would have hit his head on the underside of the long dining table of where he took refuge.

He slips from under the table when he hears his partner trying on the kitchen door knob; cautious but quick, the analyst dashed from the room. Unsure of where he could go, Matt went for the front door and carefully pulled it open.

"Shit."

The curse from his stalker greeted his exiting, and he just- literally as well as figuratively- dodged a bullet. The wooden door frame splintered as it took the shot for him. If he wasn't wearing his goggles he surely would have caught a splinter in the eye. Why does he have to aim for the head? Of course he would, Kira's controlling him.

"Matt, knock me out!" Mello called over the firing squad amount of bullets from his handgun.

"When!?"

"When do you think," came the smart-tone response. "when I reload!" He called through the distance the injured has put between them.

It's still dark out, but Mello's vision isn't hindered because Matt's vest is like a dayglow blue in the darkness.

"And take off your vest, I can see you!" He rushed outside after him, and he's gaining fast because he's not on a near hobble.

"Strip. Run like a track star without rest. Dodge bullets aimed at your vitals." He slides his favorite fall weather garment from his body, tossing it aside like it's a cheap polish rag. He muttered a swear when his vest shot ahead of him after catching a bullet; the center was at the forefront where it was yanked by a bullet through the short distance to the ground.

Mello smiled with relief; without the vest he can no longer see Matt running through the garden. It's still dark out and with no street lights or house lights on, the yard is a black void. Of course, that would make his partner just as blind; it wasn't long after that realization Mello's attention shot to the right and another bullet left the barrel after his hearing a branch snapping from Matt or perhaps just an animal breaking it underfoot.

He took off running, he can hear Matt's footsteps for a moment then they came to a halt. He looked left then right, listening attentively. He can just barely make out hard breathing, but due to his own it's very faint and hard to tell exactly where it's coming from.

"Mello," Matt called from somewhere in the distance. "I can't knock you out! You'll die."

"What?"

"What if you can't do what the death note wants? Wouldn't that make your death automatic?"

Shit. He hadn't thought about that! It's a perfect offensive move. He'll kill either or either way. He'll kill Matt or die himself from failure. He supposed the other's death would come later once one or the other of them finds Light's location. Of course Kira could always play puppet master with Near and have him kill whichever of them is left over. But maybe he won't die. Maybe the death note doesn't work that way? Sido only said that there were two made up rules, the one about destroying it and the one made to exonerate Kira.

He never took any real interest in the notebook, but thinking back on it, he should have done so and studied all its many facets of use.

"It doesn't matter, Matt. I'd rather it be me than you! Just do it!"

"Let's see, upgrade my level of PTS with people shooting at me or kill my best friend. Gonna have to pass on the later." Besides, who knows how long the spell will last. Maybe he'll just have to go through life being chased by Mello. There are worse scenarios. Like living in Kira's world.

It's quiet.

"Mel'?"

"Found you."

Matt shrieked and jumped up from his hiding place behind a stone bench. He grunted when Mello's hand latched onto his throat, squeezing like a vice. It would seem it wasn't specified that he be shot. Just killed. Anyway possible.

He was shoved violently to the ground and held there, the gun right up to his temple.

"I'm sorry, Mail." Mello whispered.

…

Light spoke into the microphone attached to his laptop. He couldn't believe the mess the world is in, well, thankfully not all the world, but enough of it. He shouldn't have to address the issue, but it would seem that peace is a hard concept to sell when confusion gets involved.

Looking at the notebook beside his laptop, he wondered how his little experiment was going? Is Matt dead? Did Mello end up a corpse from Matt fighting back with a little too much aggression? Did the blond bastard die from failure? The possibilities were endlessly delightful to think about. He'd kind of like to have the ability of Beyond's Shinigami notebook, appearing before the person to kill them. He wouldn't do it. But he'd just observe it all happening.

Speak of the Devil. A sound caught his ears. It sounds as if the homeowner is moving furniture.

"Aaa, youth, already got that second wind, eh?" Stepping up beside Light, he looks over his head at the screen. The riots seem to be calming down. How dull. As his gaze slid from the screen it glanced into the notebook catching sight of Mihael Keehl. Reading the rest of it, he snaps. "What's this?" His pointed fingernail stabbed the book.

"This, is my way of paying back the dynamic duo."

A growl escaped the Shinigami's throat as he grabbed the notebook.

"What are you doing?" Light reached for his notebook, but missed as it was pulled rather far away over his head as Beyond took flight from the floor. "Give that back!"

"We don't kill the M's or Peter Cottontail- got it."

"No. I don't understand." Light replied just as aggressively in tone. "If it's alright for you to kill humans whose life is going to come to an end, then I shouldn't listen to you telling me not to kill Matt and Mello."

"You're such a child." Snipped Beyond digging in his pocket.

"_I'm_ a child. You should talk- claiming rooms.." He watched the strangest thing, Beyond was using an eraser on the notebook. "Hn. You think that's going to do anything? It's in pen."

"Death erasers don't care about ink, only souls." Once he was done scrubbing their names and the death away, he tossed the book back down to Light then slowly brought himself back to the ground level.

"I'll just write their names again." He recovered the book from the floor.

B walked over to his living puppet, and breathing into his face he says very calmly. "Don't do it. Because if you do.. I will kill you."

Light glared. How dare he! Who does this guy think he's dealing with? "If you want Mello and Matt to live then you can't kill humans who aren't being judged."

"I can do whatever I want." His gaze is wide-eyed and manic as he stares into Kira's eyes. "I brought you here to become God, to devalue Lawli, not to tell me what you want while you do as you want."

"You don't scare me."

"I don't want to. I'm telling you this because it's the way it's going to be." He smiled, the manic look in his eyes diminished to a pleasant more human gaze. "Now, Light, you can either listen to me... or you can occupy one of my coffins." His gaze shifts from Light to the said item that must have been the sound he'd heard that reminded him of moving furniture. "Now, let's check.. who should be listened to? The man who can be killed, or the man who can be killed again, and again, and again?" He ground out. Tapping Light on the cheek, he smiles sweetly. "Thought so."

Walking past Light to the desk, he removes a jar of strawberry jam from inside one of the drawers. Popping the lid, he stuffs his hand down inside and takes out a scoop to partake of. Sucking the sweet from his digits he passes by the God of the coming new world, grabs the hoop attached to the coffin then drags it from the room.

"Good night, Kira."

X x X

Commentary: I hope this came out alright. I rewrote it a dozen times and still feel something is missing. Maybe I should have it reformated by scene. I don't know. But hopefully I found all the mistakes and it isn't confusing. Thank you for reading, have a good week!


	4. Smile for me

Matt's eyes squeezed shut, his jaw was taut as his teeth clenched from bracing for impact of another bullet to the brain, only this one won't skim through a lucky space between skull and brain tissue. The barrel is too close. A bullet at this range won't just splatter the matter, it'll pulverize it to liquid. But instead of a quick and cruel bang, he hears a pathetic, joyous click-click.

His ragged, shallow breaths are then the only sound cutting through the quiet night before a dull thump.

"Wh.." he couldn't get out the rest, his breath was gone; his sanity gone, too.

"I think it stopped." Mello says.

He'd tossed his gun aside, which was the dull thump Matt heard a moment ago; the millisecond after Mello heard his gun stall he tossed the suddenly offensive betrayer of his trust to the ground. Relief, though it has him feeling light, weighed him down so that his forehead lowered to his partner's to rest there as he's trying to calm his own raging nerves from going feral of his sanity. Cupping the red head's cheeks, he peppered kisses against his lips; he's so glad that Matt's alive.

"You broke free!" Matt's voice came out louder than he'd intended it. "You fucking mastermind you broke free!" He laughed with hysterics that silenced briefly when his lips are pressed to the blond's.

Mello sat up, shaking his head. "You're wrong, Mail, I didn't do it. I don't know what happened." Confessed the freed man-hunter. "One minute my body was gunning for you then my arm went limp."

"It's because you didn't want to kill me," Matt shoved Mello from his lap as he sits up. "Maybe your will beat out the death note because it isn't used to having people kill each other. Maybe you… I don't know, overrode it- like you can with a virus on a computer."

"All I know is that my gun doesn't stall. You should be dead- my finger pulled that trigger under the influence; if I beat out the death note's will.. I never would have touched the trigger."

Matt grimaced; the expression is missed by Mello as the night tends to steal a person's identifiable features and expressions of physical emotion. "If not you, then what the hell happened? Did you run out of bullets?"

Mello shook his head, answering verbally as well. "Six shots fired out of twenty-three? Not likely."

Did Kira have a change of heart? Was it possible to cancel out a kill? What were those rules again?

_**The human whose name is written in the note shall die.**_

_**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_

_**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**_.

None of the stipulations seems enough of a reason to stop the order. So then what? "Maybe Kira added something to it; he could be testing its limitations with something bigger in mind planned."

"What could be more effective than my aiming to kill you?" wondered the pissed off gunman. He is _nobody's_ puppet. If he didn't want Light dead before this stunt sealed his fate on the 'To do away with' list. He can go right above Halle Lidner.

"How does your heart feel? Is it racing? Throbbing?"

Mello waived for Matt to be quiet. Good thing he's not the type to exhibit symptoms by suggestion because his pulse would doing a Quick-step routine in the red head's company. Whatever happened, it was a blessing. And he wasn't going to blow it by asking what or why. Useful as the answers would be in a case like this, _now_ was not the time to get those answers when finding the sadistic killer was highest on the list. They _must_ stop Kira. God help the world if they can't.

Mello got to his feet, holding out his hand he yanks Matt up from the grass. Releasing their hold, the blond then grips his partner's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze for Matt's sake as well as his own.

At the hidden mansion, somewhere in London.

It was almost background noise having blended in so well with the booming thunder from the returned storm; however, Light Yagami heard the unmatched knocks heavily thumping against the door of his bedroom.

Had he been awoke from sleep by the knocks he would have ignored them, but since he's been awake and currently staring out the Tudor leaded glass windows at the flashing lightning, he moved away from the view and answered the door. It was a no brainer who had knocked since he and B are the only ones in the home. The only mystery behind the door was what does the Shinigami want?

"Here." He thrust out his arm, his hand holding tight a jar of strawberry jam.

_"I'll give you this strawberry, if you keep this secret, alright?"_

Those were L's words from back then; the words a spirit ghosting through his mental labyrinth.

Back when he was alive, back when he was able to be bested and return the sentiment to Light. Back before the pompous child used the notebook to brainwash him, before taking custody of him like some pervert would do to a child. Feed them a lie "your parents are dead or will be killed" et cetera if you don't do as I say, if you try not to stay. The abductee becomes docile, they usually do. What hope do they have when trying to be brave by protecting loved ones?

Gaze narrow; embittered by the memory, Light asked in a tone that does not match his foul mood. "What is it?"

"A peace offering." The jar is rocked back and forth to entice. "Go on, take it. It's good…" Receiving no response, B says. "Light, I don't want you to feel as if you have to be mad at me."

"What could possibly make me mad at you?" crossing his arms, he sidebars to himself. "The fact that you dragged me here with temptations of a promise of information, ask me to resume my role as Kira, then you don't listen to a word I say."

B took in a low but audible breath through his nostrils then let it out with less volume. "We're new at this living together situation; we haven't figured out the right lane in-which to drive. I haven't been around people for a long time, it increases self-importance." With use of the jar as a finger, he points at Light. "_You_ on the other hand are used to being surrounded by admirers and lackeys, forces that be, trying to- blindly- stop one of their own until a reveal party was thrown by the SPK." Retracting the jar, he pops the top then extends his invitation again to Light. "Congratulations, it was a college student, on your force, all along."

Seeing that Light is not amused, he scratched the back of his head then digs into the jam once the phantom itch is taken care of.

"How can I be guaranteed this isn't some double-cross?"

"I'm only offering a truce, a stretch of leeway… I have no reason to double-cross something that benefits myself." He shoves a glob of chunky spread into his mouth, licking it away as if his tongue were bread getting the treatment of a sandwich being prepared.

Light inwardly scoffed, Beyond wasn't kidding about the self-importance comment.

Beyond cocked his head from left to right then back left. "Are you ignoring me or thinking about what I said?"

"A little of both." Replied the disgruntled.

"I've met four-year-olds less childish than you, Yagami," His long bony finger runs the rim of the jam jar. "I just wanna get along and become partners, for the greater good of our goals."

"What are your goals?"

"To help you."

"I don't buy it."

Beyond shrugged. "I'm not selling it. I'm merely telling you that this is what I want.. What has to be in order for this to work." Holding out his hand, he waits for the reciprocation.

Light Yagami could blow off the invitation of a truce, or he could give him what he wants and get along. Will things be easier? Will they _actually_ make whatever this is supposed to be work? And if not, what then? He'll have to find somewhere to go. It seems like the better option than staying with a loose cannon who may or may not be popping medication for schizophrenia or D.I.D. He looked Beyond in the eyes, not knowing him well enough to gauge gphis sincerity he can only work with what's offered; they seem less mad than when he'd previously engaged him. Maybe he is being sincere. He knows nothing about the guy, maybe he's not as socially inept as L. Maybe he truly is capable of caring about someone or something.

Taking the offered, and thankfully clean, hand into his own he shakes it. "Alright. Deal."

"Jam?"

"No thanks." His sense of smell was already taste deep in the jar, there was no need to eat it.

Lingering, Beyond looked over Light's shoulder into the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

Walking away from the door over to a coffee table where his laptop sits open, he turns it around to show the curious homeowner. "I've created a place for Kira worshippers to come and state a plea for punishments."

B had watched the news during the few months he was in prison before he died of a heart attack, was tagged, bagged, and buried then had to break out of his own gravesite. And oh the things he saw insofar as Kira's Kingdom. He half expected the chat to be named as such, but was surprised to see: Retribution-Pass.

"Pass?"

"A clearance, not a pass-up."

"Oh." Setting down the jar of jam, he sits on the couch then reached for the laptop. "You think this will be used responsibly?"

Light felt his stomach lurch, the sweet smell of fruity jam was bad enough, but Beyond's man-made spoon to scoop the spread from the jar is currently touching the keyboard of his laptop. Heading into the bathroom across the hall, he ran water over a rag until it's soaked through on one side, and after squeezing the excess water from it he returns to his room holding it out to the messy Shinigami to wipe his hand.

"Here."

B thanked Light; taking the rag he cleaned his hands and mouth then dropped the sloppy rag to the floor.

Light then confidenly states. "I doubt anyone will go against Kira, knowing what he'll do to those who abuse his power."

Beyond gave a grotesque grinning response to that reply; he finds it rather amusing that Light would refer to Kira as if he's someone else. Maybe even an entity beyond human. Kira's an IT. A truly divine existence. This was going to be more fun than he'd originally anticipated.

"Fingers crossed you're trust isn't misplaced by all of these little Mary's looking to lead their lambs to slaughter." His sharp gaze slants to Light. "It's the internet, you know, people lie as if they're born to; a man seen as cruel for merely not giving up his seat on a bus could be turned into a raging rapist by the person reporting him. Would you be able to tell the difference?"

"I'd like to think so. And perhaps you could assist me in finding out the truth, as part of our new truce."

"Nya ha eha haa haa ehee hee," He hyucked a bit more, once calming his hoot he locked eyes with the reborn God and responds in a serious tone. "Kira, I'd be delighted."

The website has only been up for three hours, but already it was filled with requests that Kira judge someone.

Some of the request that came in were complete superficial nonsense: kids grounded for some ridiculous reason, fighting with friends, typical teenage minutia: girlfriends who won't 'put-out', boyfriends who've broken hearts, a girl hates her dad for letting their dog run away! Kira let it all slide, clicking an automated response to them that it was time to let it go. Youth will always act like that; they never truly take anything seriously. Some adults are the same way. But the benevolent Kira will not discredit all age and gender to a bias. A lot of the posting public have real issues.

Abuse, marital and child. A relative that abducted a child, though returned the parents believed said person was not rightly punished. Kira agreed. As swiftly as he read off the name and studied the given photo, said offenders met their end. Men and women who decide that verbal flirting with someone disinterested isn't enough. _Gone._ Nursing home abuse was tricky for some statements, with others it was an easy task as they've provided photo evidence. The things he's come to know. Light felt sick. Kira felt justified in his quest to create a new world.

Winchester, England. Wammy's Institute.

The helicopter's movement ceased swimming forward and is now hovering in place over a landing pad on the flat roof of the garage. The mini parking lot is detached from the main building where the students dwell. There's a set of stairs leading up and down from the compensating heliport.

"Where are we?" Gevanni asked as they exit the chopper and, after picking up Near, he takes them across the rooftop towards the stairwell.

Roger replied after thanking the techie for opening the door, he'd assumed the polite gesture was for him rather than his boss as it was. "This is my school; founded by myself and my friend Mr. Quillish Wammy."

"So, you mean..?" Everyone read about the famed school that created the great, now late detective L, which was founded by his aide and right hand Mr. Wammy. Who'd of thought he'd get to see the place in person? "Near, you grew up here, too?"

"Yes." Replied the young detective without a hint of showboat about the facts of his impressive upbringing.

Gevanni gave the finicky elderly man an exasperated glance before hoisting his boss back into his arms in bridal-style to escort him inside and down the stairway.

"I'm not sure how much of a hideout this place will be thanks to Backup, but it's worth a shot." Roger is saying over his shoulder. Hitting the landing he exits the parking lot, walking out into the fresh air once again as they stride to the building. "At least until we can rally some troops."

They enter the institute from a side door; Gevanni set Near down in a wheelchair provided by a woman who met them at the entrance. Grabbing the handles on back, he pushes his boss along behind the stead-fast pace of Mr. Ruvie.

Where the agent was amazed by the sights he's briefly seeing, students of every age and each gender, and race are all studying or working cases. It's incredible! Near however sees his past putting layers onto him that he worked to peel off. He wouldn't say his time at Wammy's school was horrible, far from it. He just preferred the terms of "What's done is done". And his time of living at Wammy's is done.

_'It's worse than that, I'm not staying here for residence I'm hiding out. Hiding from Kira.'_ Muses the young detective; he can feel his fingernails digging into his palms.

"Near,"

"Mr. Rester," Near sounded relieved.

He thought his most reliable and trusted agent was still in London; Gevanni must have called him, or perhaps Roger had since the technician didn't know where they were going up until now.

"I'm up to speed about certain things, but still in the dark about others." Informed the detective's right hand.

"Light has regained ownership of the notebook; we're now facing him and a former roommate of mine, B, who goes by the name of Beyond Birthday."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" He wondered out loud.

"He was killed in prison three or so years ago, after surviving burning himself alive." Near was sure to add. "It was of a heart attack from Kira which truly killed him."

"And now they're working together? That seems unusual."

"B's hatred for L is likely the cause of the sudden companionship between them." The detective deduced. "He knew how much Kira was out to destroy L, he made enough of a show of it during the original case."

Rester nods, following along. "This B is going to be a problem?"

"A _huge_ one."

They walk into Roger's office, closing the door.

…..

"So far we've got a so-so response from the police in regards to helping us find Kira and Backup." Roger regrets to report once hanging up the dial-up phone on his desk.

The group have been on their phones for an hour now and, finally off lines of communication, they're on to the progression reports.

"I was able to recruit one agent, she'll be in tomorrow." Near informed.

They all are glad for that.

Rester had good news as well, another single agent was coming their way. He's driving in from Norfolk. Gevanni was only given the stream of apologies as the police force want nothing to do with going against Kira. It was as the presumed L from the video feed had stated, all the man wants is peace. Is that so wrong? If those who oppose want to act out, what happens to them is their fault.

Near glanced at his buzzing phone. "In total that gives us about six members. Hello?"

"Watch your back Near," comes a familiar voice down the line.

"It's Mello."

"Kira is up to some new tricks with the notebook. He just sent me after Matt."

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Gevanni. The phone is put on speaker so everyone can hear and participate in the conversation.

"One minute we're watching the news and the next I'm trying to put a bullet in his brain. I wasn't moving on my own. I was like a damned puppet."

"Probably something he learned from Beyond." Near wonders. "This is going from bad to worse."

"More like _worse_ to _nuclear_." Comments Mello.

"Mello, you seem unusually calm considering the situation," It wasn't missed by Near that Mello wasn't raving like a lunatic, his usual reaction to anything past the usual waking up in the morning. "Did Matt get away?"

"Matt didn't have to; for some reason I just stopped trying to kill him." And he's obviously not dead from a heart attack after failing to do as willed. So what happened?

The small group went from interested to relieved, then on to completely baffled! How could Mello have beat out the death note's will? It isn't possible! And yet, Mello is calm. The big red flag that all is well. Or perhaps that's a signal that shit has really gone sideways and have completely done a head dive to spikes and concrete.

"You could be next, so watch out for each other." Mello cuts through their stunned silence. "Where are you?"

"Wammy's." Near replied somberly.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Regrouping." Roger jumped between the rival's chatter. "And I suggest that you and Matt come here as well."

Mello gave a sort of snort in reply. "No. It's been two months, sure; but Kira's still in Guildford, I'm sure of it."

"You don't know that." Roger snipped.

"I _do._ It makes the most sense." He muttered something to Matt, who's somewhere in the room with him. "Give us a month on this end; you can do whatever it is you're doing there and if we've got nothing within that time frame, we'll come over."

"Sounds good. We'll see you in a month."

"Shut up, Near." He said before hanging up on his end.

Near hadn't meant to be insulting, he doubts any of them will have an easy time of locating Light and B before something colossal happens. It was doubt on both their parts.

In Cheshunt. The Venue Pub.

The place is jumping with the usual weekend crowd. Barely legible conversation combined with scantily covered flesh, what's not to love about the place? Drinks are at a fair price and the entertainment of dancing or pool suits the house's needs.

One man in particular is having his need fed. She's there again tonight with her friends, Nicole. He likes calling her Nikki in his head. She likes it too; he's noticed none of her friends have called her by that, they always just say Nicole. His _Nikki._ Under the flickering neon of dayglow blue and high resolution purple lights, no one can see him playing the guitar. Fingers strumming at the base of his manhood with one hand and stretching the sound up the neck with the other while he watched her with her friends playing pool. The voyeur finished by the end of the first song playing for the dance floor. If anyone had heard him cry out as he messed himself they said nothing.

He hated it, though, because as much as he enjoyed watching Nikki's body bending and flexing over the sturdy pool table, that long stick in her firm hands, he has to leave his view to clean up. But, he's learned to make quick work of it over the years since his taken a liking to her. He closed his eyes as the sweet sound of her laughter hit his ear when he passed through to get to the restrooms.

He heard the door pushing open right after he entered the bathroom. He paid it no mind. Knocking on stall doors until one swung open, he stepped inside for some privacy to clean himself up. He's made more of a mess than usual tonight because tonight's the night. He's going to make his move.

"Occupied." He called out when hearing a knock.

Knock, knock, knock.

"O-ccu-pied. Wanker. What are you deaf?" sticking his foot under the space between door and floor, he swore at the person who'd been trying to get in when hearing their footsteps retreat. "Guy can't have any privacy anymore. Sickos like to look."

Finished with wiping the release from his member, the assured man exits the stall getting an awful start due to a man who looks like a skeleton standing, stalk-still in the center of the bathroom right across from his stall. Must be the deaf guy. Freak. Oh well. Going to the sink he turns on the water to throw some on his sweat beaded face. He couldn't help himself from the guile comment.

"You're a long way away from Vegas. What's with the get up? You a magician?" He asked.

He felt his nerve leave him when the presumed stray performer turned his head to look at him; he sees himself in the reflection of the small round-frame shades. His brown eyes hold fright, his thin lips almost invisible they're so pressed together. Puffing up his thin frame against the presumed smaller physique of this bathroom screwball, he backed down when the screwball turned his body to align with the direction of his head.

"You're lucky I have somewhere to be." He backs away. He won't be scared. Not by this nut. Nor will he let himself be so quickly followed, letting his gaze keep the weirdo pinned in place until he could flee once completely out of sight.

Looking around the bar he spots his Nikki saying goodbye to her friends in an exchange of kisses and hugs, promises to see them the next time they're all free. Tonight's the night. Tonight. Tonight. What the hell is that guy doing leaving the bathroom so soon? Couldn't he take a long shit and just leave him alone?

No. He needs to get out of his own head. The freak isn't out for him. Leaving the pub, he looks left then right for Nikki. Looks like she's walking home instead of getting a cab. She's just asking, _begging_ him to take her to his place and showing her a good time. The _best_ time. He smiled. Looking over his shoulder when the music grew loud on the streets due to the door opening; he sees the glitzy freak from the bathroom.

"Look. Is this about money? Do you want some?" He dug into his pocket and hurled a few pounds at the man; they flutter to the street, remaining there. "Please take it. Get a cab, and go home. I've got somewhere to be."

Scampering away, and trying not to make it seem like he's fleeing a fire, he heads off after his dearest.

…..

He's back there. He's fucking back there! He had to stop dogging his dearest Nikki in order to flee the screwball from the bathroom. And why him? Just because he likes to jerk-off to a pretty face, just because he happened to be the only one in the bathroom at the time, he's gotta be harassed by some dumb teenager and his pranks. This guy's _got_ to be a teenager. It's too immature to follow someone around like this.

He hopped onto the bus hoping that would be an end to it, but alas the stalker followed him. What's worse, despite all of the empty seats around him, the skeleton chose to sit right beside him. Right there. Hip to hip. He should have expected the extravagant crude behavior to go this far, this freak was wearing his tall hat indoors after all.

"What is your problem? What have I done to you?" asked the desperate man, thin on patience with this situation. "I'll kick your arse, you know that, right?"

The freak reached up and pulled the cord. The bus came to a stop at the next corner. The desperate man could have put the big bad wolf, huffing and puffing to destroy pig's houses out of business he exhaled so hard. He's gone. He's gone! Ahaha! He was worked up for nothing! …For nothing.. that means he let his darling Nikki get away for nothing! Damn it! Maybe that's it. Maybe that asshole was her boyfriend trying to scare him for following his desire. Sicko. He's got some nerve.

Boy. The next time he sees him, he's gonna rip those little glasses off that smug face and beat the paint off of him!

He arrived at home an hour later, he rode on the bus long enough to ensure the man was no longer following him in secret. Unfortunately the storm from earlier picked back up. Terrific. He hadn't brought his umbrella., assuming the foul weather was done for the night. Well, whatever. He'd rather take getting drenched over being followed. So he was relieved to see no part of the stalker as he finally made his way down the street to his home. Unsuccessful in spending the night between his dearest's thighs; hearing her soft cries; feeling her tender flesh, and…

"Shit!" He was peeking between the horizontal blinds in his living room; all was well. _Was._ But then from the corner of his eye- dammit, there he is!

The stalker is across the street, standing, just staring away at his home. He _wants_ to be seen. All the dark pockets he could have hidden in to watch his home, but he's standing right there under the street lights. An orange ball glowed just off to the side of his made-up face, a thin swirl of smoke whirled into the glowing street light. The stranger's eyes look on fire in the orange overhead reflecting off the glass of his shades. The storm not bothering him at all.

"That's it…"

**Operator:** 9-9-9, how can I help you?

"A man is stalking me. He followed me home from the pub tonight."

**Operator:** And where is the man now, sir?

"Across the street from my house." He hurries over to the window. "He's still there just looking." He feels bile in his mouth. Did the stranger move closer to his home?

**Operator:** And what is your address and name?

"Oscar Lewis. I live on Kilsmore Lane." His voice has grown more nervous, the man _has_ moved in closer- he had to have! Before he could see his face, now he can't because the light is behind him, not a lot but enough to put him in shadows beyond his white, extra white face. "And hurry, please hurry. I think he might try to hurt me."

**Operator:** Relax, sir, I've sent a car out to you. They're going to be there shortly. For now, get away from the window and remain calm.

"Easy for you to say."

He moved away from the window, sitting in the armchair across from it. He can see just enough through the peek in the blinds from there. From there he can see the man has gone. Popping up from the chair, he rushes to the front door to look out of the peephole. No one there. Maybe he knows he's called the cops? He could have seen him on the phone and put it together.

"Nha! HA!" He yelped when a hand cupped his crotch. He jumped away from the door seeing a long arm shoved through the mail slot. "No!"

He struck the arm with his phone when seeing it reaching upward for the door knob. His attempts to stop the hand from unlocking the door were met with no hint of pain or alarm as the hand snaked up the door at an impossible angle and more to the point an impossible length. What kind of mutant…? He backed away from the door as the hand turned the lock over. Let him. He won't get the chain off it.

It didn't keep him from jumping when the door popped open just the width of the chain.

"Ha!" Spat Oscar, triumphant that he remembered to do over the protective piece of metal.

Ha! Indeed …Until the blood freezing sight of bolt cutters come into view. Oscar wailed into the phone as he bolts up the stairs.

"He's coming into the house!"

He can hear the man's footsteps dogging him strangely, he must be taking the stairs two at a time.

**Operator:** Mr. Lewis, can you tell me what's happening? Where are you right now?

"Oh god! Oh my go-..!"

Oscar went flying forward far faster, and far more in flight than any trip over his feet could ever cast him. He grunted when his face smashed into the wall; blood poured from his swollen nose, but that pain was ignored because of the blow to the back of his head which sent him sailing in the first place.

"Please, don't!" He's rolled over onto his back, straddled to pin him down. "What do you want? I'm sorry! I only wanted to love Nikki, eh, Nicole! I only wanted to love Nicole; I never would have done anything to her. Please… please don't do this.."

He whimpered when cigar smoke was blown into his face. Oscar coughed from the thick smog clouding his breathing a hair more, where fear has already stolen so much air from his hyperventilating breaths. Samedi's hands clasped together in a ball, then he lifts them over his head then swings them down.

_Dear Kira,_

_There's a man who's been stalking me for a year. I've seen him just about every night I went out with my girlfriends. He scares me, I'm certain he's going to do something to me someday. Please, if you could make him stop. Here's his photo, I asked a friend to take it for me. That's all I have. Please Kira, please help me._

_Faithfully,_

_Nicole Jones._

The police enter Oscar Lewis's home six minutes after receiving the call. They expected many things to be taking place, a struggle, a man hiding somewhere deep in the home while the intruder continued trying to attack him, they even thought the intruder would have left the home knowing they were on the way, and they'd be chewed out by the homeowner for not being faster in arrival. But they never expected to see the abomination that greeted them at the top of the stairs.

A man, whom they assume is the homeowner, Oscar, sits at the top of the stairs; his head is down, body still; and upon moving him they had to secure their wobbled standing on the stairs by grabbing the banister before the shock could knock them down the staircase.

"My word, it looks as if he's been hit by a bull," declared one of the officers. He's never seen anything like it.

Oscar's head is enormous, swelled by the bruises from hits that had come with such force behind them. His face was caved in at the nose, so it looked like an unusual implosion. Could a man really have done this? Or… something higher up?

"Reckon it's Kira?"

"Could be …Wait a minute, his name was Oscar Lewis, weren't it?"

"Yeah."

"Hasn't he been accused of sexual assault a few times?"

"Never proved."

The officer scratched his scalp. "I suppose Kira decided guilty."

"Yeah." Starting down the stairs, he waved for his companion to join him. "Nothing much we can do now. Come on, let's call an ambulance."

A small crowd gathered around In the thin alley to watch the man get carted away. More bodies. More death. More proof that Kira is back, and will right the world's wrongs. Or else.

5:23 am. Winchester, England.

"In spite of everything going on, we really need to turn in for a few hours," Roger is already resuming is role as head of the school.

The most authoritative voice. One that must be obeyed. Great. Near grabbed the control pad on his chair and used it to turn himself around to motor towards the exit.

"Misters Carter and Loud, please go with Selima, she'll show you to your room."

"I'm not rooming with Near?" Gevanni asked, looking from his boss to the elderly man whom his employer seemed to be relinquishing his authority to.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Roger. "Selima, their rooms."

Gevanni seemed to want to further object, but he remained silent as he followed a large woman to his new sleeping place. He does, however, see the direction that Near goes off to, for future reference.

Near rolled into his room; greeted by darkness. He doesn't bother with the light, nothing has changed so he can find his way around in the dark. The wheelchair came to a standstill beside the first empty bed; he stood up and walked carefully to the head of it, having stopped at the foot. He needs to exercise his legs.

Six members is surely not enough, but it's the best they've got. And they worked with less before. When Mello took out his entire team using the death note for starters. They weren't sunk then, far from it. A bit peeved but nothing out of the norm.

'I'll never get to sleep.'

But when his head hit the pillow it was lights out. The storm was gone by 5:30. The sky cleared up to dawn in its lovely light blue hues until the bright yellow sun came shining down on the United Kingdom with a smile. It seemed like everyone, all over the world, had a smile on their face.

Amazing how rain can do that. Wash away the world's problems, give the grime and dirt a clean slate. But the thing with washing away filth is that it always finds its way back. It's hard to wash clean all of man's problems. Or perhaps not.

Because this morning, when the crudest grocer in Islington; a man who's best "hello" was a middle finger to existence, he instead did something new. He smiled at the female patron and said "Good morning."

It was like a virus, because when she said "Good morning" in return, and smiled, others in town joined in on the courtesies. London was already the pinnacle of polite society, but the extended reach was a brush fire. And it isn't just London, it's happening everywhere! In some way, no matter how small the start, all the 195 countries of the world begin to change.

X x X

Commentary: Yeah man, I'm having the best time writing this even though I feel like puke ahaha. Thank you for reading, it means a lot. I'm watching the crap out of Boy Meets World lately, has anyone noticed the crowd inappropriately woos over children making out? Creepy. I wonder if they're canned responses? Meanwhile, I'm so excited for October, my idol Joker is getting a movie, it's gonna be so cool! Yippee!


	5. Peep show

As the storm calmed, both Mother Nature and man-made, the world began to take a self checkup. They, amongst hundreds of thousands in the swift and frightening slaughter, remain alive. Judgement free. Worthy of existence. A non-threatening being who can live amongst the other thousands of non-threatening beings. They can continue on with their daily routines as they once had. Kira is frightening, true; however, Kira is also very understanding and kind. So many humans have done bad things in their life, they've only got one and can't expect to be perfect the entirety of it. Kira knows this, and he's spared them. An almost second chance, one can see it as.

Yeah. Life sure is beautiful. And if not instantaneously, it's sure getting there.

It's getting there on the fact that a woman walked home from work around 1 a.m.; with the chaos going on all around earlier in the night, cab drivers weren't quite ready to pick up passengers due to a fear that they might be hurt or worse in an outpouring of crazed violence, but she was not attacked. And as she entered her home, she smiled. Because most notably from the situation was that she wasn't even afraid.

It's getting better because for the first time in four years, a twelve-year-old girl slept through the night without wetting herself. Her fear was gone, and so too was the man who'd put it there. Her rapist father went toppling down the stairs and broke his neck from his own weight catching him at a bad angle 3 steps away from the landing of a 12 step trip downstairs to his daughter's bedroom. After dinner, when everyone was turning in, the young teen's phone screen glowed as she pleaded with Kira to help her. And when it was fully lights out.. he did. Bless Kira.

A man wept outside of a fence as his family stood on the other side weeping as well. It's getting better because he wasn't struck down by a bullet from the patrolers presuming he'd jump the fence; he only wanted to see his family, as had many others, but a lot of them were killed just for showing up. One guard has the highest reputation of forever hold your peace, you get no speak now to explain. He turned his gun on himself along with two other guards. The Espinoza family had a nice talk, before separating. Kira understands and cares.

It was happening like that all over the place. Little by little things just got better.

Even for Mello and Matt, who, once having gotten off the phone with Near, realized their very human existence because of the situation; and they found comfort in each other's arms, against each other's warm flesh and hot emotions. There on the soft bed they released their hardships one moan at a time.

1 week later…

Mello bucked his relief into Matt for the third time this week, each thrust arched the redhead's back and caused pleasure scrunched fingers to dig scratches into Mello's backside. He moaned, and swung his hips backwards into the appreciation of his continued existence when rolled onto his stomach by the blond.

One week ago Mello had called Near and asked that Roger give he and Matt a month to search around Guildford for Kira and B. So far, the search has turned up nothing. If they were searching for frustration, they were up to their necks in it. If they were searching for excuses to test the strength of the bedframe they're well past seasoned pros that the wood withholds the abuse.

And in the meantime; London, all of the United Kingdom… has become a little weird.

A man, with a stooped posture, approached a department store; four people seeing this man bore curious expressions. He looked like the type to cause trouble. The type who couldn't get on Kira's plan to just do better. A woman gasped and hurried out of the way of the man as he strolled over to the register counter.

The security guard drew in for observation. This guy couldn't? He wouldn't? The man looked around, the nervousness of his persona grew a bit when seeing the approaching security guard. He could be tazed for this or jailed. But, he has to do it. He can't live with himself if he doesn't.

Reaching into his coat; he violently flinched when hearing the security guard say in a power authority "Sir…" but he had to do it! On the counter, almost slammed down due to the guard snatching him up by the bicep ready to wrestle him to the ground, but both the security and the woman behind the register are surprised to see a wooden watch on the countertop.

"I… I'm sorry. I.." He stammered. "I st-stole the watch last weekend, and no one knew, I… I feel like I had to return it. I wanted to return it." He lowered his eyes, humbled and sincere.

The clerk and guard exchange glances. Neither knows what to do. This is… surprising. In a good way.

"Please, please take it and spare my life." The man bowed, humbled.

"I…" Looking at the guard the woman then looked at the thief, and nods. "Yes. Of course, and thank you for doing the right thing."

"Really? Th..thank you very much!" He smiled widely. No death. No judgement. He won't end up in the Retribution-Pass.

The security guard released the man's arm, nodding that he did the right thing. Clapping him on the back, he told him to go on about his day. He was proud of him. Even the patrons, who were once worried and a bit afraid, applauded for the man's chosen reform.

The former thief left the department store a lot happier. And he'll continue to live his life as a better person. No more stealing. No more drinking. A better person.

He started down the street headed for the park. It's such a nice day, maybe he'll take up running. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" Looking around beneath his feet, he sees a darkening shadow expanding his own. What in the world? The former thief looked up just in time to see a man falling out of the sky. And he saw just in time where the fallen man was going to land.

The screams can be heard for blocks as people witnessed a suicide or possibly a judgement topple a man from a hotel roof where he landed on an innocent padestrian, killing him in a most gruesome way.

His bones crunched under the fallen weight; the man's face expanded forward and one of his eyeballs popped out, it shot out not far enough to severe the nerve but far enough to jar it from the skull it resided, but lay attached to the rest of the semi bursted open reformed thief.

"I'm calling an ambulance." A man said, although a woman was already in the middle of calling.

Two people died in the same instant. Had Kira made a mistake not knowing where the jumper would land, or was it planned? The thought of that scared a few people who hurried away, not wanting to be in the landing zone if another body was going to come falling from the sky.

"He's alive!" A kid called out, pointing to the man who'd fallen.

"My word,"

"Are you alright?"

"Don't move, you might have internal bleeding." A woman touched the recovering man's shoulder.

The fallen man grinned at her, small and sweet then wide and ugly; alarmed, the woman moved back from him as he stood at his full height of 6'1" to her 5'6".

"I had a terrible kink in my shoulder," the man has an unusual accent beneath his raspy voice. Not British, not like any she or the other pedestrians have heard. "It's gone now." He rolled his shoulder blade by winding his arm around and around. "Excuse me."

He parted through the crowd of whispers or concern and panic. Maybe he's one of those people who doesn't feel pain? What was it Autonomic Neuropathy type IV. But surely he'd have injuries because of the landing? However, the man wasn't even limping from a broken bone! Was his fall so precise that only the poor crushed man suffered from it? No one knows what to make of it, but they do know they're a little unnerved. And it's best to just leave the man to his own devices since he seems ok. Perhaps the crushed man was meant to die, and Kira used this other man as a means of seeing to his death. Is that possible? Something that's impossible to live through at that height, just nothing from the devine works of Kira.

Beyond removed his death note and wrote. "Lazlo Covington-Smythe, died of a fall. Mine." Snickering, he passed between two buildings then stopped and took a step back.

A man is seated at the edge of hotel building; his eyes are squeezed shut and his lips are trembling. He's trembling all over. Disease? Is he suffering from the cold? It's not too bad out for October. Beyond walked over to the man, stooping down. He met the man's gaze when he stopped his trembled cowering and looked up.

The man gasped, not sure what to make of the stranger, just that he's a bit too close to him. "He's dead."

Beyond nods.

"He's _really_ dead."

Beyond glowered at him for repeating himself; his gaze glanced over the man's head causing him to smile.

"I don't have to.." the trembling man revealed a gun tucked to his stomach. "I don't have to kill him." He sniffled.

"Mmhh.. I see. How has he hurt you?"

"...My daughter, she was coming home from school..." The man stopped speaking to sniffle and sob a single sound. "He was drunk and his car jumped the curb. He wasn't properly punished. My daughter lost her life, and he's walking around just because he could pay to get out of jail. How is it fair!?"

"And you were going to kill him?"

"Yes."

"And then yourself?"

"Yes, I want-..." Confused the man's had to ask. "How did you know that?"

Beyond's gaze flicked over the head of Erik Barber again. "Erik Barber, died of a knife wound to the thyroid."

Further confused, the Mr. Barber asked. "What?"

He got his answer when B produced a knife from the leg of his jeans and jammed it into his neck at the thyroid. The man choked and spluttered on his own blood. His hands came up to his throat as if he could stop the bleeding. He has to stop it. Can't he?

Beyond scribbled the man's name and death into his notebook then stood up; retrieving his knife he placed it back inside of the shealth on his leg; stuffing his hands into his pockets, he strolled away to search for more declining numbers.

...

The Shinigami sat down on a bench. He found his way to Stoke Park, where the grass is green, the kids get loud, and there are patches of places to either swim or play in the water as one would in the sprinklers is plentiful. He isn't dressed as the Baron Samedi today. He's just pure and simple Beyond Birthday, with black jeans and a long sleeve Sacramento green shirt. Nothing off or alarming about him. Well, unless one un-does the metal snaps up the calf of his jeans to reveal the handles of his arsenal of knives. From a 4" pairing knife to a 9" carver, he's got the entire set. He cleverly designed his belt to conceal a sharpener for them. Maintenance isn't easy if he uses them a lot, gotta keep them up, or he'll disappoint the volunteers. He takes his studies of death serious.

Why does Light not get that? He slaughters by the hundreds, yet he doesn't understand. Kira should really be there sometime. For that moment. It's _euphoric._

Beyond's eyes rolled up in his head, but they drop and he looked at his hand when feeling his fingernails extend. One of the oddities of being a Semi-gami; his body reacts to certain things by trying to take him from humanity into full blown death God. It wouldn't matter so much but he takes a lot of care putting on his false skin, if he keeps tearing it, it's going to become annoying and he does not like hindrances. Adel Armina was a hindrance. To his self. L became a grievance to him. In the end, they both had to go.

Does he miss them? Yes! Who wouldn't?! They were awfully fun to tease and watch mill about their daily lives; were anyone watching him they might have found him interesting _too. Perhaps._ Wriggling his fingers, he retracted his claws; no harm done to the flesh of his suit.

"Reese, go back!" A little boy called out to his friend across the field. "I wanna kick it like Beckham!"

B smiled. Kids still say things like that? Wanting to be sports stars or actors. Why can't they make their own name? He should talk, although, he loves a good game of pretend. It keeps things fun as people guess what's real and what's not.

He remembers being 8 years old…

October 31, 1991.

"And tomato juice," he pours the bright orange-red liquid into the thick chocolate cake batter. "Not too much." His fingers swiped through the cascade of pouring liquid to steal a taste. "Mmm." Setting the jar down, he then slipped from the stool and crossed the kitchen to the pantry.

"B," came a cogni accent. "what are you doing?"

"I'm baking a cake." He says casually. It's so obvious what he's doing, the woman even assisted him with reaching a bowl, and measuring the flour. He's not playing in the mud. "I've been at it for several minutes, Miss Plant, look alive."

"Cheeky monkey."

Returning with a bag of chocolate chips, he pulls it open then dumped them over into the mixture. "Perfect." Stirring the concoction, he tried the recipe which he's winging and smiled. It's delicious. "Excuse me, ma'am, but if you were young, which would you prefer.. Cupcakes or cake?"

"Hmm… Well, cake is delicious, but there's something wonderful about a treat you don't have to keep track of portion control."

B gleefully thought about a fight breaking out over the size of a slice of cake. Kids can be so childish. "Cupcakes it is."

Twenty minutes and a delicious waft of chocolate later, B removes the first sheet from the oven. He never got fussed over for using the stove. He's in a school that breeds geniuses; if he can't use a stove without supervision, he shouldn't be standing up.

"Can I trust you to allow them to cool?"

Miss Plant was about to say something, when Quillish Wammy walked in.

"Good afternoon, B." The elderly mentor greeted as he entered the kitchen. His path heads straight for the percolator for a cup of coffee.

"Good afternoon." He watched the man fix himself a cup of brew; wondering for the third time what the stuff tastes like? It must have some merit to it if adults grow an addiction to it. "Would you like a cupcake?"

"I'd be delighted. Thank you."

B smiled, glad for the positive outcome. No one wants to be rejected. "Please don't share it with HIM." He requests.

"No, of course not; then I wouldn't get to taste it." Teased Mr. Wammy, sharing a snicker with the child.

If nothing else, it's a well-known fact that L is a junkie for sweets. He makes caffeine addiction look like a taste testing sip. Not even that, the dip of a tongue just barely past the surface of the liquid. Wammy finished his dessert in the kitchen as if to give proof that only he was going to partake of it, and in the meantime B iced the cupcakes.

"I'm going." Setting five onto a plate, he exits the kitchen with them and heads down the hall into the bedrooms wing.

He knocked on the door then waits. And he waits. And waited. Several minutes later the door pulled open and there stood L.

Clearing his throat, he sings. "Happy birthday to yoouuuu, happy biiiirthdaaay tooo youuu,"

L watched with no sort of expression as to whether or not he liked it or wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Happy ninth birthday _Errol Lawliet,_ happy birthday to youuu." He bowed then held out the plate of cupcakes he made just for him. L. His dear friend.

L cocked a brow then reached for the plate. "Thank you. ...How did you know my birthday was today?" His finger touched the frosting, and he sucked away the rich dark fluffy whip.

B's gaze flicked over L's head then to his eyes. "I know lots of things about you Lawli."

L removed a cupcake from the plate, and shoved whatever bite of it wasn't covered in cupcake wrapping into his mouth.

"Can I expect a gift from you on my birthday?"

"I don't know your birthday."

"October thirteenth."

L looked surprised, heading into the bedroom; the door is slightly closed telling the visitor to stay back, and when he returns he has a jar in his hand. "Happy belated birthday." He held out the jar of strawberry jam to him. It's half eaten as the slightly older detective had been putting a little extra filling into his Linzer cookies.

B beamed at the offering and took the jar happily. "I'm sure it's delicious." He looked at the ingredients list. 100% organic Strawberries, cane sugar. That's all. Nice. He plunged his little hand into the jar, scooping out a sample which he stuffed into his mouth. "Mm. Thank you, this was really nice of you." He's never had strawberry jam until now; he didn't think he'd like the seeds. But this stuff is delicious! Seeds and all!

"Thank you as well. Don't bother next year." He turned away and closed the door.

_'He likes me.'_

As only friends tell friends not to make a big deal out of their birthday. Turning away, he went to his own bedroom, one gift happier. And one friendship tightly solidified.

Beyond present smiled at the happy memory. Lawli was always such a hard-ass, never really getting the _finer_ points of human interaction. That is why he liked him so much. He made the boy then young man feel something other than competition. They even had tea together one afternoon.

He looked down when something tapped him on the foot. It's a ball. Dark purple and covered in white stars.

"Mister, can you throw me my ball?" Called the child who's playing soccer with his friend.

Beyond scooped it up, twirled it within his grasp, then stuck out his arm leaving the ball attached to his hand rather than toss it.

The boy looked at this with wonder of when his entertainment would be returned. When nothing happened after a 30 second count, he then took a couple steps forward but stopped. He's got another seventeen feet to clear but he's stone frozen, right up until his knees gave out and he cried.

The Shinigami grimaced at the loathsome sound, it was so miserable he wanted to force him to stop. But, instead, he tossed the ball with a punt. It sailed for a little bit then rolled the rest of the way towards the child popping again his buckled knees. Wiping his face from tears and snot, he sniffled.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Six minutes later, he's running along the large expansion of the park with the kids, acting as a goalie to their penalty kicks. Leaving the pair joyously breathless, he exited the park and continued on his way back home.

Near got up from his wheelchair and walked with a better pace over to the monitors, where he stared at the interesting sight playing out before him. It's not so much Beyond Birthday walking the streets of London as if he belongs there as Prince of the day, but the thing that's called his attention is what's coming up the street.

On location. The people of London are going about their afternoon without upset, it was becoming the theme of their lives now. So lovely. However, there are still some who don't go along, who choose _not_ to belong. And they're currently coming up the street on the roar of a motorcycle; it's like a wild mountain cat set free amongst the people; it's cry boomed against the tall buildings creating an echo, making it louder, calling more attention. Of course the people's gazes set upon the cause. And it was because of that they saw it…

Two men on a bike blacker than ink speed up the street towards a man who's casually walking along, hands in his pockets without a care in the world; the man looked up as others have, wondering about the ruckus. His gaze elevates just in time to see the second man, on the bike seated with two riders, produce a gun. He was unable to move before shots were fired on him. They hit.

"Somebody's shooting!" A woman screamed.

Another voice, hard to tell if it's male or female shouted. "He's got a gun!"

Others just chose panicked shrieking while they ran or some screamed as they watched a man gunned down right before their eyes. The motorists sped just a bit past him before the bike skidded sideways causing a terrible sound from the tire leaving a black tread on the street. The man who was hit didn't see the next round as both men open fire on him. The bullets pounded into his back until the clips click with empty triumph.

The bullet riddled man dropped to his knees and hit the ground on his face.

"Call the police," a woman advised.

"Call Kira." Said another.

The motorists dismount the bike; locking and loading a fresh clip into the empty gun they hold while striding over to the fallen man. They hear the commotion around them, but it's muffled by the helmet over their head. It doesn't matter what they're saying anyway, it's all white noise over the roil of blood lust in their ears.

"Think he's dead?" Matt asked.

Mello's gun fired off a round into the back of B's skull. "He is now." He fired two more times in the same place. "Get up, you shit." He shoved the visor up to remove the obstruction from his vision. "I dare you."

Beyond lay there on the ground as still as a corpse, his eyes open staring glossy at nothing. Although if he _can_ see, he's probably noting the gun barrels pointing at him. Waiting to erupt with rounds again, all head shots.

"Put the guns down!" an officer spoke into a bullhorn. "Guns down and hands above your heads."

"This man is a serial killer!" Mello snarled loudly from the muffle of his helmet. "Back off!"

"Um, Mel', I speak from experience here; cops _will_ shoot you." And the flashback played past his vision.

"I'm no threat to them." He mumbled on return, never taking his eyes from the fallen murderer.

"I hope they know that." His actions don't match his words, as he too still has his gun aimed at B. Waiting.

The officers mutter to each other when seeing that they aren't being listened to.

"What should we do?"

"Shoot. Kira will understand."

"What if he doesn't?"

The blond officer aims his gun at the one in Mello's hand, maybe he can get it away from him that way. He placed his finger on the trigger, but hesitates.

"We said drop the weapons!" commands the first to give orders to the gunman.

His voice came over the horn so suddenly that it startled the trigger ready cop and he fired. "It was an accident,"

Mello's gun flew from his hand when the bullet caught it on its way through. Yanking off his helmet he spun on them. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

"Mel'!"

Matt fired but it missed because Beyond swept the techie's feet out from under him, knocking him to the hard ground; he's then kicked in the nose, though it thankfully didn't break. Mello spun around, revealing a knife in his boot; however, the upward thrust of his kick doesn't land beneath B's chin where it's aimed because the Shinigami threw back his head to avoid it.

Beyond straightened, he actually _extended_ the return by head-butting Mello right in the crotch. The bruised enforcer doubled over in pain with his hands cupping his injury. A low stream of curses escaped him, as Matt tagged-in.

The redhead was already taking the lead at picking up the slack; he wrangled one of the knives free from the holster of B's jeans and after leaping onto him with his left arm strangling him still while the right stabs him repeatedly in the back with the weapon. The knife dug in deep, the sharp slither caught a bullet in its path causing the Semi-gami to howl in pain.

The two officers watch the shocking scene wide-eyed and nervous, and highly confused. The man who was 'gunned down', as the call had informed, should _not_ be moving about so nimbly; and the two gunman who claim the man is a killer, where did they come from? How do they fit in?

Matt yelped when his weight dips forward from getting pulled along with Beyond, who rolled forward in a tumble like a bear doing tricks at the circus. All the spectators and security standing by, this is a circus. For those monitoring city cameras it's the greatest show on earth.

Beyond fought the M's And the M's fought back in an irregular street fight. A great example of the irregularity is the how the Shinigami stood up at a crouch over the crushed gamer and, with a move worthy of the WWE, he went airborne by shooting his legs out to drop his weight onto the awaiting cushion; the wind sputtered from Matt's mouth.

"Oh god, get off of me!" Bellowed the now double crushed because the recovered Mello pounced B, pinning him in place while he wore out the leather from the knuckles of his gloves.

Mello does move, but not from Matt's angered command, he was dodging a knife aiming to stab him in the gut.

Beyond laughed merrily as he hurried over to the alarmed cops. "Help! He's a madman!" Standing behind the blond cop, he grinned when they aimed their guns at the violent duo.

"Take cover in the car, sir, you're safe now."

"Aaw."

He grabbed a handful of the officer's hair, and pulling back his head he took the sharp edge of his knife across the exposed throat. The spray of blood coats the window of the open car door. He could guess the man would originally have been felled by a stray bullet, heaven knows there was enough of them to go around with the M's trigger fingers. Or, what the hell, maybe his timer was counting down simply because fate knew Beyond was going to kill him just because… was it possible that something so randomly decided could be predestined? These are things he would like to know.

"Officer down! Send backup."

Beyond cringed. "Oh how I _hate_ that name." Growled the Shinigami. "Oops!" He ducked down when the duo shot at him. He can't take his eyes from the violant pair for a minute.

Shoving the officer on the rear he forces him over the car door. It was enough of a distraction for him to make his get away by fading out of humanity.

"He's gone." Matt announced when they round the car.

The living officer shrank to the ground. "What is happening?" He's not spooked, the man is wholeheartedly terrified.

"Shit. We had him." Mello growled.

Matt had to wonder if that was true. Did they spot B by chance on the monitor, or had the strange monster sought to be seen?

The living cop recovered his wits, sort of, and got to his feet; his shaky hands positioned his gun's aim at the pair. "You two, hands in the air."

Mello looked at Matt wondering if this guy was seriously trying to arrest them, even after what he's just seen.

Matt groaned. It was going to be a long afternoon. Stuffing his gun into the waistband of his jeans, he then reached into his vest pocket removing a pack of cigarettes; muttering to himself about the crushed state of them thanks to the brawl, he withdrew one of the undamaged sticks and lit up. Once returning the items onto his person, he raised his hands into the air. May as well get it over with.

Mello looked around overhead; knowing the Semi-gami is capable of flight, but he doesn't see him.

"Now you," says the cop returning attention to his authority. He's trying to get some order over this situation. He only has to get the violent duo to the precinct. "hands up."

The blond rolled his eyes, but rather than lift his hands he snatches the gun from his partner's pants then fired on the cop! Matt was hoping Mello would get the hint, and he hurried over to the motorcycle. Fired up, the vehicle pulled forward towards Mello pausing long enough for him to climb on before speeding away.

"Get back here!"

The officer fired three rounds, but the all missed. He was poised for a fourth when the ambulance blocked his view of the target. He again let his nerves catch up with him and he sagged against the patrol vehicle. What a miserable day. He needs a vacation.

0 0 0

"I look forward to working with you, Constable Dickens." Light is saying into a microphone with a voice altering filter.

Kira was just getting off the line with the police constable when the brouhaha broke out near the park. He watched on monitor 73Y. The trio looked like a pile of rowdy puppies rolling about and punching at each other. Did Matt just bite Beyond on the leg? Light's expression looked sour as he watched the incident. Just when he thought he should go out into the city. Looks like he isn't the only one playing around in the CCTV lines. Damn them. He's going to go as crazy as his companion if he stays cooped up in the mansion for much longer.

He goes out, sure, but it's never been farther than thirty feet or-so. He's likely going to get lost, the home is surrounded by forest! Only Beyond can show him the way out, or at least point him in the right direction. Most of the time he's AWOL and doing his own thing. It's very troubling, because knowing him, which he doesn't, but knowing what little he does know about the man he's likely disobeying him and murdering people.

Doesn't he realize how messed up it is to want to be partners with him but still act like a criminal? That behavior is the very thing Kira is against! It'll work out. He has to keep telling himself that, otherwise he really will slip because being around someone who's a threat to your life when you can't return the sentiment is troubling. His troubles with this whole set up stay on a rise, and he can't figure out something to do about it.

Tapping his finger on the desk, he let it go. He needs to continue his progression towards a better crime free world. He's already got the police willing to cooperate. He wished in the time he was around them that he'd gotten Mello, Matt, and Near's pictures. Gevanni and Rester were easy enough to locate. If they want to make trouble for him, they'll be up to their eyes in Bobbies.

A strange name to call a cop, but: when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

Kira smiled when seeing the cop aiming at the fortunate-to-still-be breathing Ms. What was B thinking wanting to keep them alive? Did he have something planned for them himself? It had better not be a double-cross. What is all this for? The question just will not stop approaching him. ...Just as HE won't stop approaching him.

There's a ringing chiming through the home. Someone's there. Standing, he checked the house security cameras but found no one sneaking around as far as the cameras can see. Going to the door, he pulled it open getting a start as two hanged bodies dropped into view.

One Beyond and the other L, a tiny little doll of him.

Light's expression registered annoyed, and he was about to close the door but his unique partner stuck out his foot to keep the door open.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?"

"I _saw_ how it went. Why'd you let _them_ see you?" Asked the creator of the new world. "And get down from there, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"So unappreciative to my craft, wouldn't you agree Lawli?"

"Yes. He can be cumbersome when it comes to jokes."

Light froze when hearing L's voice. He looked over his shoulder and said firmly. "And that's another thing, you wanted L dead, why do you have to impersonate him?"

Loosening the noose, he drops to his feet. "I miss him."

Light turned around. Was he telling the truth? He sounded so sincere. He followed him with his gaze as he entered the home heading somewhere to be alone. No. He can't mean it. Why did he kill him if he would just end up missing him?

He recalled his momentary feelings when L dropped from his chair, and he held him in his arms. He felt.. remorse. But it had passed as he realized the bigger picture that he had bested the great detective. He won. The world was his.

And now it truly is his. He can't let that change because his mind tends to dwell in the past. L is dead. The others are clueless. There's very little to truly oppose him now.

Hidden behind a door, Beyond smiled disappearing into the shadows as the door is pushed snugly shut.

Winchester, England.

That all was certainly interesting CCTV.

"Gevanni, bring up the footage that was just captured." Near instructs. "Rewind it to just before B disappears."

The party of six bring their attention to the screens. The British agents gasp at the oddity. One minute the horrifically shot up young man was there, then in a blink he was gone! How is that possible? The two arrived at the institute four days ago, after getting permission to transfer on to the case. So far the young detective, who surprisingly is their boss and not the physically appealing, military trained blond man as they presumed when first arriving. They had even considered the elderly gentleman, Roger Ruvie, to be the one leading the team. But once introductions were through and the case began with the usual briefing, the quickly picked up on the fact that the head honcho was the young white haired teen. What horrors he must have stressed over to have stark white hair at his age.

"Despite the briefing four days prior, you can see the extent of this case. It's not like anything you've ever come across." Near says nonchalantly. "We're going to need you to be discreet about what you find out, too many people could end up involved as it is, and we need to keep the deaths and activity from our adversary in tight quarters."

"But, he just disappeared." A brunette woman's large olive colored eyes round from their almond shape as the video looped.

"B, who goes by Beyond Birthday, is an unnatural." He twirled a lock of his hair around his finger. "He was raised here, has an exceptionally high I.Q. although recently we believe he's taking medicine for Schizophrenia or to simply quell dissociative identity disorder, which he often uses to drug victims." Seeing the expression on her face, he asks. "Yes, Gemma, what is it?"

Her alias. She and the other arrival were given one. In the blink of an eye she went from Poppy Feeny to Gemma Saunders. And agents, twin brothers, Aiden and Walker Posson to Sorel and Rogelio Espinoza. They're mixed of British and South American blood, looking more on the darker tones of their Spanish roots.

"And is disappearing into thin air the extent of how 'unnatural' he is?"

"It's undetermined. He only showed up two or so months ago, and we haven't had any leads in order to study him. He's basically an unknown."

Gemma doesn't know how she's going to face something like that. They all saw him getting riddled with bullets, but his survival couldn't be because he's got on a bullet proof vest. Having not seen when Mello and Matt shot him in the back of the head due to the camera angle, she can only go by assumption on that part.

"Misters Espinoza, I need you to investigate the area this happened before it's contaminated. How soon can you be in Surrey?"

"Within the hour." Replied the agent.

"Is there anything in particular we're looking for?" asked the other Espinoza, his voice sounding exactly like his brother's, without the slightest difference in his English accent.

If you weren't looking at them to see that the older brother has a short cropped buzz to his younger brother's more elaborate 'Loose Quiff', you'd swear the man just spoke again.

"Despite our subject being virtually invisible, he was bleeding. You can follow the trail and see where it leads."

"Yes, sir!" They twin then head off.

"Gevanni, play the footage over with a thermal layover."

Confused, he does as instructed.

_'Well, his heat signature is gone.'_ Contemplates the detective as he notes that there is also no cold spot. "Switch it to black and white."

Everyone in the room gasped as they watched Beyond lift into the air from beside the car by large wings. Gemma was beside herself watching all of this. No one ever said there'd be days like this; frankly she'd rather find out that the secrets from Area 51 are true, and get assigned out there to watch alien corpses than to have to understand all of this. Killer notebooks, Kira being a mere mortal with a supernatural assistant. Being able to see a person's name just by looking them in the eye. It's so much more than any one person should know- especially in one sitting. And now there's this. But, she must be professional.

"It would seem we have a way to track him when he pulls his disappearing act." A smile broke out over Near's face. This was actually a very big deal. And that the Semi-gami knows nothing about it, they just won themselves an advantage over him.

"What would you like for me to do, sir?" She asked her young boss.

Another oddity. She, at 45 years old, is taking orders from a teenager who seems smarter than an entire city of people combined. It's respectable, so she doesn't mind it, she just finds it odd. The 33 year old twins don't seem to bothered by it either. If they are, they're keeping it to them self.

"The kids he was playing with at the park; I'd like for you to track them down. Maybe he talked to them, or gave some clue as to where he's going or was planning to go before he was chased off."

"Sir." She walked over to a computer in the corner of the room.

A few clacks of the keys and she opened a screen to the police department's files. The boys must be on record and she will find them through a search of the nearest school district.

"Rester, we're leaving for Guildford,"

"And me?" Gevanni was beginning to feel useless to Near now that Rester was back from his assignments. They've always had a sort of better understanding those two. He's not jealous in the traditional sense, just curious as to why the man outranks him in Near's eyes- twice.

"You and R are of course coming, as well." He wheeled his chair over to the door, as if at that very moment he'd open the door and be in Surrey away from the institute with it's familiar walls but new faces; Roger never stopped bringing them in and they never stopped graduating out. Some things don't change, like Miss Plants pudding with chocolate chips and pecans. Reaching out for the knob he withdrew his hand seeing the object coming his way.

"Excuse me, Near," the woman at the door adjusts her glasses as they tipped forward on her face a bit when she looked down upon seeing him. "I'd like to join your investigation."

Near blinked in response. It was unexpected. People don't normally volunteer for the slaughter, they have to brave up first. Say some "hail Marys" and pray to not be first from the line-up. However, he supposed if anyone was readily equipped for praying a situation better, it was this woman.

He considered her words then extended his hand. "Welcome aboard, S."

X x X

Commentary: This was one of my favorite chapters, it's weird saying that because I don't have a clue about any of this until I start that chapter, so I guess I should say I really liked this chapter's turn out. I had more to say but my batteries dying, my room is February cold, so i don't have the strength to get out of bed and grab the plug.

Thanks for reading, you're all the best. Until next time have a good weekend. Ghost Adventures, Walking Dead and next week I'm gonna cringe through Batwoman, plus Supernatural is back. It's a good month.


	6. The New Half

Light Yagami truly was going stir crazy. There's a whirlpool spinning a cyclone inside the pot of rice he's boiling. It's been 2 months and nearly two weeks since he's been anywhere away from the property. Honestly, he'd had more freedom when handcuffed to L! Let's seee... There was that time when they had to save Touta Matsuda's blundering ass. That time they went after Kyosuke Higuchi, and he was privy to being a passenger in a helicopter. How often does one get to experience something like that? It wasn't all work related.

He and L once snuck away in the early light for breakfast out at Sukiya 41 Gogeroten. He had roasted onigiri rice and L.. well, he had the same, but with teriyaki on the eel; and added with it, as though it were hot sauce he oozed honey onto it. An entire 4 oz. jar of the sweet regional Bamboo honey treated no better than ketchup on a French fry. And yet, it was better than when the detective dumped maple syrup in his soup.

They talked about cases, that morning- not _real_ ones; at least, not as far as Light knew. But, they'd made up scenarios for each other to solve. It was their own personal game of Clue. They took great pride from stumping each other even for a mere two minutes. He and L got to appreciate a good walk to and from the location as it wasn't too far from the new task force's headquarters.

They also had another nice time outdoors, along with Misa. They were still around the area of the building, what with all of Japan knowing that Misa was accused of and arrested for suspicion of being the second Kira; and until the charges were dropped and the announcement of having done so declared, she could not be seen in public to reduce mass hysteria. So, Misa had fun roller skating around the rooftop, while he and L read in the sunshine. He never did learn much about the detective. Now, he never will. Damn it!

Light returned from the mental storage room, thinking he should sincerely place a lock on the door. Keep those pesky memories at bay, that's his new adversary. Looking down when a wet gurgling sound caught his ear, he hastily reached for the knob and turned off the stovetop.

Leaving the kitchen, he walked to B's room. Knocking first, he allowed himself in before receiving an invitation.

"Beyond..?" Light looked from one end of the room to the other. The man, older or younger than himself, Yagami can't tell because of the false skin, is nowhere in sight._ 'Where'd he go now?'_

Walking around for a better look left Light feeling cold. The room is very plain, with no "aha!" adorning features. No posters, pictures, action figures- you never know, the Wammy's children are weird; there was a bus card sitting on the dresser. Beyond takes public transportation. Life changing information. Maybe he keeps his personal business completely inside to himself. Maybe he truly has no personal interest. But that's not true. Beyond does have a sort of interest. A rather macabre one. He likes to taxidermy humans. His hand touched the Semi-gami's bed. It's very stiff. How can he be comfortable on it? He clearly gave Light the better room.

His room is like the Comfort Inn with a separate space for the living room, having the dinette table off to the side. True, this room has an ensuite bathroom whereas his is out in the hall, but it's nothing major.

He turned his head when the door of the aforementioned room swung open and out marched the missing homeowner. Full height, full glory.

_'Oh.'_ Light mused in the calm, while inside his deepest trench of emotions he cried out from the start of the sight before him.

Beyond is drying his head, the towel kept him blind to see that he was not alone; which is why his unseen guest was given the rare opportunity of seeing the oddity without his skin. His burns are 2nd and 3rd-degree grade. Some of him looks normal, the parts that were likely not quickly reached due to the slow burn of his clothing; Light will never know what happened to Beyond. Not entirely. Not without asking him. But would he answer? Is it too intrusive?

Bubbled skin, charred black and red and pink; his manhood is a bit bent and the flesh is blistered. Light cocked his head, continuing to look as the burnt up flesh began to morph, almost as though it was healing. The various colors are like stained glass casting a shell over B's body reaching all the way up to his earless head. The Beyond he sees when he's not wearing smooth false skin over where Light and the general public can see it. In other words, the Semi-gami appearance. Even his genitals look normal. _Extraordinarily masculine in length,_ but normal.

Light quietly slipped from the bedroom closing the door back, also without making a sound. He snuck back to the kitchen where dinner waited on the stove.

…

"You cooked?" Beyond said when he emerged from his bedroom. Clean. Clothed. And sporting a new swath of skin over his face. "I would have done so. The shower went a little longer than planned." He doesn't need to tell Light it's because he was ejecting bullets from his insides; the M's really did a number on him with the vitamin A. A being Ammunition.

"Yeah."

"I could honestly fall asleep from your knack for conversation- why so dull!? Talk to me!" He pulled out a chair and walked up into it, taking a seat as L had only ever sat.

Light shoved a plate of bread over to his companion, some are toasted the rest as were straight from the bag. "I thought you might want to make a sandwich."

Beyond smiled; but ultimately ignored the bread as he dug into a jar of strawberry jam.

"Do you only like to eat strawberry jam?"

B loudly smacked his lips around his fingertips, which he's sucking bits of berry and seed from beneath the fingernails. His free hand rests on the tabletop the nails of his fingers tapping away as if he's debating the answer.

Light was made to grimace from disgust when the oddity reached across the table towards him, his hand landed on his plate taking a scoop of the meal for himself to eat. Yagami shook his head seeing the stains of beaten fruit flecks contaminating his white rice and some of his roast beef, just when he thought his vegetables were safe the offending hand came back for more, and he plucked up a carrot and head of broccoli to eat.

"You are a very good cook, Light Yagami."

"Is that an answer?"

"Answer to what?"

Light felt his brow twitch in annoyance again. "An answer to my question, if whether or not you only eat strawberry jam or can it be any fruit?"

"It was just such a ridiculous question, I didn't think you were sincere- sorry." He returned to eating his jam. "I can eat anything. I have no allergies. Do I only eat strawberry? Yes. Why? I like the color, I like the flavor, I like the memory."

"Memory?"

"I used to eat like you, but then one October thirty-first I was given a gift for my missed birthday."

"Jam?"

Beyond rapidly tapped his fingers to the jar noisily indicating that Light got it right. "I baked L cupcakes for his birthday and he gave me strawberry jam. He was so kind." Tipping the jar back he patted on the bottom to remove any clumps that would fall, then he set the jar back down on the table, grabbed a slice of untoasted bread and used it to wipe his mouth like a truly recyclable napkin, as he shoved the sticky slice into his mouth chewing and swallowing.

"L's birthday is the thirty-first?" That meant he has a birthday at the end of this month. And the funny thing is, that that is Halloween. If L celebrated with a slice of cake, considering his diet, he'd be none suspicious about it as any sort of personal "tell" about himself.

"Light, Light, Light.." He wandered away from the dining table and into the kitchen, when he returned it was with another jar of strawberry jam. "Did you not know even that much? What kind of love were you into that you don't even know the basics?"

"L wasn't exactly into _sharing_."

Beyond scoffed as he returned to the table, although he chose to sit right beside Light instead of across from him and one seat over. Not just close, but _especially_ close, close enough for Kira to smell the low grade gasoline permanently embedded into the undercoating of his veneer along with the burnt scent of flesh. And, of course, sickly sweet strawberries.

"There are ways of finding out _anything_ anyone wants to know. You just have to look."

Light couldn't help mouthing off to by saying. "We're not all gifted with Shinigami eyes."

Beyond nodded in a way that looked like a bird on speed. "It does have its advantages. But, even without, some things are always on the ready for you, somewhere." His wide eyes looked over Light's head then met back with his honey gaze.

Light hated that. If nothing about Beyond made him nervous, the fact that he kept glancing at his lifespan does. What's he seeing? Does he want to know? Would he tell him, if he asked? And what exactly is he going to do him in when the time comes? Will he write his name in his notebook as Ryuk had done to him? No true ties made. Just a business deal. He hadn't expected friendship from Ryuk, he wasn't the lovestruck Rem. Light would be insulted to find that out with as little of help as the skinned-rat looking Shinigami had been to him in regards to questions.

"Will you.. tell me about L?"

"What? _I_ can?" He paused. "No. That shouldn't be a question. I'll tell you what I can."

Grabbing the plate of bread, he spread the slices out into a circle then proceeded to dump the jam over it. From there he smeared it around and around with the palm of his hand like he's saucing a pizza. He took one slice of bread then ate it casually as he pondered where to start.

"Errol Lawliet, age eight, date of birth you already know. He was a royal shut-away at that age, _huge_ loner. He was arrogant, boring… but he was so exclusive that I couldn't keep away for too long. Besides, when you tell me no.." He shrugged out his hand as if to say B could finish the rest. And L was a BIG "No, no", which meant Beyond had to touch. "He and I were the first in Wammy's house. We ignored each other, it was an unspoken rule. He seemed fine with it, but I was restless. I liked that someone was there."

Light tried picturing all this: a young L, a young Beyond, the giant home from the photograph he saw last year after it went public that Watari, Quillish Wammy, had passed.

"I asked Mr. Wammy if I could play with L; why he was always locked up in his bedroom like some shedding Rapunzel," he tugged at his own short hair. "and he told me that L was very gifted and wanted to work. He told me that I was very gifted, so I should understand where Lawli was coming from."

Light wondered what kind of person that would create? To know other people are around but you're told not to bother them. As if you're a lesser being simply because your way is different than theirs'. Well. Looking at Beyond, knowing what he knows about him. He can imagine that sort of upbringing bred nothing good.

"I finally decided that I'm going to best L, in any way possible. If L was brilliant, than Beyond was more brilliant. If L was being lazy for the day, Beyond would die of sloth. And if L was the greatest detective, Beyond is the greatest criminal."

"Is that why you kill?"

Beyond's large eyes look dead serious at his companion and he said, in a voice just as serious as his gaze. "The world dies, why fuss about how we get there."

Light Yagami did not care for the reply. Nor did he care for the assessing look over his head.

"How.. old are you?" He asked when looking past the false flesh.

"Just two under your dearest. I'm going to be thirty-one."

0 0 0

Light retired to the library once dinner was over. His head is heavy with thoughts of all he's learned. L was so young when he died. Just 33 to his 29. He truly would have been dead by the pen of a death God, too, back then. Ryuk without remorse took his life away. However, he's alive. But how? Had Beyond brought him back with his death eraser? Could it do something like that? If the Semi-gami could call off a kill with it, could he restore a life already taken?

There are so many fascinating mysteries surrounding the killer notebook. He could probably burn through this lifetime and still never reach an end to all its facets. And to think, not long ago Light had believed the deceased detective's lie about being fatally shot, albeit on accident, by Matsuda during a raid on a cult that had his sister, Saiyu. Saiyu was not involved; she's still catatonic and being cared for by his mother, as far as he knows.

Light's finger took a place in the book, sandwiched between the pages as his mind continued to go back to the conversation he'd just had with Beyond. He knew L's last name, he'd read if from Rem's death note when he retrieved it after the detective's false death. Rem having killed Watari was enough to start the decay from the Shinigami rule that they cannot kill a human to protect another, she never got to fill out the rest of L's name; and having written it in the Japanese fashion, she started last name first.

_'Errol…'_ He seems so human now. So normal.

A genius of a man. A world renowned detective. One who could best so many others, a man of brilliant deductive skills. No. Just, a man. Errol Lawliet. Would he like the world as it's becoming? Could he, Errol, understand Light's need for criminals to be punished, sentenced to death? People like Beyond, well, _normal_ people as his new partner is anything but people and anything but 'normal'. But, L could have been killed by any normal person who was corrupt enough to harm another human being. But, he, Light as Kira would stop such people. A lot faster than the justice system. A lot faster than anything the boys in blue could do as they drive over to the location which the trouble is occurring.

Kira is the savior of this blossoming world. And soon everyone will know it. Even the deceased Errol Lawliet.

3 days later.

14 North st. Guildford. At a little shop called CeX; buy, sell and exchange technology and entertainment; ranging from mobile phones, video games, films, tablets, computers, cameras, iPods and digital electronics. Best cash prices paid instantly for sellers or exchange your old stuff for something new.

Matt looked over at the cameras by a long glance from the side of his sunglasses covered eyes; he's keeping his head lowered, face mostly down. Despite the bucket hat on his head, he's got to be cautious of someone recognizing him from all the: Be on the Lookout posters pasted around town thanks to Kira. He'd like to know what he told the police that they'd just red flag some guys simply because they oppose Kira's rule- alright, so _maybe_ they shot a guy and aimed a few bullets at a cop. They didn't hit the cop, and insofar as they know Beyond is already dead! So what's the problem?

He stuffed his hand back into his pants pocket, as he realized what he was about to do was right at the level of defiling a grave. With a sigh, he adjusts the dust mask over his mouth and nose then walked over to the counter with his handful of video games.

"And your credit is four-forty-nine, sir." says the cashier when Matt is finally through waiting in line.

He'd left a handful of games at the counter to be checked over for store credits so that he could replace them with new games. Sliding the new purchases across to the clerk, he waited for them to get bagged after they're rung up.

"Glorious day, isn't it?" The clerk said with a bright smile on his slightly handsome face. If he had a nose job, he'd be a real looker. Well groomed hair slicked to the side, nice build for a forty something, only a couple little noticeable greys.

The gamer mumbled something along the lines of "whatever" or "who the hell cares", but he said it in a tone that was polite and almost cheerful. It's a projection thing. Not many people can help it. If someone snaps at you, you snap back. If someone is nice to you, well… yada, yada.

"Have a nice day!" The man waved as the customer started away.

Matt grinned and mumbled that he would.

It was like that all over town. Kindness of a stranger; gift horses of every variety, have a free soft-serve, why not accept a hug from a random person who decides they want to give you one. If he had his gun, he'd probably shoot someone.

Climbing into his car, he let out a breath of grievance. "You're already done?" He says to the passenger, who's gnawing on a chunk of special dark chocolate after having stirred it through a piping hot paper cup of cocoa.

"It doesn't take that long to pick out a shed." Replied Mello a little more aggressively than he'd meant to.

"Don't chew my head off, I'm on your side."

"I know. I'm not chewing your head off, I'm just fucking pissed and I don't know why."

Matt scoffed. Starting the car, he takes them down the street to the Albany Shed Co.; however, Mello waived for him to stop, pointing out that he take another street.

"Where're we going?"

"They're gonna deliver it for us, we don't have to pick it up."

"Oh." He took the appointed road and kept straight until instructed otherwise.

"Wearing goddamned face masks and hats; had I known Yagami was ogling us, I'd of burned his eyes out when he had amnesia."

"It'd be a waste; knowing him he has an eidetic memory."

"Yeah." Huffed the disgruntled blond. "Do you wanna hear something sickening?" He asked suddenly.

Seeing his laptop is open on his partner's lap, he took a guess at the news. "You caught Kira and Beyond making out on CCTV?"

"I said do _you_ wanna hear something sickening, not me," he smiled, glad to be able to since he's left the house earlier today. "But, no. ...When I went to buy the shed.." he paused and grinned as he spoke his next words. It was a weird, tense grin of disbelief. "I wanted to take out my gun and order the guy to give me the damned thing for free."

Matt laughed and shook his head. "I can counter that with something pitiful, I wanted to walk off with my games without paying." He smiled hearing Mello laugh. "Goddd," the redhead groaned. "I hate that asshole so much I wanna break the law, just to oppose him."

"Me too." Confessed Mello, as that is exactly what he'd been getting at. "First fucking Kira and his new world order coming through, then the worm and his team show up at the house three days ago- What next, Lidner? The hits keep coming and the only release I've got is having to hear the damned news crews covering a fishing tournament or some dumb fair."

The redhead nods. He completely agrees. It's what he's feeling. Well, more or less. He doesn't care that Near and the others are living at the safehouse with them. The more the merrier- expendables that is. It can't be all them, all the time. They need foot soldiers. They have their soldiers, being the drones eyes in the sky. They've got four of them now. He's going to get them all soaring over the forest in search of a bunker or maybe even a hut like the one they currently bought at the gardening store.

He and Mello, most likely due to Near now living at the home, are going native with plans of living in a shed in the woods. At least for a bit. The droids don't have enough range from the manor, so they figure a mobile home is a better bet in finding the murderous pair. Because they are murderers. Beyond in the more traditional sense and Kira a massive case of 3rd degree manslaughter, because his hands are clean and yet he's killing people. He's like an assistant to gruesome suicides that he wills a person to commit.

"Die for me". Dark words that are whispered sweetly. And possessed, you do as asked. It's unfathomable to think he can do these things and remain, in his mind, blameless. Justified to it. Light Yagami is a true lunatic not a martyr.

"You've got me."

Mello spared Matt such a glance the redhead couldn't help but snicker. "Okay. Take up smoking."

"Fuck you." Teased Mello's shifting mood.

"Gaming?"

"Do you want me to crash us?" He shakes his head. Snapping a bite of chocolate from his candy bar, he watched the city turn into a forest.

"It could be fun. We played when we were kids."

"Yeah, but I was bored."

"I've got Ghost Recon.. it's Breakpoint?"

"I'll stick with solving anonymous crimes."

"Yeah, but when the news has been reduced to little more than petty thievery, kinda hard to do that."

"...I know. It seems like we're the only ones who know that." He sighed; consumed to gloom's side once again, he stared vacantly out the window. Except when you're a genius you so rarely get a moment of vacancy.

The world needs balance. This.. this unnatural joy and compliance… It's never going to last. He just hoped that when the dam broke the overspill doesn't touch down in the wrong place. He's not yet ready to die.

At the safe house.

_'Even when the who, how, and why are known,'_ Near muses whilst shoving little plastic passengers into a bus. _'Cases are always complicated in some form. Maybe that's the hitch? The solution could be so simple, we're over shooting.'_

The bus is shoved along the span of distance from where the detective is seated to where he left a 3 story house that is eye level to how he's seated. The tiny family is removed from the bus and made to walk over to the home where they're placed inside the kitchen. Some at the table, and the father and daughter are at the stove to cook lunch. Near's mumbles some dialogue then his actions pause as he continues thinking.

_'Beyond must have a place somewhere here in town, he and Kira had enough time to acquire it while we were incapacitated.'_ His back straightened the deeper his inner dialogue continued._ 'We could see B even for a bit with the inferred, and he left blood behind at the scene and along the path he took to escape. Was he headed home or just somewhere to recover?'_

The Espinoza twins followed a trail of blood until the droplets came to an end in the center of town by a watch repair shop. Where the Shinigami went from there is a mystery. There were no immediate residential buildings around, so they couldn't pinpoint it.

_'If the trail of blood stopped but no one saw him enter any of the buildings in the area… Did he staunch the bleeding with pressure or did he heal himself?'_ It was a disheartening thought. If Beyond can heal, they're in trouble. _'Or.. perhaps were not as bad off as it seems. If he can bleed then he can be hurt.'_ Looks like Mello and Matt's brash actions have struck gold again. Because even if the otherworldly being can heal himself he can take injuries. And with enough damage done, maybe he won't heal at all. _'We only need to attack him and find the point on him that doesn't heal the fastest.'_

His thumb smoothed up the side of toy father he's holding, then with a bit of pressure from Near the arm popped free from its socket. The toy's other arm was next in getting dislodged as Near thought about how easily he'd take down the puffed up Kira. He may like to act as if he's a God, but Light Yagami is very much human. And all humans have a weak point.

_'But where? Where would they hole up?'_ He shoves the arms back onto the toy. They're supposed to be working with the M's but Mello decided to take their search on location. Would they share what they find with them is anyone's guess. Best to continue on on their own end, then to speculate for too long. _'B has money, not from what he's made from school, but an offshore account under an alias Bohdan Boiko. Hn. A gift from God.'_ He scoffs at the translation. _'What a repulsive notion.'_

"Near," Rester brought him a slip of paper. "I found the files you wanted on Boiko."

Near took the paper from his agent and read over them. "He used to live in four different places. That's interesting."

Rogelio asked. "What?"

"Beyond bought a home in Japan, where the Kira case originated." He wondered to himself out loud. "How long has he been watching it all play out?"

The gathered information also exposed that the criminal had an apartment in Bobigny, France; he worked in Boulangerie Saber, a bakery but for part-time. He made his real money, it would seem, taking private investigative work for people. It would seem his breeding never quite left him, despite his decision to become a serial killer in the end. According to Mello's notes, it's likely that Beyond only wanted to do it because he didn't want to bother besting L at his own game, he wanted to best him as the game.

He also took up residence here in the UK in a small rural town, as well as in South Africa. It wasn't a wonder why he would pick places less explored by most. When you want to fly under the radar, even when no one is looking for you, it's best to keep a plain face. No sudden or extravagant moves. Wouldn't want to call attention to one's self. And yet, he managed to stow away millions from the cases he's worked. And he'd worked a lot.

There was nothing too spectacular about his existence from the time of his death until presently. He just existed as any normal person. However, when Near's assessment caught site of the crime elevation, anytime B was in the area it had gone up 14%. What kind of sickness festers within him that he would hold normalcy then just take a life?

_'With any luck Kira will no longer be a problem, because B will take care of him for us.'_ His gaze goes out the window as if on this clear day he could see into the possibility of that future.

Somewhere in the United Kingdom.

"Yeah.. that looks really cool, yo!" A hooded teen compliments another on their handy work of spray painting a building with their name. A big blue 50.

"I think so, too." says the artist whose voice is lighter, higher, feminine.

"What do you think is gonna happen when the police see this?" Asks another male of the 50.

The girl shrugged her shoulder. "Dunno… But, it'll be great if we can get his attention. I really wanna know what Kira thinks of me."

They laugh merrily then speed away from the location, off to mark another territory; laughing and joking in earnest about how great it would be if the almighty God feared them.

Somewhere in Surrey.

Light ended his joint communications meeting with the head managers of the psyche clinics. It's going global. It's a go; he's obtained co-operation from each location he's reached out to. Even as far as the United States! America doesn't often bend to the whims of one track thinking, but after the president was on-board the first time around during Kira's reign, what objections could they have now that he's returned. He only offers peace. That's all Kira wants. There may be a few tolls needed to be paid for it; but in the long run, the grand scale of it all.. The world will be better off. No one can really disagree with peace. And if you do, then you're truly wicked and thus must be punished. However, he is not a cruel spiteful God without mercy, unless provoked. Which is why he's got clinics set up for those who were accused of petty crimes like thievery, voyeurism, or skirting the tax man.

You head to the clinic for rehabilitation. Right your personal wrongs then return to society anew. It's no different than alcoholics, smokers, those hooked on drugs. You need to get the help you need to stop those filthy habits. Refuse and you'll be reported. And you only get the one shot, otherwise Retribution Pass. Death. Swift and Just.

It's a lot to keep track of. Times like these he misses lackeys like Teru Mikami. Loyal to the bone marrow. Obedient to a fault. He may have gone a little off at his end, but ultimately he was a good soldier. Crime rates are significantly down in the majors, though they still are happening from those who wish to test Kira's merit, but mostly the world is beginning to know better. Petty crime has yet to reach the lows of its father, but our sons are often hardest to teach. In example, the little group of grifters leaving graffiti all over town. They started this nonsense two days ago. They almost seem to be flaunting themselves. It doesn't matter. Let them get caught by the police and placed in rehab. Kira doesn't care about such nuisances.

In fact, they're so beneath his line of vision that he's going out tonight with Beyond. True. They could stay inside and watch a movie, but as Light has said one too many times in the past month and a half, he's losing his sanity of being indoors.

Three knocks on the door brought Light on his feet and over to the door before the only other person in the home could allow himself in. He's gone over some video footage from yesterday night and caught sight of Beyond in his room, standing at the foot of his bed just watching him sleep. He picked at his bottom lip a couple times, and shuffled closer to him to stand for a moment at the top of the bed, then he left. The room owner isn't sure if he wants to continue the secret filming of his roommate via his laptop camera or not. What if he finds out? He could wake him from his sleep in any number of harmful ways if it bothers him.

Despite their sudden outing, Beyond is another reason Light is going slowly mad, having no company other than him. He's fine to be around, but he's either too talkative or not talkative at all.

"I'm all finished with your disguise, here." He slings a face over to Light before the addressed is simply close enough to hand it to him.

Light studied the eyeball less, too human bit of skin. "This isn't..?"

"No, no, no. Only the experienced get to wear the real thing. You're too squeamish."

Yagami would have protested about being squeamish; however, really thinking it over, he probably would feel nauseous wearing someone's flesh. He'd rather Beyond didn't either, what with his killing people for it and all!

"It's beautiful work; one ninety-nine point nine percent silicone."

"And the other?"

"Thread for the eyebrows."

His expression gave Light the impression that could he, Beyond would have wriggled his eyebrows. He never really noticed it, but his face can be very flat-lined when he's not hyper-extending it. One of the downsides to wearing a mask, he supposed.

"I hope you don't mind; I went for the Mediteranean look." Cocking his head this way and that assessing the specimen, he grinned handsomely. "It works. No one will recognize you. And Yagami looook," he reached into the waistband of his jeans to remove a wig. "I thought you'd like to stay a brunet. A darker shade to go with your semi-darker look."

Fake skin, wigs. Life sure has become different in the past two months. He had a brief thought of what it would have been like had he ignored Beyond and fled once he momentarily killed him with the notebook. Hn. He'd probably still be playing second-fiddle to those entitled 'Alphabet Children'. Living in a world of continued and growing despair. Nope. Nope. Strange as this new existence is, it's the better option. The world is his oyster and he's finding nothing but pearls one nation at a time.

"Let me help you,"

Light felt himself shiver inside, he still hasn't gotten used to B touching him. Two months and some weeks and still the foreign touch remains foreign.

"It's going to be tight, and smell a little like rubber. Pat it when it itches, not if."

Light smiled at the sentence. It was ridiculous. Beyond often says ridiculous things that are somehow… sweet. Not all of him is bad.

B whistled once the face was perfectly secured. "Don't we look out of sorts, it can't be helped. Just try to be natural about it and it'll be fine."

Light touched his face. "It's really tight."

"Do you wear your natural skin loose?" He pinched the flesh on the back of his roommate's hand. "Supple. Gonna have to lotion on some tan for your hands."

"I could wear gloves."

Nodding, Beyond then walks to the door. "Let's leave, I don't want to miss the coming attractions."

"Yeah." He followed after the macabre homeowner.

**BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR SEVERAL YOUTHS SPRAY PAINTING AROUND THE CITY.**

Small crimes become large crimes. As does the criminal committing the small act. Latent criminals, is what Kira is calling them. The people who are sniffed out and put into rehab like a bunch of rats in a maze until they're released back into society, properly brainwashed and afraid.

Matt scrolled down the page with a huff of defeat. "Nothing. Nothing. Nuh-a-damned-thing." Shaking his head he then tapped on the screen a couple times to bring up the monitors the drones are on.

Mello looked at the screen divided into 5 parts, wondering how Matt could be focused on so many at once. But, he supposed that's the take away from playing video games. Hyper-attention on multiple things.

"So, you didn't have fun playing even one game with me?"

Mello looked at his partner with a bit of confusion, then blinked. Was he serious? "It's not like I said I was faking it in bed."

"You may just as well have. I cherished our game time when we were kids."

"I cherished our 'us' time, besides, it made us better partners. Does it matter if one of us didn't have fun?"

"When all this is said and done, we're gonna Mortal Kombat, and I'm kicking your ass."

"That's the only way you can kick my ass." Suddenly looking around the makeshift home away from home, he wondered if this little venture to the great outdoors will produce anything other than bored banter with Matt. "What are the odds they are actually in the center of town in some done-up hotel?"

"Slim."

"Mm." He knows he's right. The numbers are too stacked in the Pro pile for them to be in the city.

"I can only imagine what boring headlines are in the other countries news." Matt says, going back to the earlier complaint. "Imagine graffiti artist being a cause of concern." He huffed. "First walls then old ladies rear-ends." He smiled at the stupidity.

"Well, don't wanna devalue Kira's kingdom."

"I'm sure his highness will find somewhere else to sully as a throne." Standing, he walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness. He can't see a thing.

Mello slipped on some night vision goggles and looked around; willing Kira or Beyond to pass by just by a lucky chance. But no one is there. The forest is massive. They may be at the wrong end of it. Maybe they should buy three more sheds and set up camp at each sector?

It wasn't a bad idea. Because to the North of their hideaway Beyond and the disguised Light are headed out of the woods and onto the streets of Guildford.

X x X

Commentary: I don't know if anyone watches or has watched Psycho Pass but that's what I'm going for. That show is just a perfect representation of all things Kira wanted from the world. It's the best show, if you ever can see it, you must see it- especially if you're a Light fan.

This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but that's the way it is. Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing. Thank you for favoriting and following it means a lot and I hope you stick with it.


	7. Let me fill your heart with laughter

The night sky lay beautifully overhead; stars can be seen twinkling even through the glow of city lights. It was as if the evening was showing off diamond jewelry. It's a lovely time for a walk, or in the case of the pair it's a lovely night for a bike ride.

Passersby looked at Beyond and Light with eyes of concern that they're riding without protective gear, or an admiration that they're living it up, skirting about the foot traffic this late in the night on bicycles.

Light was enjoying the ride, but they reside awfully far out of the central area that by the time they reach the theater he'll of died from exhaustion. They might not even get to see the movie they're planning on seeing; but he's pacing himself; he's also getting some amusement out of watching people scatter to Beyond, who's plowing through them like he's got a complex with seeing rather large objects. Although, his mad cackle is telling that he knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

"You still back there?!" The madman called over his shoulder.

"Of course, you think I can't keep up?"

"A little." He called back. Standing up in a crouch, one foot on the seat of the bike while the other leg is extended outwards like bizarre yoga training. "Vvvrrooom!" He exclaimed after kicking a young girl on the back, knocking her to the ground.

_'What are the odds I can hang back far enough that no one assumes we're together?'_ wonders he disguised God.

Upon a disapproving rolling of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the number 50 sprayed on the public library's brown brick. Lousy kids. They'll see the error of their ways in the rehabilitation ward. Surely one of the local bobbies will catch one and then he'll spill it where they can find the others. Kids are always like that; statistically, most of the crime lately is petty thievery because children aren't as quick to surrender as adults. He doesn't underestimate them. Anyone is able to kill. No one is so innocent. He's thought this way before having seen news reports just last year and early this one about kids creating violent situations for one another that lead to accidental manslaughter.

But, there's a cure for the adolescent sickness. Kira.

"All work, Levi." Beyond crooned beside him.

Light never agreed to any code name, but whatever.

"We're living tonight as men, just men. You are not a God and I am not a demi-God. We're just two men, Levi and uh…" He snapped his fingers, seeming to give real consideration to it as he even struck a pose of exaggerated thought with a hand rubbing his chin and the other placed on his hip. He didn't lose his balance, the bike remained straight and rolling along beside Light.

"Carmine?"

"Euw. _Never._ How 'bout Ben?" He threw out. "Born of the right hand, it means. Fitting." He hoots with laughter then tried. "Maybe Baga. It means true friend- am _I_ your friend, Light?"

"If that's what you want." He doesn't care. He doesn't have to comply to the friendship wanted of him. Beyond seems to be doing a fine job imagining anyway. "And what about my code name? I don't get a choice?"

"Let's hear it,"

"...Llene. It means light."

"Mm." Nodding, he resumes his earlier speed. "Llene, we're almost there."

Thank goodness for that; 'Llene's' legs are shot.

0 0 0

"Violence in movies is so unrealistic," Beyond is saying as he dumps another six packets of sugar into his coffee.

After the movie ended, they were on their way home but had spotted a coffee shop and decided to stop in for a drink. Anyone else seeing Beyond would have blanched or commented on the assault of the beverage; however, this type of dressing for the caffeinated liquid was nothing new to the disguised Light; he's seen L do all kinds of horrific things to his coffee, tea, and food. L once spooned in an entire tub of Cool Whip into his double mocha then right after stirred the drink with a chocolate spoon. Once the cream settled, and the chocolate utensil nothing more than the handle it was attached to, the detective turned Light's stomach by adding marshmallows and chocolate sauce; he still has nightmares about the mug of cocoa with an entire bag of M&Ms melted into it.

Beyond brought Light from his thoughts, as he continued speaking. "I've beaten the puss out of someone before; there's a clear ooze that comes out when the skin splits. It turns red, then darkens as the blood cells lose oxygen."

"Really?" He knows Beyond isn't trying to make him nauseous, this, he's come to understand, is his topic of conversation.

"It's a fact you should know, the fastest way to heal a bruise is to have some milk."

"Consumed or rubbed on?"

"Consumed. I can't imagine rubbing milk on a wound would do anything..." Now there was a fun experiment. Spotting a cashier looking over by their table, he waved at her then he got up and wandered over. "Can I have a few more packets of sugar, please?"

"Umm, yes. But, you should know that there's a limit." She tried to sound bright and compensating about it. The guy's had 30 already! What was he trying to do, put them out of business? He's probably just pocketing them. She glanced down at his pants wishing right away that she hadn't, because he noticed and quickly turned out his pockets as if he read her mind.

"The customer is always right. I'm in the right to have as many packets of sweetener as I like. I like a lot."

"Okay, but, please.. I don't want to get in trouble with the manager."

"So where's the manager?"

"In his office, but I think he might have gone home early from a cold." She poorly lied.

"Is there a problem, miss? Is he bothering you?" Came a smooth voice belonging to an even more enticing face.

The cashier adjusted her braided ponytail, then shook her head. "Nothing at all, your friend was just asking for more sugars for your table." Her giddiness embarrassed her by a sudden, too loud laugh. "Please, have all you like."

Light grinned, killing the woman outright, to a degree that she couldn't stop herself from muttering.

"So handsome."

Beyond caught the words his companion did not. Grinning at her, he says. "Aa. I see. You're attracted to me and wanted a dialogue to pass between us."

"Huh?"

"I'm too much for you to handle," he smartly replied.

The cashier was ready to hard object; she's never seen someone so ugly as the man before her. And his expression is so stiff, his gaze too far off, has he blinked once since he came over?

"Can we finish our drinks some time tonight?" Light latches onto B by the shoulders. "Excuse him, he's not what you would call a 'People person'."

Beyond's Cheshire grin stretched, threatening the elasticity of the mask. "My person is actually made of all kinds of people. Wanna fit in?"

"Bugger, not with you! You're _disgusting,_ and rude." Declared the woman, having had enough. Why fight it anymore. If this freak wants a rise, he'll get it. She can't believe someone as suave and sophisticated as the beautiful Mediterranean man knows the bully with the sugar fixation. "I've got half a mind to report you to the Retribution Pass, let Kira handle you."

That was a hot one. Beyond responded with a snort before leaning in close to the cashier. "It's Beyond Birthday, spelled as it is, Judi Clarke."

Light groaned inwardly when the woman's brazen demeanor changed to that of fear. She has her nametag on, so it makes sense that B, and all patrons know that much, but not her surname. "Sir, please..." Her tone changed. Desperate. Fatigued. Co-worker walk her to her car once closing came change in tone.

"One, four, twenty-nineteen." He retorts to her gentle "please don't come back to the counter" attitude.

Confused, Judi smiles away the blink of stress that flashed across her freckled face. "Sure. Have a nice stay." The packs of sugar are slid across the counter to him.

Beyond glanced over her head before swiping up the offering, then he grotesquely backed away from the counter, not turning until he passed a table with a lovely young couple having a cake together. The unpleasant patron placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "My condolences." B said just to her before returning to his table.

The newly weds glanced at each other then cast a suspicious eye on the stranger.

"What did you say to them?" Light asked when seeing the couple as they just then look away to eat the sweet they'd ordered.

"Nothing. This place is running low on sugar packets, thanks to someone hogging them all." And doesn't he believe that he isn't the guilty culprit. "Hn Can you imagine if Judi actually reports me?" He snickers.

"You're awfully cocky. Could it be because you _know_ Kira?"

Beyond looked dumbstruck. "Is that why I'm cocky? So what have I been all those years before you? An aggressive top?"

"Frank? Frank?!" The young woman cried out at her fiancé's sudden collapse. "No! No!"

The whispers began. Is it Kira? Was he judged? She's lucky to have found out now before Frank could hurt her. The weeping woman is on her phone calling for an ambulance before asking if anyone is a doctor?

Light blinked at the tragic sight before asking. "What did you do?"

"I've done nothing wrong. This is the fault of man." He takes a long swig from his caffeine flavored drink of sugar. "She's wasting her money on that ambulance, he's dead."

"What happened?" Asked a helpful patron, whether he's a doctor or not is unknown.

"He.. we.." The deceased man's fiancee began to explain. Her words struggled to get out. "We were just eating and he collapsed."

"Does he have an allergy?"

"Not to cake. He has a peanut allergy."

The staff exchanged looks. A brave waiter walked over. "Um.. tonight we added blended almonds to the butter cream, it was in the pumpkin spice loaf."

"You... you did this?"

"But it was an accident," the other staff nod.

The woman shrieked and cried, cursing them to Hell. Demanding they be on the R.P. board for judgement. Who does something like that? Who puts allergens into things without warning? They deserve to be fired. They deserve to die!

Seeing the guilty chef peeking through the window, looking quite green, B turns his steady gaze to his companion cocking his head in the direction of the kitchen to point him out. "His name is Isaac Smith," he grinned. "So what are you going to do, Kira?"

The pair left the coffee shop after paying, then head for home on foot; walking the bikes beside them. Light and B weren't the only ones leaving in a pair, the futally called for ambulance left with two bodies. One with a peanut allergy and the other, a pastry chef, who'd had too great a shock that he had a heart attack.

0 0 0

"It appears that Matt and Mello have found it as well." The young detective speculated to himself. He'd been playing with a rocket ship with a real working hatch that houses two astronauts, when the monitor beeped its success in locating a target.

The team gathered as the night vision scope illuminated a large building practically in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest. It could just be the mansion of an eccentric millionaire or it could be Kira's hideout. It doesn't matter if they only end up startling the former, just as long as they have somewhere to cross off of the long list of anywhere. Near's observation came about as they watch two fast paced glowing green dots headed towards the building.

"Should we head out there and back them up?" Rester looked at his boss awaiting a command.

"Of course, this isn't just Kira anymore, he has backup. Commander Rester, you and Gemma head to the mansion. Espinozas, find the fastest route to the road and set up a block in case they try to escape."

Gevanni, again feeling left out, stood as if to quietly ask what it is that he could do. Surely there's some task to be performed.

"Gevanni, you stay here. Seraphim, have you got a rifle with a night scope?"

Though very opposed to them, the young woman is an excellent marksmen. She gave a curt nod to the question, the dangling cross earrings swung like a pendulum from the movement. Ready to slice through the belly of any evil doer.

"Good. Go with the others, but head to mansion on your own. Close enough to have anyone going in or out within range."

"Yes, Near." She exits the room.

"Near, what can I do?"

"You're here to protect me. As well as R." R who is currently sleeping in an upstairs bedroom. "If this is about us, then I should tell you that I'm more interested in stopping Kira and killing the man who murdered L, than having a relationship or indulging in sex. Focus, or go home to Peoria."

How embarrassing. Has he really become that much of a predator that Near thinks that that is what his restlessness is about? He misses it, sure, but not to a degree he'd put his job second. He wants to help. Capturing Kira, and killing the otherworldly stranger is top priority. He needs to be of use.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it in that way. I just want to be useful, and it seems that I've been swept aside as little more than a driver."

Near smirked, if that odd look could be called a smirk. "You are being useful. You're here. If whatever happens turns out to bypass our favor, it's up to you to monitor the escape route, and then you'll tail them. You're the best agent I have for dogging after someone, I thought you knew that?"

How deep does a shade of red go, before it's just considered black? That's about the strength of his blushed embarrassment. How could he have forgotten? He was even complimented by the young detective for shadowing Teru Mikami so perfectly, that the man only assumed something was wrong when he was meant to. Too hormonal, that's how he got tripped up from his situation. Possibly thinking that their illicit affair was a sort of favoritism. No more. Time to be professional. The right left hand for the job. His green gaze turned to the monitor, his back is a bit stiff when feeling his boss's gaze still upon him. The tension eased when Near began making beeping sounds and making his astronauts walk on the moon.

Ten minutes earlier, in the remote tool shed.

Snap. Snap. Snap-snap. Matt's brows furrowed, and he cast a sidelong glance at Mello who's creating the steadily nerve shattering sound in the near quiet of the forest, nothing but crickets and the snap, snap, snap while the pensive blond eats chocolate bar after chocolate bar to kill time.

"Mello," he began, but his words stopped in their tracks. He jolted up and stared at the screen. "Look! Look! There's a building!" He nearly dropped the drone remote control as his partner slammed into his side to look at the monitor screen. The third drone is currently set to hover and it has a large home in its view. "This could be it!"

Mello punched Matt's shoulder to congratulate him before getting up to hurry to and out of the door. Matt was just about to tell his hasty partner to slow down as he didn't even have the specks to locate the building, but Mello shouted over his shoulder that he move his ass. Stuffing his removed gun back into the secret pocket in his favorite vest, the techie got the coordinates and rushed out of the shed himself, taking the lead.

It was a long shot from their position. The home stands far North of the shed. On foot it took them roughly seventeen minutes just to hear the drone overhead and an additional six until they reached the mansion. The pair full sprinted the entirety of it, it sounded like there were 12 Mello's snapping on chocolate bars as their boots destroyed the resting place of long dead and fallen forest. Feeling worse for wear by the end of the journey, their lungs burned as they hunched over catching their breaths. It wasn't from being out of shape, but rather being pumped full of adrenaline. They've been in standby-mode for much too long, and now it was finally going to pay off.

The M pair burst through the door, finding an empty foyer as their greeter. Looking left then right they see a pair of doors, one at each side. Should they split up or stay together was an issue, but one Mello decided on by cocking his head to the right instructing Matt to follow him.

They're quieter than mice; mice make a little scratching sound as they cross the threshold, the two of them are practically hovering they've managed to remain in such a silent state. So there was no wonder that when they made it upstairs and through the long dark hall, visible to them with their night vision goggles, the sleeping Light only managed to open his eyes when the bedroom door swung open and hit the wall.

Light's honey-brown eyes widen in surprise; they were going to remain permanently in a state of shock as the first bullet slammed into his chest shattering his collarbone. The second struck his cheek and the third was courtesy of Matt, who sent a hot shot of metal right between the murdering God's startled gaze. Kira's head smacked back against the headboard before his lifeless body fell forward in a painful angle for anyone who is non-flexible. Hn. The irony of it considering Light is so inflexible about his beliefs.

They did it. It's over.

A grin broke out on their face. It's over! Light's dead. But before they could laugh, a dark presence made itself known behind them. Matt turned his head just in time to see B's arm swinging upwards before it caught Mello in the throat.

Blood shot from his partner's mouth right into his face as he began to choke on the pooling red liquid, it tasted of metal like the cool steel currently being yanked free from it's nestle. Mello's hand came up to his throat and he staggered into the bedroom until dropping to the floor.

"B, don't..." The redhead tried to bargain, but he was too late as the knife wielded for him next.

Matt blinked from his thoughts. Posture slumped he let out a soft groan._ 'Fuck. Why does it always have to be death? Can't for once we just laugh it off, tell each other we won't do it again. Then return to our neutral corners to find some new, less supernatural way to fuck each other over?'_ Hearing Mello cock a bullet into the barrel, he smirked. _'Naah, screw it. It's just not my style.'_ He mimicked his lover's actions and then followed him to the front door.

Everyone knows that during such occasions the front is an avoidance, but why? To be honest, everyone expects someone who's sneaking in to do so from a side window, through the back, even up a trellis somewhere. But the front door is unmanned as it's been silently dubbed 'The Unthinkable Entrance'.

Mello knelt down and picked the lock, before opening the door in full, he stuff just his hand inside waving it around. Matt took a step back just enough to check the windows for movement when after a minute or two of doing a silent alarm check no one came running.

The blond enforcer nods then shoved the door open gaining them access inside.

"Let's split up. Shoot first, brag about killing him while he's dying."

His partner nodded. "And Beyond."

"Don't engage. If they're together… set your radio on static so I can hear it, I'll come and find you- same for me."

Giving a thumbs up, he quietly parted from Mello to check out the right area of the silent and dark home.

…..

Mello had to say he's proud of himself. For as pricked as his nerves are, he's got a steadiness to his breathing so it's not coming out loud and erratic to give him away. He finished searching his half of the home downstairs and has currently moved upstairs. There were no downstairs bedrooms; however, there was plenty of proof that the home is lived in. Food in the refrigerator had beads from steam rising off of it to fog the container its been put into. Recent meals are telling, and so was the copious amounts of strawberry jam. Beyond's favorite. Everyone knows it. What few times he was at the home before he gave the place the finger, B stuffed liters of the stuff down his throat.

This is definitely their hideout.

Now to find the two mutated rats that dwell in the cave…

Matt gently pushed open a door, peeking inside he's left curious as to why a room is nothing more than a nook with a door to get inside it. Unless. Smoothing his hand across the wall, he feels for a 'give' that might push open a secret room. Bingo!

"Huh?"

Behind the hidden panel there's a young woman sitting on the floor. Her arms are tied behind her back and her head is covered in a brown potato sack. She began thrashing frantically upon hearing someone enter the hiding space, undoubtedly believing it to be her captor, returning to do more damage. He used the light on his gun to check the state of her. Bruises colored her legs all sorts of nasty shades. There's blood on her bra just beneath the right breast.

"I'll help you, just hold on." He stuff his gun into the band of his jeans then knelt down to remove the bag. "Are you.. real?" He had time only to wonder before he got his answer and a sort of gas sprayed from the doll's mouth and eyes right into his face!

_'Is that laughter?'_ Mello wondered as he carefully rounded the corner of the east wing of the home. _'It sounds like Matt…'_ There was no time to check on him; he wasn't sending out the S.O.S anyway.

He approached a cracked door, and he peeked inside. Yagami! Kicking the door open, he had a split second to align his aim then he fired two rounds both cranial. The enforcer smirked with mirth as the alleged God turned his head just in time to meet the bullets to his brain. Light's body staggered back two steps before it fell to the floor with a loud thump.

_'What the hell..?'_ his glee turned quickly to concern because Kira's weight should have been heavier, unless the guy's been starving himself for two months but going by the contents in the fridge it's not likely.

He walked over to the corpse and knelt down to inspect it.

"This is a mannequin?"

More like a marionette. The very one that had fooled Matt, once upon a time, and had the red-head been the one to go upstairs he would have likely been fooled by it again. Mello had seen it move, right? He didn't imagine it, the thing turned its head! Looking around to ensure he's alone, he set down his gun to inspect the dummy. Turning the things head left then right, he shoved his hand between its lips and teeth. Pretty lifelike- it even has a tongue.

He wiped his gloved fingers off on the hip of his leather pants.

Some floral scent caught his attention, looking around for the source he sees no vase of flowers or even a bottle of cologne. Well, it is pretty boy's room, maybe it's just lingering scent. Rising to stand he turned around and found himself dodging a punch thrown his way!

Mello stumbled over the dummy's body, falling to the floor. His hand luckily landed on his handgun, and picking it up he was able to fire at Beyond, who's swinging at him mercilessly with a machete.

"Ah!" He yelled when the tip of the blade met with his forearm that's doing its best to shield him.

Not a chance for that kind of miracle as arms don't amount to armour. He used the butt of his handgun to bat away the assault, and used the breadth of the moment when it flung sideways to get himself up off the floor and run. Setting the earpiece to static, he bolted from the home as quickly as he could, but for some reason he couldn't find the way out! He went left then right in the hallway but only found himself in bedrooms.

The machete wielding Semi-gami decided to bring out the big guns because things went from possible for an escape to Texas Chainsaw Massacre in a second. The whirling ring of teeth, dull when still, but sharp as death when moving around and around its base bit through the wall, through the air, but thank whatever God is on his side, it didn't bite through Mello's hair as he ducked just in time to miss being nicked when he left a bedroom Beyond was just about to enter. He used the passing between them to put a couple rounds into the madman's body, but it did no good. He was too pumped up and Mello's weapon wasn't mighty enough to drop him- not from a shot to the body anyway.

"Matt!" He called out for his backup, but as he fled down the stairs he saw freedom through the open doors; he also spotted Matt outside really laughing it up. "Matt!" He passed through the exit; grabbing the giggler by the upper arm he hurried away with him into the cover of night and thick trees, glad to be out of that funhouse.

S, who's stationed in a tree, sniper rifle in hand, watched Mello flee the mansion pause long enough to take a swipe at the air before he bolted into the woods. 'What's gotten into him?' she wondered before returning her gaze to the home. The last thing she needed was to miss her shot of either home dweller if they're chasing Mello.

Segourney Hurst, a woman of 28 years of age was a talent of Wammy's home. She never missed a lesson in any class. Got excellent grades- as did they all- but she would overshoot the assignment. It was her way. To do it past the best of her abilities. She believes firmly in right and wrong; which is why, as the investigation of Kira began she empathised with the mysterious being claiming to be God of the new world. He just wanted things to be safe. He wanted a world where people could walk out of their home and not bless theirself- as she often does- because today might be the day when mankind decided to break the unspoken rule and take a life. He was doing his best past his abilities as she would. It was understandable, even commendable.

She silently cheered for his efforts. Wrong as they are in the eyes of their true God. But, there is no sacrifice too great for someone with an extraordinary ability, that they don't end up a martyr. That was how she felt up until he began to kill anyone who got in his way. He took L. A brilliant life removed because he felt he had to do it. That did not sit right with her. She prayed often that this mysterious god could see his error and resume killing only those who need to be punished. But, alas, he continued killing at his own need. Matt was gone. Mello gone. They were all found alive, but for how long now? Miracles happen but not often enough.

So she decided to join the Death Note Prevention Force. She desperately wants to help out, and see an end to this twisted God's reign. Because now L truly is gone. Which one of her dear friends will be next? S has often been called 'Mother' in the home. She was the most helpful of the children to the younger ones. Made sure they ate. Made sure they were clean, and always all accounted for whenever they left the house. The name was just adopted to her- even when sometimes she was younger than the person she cared for. Although her code name derives from a holy angelicness given to her by her faith in the true God.

But even an angel can be set to kill by evolving into one of God's protectors, an Arc Angel.

Kira wasn't killing just criminals, but free will. He is scaring the will from humanity. That isn't God. That's unforgivable.

And now. She can truly protect her children. With a single bullet against her moral code.. she'll end a life tonight.

"Commander Rester, I'm in position and waiting to fire." She reports.

"So am I." Replied the calm voice through the other end of the headset. "Good luck."

She knew she wouldn't need it. Adjusting her reading glasses, she resumed her aim at the entrance of the home.

….

"A chainsaw, _really_?!" Mello declared to his enemy in disbelief. With any luck the madman will cut off his own head fucking around and do them all a favor. Looking to his partner he blinks, confused. "Matt, what the hell was so funny?" Looking around, he sees no one. "Matty?"

His greenlighted lover was nowhere to be seen. What happened to him? Where'd he go? He winced from the pain on his arm, but realized he didn't actually feel anything. Removing his hand that was bracing the bleeding mess, he sees no blood and more notably no cut. And wasn't the night air sobering. Fuck! He was hallucinating! It must have been from that flower smell.

"So where the hell is Matt?" Rounding the tree, a lot less fear in his veins, he returned to the empty funhouse to retrieve his partner.

At the park.

Beyond looked at his Smartwatch and snickers; and people say technology shouldn't be too present in life. It's well paid for securtiy! Tapping Light with the back of his hand he leaned the device over to him so he could see as well.

"Ahaha," Light let out his amusement at the sight of Matt laughing hysterically into the face of a marionette. In the split screen he saw a moment of Mello aiming a gun before the feed died.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I don't think Mello is a fan." He lowered his wrist. "In any case, we can't go home. What do you want to do?"

"There is something.."

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about going to Japan?"

"Oh great, now I have to buy a wardrobe." Getting up from the bench, he says. "I've only got one thing to wear." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and ambled off. "Be sure to buy two tickets, wait for me at the airport."

It was time. Light decided. It was actually long overdue to be honest. Time to return home.

At a select street, in a specific home, a young formerly engaged woman grabbed a bottle of pills from a grocery bag. She just came in from shopping, after wandering the city. Her two now a one, as she faces the approaching alone. She shouldn't be like this.. She knows it. But, the notion that she could be strong without him just seemed like a lie. He was always there for her, good times and bad. He never made a fuss about the little things, and supported her on the big things. He kept her grounded. And now he's in the ground. But, after tonight, so too shall she be.

Grabbing orange juice from the fridge, she teared up while looking at it. He always drank from the cartoon. How that used to bug her so much; there was once bread crumbs from toast on the lip of the milk carton! Oh they had words then, it was disgusting! But now.. now even the times when he plucked her nerves seem trivial but meaningful. At least they'll never have to find out that they'd grow apart someday. Not much of a silver lining, but it makes her feel better. However, it isn't enough to get her steady, or to stand her up straight from the mental collapse. She's never been that strong. Not on her own. Which is why she bought sleeping pills before coming home.

"Wait for me, Frank." She whispered as the first pill landed on her tongue.

She smiled, she can almost feel his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around her chest and held the mental image and feeling of her fiancé there. It feels so real. Her eyes grow wide as the too real feeling hands foreal crawl up her arms. The distraught woman's breath hitched, and tried to get a hold of herself, to tell her mind it was just the sleeping pills and not some Nightmare on Elm st. Live from her home. No. This is...

She spun around to dislodge the phantom touch, there, of course, was no one there. Breathing heavy, too audible in the lonely house, she raised the bottle of sleeping pills into the dull light over the stove and read: do not take with citris liquids.

_'I better get some water,'_ the woman wondered over to the sink. For some reason she caught herself smiling. Was she really worrying about side effects considering what she plans on doing? It was so ridiculous that it's funny. It was nice to have had one more laugh because of her veloved Frank. _'When did I fill up the sink?'_ she wondered while looking into a water filled basin.

She suddenly became intimately close to the water, not because she'd wanted to, but because she was forced to. Strong hands have her clamped by the throat, squeezing like a screw at its limit but being pushed for more by the one wielding the wrench. She screamed, audible to herself and the person close enough to her, the one who is either going to strangle or suffocate her, to have heard.

"You brought this little visit on." A voice behind her states in a gravelly tone. "You could have been sad and moved on, maybe could find yourself a better Frank. But, you decided the end is best. What's it gonna be Isla Hardy? Will you take your own life, or give it to me?" His grip gave just a bit more pressure.

The unseen attacker was for sure not going to let her up. What can she do? Hold her breath until she dies or let this intruder squeeze the life out of her? Her face bobbed up and down though not enough to give her a brief moment of needed oxygen. She felt lightheadedness, her eyelids sagged. Upon trying to alert herself to stay conscious she wound up snorting water through her nose. The liquid burned nasty as it pooled in her throat and stayed their trapped. She tried to swallow it but became so sleepy. Her body spasmed as her throat axphixiated. She flails uncontrollably for three minutes before her wet body slides limp to the floor.

Beyond removed his death note and wrote in it. "Is it possible to die of sadness? No. Is it possible to die because you're sad? Yes." Shoving the book back into it's satchel, he looked down at her lifeless body. Nothing seemed especially appealing to harvest, she he left her alone. She was alone anyway, wasn't she? Isla seemed to think so as he watched her counter to the ripe old age of 87 flicker down to a mere handful of hours, as she came to grief in the restaurant. Checking his watch, he sees he's got twenty minutes until the flight to Tokyo leaves. Better get a move on.

Isla Hardy, suicide due to loss.

X x X

Commentary: thank you very much for reading, alerting, fav/follows and for leaving a review if you choose to.


	8. Wake up Clear Eat Clear Sleep Clear

M.T. Symposium. Shibuya, Tokyo.

Sayu Yagami opened her eyes to another day.

Another day of left arm, right arm, lift legs, torso; pardon my reach comment; dressed then placed before the window. A big open world reduced to nothing more than a square of environment. It's like a large digital frame. Morning. Night. People. No one. Raining. Snow. Sunlight… How can the sun shine so brightly?

Because the sun can't help it. It's not happy, it's just functioning.

Sayu Yagami should be doing that, but she can't. She just can't. She's tried. But she can't. She can't move forward towards the light. Light hasn't abandoned her, it's more truth that she has abandoned it. Her father is dead. Her brother is dead. Her mother comes, all the time in person, but her spirit never does. It's frozen in a horrible place, just as she. There was one day, an outside visitor began to trickle in now and then. He was handsome, kind, familiar. What was his name again? Touta? Yes, Touta Matsuda. She looked at him, saw him. But not for long. The bad men came back for her, yanked her away, pulled her back in; his thick arms held her tight before throwing her to the floor, stone, hard unforgiving stone. His slimmer friend tied her up tight. Much too tight; his skilled hands never explored beyond tying the rope; small miracles. His only job was to hold her hostage got some notebook. It must have had serious government secrets for someone to go as far as snatching her to gain her father's and brother's attention.

It was cold, dimly lit, smelled so thick and chalky; a fresh crack of concrete dust, that's the scent in her memory. Her body began to tremble as the darkness blocked the light of another day. The memory is so engulfing. As always. The man in the mask. Her father. That top secret notebook. The glass room. And the loud, dangerous pounding and rattling of a spray of bullets.

She jumped when her mother's touch was felt, because it didn't belong to her mother at the time it belonged to the abductors; the ones who'd moved her hair aside with a brisk thrust in order to silence her with a palm sweat flavored bandana in her mouth that was tied so tight her jaws locked up around the amount forced at the back of her teeth. There had been no need for it, fear had long since stolen her voice from her and she'd gagged on her own saliva too many times from being unable to swallow. She'd been laughed at for crying.

"What are you crying for?" A faceless voice asked. "Nothing's happening to you."

Everything was happening. System overload! While his voice remained so calm, so controlled. It didn't fit the situation. He should have been irate, high-strung. A little scared.. maybe even just a little... Clear.

Sayu blinked. Returned. Not to the light, but to the dim. Her line of vision aimed for out of the window sees the bright of day and the tall and small buildings in the distance with a few trees accenting the view. Her acknowledgment identified her mother and the common action of her brushing her hair for her. She parted her lips to say something: Mother, I'm still so scared. Mother, why did it have to happen? Mom.. please stop being sad, I'm ok. I'm fine. Mom.. I'm sorry. But, her voice did not come out; her lips moved unseen by the recipient. Clear. And she was gone again.

In Guildford, Surrey deep in the forest.

"Aha ha ha ha!" Matt's breathing sped up like a victim of hyperventilation, then gradually it slowed to normal. He laid on his back, arms spread and a knee bent; a scowl spread his mouth into a deep line on his miserable face. He tilted his head back when hearing footsteps approaching. _'Guess this is the part where I get capped during incapacitation..'_ he groaned inwardly. But it was not a gun wielding Kira or whatever ghoulish horror Beyond would do. He would have smiled at his lover if he didn't look so pissed. "I take it you came up dry, too?"

"Not nearly as bad as you," reaching out he yanked him up on his feet, when the techie took his offered hand. "What happened?"

Matt nodded towards the closed off hideaway nook. "I thought they had someone tied up; I went to help her and got maced by nitrous oxide."

Mello made an unreadable expression before turning away. Matt scratched the back of his head, confused. He could really use a little mindless fun right now. Maybe some Tetris or Sonic the Hedgehog. Pokémon battles, for sure, he could smack the smile off that popular yellow fuzz ball. Joining Mello at the kitchen table, he dropped his weight onto a chair and withdrew a cigarette from the pack in his vest pocket. He ignored the newly added hole in the center of it, the twin at his back. He'd sewed up the holes from last year's shootout just to gain another. Maybe it's the vest? It could be attracting bullets. He felt better as the paper burned away and the baby fire turned the dry nicotine into a smokable fume.

"What did you find?"

"A creepy ass My Size Yagami doll, with a real working head, which turned just in time to mace me with Ketamine; I hallucinated a scuffle with B, I thought my legs would go running on ahead of my torso as I'd be cut in half by a chainsaw wielding nut." He scrubbed his scarred face with his hands as if trying to wipe away the residue of the airborne drug. "This whole place could be boobytrapped."

Matt blew out a puff of smoke, watching the grey tendrils allowed him to catch sight of the fridge. Getting up he walked over and pulled a yellow sheet of paper from beneath a strawberry magnet.

"To the intruder this may concern," he reads. "Light and I are out for a movie; if you're reading this that means you've found our hideout. Good for you!" Mello's single brow rose at his partner's captivating impersonation of Beyond, voice-burnt accent included. "Unfortunately, it also means that now you're in the bonus round; the rules are simple: leave," his voice returned to normal, however there's now a noticeable panic. "this house will self destruct!"

Mello jumped up out of his seat. Was he serious?! Of course he is! There's no coming back here now that they've found the place. Why keep it? The nearest exit is the back door, but it's probably locked, he couldn't possibly allow their escape to be easy for them. Matt looked like he was ready to scream, and when his lips parted the blond former-enforcer thought he would.

"Fuck it. I call his bluff, and if we die, we die."

That surprised him. 'Poor_ guy has cracked up.'_ Thought Mello.

Matt's right; he is sick of the games and the bullshit. If they die, at least they've come this far. There will be others to take their place. And who knows, maybe that white haired bobble-head will catch and execute the nightmare pair. Stranger things have happened, for Christ's sakes, they're standing their ground in an assumed bomb site. He closed his teal eyes, both he and Matt, and for one minute they waited. A voice came over the Smart speakers.

**Automated male voice:** 1 minute remaining... 30 seconds...

The pair don't move. They don't blink. The only show that they haven't become statues is their chest moving forward and back as they're breathing either for good or the for last time.

**Automated male voice:** 10... 9.. 8... 7... 6...

The pair lock eyes knowing this could be the last time they'd ever see each other alive. In their head, they're counting down. 3.. 2.. 1..

Matt cringed when hearing a bang, they both look towards the door after a heavy thump sounded from the other side. Mello smelled no scents of perfume or anything, and there was no hiss of gas. Matt could guess that Beyond, maybe even Kira, can see them from some camera. They're probably laughing their asses off thinking they'd get a real show of panic. Joke's on them.

Mello cocked his head in the direction of the back door indicating they go over. Guns drawn, they make their way to the door where the mysterious cause of the thump awaits. Mello silently instructed that Matt get the door while he is the one to go out and shoot. And when the wooden obstruction was yanked open Mello found the source of the thump. A body. Holding a rifle.

Seeing no immediate evasive or assaulting tactics come into play, Matt moved to stand beside his partner. "Is that Beyond?"

"Or another dummy..." Mello stepped outside into the cool October air and looked around.

It seems a bomb wasn't the threat but a sniper on the roof once they departed the back exit.

"Are you two ok?" Came a familiar female voice over their intercom, she must have found their frequency.

"We're fine, S,"

"Is that Beyond? I saw him on the roof, he sprang up with a rifle aimed down. I figured he must be waiting for someone." She thought it would have been commander Rester. He'd gone into the home ten minutes ago, just short of Mello going back inside. Seraphim traded places with Gemma, who was done securing a barrier at the forest entrance. So, it was a stroke of luck that she was at the back of the home and able to bring down the gunman.

"It's a marrionette. Beyond's not here, neither is Kira."

Matt popped Mello on the arm with the back of his hand. "Do you think they really went to the theater?"

Mello shrugged. Strange as this all is, it's very possible the two are at the movies, probably watching some slasher or end of the world type mockumentary like The Purge franchise. He can just see the title of the next one: The Purge: Kira's Reign; premis "We're all fucked". What are his odds of becoming one of the main survivors in the worldwide cast? Slim. Damn.

"Seraphim, we found a note so we're going to check out that location," Matt reports, though he doesn't tell the contents of said note. This may not be a competition, but it's not exactly a free for all. "If you're staying here, be careful."

"I've got my team in the area. I'll be fine, but thanks."

Turning off the intercom, Matt says to his partner. "Even if they're gone, someone might have seen them afterwards."

"Yeah." Looking down at the gun wielding doll that's now sporting a rifle bullet of its own through the forehead, he stooped down and lifted the weapon from it's possession. No sense in leaving it, they might need it. And even if they don't, why leave it for the enemy?

...

Mello and Matt are at the local theater, standing at the concessions with one of Matt's drawings of Beyond Birthday and an old photo of Light Yagami from his college student ID. The employees, while still doing their job of dishing out snacks and drinks, are looking over the photos with a scrutinizing eye.

Each one of them shook their head when seeing Light's photo, one man's lingered a bit giving them hope- up until he said: "I wish I'd seen him, a guy that hot doesn't come around often.'' The pair mentally rolled their eyes at that. So what if he's good-looking, the guy is a psychopath, sociopath, and what the hell, maybe he even jaywalks. Whatever can be done wrong, Light is likely now doing it. How attractive would the employee find him if he knew that? Ha!

"I think I've seen this guy," A mousy younger girl says, most likely a teen fresh in the worker's permit stage in life. "Yeah, it's in the eyes, but he wasn't exactly dressed like some Vegas castaway."

"Oh? Hold on," Matt fished a second photo of Beyond from his pocket, one with the guy drawn as he normally walks about, rather than a gruesome embodiment of a death God.

"Yeah! He was here, but he was with another guy. He had good-looking eyes like the guy in this photo but that wasn't him."

Mello mutters to Matt. "He was probably wearing a mask;" to the employee he asks her. "Did you see which way they went after the movie ended? Did they stay to the end?"

"Yeah. The bigger one came back over and grabbed an extra pack of strawberry fruit snacks."

"Were they saying anything or did they mention wanting to go anywhere in particular?"

"They didn't say anything that we could have heard, it's very loud in here most night; he just wanted the fruit snacks. Then they left."

Turning away from the counter, he started away. Looks like they'll need to just shop hop incase they swung through somewhere nearby. "Matt, draw up another picture of B, then take it and search one side of the street while I take the other."

Matt, being a little more practical, snapped a picture of the drawing with his phone and left open a tab with Light's photo; parting ways, they resume the manhunt until early the next morning.

...

Commander Rester listened to the sounds upstairs. It's Mello and Matt. He would have been concerned had he not known the pair were on location, but seeing that they arrived first, he chalked it up to any sounds of feet or sudden bangs overhead belongs them. He entered the home through a window tucked nearly underground, a basement window; many Western homes have them. Thankfully this was a true window and not an accent piece; it opened at an acute distance. It's enough. He can slide through.

Removing his jacket, he readjusted the holstered gun, then laid down on his back and slid himself in through the opening. It was a brief panic as his feet dropped into the dark abyss below as he didn't know what to expect concrete? Floor? Soil? One never knows with a basement. Never mind what he'd land on, _when_ would he land was the bigger panic? The drop could be farther than he could have guessed; a costly move that could ensure a broken ankle, wrist, or back, leaving him at the mercy of the homeowner.

"Oof!" His feet hit the dirt hard but with a quiet thump!

His handgun is promptly reached for and aimed, the flashlight attached switched on to illuminate the space. It smells and not just of dirt, but thankfully not of excrement. Something brushed against his ear, not a cobweb, despite the bare floor the basement is remarkably clean; it must have been a mosquito that came in through the window when he had. Nothing was especially screaming at him outside of the door. There's a few locks on it, but the weird thing is that it's on the inside of the basement door rather than the outside. How does that make sense? Is he trying to keep himself out of the room? Then why have the room at all?

Walking over to the metal door, he touched the locks. They're legit sturdy and secured to keeping something out of the room. Looks like he'll be going out through the window, luckily there are ample things for him to stand on for a boost.

No subterranean space should be this clean. What goes on down here? He wondered. His stern face hardened when looking over several gurneys containing wrist straps, stirrups, and an ice pick. Ice pick? Rester couldn't keep his hand from touching it, gloved, of course; always search every site by protocol. The pick could contain prints from both user and frightened victim trying to keep safe from harm. If he had his forensics kit with him he'd of bagged it.

Gun lowered, he gets on the walkie. "Sorel, do you have a forensics kit in the car?"

"Sure do." Came the chipper reply.

"If you can leave your brother for a moment, bring it to the mansion. I found some…"

A sudden voice came out of nowhere, telling him he had one minute. Why? A minute to do what? Did he trip a wire? He doesn't think so. Rester looked around; should he hide? Where? Run? He's still not sure why. He just knows a voice is giving him a minute.

**Automated male voice:** 30 seconds..

Scratch that. 30 seconds. He locates the speaker but little else. The basement is nothing spectacular outside of suspicion that this is where a known serial killer has been doing his killings, at least some of them.

**10… 9… 8.. 7…**

The commander waited through the countdown; when all was said and done he found out the reason behind it. Or what he considered the reason, knowing nothing about what's gone on upstairs. A wall opened up. Curious, he followed the glowing yellow light, his own flashlight on as if pushing back anything bad that the glow might house. Winning in power through brightness didn't guarantee safety, it just meant whatever he was outshining knows he's coming. Back against the wall, he sneaks into the glowing passageway.

Rester isn't one for swearing, but if ever there was a time to do so…

As if on display like a living doll, or perhaps suffering of Severe Combined Immune Deficiency, SCID, better known as "Bubble Boy Disease", a young woman is sitting complacent in her captivity. She didn't even twitch to attention when he whispered to her.

"Hey, I'm getting you out of here." He says firmly.

Looking at the plastic divider, he searched for an entry finding none. He touched the surface expecting resistance; however, the wall swayed away from him, a breeze could have moved it. It was literally plastic wrap. He nearly staggered forward from the unexpectedness of it. He'd of preferred it, actually, because once he was past the plastic barrier he smacked into a sincere wall, although it's made of glass this time. How has she not suffocated to death in there? No air holes or vents that he can see.

Aiming the barrel of his gun downward, he fired on the glass wall. Shattering it with a third bullet the young woman finally became alert that anyone was in the room as the brief dangerous shower of shards rained to the floor. She breathlessly began saying "No, no, no, no.."

"Sshhh. It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you." Kneeling down, he undoes the rope around her wrists. He's taken aback that there are no lacerations on her considering how tightly the rope was tied to bind her limbs together.

Once the ties were free she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. No tears. No crying. Just panting, breathlessly as if she'd been holding it the entire time she was behind the glass. How long was she behind the glass?

"Come on. We're leaving." He picked her up, bridal-style; she weighs near to nothing; he can feel sinew and bone. "You're going to be alright now. It's ok."

Rester left the mansion with the young woman, just as he crossed the threshold with the corpse bride, Sorel Espinoza appeared with the forensics kit.

"We're going to need more than yourself, this place could be filled with others in need of help, or victims long gone."

May as well lessen the list of missing persons at the precinct.

Flashing the beam of his light upon the woman, Sorel looked spooked. "Is that really her?"

And by "her" he is referring to the second Kira, Misa Amane.

At the airport in London.

Light Yagami stood in line waiting to board the airplane; Beyond has yet to arrive. It was a twenty five minute drive by taxi to the British Airways, the wayward Semigami might not make it at all. Light wondered if that was such a bad thing? After all, what good has B been to him since their getting together? Sure, he's brought an extra notebook into the fold, and he has assisted in eliminating criminals. But overall, the guy is a loose cannon, a wildfire without so much as a thimble of water to attempt to put it out.

He wouldn't be so bad, if he'd just stop killing people who haven't done anything wrong. Is it such an impossible thing? How would it look to the world, _his_ world, if someone like Beyond was able to run amok killing kind and decent people? He'd lose his credibility! He'd be dethroned, he'd be a laughing stock just like…

_'Just like L…'_

"Excuse me," came a familiar voice from somewhere in the crowd of people. "Pardon me."

Light watched as B pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of people in the lineup to board the plane. His ally and enemy. But, there was no way. Beyond wouldn't help him just to deface his goals and plans. What would be the point of it? He's made it very clear that he isn't on L's side, and the way he treats Mello, Matt, and Near he's not in favor of them either. So then what?

_'The guy could really have schizophrenia, I've seen him popping a pill now and then. Maybe he doesn't even know what he's doing? Can the dead have mental disabilities?'_

"I don't do lines, fatso, move it." He shoved a large man aside with ease. B finally found himself behind Light Yagami, and he grinned at his companion. "Thought you'd get lucky and I'd miss the plane?" He crooned. Swiping his ticket from the front pocket of the unfortunate travel buddy's shirt, he continued shoving people aside until he was on the plane and taking a seat.

Light took the seat beside him but in the other row.

This was apparently unheard of to the Semigami because he got up from his seat and joined Light.

"They won't let you sit like that when the plane takes off." Informed the coming God. He doesn't know why he thought this would be easy on him. B's been one frustration after another.

"I may be dead, but rigor mortis is having some hell of time keeping me stiff." He removed his feet from the seat and planted them on the floor, his rear end replaced where his feet had been. "See."

"Excuse me, but I think you're in my seat," a woman smiled kindly as she spoke to Beyond. She locked eyes with his unblinking eyes. It appeared as if she wanted to further insist but.. the man didn't blink, she glanced at Light as if to ask for help, but she was ignored as he closed his eyes feigning sleep. "I.. Um.. Where is your seat?"

"Right here."

Shaking her head, the woman made her words more clear. "No. The seat assigned to you on your ticket,"

"Right behind you. Have it."

"But they'll check."

"And then what?" He cocked his head at an odd angle. "Hmm? ...What?"

"Nothing. I'll just sit in your seat."

Beyond glowered at her. "What kind of lame routine is this, I told you I'm not letting you sit here. You should say "then I'll take the seat on your plane ticket, sorry to have bothered you", and I'd then say "good call". Nobody wants to maneuver around you because you want to stand in the aisle trying to uproot me."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Holding out her ticket, she says. "Incase the stewardess wants to see your ticket."

B handed her his ticket, taking her ticket in exchange. His manic eyes watched her up until she settled down and fastened her seatbelt. Why does anyone want to protect these? Wondered the murderer. Pulling his feet back up into the seat, as he'd never intended to leave them on the floor, he looked over the footage on his Smartwatch.

_'Hmm.. I'd forgotten about the puppy.. Oh well, she's their problem now.'_ It's just as well. Light really wasn't earning his rewards. Kira seems more a ghost of his former self than the killer B had anticipated would partner him in this life.

Oh well…

In Shibuya, Japan.

Sachiko Yagami just left her daughter's room after visiting with her again. The aging woman was at the front desk when a doctor stopped her. He's not dressed as the other doctors, his cool pale orange scrubs don't really fit in with the Easter pastels of the medical staff.

"Mrs. Yagami?" He held his arm out indicating that he'd like for her to take a seat in the row of chairs lining the wall near the exit.

"Yes?" Sitting, she held her breath. What was wrong now? How could this bad situation become worse?

"We have to inform you that your daughter has qualified to be reassigned."

Confused, she blinked. "Reassigned? Where? This is the best facility to treat my daughter's condition," She did the research, it really is the number one hospital for the mentally disabled to receive treatment towards recovery.

"There's been a change going around; you didn't get the notice in the mail?" asked the doctor.

Shaking her head, Sachiko replied. "No. I've been home but the last thing I can think about it mail sometimes."

"I see. Well, there's a new law that was passed. Kira,"

"Kira? I thought he was gone?" _Hoped,_ he was gone! _Prayed_ for his long staying absence.

"He's returned. He.. he has our complete support; we know what he's capable of. Even the great detective L gave up his life to Kira's order."

"What?" Has she really been so checked out of the world?

Her daughter may be catatonic, but she's a travelling version of it. She can move, eat, behave as a normal person. But, in reality, she's become stunted to what's going on around her. She doesn't watch the news, she doesn't want to know the bad in the world, having suffered her own personal worst. Why would she want to know more? Just good things or nothing at all. That was her state of being. So far, she's had nothing at all. Her entire family has been lost to her. There is nothing left of happiness. Just function for her daughter, who is the one person she at least has in body if not spirit.

"Kira would like to send candidates qualified as latent criminals to rehabilitation centers, so that they can be treated and someday return to society with a healthy, cooperative state of mind."

At first, Sachiko didn't understand what she'd just heard. What was this man saying? Was he calling her daughter a criminal? Why? "Why are you saying this?"

"Saiyu has been in this state for nearly two years now, let's say she snaps out of it tomorrow.." the doctor snapped his fingers. "After what happened to her, the chances of her being as she once was are very unlikely. PTSD is very serious, and some become the very thing that hurt them. Rape victims become rapist, people who are abused find someone weaker to abuse, in your daughter's case, she may think of every man coming and going as harmful." He parts his hands as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We can't have her harming a man who only wants to hold a door open for her."

"You're serious about this? What if I say no?"

"You don't really have a choice. I'm sorry if this surprises you, but it's what must be done."

"Because of some wind-bag in the sky?" She stands, making herself larger, as small as she is, she needs to come off larger. More powerful, more in control. She may have allowed the situation of loss to crush her down, but mess with her family and there's a mighty price to pay.

"Please ma'am," he waved for her to be seated as he is. "We only want to help Sayu,"

"She's not even out of her catatonic state, and you think there's someone in there for you crude treatments to help? My daughter is no criminal, and I won't have you treat her as one."

"Mrs. Yagami, please, you're becoming hysterical."

"And I suppose now you believe that I could be a latent criminal?!"

"Well…" He doesn't finish his sentence as a purse struck him on the side of the head.

That was a bad move, because now they'd have to take Sayu Yagami by force, and her mother has gone on the watch list for latent behavior analysis.

Somewhere between London and Tokyo.

Light wasn't sure what the reason could be that he's dreaming so much lately. He hates dreaming. Some say it means you're having a restful sleep, he doesn't see it that way. He just feels distracted from rest by watching all the silly little pictures and things fluttering around in his mind. Today's special is starring L. They always seem to star L. He's always saying something to him or doing something with him that seems almost like a code to be cracked.

Except for right now. Right now was just some baser needs. He's watching his own hand touching along the glide of the detective's inner thigh. He remembers the day too. He was commenting on Watari being an amazing baker, coming up with such creative and still tasty pastries and cakes. L told him that Watari couldn't bake at all, he merely arranged the purchased treats onto a tray then brought them in.

That's what started their illicit moment; because their relationship was never so normal as seeing sex or hearing about it, they could simply be speaking to each other, once it was during a session of their own made-up crossword puzzle. They would give a description to and the amount of letters for the answer then wham! Nude and following through. That day L had removed a large white chocolate Kiss dyed green from atop a tiny orange bundt cake; the sweet was made to look like a pumpkin, the inside of it housed loose chocolate.

Light watched L take a moment deciding how to attack the thing before he chose lifting it up and drinking out the contents. It was the content hum, that brought him over to him where he then wrapped his arms around him from behind then rubbed at his thighs. L relaxed to his touch but continued indulging in the dessert, for him one sweet thing coincided with another. The accused Kira was offered the residue of dark chocolate on the detective's fingertips and he surprised even himself by licking it off.

But that's not the reason why they had sex. It was what happened afterwards when the detective took his turn in the game they were currently playing: Scrabble. L used a particularly posh word: 'Oxyphenbutazone' for 1,778 points. To be able to play with someone who's vocabulary was levels stronger than 'Electric' or 'Basket' as his sister or father often used as a go-to, he couldn't hold himself back.

He took L. The initiator always took the top position. And he helped himself to every bit of the body that contained such an attractive mind, and the response was always so titillating. L's long fingers never pinched at him during those times as if he were something meant for a baggie. He felt the full of his touch on his back and in his hair or on his shoulders or when getting him hard.

The L in his dream deviated from the true situation to lock eyes with him, and he said in that monotone, low voice of his. "I could fall in love with you Light Yagami,"

Light responded with a scoff.

"I know, what a disaster that would be." He pulled him down to kiss him, just a peck, then he said. "I'm not ready to die just yet."

Not because the current, notebook free Light would have killed the detective, but because he would have become distracted to the foreign object that is love, lust, and a relationship. L has lived isolated by choice, so to get to a place where he'd willingly allow someone in, would kill him from his current life.

Light opened his eyes, the words resonated. Love means death. He's been told that bit of information about Shinigamis by Misa. At the time it was needless, then it became the most valuable trump card he could play against the otherworldly being. Is that what his dream was trying to tell him? Use Beyond. Trick him into falling for him, then when he absolutely has no choice he'll put his life in danger and the Semigami will save him, thus killing himself. Would it work?

His gaze slants sideways where said death god is seated in the fetal position. He's smiling at a screen showing a cartoon. It was worth a shot. Righting his slightly slanted posture, he asks. "How long have we been in flight?"

"Six down five more to go." Replied B without looking away from the screen.

Eleven hours. He'd compare it not taking so long to arrive in London, but honestly when he was brought to the UK he was in a coma.

_'How do I go about making the guy fall for me?'_ It wasn't even a matter of whether or not B was gay or straight.

Mikami was straight and look at what happened with him. The guy was head-over-heels in love with him after a day and a half. He can still feel his creepy touch, but he shut it down quickly. He had no interest in the little lamb. He's never had an interest in anyone of his followers. They provided him with nothing but a means to getting what he wants without being seen. His puppets on long strings. Any romantic or sexual interest he's ever had went to L. He stimulated him in more ways than any sycophant ever could. Beyond's looks aren't that far off from the deceased detective. In the wrong lighting one would swear the ghost walked among them.

Perhaps he can project his feelings for L onto Beyond. But even with L becoming lovers just sort of happened. Neither of them planned for it- why would they? It's like how the world experiences weather, one minute it's all sunshine and the next something natural yet strange happens. They were basically each other's first rain or snow.

Beyond seems like a blizzard, and he, Light, a mere twist of wind.

Looking at said malestrom he's not surprised to see that he's looking at him. "Is your show any good?" Showing interest can help garner attraction.

"You don't have to small talk me."

"Right. Of course not. I was just wondering."

B leaned the earbuds over to him. "I've seen it three times, go ahead."

"Thanks." He stuffed the earbuds into his ears and faked watching the cartoon. What was it B said, another five hours? So he's got 5 hours to figure out how to attract a serial killer. At least it'll be easier than trying to get into this cartoon.

…...

Sayu Yagami was moved to another room, in another building, with a new staff and a new routine.

Wake up. Clear. Bathed. Clear. A video of correctional behavior. What? Clear. Meals. A video. This one had images of cruelty, bad, _bad_ cruelty. Why is she seeing this? Where is her beacon?

Sayu blinked. It was all so clear now. Shaking her head, she spoke for the first time in a long time. "Mom! Mom!?" She cried out. "Mom!"

The lighting turned red all around her. She was up out of her chair and backing away as the room was swept with orderlies. So strong and so familiar. So much like the men who abducted her. Sayu hyperventilated as they wrestled her to the floor, needled her arm and set her compliant body into the chair she toppled over.

Back in the hole. Clear...

x X x

Commentary: You know I was channeling Walking Dead doing this chapter with Morgan and all. I'm gonna miss that show on the seasonal break. Thank you for reading, and alerting and following/favoriting. I'm sorry for mistakes and whatnot, I will fix them as I edit along before the next chapter posting.

Pyreneese thank you for the review, it means a lot. To me... I write stories that are worth a look or a full on read, but not worth commentary- at least that's how I see it ahaha. Nothing's too spectacular to be mentioned or anything. But it's fine, there's no reviewing rule otherwise there'd be a lot of "update soon" and nothing more. But thank you for your kind words. I hope to keep your interest.


	9. That one light in-between

Horikoshi high school, Nakano, Tokyo.

Uchi sat in class another day feeling nauseous. Nauseousness from guilt. Guilt brought on by a lie. A lie he told a couple years back about a friend of his, Akira. According to Uchi, Akira, his dear friend since age 9, raped his sister. He'd shown interest in her as they were growing up, she, being a couple years older than them was into the dating scene quite often. A little _too_ often, as one year she had a pregnancy scare. Their father was livid. He was absolutely out for blood. And he shouted and fumed and demanded to know who was the guy his precious daughter had slept with?

That's when Uchi said it. The lie. Administered like a doctor would prescribe and give pain reliever. Foul tasting, but affective towards the cause of making a bad situation better.

"There was no guy, dad," he'd said to his enraged father. "Sis' was raped,"

His sister, who at the time was seated at the kitchen table feeling absolutely low and self-loathing, turned and looked at her brother with a new light. Raped! Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that? It was better than being seen as a slut. Losing the respect her family once had for her.

"Did you see his face; did you know him?" Their father asked; his rage was muddled, mixed then with concern, care, and a sense of a need for justice.

"It was Akira."

The statement sat cold in the air. A cold ghostly mist made by the coming manslaughter of an innocent person's character. But Akira wasn't completely innocent. He _has_ done something wrong. He'd done it to Uchi. The damned fool said that he was covering up his feelings, that the person he was in love with was _him._ Then he tried to... the fool tried to kiss him! He tasted bile in his mouth even at the memory. He felt betrayed. He used to do _everything_ with Akira, he'd even gotten undressed around him! Not once up until he'd exposed himself with the truth would he have guessed that his best friend was a faggot. He was mad. He wanted to ensure Akira's name was never uttered around him again. So he lied. He said his former best friend had raped his sister. Shiori backed him up, once the shock wore off.

The lie got Akira in a lot of trouble. He was expelled from school; he would have taken time away anyhow because everyone heard what he'd done. The girls turned up their noses, whispered, leered in disgusted anger. The boys, at first, cheered privately simply because Akira had sex, but then the reality set in of how and they became more upset than the girls. Some of them had girlfriends! Would the sick fuck force himself on them, if he liked them and they said no to leaving them for Akira. Others were pissed to physical violence because it could have been their sister who was attacked. No girls at school would trust the boys for a long time.

The situation grew and grew until it was a monster. A monster that got Akira killed by a much bigger force. Kira.

Two years later, Shiori landed herself a permanent boyfriend. They were quickly engaged to be married. The situation with Akira was long since thinned out to nothing. Until... The happy couple wanted to start a family as soon as possible. They visited the family planning doctor for this. So it came up in the medical examination. A past lie that had actually diluted over time was brought back to life because that's the nature of the beast. It can't destroy and be done. It continues to rampage even if it's become dormant for a while. How often, if ever, has a lie turned into "Oh, _that,_ I just made it up. No harm done"? pretty much never.

And so, the dearly engaged wanted justice far greater than the repulsed rebuff the world had given the innocent Akira. And he wrote his name on the Retribution Pass board for evaluating. And around 9 o'clock p.m. Akira Honda died of a heart attack when heading up to his bedroom to sleep.

For two years, after the lie and before his death, Uchi has been feeling guilty. For lying. For turning on his once best friend just because it turned out that he'd developed a crush on him. He thought it was disgusting! He thought it meant Akira would always be hitting on him. But as time passed, and he saw less and less of his former friend.. even around the neighborhood... His heart ached. And the few times he did catch a glimpse of him, he barely recognized Akira, he was so... gone. He missed him. He'd even gone so far as to watch shounen ai to try understanding him. He didn't, but that didn't mean that he couldn't.

Then, the morning after Akira's unknown death, Uchi came to school and chose the seat in back where his former friend hides from the other students, students who likely knew nothing about the lie since it was two years old by now and what do they care; but the taint in his friend's mind kept him as _self-punished._ He was going to release Akira from prison. A simple "hi", set in the tone of 'remember our good old times'. It would be all that was needed. The rest they'd save for after school. But it didn't happen that way. And, when the teacher entered the classroom; his face grim, his manner polite, and he asked that Akira's parents enter the room. It was then that he was informed that his former best friend, of whom he wanted a friendship repaired, was dead. Judged.

All because he lied.

It was unfair what had happened to Akira; Kira didn't get it right. He should have known the truth, right? Gods should know truths. He and his family should have been judged.

1 week after the shocking news, he was about to cease his existence when he came across a kid, couldn't be more than 13 maybe 16? It was hard to tell she looked so young. But she asked him why he was dragging a rope along behind him, to which he replied he wanted to hang himself off the Nakano-hashi bridge.

"Why do that? Come with me, we should talk."

And so they talked, and by the end of the conversation he'd joined 50. Unsure really of the endgame. But he knows his reason to be there is perfectly aligned with why they are the 50. Kira can be wrong. He needs to know that he isn't always justice.

M.T. Symposium. Shibuya, Tokyo.

"I'm here to see Sayu Yagami."

He and B left the airport coming promptly to the symposium without first stopping off at a hotel or a restaurant. It was a trip that's all business and no filler. However, Light couldn't say his emotions at this point were all so cut-and-dry. This is his home turf. Where he was born; not just Light Yagami but the God of the new world, Kira. In London he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he walked into the train and was brought farther into the city; the fish breaking free of the hook, fluttering powerfully back into the depths of the ocean where it belongs. He can't exactly say he's any safer here than in England, although he's quite familiar with the law enforcement here. So maybe he is better off. Hn. They presume him dead anyway, as far as he knows.

"Sayu Yagami? I'm sorry, she's no longer with us."

Sayu? No longer with them... Was that a joke? His sister can't be dead. She was catatonic not ailing. How can she no longer be here? Unless it was a suicide; had Sayu woke from her vegetative state and decided right then and there that she just couldn't take it in society amongst the bad people anymore? Her father and brother were gone, her mother too devastated by it to really be present. So she just took her own life? No way. Not Sayu.

"But how can she be dead? Was no one watching her?"

The clerk blinked to express his confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant she's no longer at this facility. We had to do some reevaluating, she's now at the Rehabilitation Center for Latent Criminals."

This time it was Light's turn to blink in baffled confusion. Sayu. His knuckle-headed though good as oxygen, academic shirking little sister a latent criminal in the R.C.L.C program? That's the dumbest thing he's ever heard! The worst she's ever done was leave fruit peels on the countertops back at home. She's terrified of spiders but still finds a way to remove them without death or harm.

"You're mistaken. Sayu Yagami isn't a latent criminal." Argued the person in the room who knows the young woman best.

"According to the new rules and regulations we're supposed to follow in regards to mental health, she is."

Light's jaw clenched; Beyond, as if he had been a mannequin up until now, moved his head with interest by cocking it to gauge his companion's reaction. The nonliving thing coming to life seemed befitting as a description due to the jerky movement of B's neck as its start and stop craning lends to the imagery. "That's complete nonsense."

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I can give you the address to the center, if you'd like to stop by. I think she's allowed visitors now."

This was insane! His sister should _not_ be in a rehabilitation center. She should be here under a doctor's care. Not forced into the calming program of reprogramming troublemakers. What idiot evaluated her to come to that conclusion for treatment? And where was his mother in the matter? He needs to stop at home. Reveal himself as alive, and then help his mother get Sayu back into the symposium for care before the young woman truly does develop problems.

...

The gold plate in the front gate brick wall still reads: 谷上 Yagami. At least someone is on his side for that much.

"I'm good with mothers. Want me to stay outside?" His words seem to be at odds with each other; why stay outside if intentions are on good behavior?

"Just let me have six minutes, then you can come in."

B made the sign for "gotcha", before becoming inanimate again leaning up against the brick wall. A pity. He wanted to watch the woman's eyes light up as her beloved son has returned from the grave. A smile stretched his false skin at the image of the opposite reaction happened; Sachiko could get spooked by the walking dead and try to kill him to defend herself. He barked laughter at the idea of her succeeding. Hoo boy! Then she'd _really_ see a show!

Light ignored the sudden laugh from his companion; Beyond was free to amuse himself any way he sees fit; so long as it didn't kill an innocent person, that is. The spare key remained in the same place of two rocks over from the front door, and buried under the small garden that's covered with mulch. The house was calm. Quiet. _Too_ quiet. Light stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He doesn't call for her, merely walked through the mist of ghostly recollections. The cramming for test in the living room at the coffee table when he was 6. Getting dressed, begrudgingly, to play the lead in the class pageant; he was the only kid who could remember all the lines, so of course he'd gotten the lead. His first missing tooth experience in the downstairs bathroom.

The kitchen where at age 14 he helped his father solve an insurance fraud case. The memories went on as he wandered up the stairs to his bedroom. He wrote his first name in the killer notebook in this bedroom. Kurou Otoharada. It was just a test, a test that blossomed into a God. A God that's sculpting this world into his likeness. To have an entire planet follow in his ideals of a crime free existence.

The system is flawed.

He had to realize this as he arrived at the Rehabilitation Center on the East side of town.

"I'm here to see Sayu Yagami." He says to the woman behind the desk. He flashed an old lamenent he had stored in his bedroom from when he was on the task force. It's a gold card, key to the city, tit-flashing for beads at a Marde Gras means to get into anywhere. And he fully intends to use it anywhere and at anytime.

"Another cop friend," commented the clerk; her finger rubbed beneath her nose as if it smelled funny to her. "certainly is popular with that crowd, for a vegetable."

_'Die.'_ Light thought while keeping his expression neutral. "She was involved with the Kira case last year, she'd been abducted."

"I know all about that." She shrugged. "Well, sorta. It was vaguely mentioned on the late night news."

"It was traumatic, which is why she needs to be back at the hospital in Shibuya."

"You're going to have to take that up with her doctor."

"Then let me see the doctor, please."

She nodded, saying of course. "Right through there." She said, once telling him that he or she had a visitor coming in.

He passed through the door. The difference was a complete mirror. Where he was once in a near silence his hearing is enveloped in the sound of screams and pleads to make something or someone stop. Beyond followed quietly, but interested, as he held his gaze longer than a peek through the large windows of each room they passed, looking in at the patients.

"Welcome, Mr. Sugumo, come in, come in." The short doctor is walking away from the door towards his desk. "And who's this fine fellow? A coming patient you're checking in?"

Beyond gave a snort. This place couldn't rehabilitate him if he had amnesia and thought he was a female kangaroo, despite being given photo proof that he is neither female nor animal. He winked at the doctor; the man glanced at him then quickly, as if mistaken about the gesture, glanced again as if he thought that by looking back it would happen again. It does not.

"Listen, I want Sayu Yagami moved back to the facility in Shibuya. She has no business being in a place like this."

"According to the new order she does."

Light left silence to fill by the doctor for the explanation of why, but when the doctor left it there, he spoke. "What makes you think so? She's been catatonic a year and some months, as far as I know." Because, in truth, up until now he did not know. Sayu could have been up and about, and visibly failing to recover. Not judged while she's still in a state of looking vacantly through a wall. "Did she come out of it?"

"No. And that's why she's here. According to the law, miss Yagami is a latent criminal." He opened a folder with Sayu's information written on the pages inside. "She's been through a traumatic situation of abduction; she showed no sign of abuse other than mentally; but her vegetative state says that she would be completely unstable once she's come out of shock. Anything could trigger her; and you know the human psyche, miss Yagami could take a touch or sound, even a smell the wrong way and end up hurting or killing someone, maybe even herself."

It wasn't entirely wrong of them to assume that. It is a possibility; look at anyone with PTSD. How many of them have come home and were perfectly fine one minute, shouting the next, in a constant state of nightmares, and from lack of sleep or knowledgeable help end up murdering their entire family. But, Sayu is his sister. Light would like to think he knows what her state of mind will be; trauma or no.

"Can I see her?"

"You may. She doesn't get visitors often, but when she does, she shows no sign of recognition or care. Not even her own mother can get to her; we've unfortunately had to admit Mrs. Yagami a few days inside as well to evaluate her crime coefficiansy, if you'd like to see her as well?"

His own mother. Light's hand flexed in then out. "Yes. Thank you." Curt and cordial. Just as appearances raised him.

But Beyond saw the reaction. His unblinking eyes were taking it all in.

They moved down the hall, went into an elevator then travelled up a flight. He hadn't expected to be shown his mother first, but he was glad that she knew him. It was in her eyes, her smile as she hurried over to him. Right away she found a place to touch down and be a person again, and she wept in her son's arms.

...

"I can understand Sayu," Light is saying; he's got a cup of tea held just up to his chin as he paused before drinking it. "but how can they admit you? You've done nothing wrong?"

"Oh. I was kicking up too much of a fuss about Sayu being brought in. In trouble for bad behavior." She smiled. "Not too bad for your old mom." His mother touched his hand, and whispered as if to a co-conspirator. "I've been faking it to stay by your sister's side."

"Good for you, Mrs. Yagami." Beyond crooned.

The woman's light mood dimmed as her gaze cast itself upon Beyond. She had meant to ask her son for a proper introduction when they relocated to the cafeteria to eat a bit of breakfast, but she had much more to say to Light, her presumed dead son, than "Who's this?". For starters, how is he alive when she was told he was dead?! Shot down by stray bullets in the capture of that louse Kira. Light explained it was all for the case. Kira knew too much, and the task force wanted to protect him, so that he didn't end up dying needlessly. He was the head of the force after his father died. They needed him.

She doesn't care what the reason is, not really; she'd only asked because it was such a relief. So hard to believe. Such a relief. She really has felt as though she's been holding her breath: since her daughter's trauma, her husband's death, and then her son. All the agents came to her home, grief stricken with the news about Light. Another member of her family. Gone.

"Mom, I'm going to get Sayu out of here." He says vehemently. "I promise."

"It's that damned.. Why did Kira have to come back? I thought he'd been stopped? I thought L was going to save the world from that monster."

B snorted. Light cut his eyes at him, unsure of which direction his companion's laughter went. Towards L or towards him, for being labeled a 'monster' by his own mother. Kira is not a monster. The world will soon come to fully understand that once he corrects the ill-understood teachings. The unknown God felt an inner dialogue beginning, and he wanted no part of it. Because he knows what's going to be said. Why are the rules suddenly bent just because the person involved is family? Not too long ago he was willing to kill his sister just to protect his means. His power.

Because Sayu isn't a criminal. She never could be. Stressed. Yes. But not enough to kill. He's sure of it.

"Mom, I need to see Sayu. What room is she in?"

"First floor, room twelve."

"Okay." He filed away that information. "I want you to go home. It's dangerous to pretend to be a latent criminal, this place can damage you."

Sachiko waved the words away. "What? Some nasty videos of societies shortcomings? Ha," she smiled and took her son's large warm hand, giving it a squeeze. "I raised a genius and rambunctious puppy. I know trauma, it doesn't scare me."

Smiling, Light lightly squeezed his mother's tiny, cool hands in return. "I'm glad to hear that. But Sayu will be out as soon as I talk to the doctors. I'll help her any way that I can."

"I know if anyone can wake your sister it's you, Light." Standing, she leaned over and placed a kiss on her son's cheek. "Everything is going to be alright, now that you're back." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging her dear son before returning to her room.

"Hmm.. How rude. She hadn't even noticed me." Beyond commented when he and Light stood to leave the dining area.

….

Light Yagami entered the small room of a bed and window. A matchbook. His sister is by the window. Seated. Staring blankly. Light passed by her and looked out at the view. Nothing. A building that resides next to this one. A brick wall. Sort of like the one his sister is facing from every side thanks to Mello. Light's hand, again Beyond noticed, gave a reflexive twitch. Turning around, he walked to stand before Sayu, kneeling down after taking her hands.

"Sayu? Can you hear me?"

In the stark white where everything began then cleared. Something shook the norm. A ripple in the water. And there was picture before sound. Her brother. Light. How did he get inside the tomb? The young woman gasped when something touched her!

"Sayu? Sayu?"

She looks left then right. Every direction looks the same! Which way does she go? Where is the light?

"Light! Light don't leave!" She called out; running, she searched and searched. "Don't leave without me, Light!"

B got into Sayu's face, looking into her dead gaze. "I once posed as a brain surgeon," he straightens up, looking at Light. "I could operate on her."

Hardly in the mood for B's antics, Light kept his composure. "Let's save the drastic measures for when things get to that level." Kneeling, he takes his sister's hands. "I'm going to get you released. Just wait a little bit longer, it could take some time. But, you could help me by waking up."

Beyond curled his fingers up like he's protecting them from germs spread into the atmosphere by something with a physical reach.

"Please." Squeezing his sister's hands as if to instill some strength from his vast ocean of it, he then stood. "Let's go." He released his hold then moved to the door.

"Are we coming back tonight to bust her out?" Asked the Semi-gami once they hit the streets.

Daylight was shining a lovely blue hue in the sky, thick with clouds to keep it from being a warm sunny day. It's just a sunny day in the cold fall season. The citizens of Tokyo are taking their time rather than bustling about as they usually do; people have actual faces today. And for someone with Shinigami eyes, names and dates. Macabre dates. Some are long away from today, others a couple years. B kept his gaze busy looking at them, seeking today or tomorrow as he and Light Yagami in disguise pass through the area.

"No. I wanna go home and make a few changes to the system; I have to make sure the staff and managers have a clearer understanding of qualifiers to the program."

"That's dull. You could just take her by force. I'll back you up."

"That can be plan B."

Beyond wondered if that was intentional? Naah. Light wouldn't do that. He's not the stand-up comedy type; despite the ongoing gag that the world can be crime free. Whether it's animal or man, if there is disagreement then there will be conflict. And where there's conflict, more often than not, there is death.

_'Hello Nakashima.'_ The demi God nearly lost his irises locking his gaze on a child that passed by him.

Sometime around today that boy was going to die.

0 0 0

"There. That should cover the specifications without incident."

Light rubbed his eyes by pinching the inner corners. At this rate he'll have to get fitted for glasses.

B looked at the words on the screen. "Mm. Do you think that's going to be enough to change Sayu's crime coefficiansy?"

"It should be."

"She's a level six, so it's a stretch." He tugged at the skin around his mouth pulling the false flesh impossibly far from his head. Smoothing his facade back into place, he gets impossibly close to Light then asked. "You look thoughtful. What's going on up there?" His long finger reached up and tapped it's sharp tip to Light's temple.

"That clerk from Shibuya... I don't like what she was implicating about my sister."

"You mean that the vegetables are being seen as holed donuts?"

Light nodded. Corruption is everywhere with many names, faces, gender, and occupation. What if Sayu is fine, okay, good. But that doesn't rule out sexual misconduct with other patients. He should call in the police to investigate the matter. Kira's kingdom cannot have mishaps like that flying under the radar. He needs the most loyal, the most elite street soldiers. Only then can his devine justices become properly met.

"Are you done with this?" B asked suddenly. "May I use your laptop?"

Getting up from the desk, he intended to see what the Semi-gami getting was up to, but the screen was covered by a fullbody lean over the screen. Whatever. He can keep his secrets. He wouldn't need his computer at all if his Smartwatch wasn't charging.

"I'm going to the restroom. Don't crash my computer with porn sites." He exited the room.

B snickered. Maybe Light has a funny bone after all. Punching in the name, he memorized the address then closed the screen after clearing the history. Time to meet your end, Sadakuno Nakashima.

Guildford, Surrey.

"So who's the pretty blonde?" Near heard one of the twins by voice rather than appearance mutter to his brother.

"Misa Amane." Replied the young head of the force. "Later known as the Second Kira."

Sorel or his brother, Rogelio, whistled. He would not mind knowing he was killed by her. Although, her current state is a bit under nourished.. okay, a LOT under, but he can fatten her up. One trip to his mother's and she'll be so full of fish and chips, kidney pies and spotted dick she won't be able to walk without Smokey the Bear cautioning her about forest fires, from there she can go down to being a tight young thing without worry.

_'It doesn't make any sense,'_ Near then mused to himself._ 'Amane was pronounced dead by drowning.'_

But, there she sat. Blindfolded; her hands and feet are free for movement, but she's held by rope at the torso. She hasn't said a word. An occasional whimper from tears wanting to start up from either old or newly brought on stress; without her voicing which, one couldn't tell.

"Did you get the results of the blood work?" Near asked Gevanni when he walked into the room.

Everyone but commander Rester are in the study, watching Misa Amane via the cameras placed in the dining room where she's being detained. The folder is handed to the young detective, his large dark eyes look over the information.

"It's a perfect match. That is indeed the second Kira. However.."

The D.N.P.F wait for the rest of the statement. How can there be a however about a person's identity? You're either you are or you aren't.

"There's a strange inconsistency. Gevanni, did you notice it?"

The agent nodded. "I couldn't study it any farther, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have a medical degree, neither do I." He looks again at the blood work. A foreign substance was detected. What could it be from? Is it the reason for Amane being alive? "Gevanni, I need you to search for a hematologist that knows discretion to a fault. We need to find out what this is. In the meantime, we have Amane to deal with. We have to gauge her carefully on Light's whereabouts. We have to weigh the possibilty that they could have left her behind for a reason and not abandonment from the mishap of their base being found."

"Perhaps Gemma and I can question Amane better than commander Rester. Sometimes a victim is more likely to speak comfortably with the same gender."

Near wondered if S believed Amane to truly be a victim? The girl has caused more death even than her psycho boyfriend. The two of them combined certainly have killed out of Beyond's body count. And yet... Beyond kills in person. There's nothing indirect about it. So who's worse in the scenario? Near felt the multiple stab wounds on his torso from having faced B, and he remembered the present danger when facing off against Kira. The level was vastly different. Light needs a chance to write your name, B just needs a body. How long can Light Yagami, as Kira, be around someone like that before he's corrupted enough to directly kill too? He hated to think about it. But, with the way things are going, Kira is the secondary problem. B needs to die. Kira needs to die. And somehow, this missing link that was left behind can help them.

Somewhere in town. A cop car is following a lead to a brutal beating that happened minutes ago in the park.

"Who'd of thought something like this would go on, especially nowadays," Matsuda says to the driver. "You'd think everyone is afraid of Kira, they wouldn't still be hurting each other."

"Mm. I'd rather not think about Kira." Replied Aizawa.

"Sorry, Chief, but I can't stop thinking about how crazy it all is. How can someone else just get their hands on a notebook and start up Kira's plans for a crime free world?"

It was strange, at first, calling his fellow colleague "chief", especially when he was so close to chief Yagami. But as time passed on, it became easier, and more still as Shuichi Aizawa earned the title he was given by taking down one of the strongest mass murderers after Kira's departure. A man had been cutting up women and leaving them in various places like they were works of art. You'd suddenly catch a glimpse of a face in a bush, uncertain if you're seeing things you move in for a closer look then "Hello" a body. Posed and ready for the media's attention. The man killed five women before Aizawa brought him down, following a trail that lead to his arrest when he pinpointed that the locations were all crowded areas until a certain hour of the day. And the next night they waited around and caught their man, just before he could kill the next victim. That and the Kira case earned them all new ranking.

"Don't you remember the turn out on the hill when Kira stopped killing? All those worshippers gathered to hold a wake.. If another Shinigami dropped a notebook, it could have easily been picked up by one of them." The new chief clenched his jaw; he dropped the conversation to focus on driving. Enough was said.

It was freaky. None of those people even knew Light. But there they stood; dressed in white, holding a single lit candle; praying their savior come back. _'Guess they got their wish.'_ Thinks the sergeant._ 'The only luck on our side in the matter is knowing about the death note. And, I doubt the user is smarter than Light. He was a genius. This person is just a novice, look at they're doing to create a new world! Centers for behavioral management, Tattle-tell boards for the really bad crimes.'_ He closed his large eyes thanking the only really well known and liked God in the heavens that this Kira doesn't have the eyes. They can't, otherwise there would be no need for the Retribution Board.

He scratched frantically at his well-styled hair mussing it up. How can he think that? Even with the eyes Kira can't know every single crime going on. Of course he or she would need the board for information. His shoulders sagged. Damn it. Hopefully it's not the case. He'd like to stand some sort of chance against this new, misguided threat. And now there's this group calling themselves 50 popping up all over the place. The force has checked with other police forces in other areas, even countries, and they say the same. Graffiti, upstarts, misbehavior. Is it they who've beaten someone in the park today?

The car slowed to a stop. Looks like they're going to find out.

The beaten woman, pale with noticeable purpling and red marked bruises, wept softly as the police and EMTs busied around her and the area looking for clues or looking to stop the swelling.

Aizawa looked around for the city cameras, spotting one off to their left. It would have had a perfect view of the offender. "Did you see his face?" He asked. It's daylight savings, the day becomes night almost instantly around 4 to 5 o'clock. The attacker could have waited to be hidden within the shadows rather than to bring suspicion to himself by wearing a mask.

The sniffling victim continued to do just as she was when they arrived: sniffle; it was unclear if the question got through to her or not. The shock was too great. Everything had turned around for five or so days. Crime was at an all time low. Then small things began to happen left and right, stolen items, vandalization. Friends choking each other for laughs. Matsuda could get a novel started about how many times he's been called by a witness saying she/he's seen people hurting each other, just to have one of the officers check it out and report back that it was some teens acting stupid. All knew each other, all was well.

It was like a segway to this woman here and three others like her, mixed sex and age range, all violently beaten; but no one knew if they should call it in or not because the police liaison went on camera during the late afternoon news to tell everyone that the first dozen times were just a bunch of dopey kids playing pranks and that it needed to stop.

Matsuda knelt before the woman, smiling kindly. "Ma'am, please, if you saw anything or can tell us anything about the person that's distinguishable we can get you help." Nothing. "Do you see that man over there? He's the chief of the whole entire force, and he can help you. He's the best at this.. if you just give us a description. Maybe an age range?"

The woman blinked, her gaze moved to Aizawa then to Matsuda. "I.. I think it was a guy.. or maybe a girl their body was slender." She sniffed back her tears. The moving black raced to her memories and she shied away once again.

"Is there anymore." God, please, let there be more. A guy or girl is life. The attacker would have to have been part animal to be able to narrow it down to the guilty person.

"They had on a mask, but.. it wasn't covering their face, it's like they forgot to pull it all the way down." Her eyes widened as the person's face came into view, briefly, when the light from the setting sun hit them just so. "It was a guy, young.. not especially young.. maybe… nineteen or twenty-one."

"Thank you, that's very helpful." But not by much.

The assault victim was taken to the hospital shortly after questioning.

"Young. Do you think it was one of the members of 50?" sargeant Matsuda asked his chief as they returned to the car.

"It's hard to say. But, this isn't going to stop anytime soon."

Opening the door to the car, Matsuda looked over the hood, quietly stating. "I don't know what the bigger shame is, that there are people willing to commit crimes to slap Kira's ideals in his face or that I want to root for them for being brave enough to do so."

Aizawa, though he sort of agreed, shook his head in dismay before climbing into the car, his subordinate in tow, who could swear he heard his chief mumble that he should shut up.

It had been a long day. Matsuda wanted rest, in bed, bag of chips, TV set on low while his favorite show played in the background. _'I wonder how Sayu is doing? I haven't been able to see her since she was moved to the R.C.L.C.' _He couldn't help but remember the young woman after seeing the vacant look in the face of their recent victim of violent beatings. No one is dying, but being hit that hard and that much, he wondered if maybe it would be better if they were being killed than having such a brutal memory. Glancing at the large clock on his wall he sees that it's a quarter to six.

He has time before visiting hours end. He hopped into the shower and changed out of his work suit; now dressed as the common man, he checked the doors and windows before leaving the house. These days one can't be too careful, when there are so many nuts out there.

It's 6:38 pm. sergeant Matsuda left the rehabilitation center feeling good but lousy, yes, good and lousy rightly covers it. He got the surprise of a lifetime, Sayu has come out of her state! However, she's clearly not all there. She asked for her brother repeatedly. He had to tell her, right? That Light Yagami is dead. She has to know. But he couldn't. Sayu has been locked away inside of herself for so long, why shove her back in?

His car pulled up to the curb by his house. Someone else is parked in his spot. Great. Don't visitors know that they should be the ones parking streets down from their destination? These homes belong to people who aren't in the mood to be on their feet longer than necessary after a hard day's work. Oh well. At least he's got a nice big piece of pound cake waiting for him after dinner.

Pulling open the door on the microwave he slides his frozen dinner inside, closing the appliance, he set the timer on a minute and forty seconds; the package says thirty, but there's always something left slightly cold when he follows the instructions. Kind of like this series of beatings. He knows what the assailants are up to, but he still wants to cheer them on. Maybe if they could oppose this new Kira, no, notebook user is more accurate, then he could get behind them. He'd even help! He hasn't stolen anything except for a kiss from a girl. She slapped him, but Kaoru was worth it. Sayu can be worth it, if he can help her get a passing grade on her psyche evaluation.

_'Why Light of all people?'_ He wondered. Doesn't she know? Oh, that's right, she went into shock before her brother was found guilty, and even before her father, the man who saved her, was killed by said brother. _'I just can't believe someone like him could have ever been a decent brother or son. ..if only we had listened to L..'_

And let's not forget that horror show that happened only a couple weeks back. L sitting before the public, exposing himself for all and admitting to submitting to Kira. Even going as far as apologizing for standing in his way. Does this new Kira have the eyes? Did he or she see L and write that he do that in the notebook before he died? It was completely possible! Oh man. Good thing this new psychopath hasn't come after any of the old Kira task force. He'd be dead by now.

The microwave beeped and he removed his dinner. Taking it into the living room, he sat on the couch and turned on the television; finding the show he wants to watch in the DVR, he then set his meal down on the coffee table then walked back into the kitchen returning with a jug of bleach. Sitting on the couch, he watched in horror as he poured it into his food. Why? Was it a jinx to think he'd escaped the notebook user's clutches? And why now? After all the time since that case had closed? Why not just do it back then? At least then he would have expected it. This user's appearance is such a delayed response it's almost unfair.

Why? Why? He wondered as he picked up his meal, positioned his chopsticks.. but the intake paused before his lips and opened mouth. It was a joke? Oh please, say this was a joke. Some bizarre experiment gone right on his end. That he'll survive.. A figure moved off at his left, he turned his head to see who or what it was.

It can't be! It's not possible! "How? You're dead!"

"I was never dead in body, just in mind. But people recover." Light says coolly. Taking a seat in the armchair across from Matsuda, Light crossed his legs, steepled his fingers and glared at his victim with a sharpness that matched any knife.

"Sayu! Your sister Sayu recovered! Have you seen her yet? She was asking for you." He's apologizing to the young woman even as he spoke to throw her to the wolf.

"Matsuda, the only reason you're still alive is because of me, don't make me speed your death along." Comments Light. He does not appreciate that the valued information came from this dunder-head. His seeing the agent leave the facility and knowing it was from visiting with his sister prompted his swift termination, amongst other reasons. Reasons like shooting him! Oh this death was a long time coming. "I don't need to tell you to stay away from Sayu, because at seven you'll no longer be here."

"You.. You can't."

"I have. There is no take back, you know that." Light knows otherwise, a little tool called the Death Eraser.

"I stand by my decision back then..." His voice doesn't match the words of bravado quivering from his mouth. "You're a sociopath and a liar, you're a danger to world and you deserve to die!"

Matsuda flinched when Light stood up from the chair. What's he going to do?

Light disappointed whatever horror the sargeant cooked up in his mind; he only walked over to the television, turning it off to silence the canned laughter, the room itself from noise. Reaching into his shirt, a move he's seen Beyond do a few dozen times, he produced the death note. The original. The genuine and opened it up.

"Touta Matsuda, drives home after visiting the Rehabilitation Center; he fixed a quick dinner for himself then doused it with toxic material."

"You can't do this to me! Please!"

Kira ignored his words and read on from his macabre tale. "Realizing it wasn't fitting enough, he doesn't eat the tainted food;"

"Don't do this!" He pleaded with whatever strength he had, he tried to fight the otherworldly paralysis over him.

Light, who took the handgun from the sargeant's holster while he stood around in the kitchen, placed it on the coffee table before him then continued on with his Grimm fairytale. "He felt a more fitting death would be to shoot himself. And with a fresh clip, he emptied it into his chest saving the last bullet for his forehead."

Closing the book, he watched as the weeping sargeant took his gun and as instructed by a dark force he emptied the clip into his chest.

The neighbors who were home and could hear the bang or the weapon going off didn't bat a lash. Why would it be a gun? The percetage of crime nowadays is at a record breaking 70% down. Their goofy, job steadfast neighbor was likely hanging pictures or he might be putting together furniture. Anything is possible. Anything but a gun. Anything but death.

X x X

Commentary: Thank you for reading, reviewing, it means a lot everytime I'm not just blowing smoke. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry I'll fix them since I missed them but hopefully it's not so jarring it takes you our of a moment. It's not Saiyu it's Sayu trippy... or is it just me on that one?

Umm if I don't have an update by then Merry and Happy whatever you love to celebrate. If you hate the holidays no matter what then Merry/Happy Bahumbug to you ahaha. And enjoy your weekend. Please be careful on the roads, snow weather is here so keep your attention ninja because the slightest thing could take you away. Don't go away, please.


	10. Good thing I'm pretty on paper

A cool breeze nearly froze Kubo Nakashima's damp cheeks to black from frostbite. He wasn't lying in water, that would have been wonderful if he was just blacked out on the street in some random street puddle from a melted early frost simply because he had a bad trip. That would be too kind. As it would seem fate had other plans for him tonight. Dark. Cruel. Inescapable plans. He'd been crying. That's why his cheeks are wet and catching him a cold. Sometime earlier this evening a man approached him; tall, broad but somehow delicate, he was light on his feet for his size because when he gave chase he didn't hear him, save aside a couple things he'd tossed in the way being tossed aside.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the man knew he'd catch him in an instant but had the audacity to allow him to run, to call for help, yet he received none. Not one person stopped him and asked him how they could help. What was wrong with them? He knew, has heard the muttering on the streets. Kira has made people lazy. Kira knows. Kira will take care of it, why should they stick their necks out or lend an anonymous hand when they have a merciless god on their side? Fools! But, he is a teenager, and thanks to this idiotic group who call themselves 50, it's hard for adults to take anyone under 18 seriously. And if they don't take the young seriously, how will Kira know? He's a god who asks for help from man, he can only know so much that goes on. He was almost at the precinct when he was suddenly struck down from his right side, he'd actually seen the blunt object come into view before whammo! Lights out.

Kubo doesn't bother to struggle. He can already tell that he can't move by how incredibly bunched up his clothes are and how tight his chest feels, an unnatural tight pressure.

He was down on the floor, it was made of concrete which meant wherever he was it was near enough to humanity that if he screamed he might be heard. No good though, a sock or something fuzzy was stuffed into his mouth to silence him. When he spat it out, his captor said something with an odd accent before stuffing it back in. He doesn't recall much from then, he just opened his eyes and now feels the cold wind blowing against his wet face.

_'Maybe if I keep my eyes closed he'll think I'm not awake.'_

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that the more alert you are, the more your eyes scrunch up. Lids seem to get testy when forced closed without death- isn't that interesting?"

Nakashima opened his eyes, one at a time. He tried to keep a cool head, cooler than the cold wind is making his damp cheeks, but when looking out into what he presumed would be the inside of a building- a warehouse, most likely, he instead sees the night and the cityscape. His breathing is heavy, it could be the cold but he's sure it's from fear taking over him.

"Would you like to scream? Most people scream." Said his captor.

The boy just noticed his gag was gone. He should scream, now that he can. He doesn't. What would be the point? Right now, he's just like the stars. Up here, but no one can see him due to all the lights down below blinding his existence. Hn. One could even consider it 'Celebrity Syndrom' you're not there beyond those flashing lights of the cameras. There, but just nothing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Are you gonna.." his words cut off by a sob he didn't even know he was going to make, it just shot out of him. He sniffed back his tears through his running nose and started from where he left off. "...Kill me."

His captor cocked his head in the strangest angle, it must have been comfortable because while his slid his gaze towards him he kept it crooked that way, and he replied softly. "Yes."

His breathing became heavier as fear skirted past the previous level and hit its runner's high. He's only fourteen; why is this happening to him? This is television stuff, this older people stuff. _Older_ people _stuff..._ A new terror rocked through him. "A..are you.. yo.."

"Out with it boy, speak the King's English!" Snapped his captor, giving him a brief shaking.

"Are you gonna rape me?"

The strange looking man grimaced. "Why? Do you want me to?" He reached for Kubo's foot removing a sneaker, tossing it up into the air catching it several times as he casually speaks. "Why is everyone always so ready to be raped? You may not know this, but I know why. Do you want to hear?"

The boy shook his head, his sweated down crew cut danced in the movement. It's not warm out, he's just that frightened that he's broken out into a cold sweat. It's liable to kill him from the chill before this chatty murderer does the deed.

"It's because you're so afraid of death that you think once I, or an _actual_ rapist, is done with me I'll be let go." He dramatically shrugged out his hands. "Harm. But still alive." He grinned, ugly and small. "I'm not about that- I won't even kiss you." He laughed at the thought of ensnaring someone just to makeout with them. How ridiculous sexual predators are! "You're alive because I saved you- yaaay, rejoice." He threw his hands up; the feeble cheering got just as a feeble of a bodily celebration.

"Y.. you did?"

His captor nods.

"Thank you." He wondered what was over his head since the man keeps glancing up above him, not drastically, just high up enough that he knows he's looking over his head. He turned his head, completely expecting there to be someone there, but there is no one. "Ar..are you go.. gonna le.."

"Lead?"

"Le.."

"Leave?"

The boy was missing the humor, too afraid, still very much afraid of this situation. He's atop a skyscraper for Pete's sake! He can't be as nonchalant about it as the murderer or in his words "saviour", legs dangling freely over the side, rocking, too! Nakashima is and will remain nonplussed because of it. The teen fantasized about throwing his body at him and knocking the man off to _his_ doom. He looked at the man long and hard... Could he?

B looked at the young teen. "It won't work." He said, knowing what he's thinking.

"What did you mean, when you said that you'd saved me?" His voice doesn't sound like his own, it's thick and stuffy with tears; he's never cried since his life hit double digits. So many firsts today. First he tried a new burger at McDonald's, he got his first invite to a cool party, which he's currently missing out on. And now he's first experiencing true terror. This isn't television, there's no off switch when things get too sketchy for someone watching solo.

"You were going to be killed tonight, by someone or something. But I intervened and saved you."

They then fell into a staring match; Nakashima lost easily having been blinking from the start from the cold wind burst. This man didn't flinch anything. He went statue as they made eye contact for a long stretch. It wasn't until his hand came up at his ear that the teen understood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pointing, B says. "Your date has changed. Guess whatever or whom is over it. Thank you for participating."

"My date?" The teen watched his captor dig into his pocket to remove a needle.

"You're scared, I can tell. But, I'm going to need you to calm down." He nods to the boy's shaking head. "Yeah, I really need that. It won't work if you're worked up." He smiled sweetly. "Am I that scary? Or is it just this?" He holds the needle into view.

"I won't tell anyone about this. Kira doesn't have to know."

"Kira will know because I'm going to tell him." His long fingers flick at the injection needle. "Bargaining chip gone... oh well." He shrugged.

"No, please, don't!" He winced hard when the needle point pierced the skin of his neck, the movement made it pinch a second time as the long warm metal shifted inside. "What did you do...?" His breathing sped up, along with his heart rate. He's exhibiting symptoms of hyperventilating. He waited for more, what more will this man do?!

But he only stared at him. "Pure liquid caffeine.." He said when the boy began to calm just a bit. "Illegal for use, so decreed the FDA." He removed a stethoscope from his coat pressing it to the boy's chest then back. He snickered. Lowering the instrument to rest around his neck, he then took some tape from the trunk doubling as a coat and used it to tape the flat dot to the teen. "Have a listen." He says placing the buds into Nakashima's ears.

Kubo can hear it, like a war drum. Do-goo, do-goo, do-goo at the pace of an expert paddle-baller. He was shot from his distraction by a very strong force hitting the center of his back to send him flying. He heard his heart slamming and his own voice deafening him as his scream was magnified by the medical instrument.

"Hm. Nakashima Kubo, age fourteen. Died of a heart attack from fear and too much caffeine." Because the teen was long since dead before he made a mess on the pavement. B can just barely hear the stunned patrons below shrieking and calling for help. Some, believing it was Kira's doing, just went about their business as the boy wasn't even a speed bump on the sidewalk, just a blip in the coming era of abnormality. Not concerned in the least that there may be a killer in the area.

In Guildford, Surrey.

Surely one would think the UK would throw the battle weary a bone by not exhibiting the mood they're in with matching weather conditions, but alas, it does not care about brightening moods only further dampening. The deep gray clouds are unleashing a downpour to rival a kid with codependent issues being carted off to school for the first time. No chance of it letting up. Today is a day for rest.

Mello ran a fluffy deep blue towel vigorously though his wet hair to dry it. "There's still hot water." He removed the towel from his head and hurled it in the direction of the bathroom. "Matt? Shower." He waves his hand before his partner's face.

"Hm?" As if he was yanked from a stupor, he nodded although he isn't entirely sure of what he's nodding to do or agreed upon.

The guy looks like he emotionally went twelve rounds in a boxing ring, and now he's laid out on his back in bed recovering; he looks damp and clammy as well, which is why it wasn't suggested but rather an order by Mello that he shower off the night.

"Yeah, right." Slowly sitting up, he yanked his shirt over his head then dropped it to the floor; undoing his jeans when he stands, he then heads off towards the bathroom to finish stripping.

_'The hell is his problem?'_ Wondered the embittered, groggy blond while giving the red-head the stink eye. It would seem a day off to rest is just what they both need.

He'd seen Near's team really concentrating downstairs as they returned to the safehouse last night and passed through the hall. Whatever they're doing seems pretty important as the younger detective didn't so much as glance at them as he usually would when they'd passed through. He should swing down there and check it out. It's decidedly, against his will, been deemed a team effort investigation, after all. If they have a lead, he should know about it.

"Matt, I'm going downstairs; get some sleep or come and eat when you're done." He called to his partner who's still in the shower. "You look like shit."

He doesn't wait for a response before heading out of the room and down to the study or kitchen, whichever came first; with no staff they've been tasked to cook for themselves, although S, ever present in the role of mother, stepped in and has been doing most of the cooking. Minor things like bowls of Corn Flakes or a toasted bagel the investigators do for themselves. And for himself he is doing as he pulled a bowl from the neat stack in the cabinet, he grabbed the pitcher of milk on his way to the pantry setting both items onto the kitchen table before disappearing into the walk-in.

Near watched the movement of his ally, greeting him accordingly when he emerges into the larger space. "Good morning, Mello; you'd gotten in late last night."

Mello didn't comment, it was actually 2 am at the time of their arrival. He and Matt had been out searching around in nearby motels, hotels, and rooms for rent to check up on any recent occupants. The deadly duo couldn't have slept outside, not with his Highness in the fold. B would, but he might not be successful at convincing Light to. Coming up empty they returned home. He hadn't expected they'd find them, he also hadn't expected the headache involved with watching tons of security footage through fast forward to see who rented a room over the last few hours. How did L do it?

Pouring himself 2 servings of Cocoa Puffs and a good amount of milk, he plunked his bottom into the chair and started eating.

Near, having not yet had breakfast, joined him by fixing himself a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal in the microwave. He needed that minute and thirty to decide what to tell Mello about the consolation prize currently occupying room 5 in the safe house with them. Setting the bowl of steaming hot oats onto the table across from the distracted blond, Near calmly states.

"We've got Misa Amane in custody." He shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth. He wasn't one for dramatic flare, but he liked a good moment of pause now and then. "We finished with our interrogation last night." Near explained without explaining. "Blood test came back a match, one hundred percent." Because he knows that the first thing anyone who knows about the Kira case and the publicized death of actress/model Misa Amane knows that Near's declaration is improbable. The dead can't be interrogated without a Ouija board.

"But.."

She drowned. Was pronounced dead, even had a body for the funeral. What could be said? L died and had a funeral. Light the same. Beyond was badly burnt _and_ killed by the notebook, save aside from L, they're walking around fine and dandy. Can't anything ever just stay dead in this world? Why'd the supernatural have to get involved. When he was a right hand for his brains and enforcer on the side for the mob, anyone he shot and killed stayed as such. Nowadays a person can be broken into chunks and somehow manage to make it home for dinner. Fuck!

"Did she say how?" Because she must have some clue as to why and how she's still breathing.

Near removed a flash drive from his shirt pocket extending it over to the older detective. "Be my guest." Because had he simply told him what Amane said, Mello would likely use force to conduct his own interrogation of her.

...

Matt is standing under the hot spray of water; eyes bleary, though not from the water rushing about them but because of something he took while at the mansion in the forest. It's been awhile since he's had the good stuff, the _strong_ stuff in his system. Light left his pain killers right out on the nightstand, and he may have slipped a few into his pocket before he and Mello fell for the, thankfully failed, trap in the kitchen of B's home. He also might have taken one when they separated to search for the murderous duo. And he's on the border of feeling good and feeling like shit. Children's Tylonal does not stop the ache that nags at his breathing, nags him to headache, and steals his clarity from time to time. Hell, he'd have to overdose just to feel the cheap things working! But Light, he's never had any problems with drugs, he gets the good stuff.

Mello's going to be pissed.

He turned off the water when hearing movement in the bedroom. He stepped out of the shower and left a travelled trail into the bedroom where his partner is currently shoving a drive into his laptop. He should really get him his own device.

"What are you looking at?" He asked taking a dampening seat beside Mello on the couch. Sitting in wet might have been annoying if it wasn't his own, but he hardly noticed since he's still currently dripping and air drying.

"That blonde psychopath is still alive," He nods when seeing the wide-eyed expression from Matt. "Not me, Amane. Yeah." He says when Matt's eyes could rival the perception of an alien's. "Near said they just finished questioning her; it's all right here." His index tapped the screen.

The drive booted up and the video began.

"State your name." Commander Rester

"Misa.." She huffed out her agitation and bellowed. "You know it is!"

And they do. They've been saying it to her since they brought her here, wherever here is because she's still uncertain. Since being taken from the cell she's smelled food before her twice, and each time she's ignored it. Her stomach hurt too much to eat anything. It's not a cell, yet the place she's sitting isn't the most comfortable or even soft. It feels like a basic wooden chair.

Her head turned left and right as if she might could see through the blindfold. "Where am I?"

"Safer than you were with Beyond Birthday." Replied her new owner.

"How do I know that? You could torture me, just like he'd been.." Tears slide down her cheeks.

"We're not going to torture you, miss Amane."

"And stop calling me that, it's not Amane.. I've been Misa Yagami for years."

Near's voice came over the intercom attached to a device in the agent's ear. "Commander, ask if she knows where Light might go if he was on the run."

Rester nods, he would have replied but there was no need for it, they can see him in the monitor. He's got an earpiece to hear his boss without having it go to Misa as well. "Mrs. Yagami, Light and Beyond have gone on the run. If you help us track them down you'll be set free, we'll get you to the hospital so you can be treated." The hospital will have their hands full. Malnutrition. Gashes and healing to already healed bruises. And judging by the look of her back, her shoulder had been dislocated and remained so for a time. "Is there anywhere Light has ever mentioned to you, a safe place where you could hide if the police ever caught on that the two of you were Kira?"

"_Kira_? This is about _Kira_? Are you insane?" her anger flared. "I can save you the trouble because I don't know who Kira is, nobody does. I would first have to know who he is, right/ Well I don't. Case closed. Now let me go!"

"Light Yagami is Kira and _you,_ Misa, are the second Kira!" He slammed his palms down onto the table.

"What second Kira? What are you talking about?" Her breathing hitched and she began to cough from the dryness of her throat.

Rester looked at the camera with exasperation. From what he knows Misa has always been a tough one. Frighteningly loyal and devoted to Light. Torturing her would be cruel in her condition. But, if it would garner results, he wasn't against it. Grabbing a glass from the sideboard in the dining room, he poured water into it and walked it over to the young woman helping her drink.

The water gulped noisily down her throat telling them how long it's been since she's had any. He removed the glass when her thirst caught her and she sputtered water in a cough while catching her breath.

Rester had expected more yelling, but he didn't anticipate she'd cry. The tears could be seen as fake, but the blindfold is catching them from being visible faked or not. But the sorrow in her sobs seemed genuine.

"Why're you asking me these questions? Light is… Light is dead, isn't he? That's what the news said. He was shot up by some mobster you were chasing." A frown bent the corners of her dry lips. "I remember going to his mother and hugging her, we cried together." She sobbed remembering it all over again.

There was an unseen collective shift amongst the viewers, except for Rester who is on camera being recorded.

"Mrs. Yagami, what's the last thing you remember?"

Misa sniffled then shook her head. "I.. I remember seeing the news on TV about Light, I remember going to his mother's house… After that I went home and cried. I was so angry that I broke the television. ...Then.. something told me to go to the bridge and I jumped in."

"What happened next?"

She shook her head; her hair dirty and stringy, completely different from the once bouncing shine it held before her captivity, swayed about from the movement. "I'm not sure.. I opened my eyes to this creepy looking guy. I was on a table, and he was looking down at me. He seemed almost fake, I've never seen anyone keep their expression so blank. He said we'd play a fun game called 'Find the Soul'."

And she can still hear that statement, as clear as if it were just said to her a mere two seconds ago. Her body began to tremble as each event came back to her.

"No! No! No! No!" She screamed.

"Misa! Misa! You're safe! Calm down!"

"He should kill him! Kira should kill him! That's what he does, right!?" She swung herself about getting nowhere as she's strapped into the dining room chair. "Kira! Kira kill that man!" She stopped thrashing when Rester grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who is he? Who is that man?! Why would he killed me?" She sobbed.

The last thing heard before the video ended was Misa wondering how he could kill her so many times.

The Ms sat very still as they took in what they'd seen. Misa's alive. Beyond brought her back and has been keeping her captive to kill her. Why? What does he gain from it? What is he curious about? More importantly, why doesn't Misa remember being the second Kira or that Light is the first? Amnesia from drowning? She genuinely doesn't seem to know.

_'She doesn't know Light is Kira..'_ Mello seemed as though he'd been to church and the lights have come shining through the stained glass and cast a glow upon the situation. A present from the heavens. "She doesn't know about Yagami- nobody does!"

Matt blinked. Not following. Then it struck him as well. Nobody knows about Light being Kira.

Maybe it's time that they find out.

0 0 0

Aizawa waited ten minutes after calling his men to assemble in the briefing room in the station where he will dole out the assignments for the day and obtain progress reports, he eventually heaved a sigh of resignation when his sergeant doesn't show up. It's annoyingly not for the first time he's been late to the meetings. He's likely stuck in traffic from having gone all the way to the other side of town to check up on Sayu Yagami. Frankly, the chief can't believe he's still holding a torch for her; she's been catatonic for some time now, and thanks to this new idiot law of Kira's she's now been moved into the R.C. to be treated like a latent criminal. He supposed he could understand why Matsuda would show such concerns, from what he knows those centers are no joke with the conditioning methods. But for Sayu to be there.. Hn. Kira really screwed up on that one.

Aizawa would actually like to know how Light Yagami would view this new Kira, he'd probably kill him if he had the opportunity and a notebook. He'd never let anyone do something like that to his sister. He'd like to believe Light's care for her was at least sincere, and yet… look at what he'd done to his own father to achieve his goals. The sick freak needed help. Too bad he'll never get any. But, some are better off dead. A help to others since they themselves can't be saved.

"Boss, we've got no new news on any member of 50, and as for the Shintaro case, we're working on the profile of victims to nab him. So far the only thing in common is that the deaths are Japanese with mixed blood."

Because Aizawa refuses to handle the Kira investigation. No more rounds of that. They're focused on finding the members of 50 and this serial killer that's apparently after citizens of mixed race. Let the F.B.I deal with it. They've been given a great deal of information regarding the previous Kira case. It's a good stepping stone for them.

He was just about to give out assignments, when his secretary came into the room. "Chief, line 2, something to do with Matsuda. Sounds urgent."

_'Dolt.'_ He waved everyone from the room then answered the phone. "I don't care how obligated you feel to visit Sayu Yagami you'd better…" Listening to the officer on the line he nearly bent the receiver from gripping it so hard. "What?!"

….

It was impossible to heave heard, but even worse to see. It wasn't just nonsense of some prank call in person. In person it was real. Too real. Touta Matsuda sitting dead in his living room, shot- a lot.

"Someone emptied the clip into him." Said an officer on the scene.

He'd gotten a call from the dispatcher, a neighbor was knocking on his door to ask for detergent when she peered through the window and saw him there in the chair, head down, and badly bleeding.

"Mrs. Beppu says she heard sounds last night but wrote it off as street noise." The officer glanced at the distraught neighbor who's currently trying not to sob yet be nosy at the same time. "Get this, she then said why be concerned because no one's doing anything violent anymore, not with Kira back." With a scoff, he added. "Damned supporters are everywhere."

Kira._ 'Could Kira have done this?'_ Aizawa looked at his friend and colleague. He once had so much life in him, granted it was bumbling and often too enthusiastic, but he was a damned fine man, good at his job._ 'There's no way it could have been Kira, why would he or she do it? What do they know about our involvement in the original case aside from the fact that we were the only team active against Kira?'_

Besides that, their names have remained an alias in the database, they had to, because knowing about the notebooks left them open to this very situation that another person could get their hands on one.

_'Who would have thought it'd be another self-obsessed vigilant like Light Yagami.'_ One would find something like that, maybe kill an enemy or use it to become a serial killer taking out any random person who's name and face they happen to see. Not become another full scale, world altering Kira. _'Except this user is worse. Scaring the police force into doing their bidding and make these places to rehabilitate people, and the masses have turned into a bunch of grinning fools, all too scared to so much as sample a grape to see if the bunch is sweet or not.'_

He didn't want to get involved. He doesn't want anything to do with this. It's not his life anymore. But how can he just sit back and do nothing. This.. Matsuda didn't take his life. He wouldn't. He was in a bad place for a while by the end of the Kira case, but he bounced back. Got his life together, started living away from the insanity of it all.

And now look at him. Dead.

_'I'll avenge you Matsuda. I swear on it.'_

In the warehouse district. People of all ages are gathered before a set of stairs that lead up to the central hub of the establishment.

"We're going to hear the story of another poor soul forgotten by that monster named Kira." A fifteen year old declared; stepping aside for the "poor soul".

All eyes fell upon him as he stood before them on the landing of the metal staircase. Some would find a nearly full room of eyes on them unsettling, but he's used to being stared at, whether it be one hundred or just one. He was always staring.

"My name is Fuminori and I was five at the time I was abducted, I'm twelve now…" And he had to tell them that because he currently looks only seven years of age. "A man, I never knew his name.. but he kidnapped me on my way home from school. He thought I was a girl.." He felt old tears rising to the brim of his eyelids. But he won't cry. Not in front of his fellow kin, who've all been there as he has. He will be strong through their strength. "He beat me senseless when he saw my penis; I thought then and there I was going to die… But, then he turned my head back and forth.. I can still feel his grip pressing into my teeth through my cheeks. I can still hear his voice telling me that I was kinda cute.. that I looked like a girl."

No one in the room of listeners said a word to that, sadly, it was an easy mistake to make because Fuminori looks very much like a girl, save aside his very cropped hair.

"I was raped almost everyday, and the days that I wasn't I was forced to do things to him." He huffed out a breath. "I wanted to die.. but then I saw it on the news one afternoon he stayed home from work.. This God named Kira was killing criminals," he snickered. "I waited for so long to see that lanky, tree go crashing down to the dirt, writhing in pain.. but year after year went by and nothing…"

The crowd in the room nod, as they understand, their situations are similar.

"One day I woke up and just couldn't take it anymore. He asked me to chop him an apple.. I was trained to keep him happy, he never thought that I'd attack him. I had his blood all over me, I tasted it.." He sobbed. "I vomited from stress, I screamed, I was so sure it was all a dream… It took a week for me to walk out of there after the shock wore off that it wasn't a dream. When I went home I found my mother dead, a note left on the coffee table. She killed herself because of me. She was so heartbroken.. My dad is somewhere, but I don't know where. He left her sometime while I was abducted."

"I'm sorry Fumi," says the fifteen year old, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"I hate Kira! I hate him!" He hollered. "He's a liar! And a fraud!"

The room of kindred spirits cheered.

"And tonight we're going to get back some of what we lost!" The fifteen year old shouted. "We're going to make this phony God sees us!"

Their wild cheers could be heard along the bank of water, drifting along like invisible boats of a coming chaos.

It's a funny thing to peek people's interest. It could be the smallest, well-placed word and it can create an entire earthquake of activity from a stampede of seekers whether they believe the words that are being said or not, curiosity has them on the move.

Kira is justice.

What justice is there in scaring people to civility?

What kind of person feels they have to be scared into being civil?

Yeah!

Shut up, ya puppet! You sound so fucking stupid.

Everyone please, let's look at the bigger picture here, we're all living so much better now that Kira has returned.

Says you, my boy committed suicide last night because he slept with his girlfriend's best friend and she found out. He'd rather end his own life than have it come out of nowhere because that whore ratted on him.

Ever since Kira came back, things have been lovely here in Dublin.

Oh be quiet. From what I've heard the Irish have always been insane with hiding their feelings.

Desearía que más pudieran creer en Kira.

Pitam se ko je on?

Hey, I've got a photo of Kira. Wanna see it?

Yeah!

Oh my god! Really?!

Bullshit. You can't get pictures of Gods.

tu n'es pas drôle

Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle

Why should we believe you?

Because I was there. I helped in capturing him.

Hn. Some great job you've done, the creep's still out there and now he's back.

난 무서워. 나는 인간이 신을 볼 운명이 있는지 확신할 수 없다.

He's human. As real as you or me, and he walks among us.

The people in the group chat watch as a photo loads onto their screens sent by someone claiming to have been in on the Kira case.

Holy shit! He's hot!

Он может убить меня в любой день недели.

Me too! I want death by Kira!

くそっ。彼を知っているよ.

Light Yagami...

No way.

信じられない!

Stop speaking in code. Who is that?!

Light Yagami.

I know him from school, we used to date. There's no way Light is Kira.

In the warehouse district word got around just as quickly as on the message board, although the language barrier was a steady stream of Japanese, English, Cantonese, whatever language was spoken amongst that region of land.

"This is incredible! If this Yagami guy is really Kira..."

A teen boy smiled as he finished her sentence. "Then that means we can kill him." Turning to the chattering group of wayward youths, a few adults, he says. "This is what we've been waiting for. Kira is no god... just some pretty boy serial killer! We can end him! We can make him suffer for ignoring us."

They all cheer, hooting or pumping their fist, whistling.

The older girl nods, joining in the tirade. "He ignored our pleas while killing prisoners who were already locked up. How pathetic is that?"

"So pathetic."

"What a coward. It's like fishing from a barrel over the ocean." Said a faithful follower.

"Where're we gonna find this guy?" A girl no more than ten asks. "He kills all over the place."

"It's my belief that the most death tolls happen where Kira is currently residing." A young man with a laptop stated. "The highest death count recorded was in the UK."

Shoulders slumped and fingers snapped in disparagement. Oh well, it would seem their brethren in the United Kingdom will have the honors. The computer whizz got to work on sending an encouraging, email to England's 50.

Mello smiled at the attention the photo was getting. Sucks that some people are sick enough to suddenly support Kira because he's good-looking, but at least it won't really harm anyone.

At least it wasn't supposed to.

Many people didn't take it so well that Kira could just be some random human. They've been terrorized not by a God but a terrorist with a God complex! How dare that fucking clown take them for a ride! Reduce their existence to whipping boys or else it was being confined in lockup and considered a criminal until tests proved otherwise.

It was bedlam all over again! Some took to message boards declaring Kira a fraud, stating it was time to get back to the way things were before the change became too great. Others were violent, they overturned outdoor trash cans, shoved and belittled supporters of Kira. Some even got into fist fights when asking their fellow man how Kira's wants could be seen as bad?

Light Yagami's face is plastered on every television screen that has news teams. Who is he? How did he obtain such a power!? Why won't he share it?

And on and on the words and programs speculated and raged.

In his bedroom. Safe and sound. Light Yagami watched the new development unfolding. So that was their plan? To give up his identity. Hn. A bold move. He won't be able to go anywhere without a disguise. But, perhaps this is best.. He no longer needs to hide. He can be a true face amongst his people, work more closely with them beyond the screen.

His attention goes back to the television The news crews are talking about him. His past as a student, his accomplishments in the F.B.I. Boy, they got the 'speculation' videos together awfully quickly. You'd think he was a coming holiday while currently in another.

He cocked a brow at a picture of him from when he was on the swim team when he was fifteen years old. How'd they get that? They must be going through the school's yearbooks.

_'Hn. Just let them try to paint a bad picture of me, it'll be impossible.'_ Thinks the up and coming God.

A loud crash caught his attention from downstairs. He turned his head as if he could see through the drywall and wooden boards at the whatever made the sound. Beyond must have found him, the guy's been out all night. They didn't have a plan to meet up at his house, he'd just assumed it was obvious.

He started for the bedroom door when another crash caught his attention, this one is closer, visible. Briefly anyway, because the thing that made the sound burst open upon impact and engulfed the bedroom in flames...

X x X

Commentary: Thank you very much for reading. If anything is a mistake I'll find it next time, sorry. If the foreign languages are botched I used a translator and again, sorry. Ahaha. No more apologies, okay. I hope you're having a good weekend and had a kickin holiday and year's end. If not, me either ahaha, it's all good though, we press on so middles fingers up whatever ruined your's, mine, and our good time.


	11. Crime and Punishment

"You fucking monster!"

"Abomination!" Called another faceless, even genderless voice.

The swell of hot black circled the room like a tornado, twisting and twirling, drawing in all and any breathable air. Blocking out all view from within and without the home.

"What have you done?! Kiraaa? Kiiiirraaaa?!" A woman called, her hands raised up in the air. "Fly our saviour! Swoop down your wrath upon these non-believers!"

A man standing beside the woman grimaced. Even as a supporter of Kira the world was divided. The supporters and the nutbar worshippers. Exhibit the woman trying to summon Kira to punish the fire starters. "Let's get the hose from the side of the house." He rushed towards the burning home in search of the garden hose. "Ahh!" He staggered backwards when the downstairs window busted open from the sweltering rumbling inside the hot box. The glass caught him in the face, blood dribbled down his face, getting in his eyes, blinding him with pain.

"I hope you rot in Hell!" The woman literally spit in his direction. Well, _general_ direction. There would have to be some serious wizardry going on for that spit to get anywhere near the god who is a decider of deaths.

"What the hell is this?!" A tone of authority bellowed. "That's the Yagami home. Ms. Yagami lives there with her daughter."

"That's right," agreed another neighbor, who just showed up to the random mob scene in the once peaceful neighborhood. Guy goes for a jog, grabs a muffin and a hot chocolate, just to come home to this anarchy.

"Burn!" Began a chant. "Burn! Burn!"

"Yeah! Burn!"

"Burn the beast!"

"You'll be sorry for having done this; you can't kill our savior,"

"Yeah, what have you got against peace, you murderous asshole?"

"Who are you calling murderous?" The man shoved the woman who'd spoken out into the brick wall that surrounds the house. "Think of how many lives your precious God has taken."

"All bad people, murderers… He's saved more lives than were taken."

"That's bull!" spat the fired up man who'd shoved, and looked prepared to do it again should the woman stand. "Some of those people deserved a second chance?"

Hand on her bruised cheek, the shoved woman slowly got to her feet. "Like who? The rapists? The child molesters? …They've never killed anyone, maybe they could change!" Her sarcasm was both cheered and equally scoffed at.

"And what do you think the R.C. is for?"

"Those places are a load of crap!"

"That's right," a woman agreed. "My uncle was shoved into one for stealing batteries."

"First batteries, then lives!"

"Shut up!"

A fire truck eased to a stop a car down from the home. Men and women workers file out of the large flashing vehicle dragging hoses, and searching for a hydrant. A tow truck came through behind them and the driver worked quickly to move the vehicles blocking the burning area. Another truck arrived sliding in where one of the neighborhood cars was removed. A few other residents were instructed to move their cars breaking up the crowd only a little. The mob scene became worse when the media arrived.

"Cameras rolling in five... four... three.. two.." The camera points at the field reporter.

"Good afternoon, I'm Abe Ken, live on the scene of a mob." He's momentarily off screen while the mob is being shown. "It's been going around that this is the home where Kira lives, a man not of myth or monstrous power, but a simple man; one needing home and shelter as the rest of us."

"He's no man!" A bystander protests, having somehow overheard over the noise.

"Can we get in closer?" He walks over to the pissed pedestrian. "What makes you say that? What brought you here?"

Grinning, and brushing his hand across his chin as he looks into the camera, the agitator states. "I heard about this guy, Yagami Li, something or other, thought I'd check it out. Then I see the place going up, and thought it was a pretty sweet way to spend the afternoon, watching a murderer get what's coming to him."

Those who agreed cheered.

"Isn't that just what Kira is doing for us?!" Preached another man, who also received cheers.

"Oh be quiet," snarls a near elderly woman. "It's completely different. He's not just getting rid of the killers and crooks, he's telling us how to exist- or else."

"Yeah!" The anti-Kira fans cheered, some patting the old woman on the back for speaking out.

They watched as the firemen begin their job of extinguishing the flames. Good thing no one is inside the home.

...

"Mmm.." He greedily cheered the nourishment.

It was a real hassle finding a store with American items so he could pick up real jam, and not that compressed red bean or some type of nut or other fruit that the Japanese consider jelly. They don't really care for the stuff, it's not their fault. But that helps his craving none. But, he remembers the location and store name, so satisfying his fix is not a problem anymore. He'd once spared a man his death, his timer had gone back up, because upon waiting for him to come home from work he found an exquisite jar of All Fruit in his fridge. He walked out of the man's home, patting him on the back and thanking him for being considerate. His own Axman's Jazz scenario, the fiendish killer agreed not to kill anyone whose home was playing jazz upon his stroll through the neighborhood. If more victims produce good strawberry jam for him, he images he'd have to retire.

Beyond stuffed his hand into the jar of thick strawberry jam, the clumps of berries made him smile as they felt like a plump eyeball. Cannibals, bleh! Now there's a killer he just cannot understand. He once took an eyeball and bit into it. He was spitting and rinsing for an hour, even after down two jars of jam he could still taste the taint and feel the resistance it held between his teeth.

He once heard a rumor about himself being presumed a cannibal, in a conversation with one of Wammy's many alphabet children; the girl didn't know it was him because at the time he was posing as a dental nurse. A young boy went under and never came out of the gas. The firm was sued. Totally not his fault! He'd heard the boy was allergic to latex, and he just happened to forget to wash his hands after slipping on a pair from the last patient. Oops. He died of asphyxiation ten minutes into the root canal. He wasn't cut out to be a dental assistant anyway.

And they were all so boring, either talking about the patient or each other, someone in their neighborhood as if they all live on the same section of row houses. Boooriiing! He wasn't long for many jobs after Wammys which is why he became a private detective. Much more lucrative and entertaining. Something entertaining is on the news now.

B cocked his head to the side taking in the images on the screen. 'That looks like the Yagami home…' Listening to the reporter, he learns that it in fact is the Yagami home. 'Why would the burn Light's house?'

The fire teams have ushered the townspeople away from the building to spectate across the street.

"Kira, I'm sorry! It's not me!" A woman babbled.

'Kira? Oh don't tell me that word's gotten out?' He snorts. 'Pretty crafty; most likely the work of the Ms.' He clapped sticky, bright violet stained hands together for their show of initiative to put Light's face around and have the people shoo him out of hiding. 'That place is really going up. Good thing he's not at home..'

"I see someone through the window!" A man shouted, the camera just caught a glimpse of the guy before sweeping to where his finger is pointing.

Beyond deadpanned as he spotted Light through the window just before he disappeared. "...You've got to be kidding me.." Oh well. He was almost enjoying his day. Trouble free. Carefree and behaving as his usual self. Not a lackey of the soon-to-be deceased in real-time Kira.

The jar of jam is dropped into the nearest recycling bin, and in a quick act of vanishing that spooked a mother and child he sprouted wings and hurried to the inferno.

0 0 0

Matt got a signal off of L's cellphone. It was casting from a singular location. Never mind the hospital, never mind Near. Mello could be contacted once he's gone and checked things out. This is L, he has to go to him. He could be in danger if B has found him.

The slender car arrived at a gothic manor with a screech that would turn heads thinking they were about to witness a car crash; the driver leaped from the vehicle, the door was left ajar as he bolted for the home. Drawing his pistol, he held it ready to fire as he crept in through the opened door. The place stank of death and rot, and strangely there was a pleasant linger of something sweet tea for certain, living in England the smell is engraved as a sensory detect, but there was another with it.

_'What in holy Hell?' _His gaze darted everywhere, taking in all he could of the entryway.

Limbs hung as macabre art from the walls, all fake because human flesh doesn't look polished even with oil based lotions. They're marionette pieces, glued into huge picture frames, or constructed to be some deformed statue in a corner. Matt cringed inside seeing the small door knobs that are baby heads dipped in copper. Lucky he's wearing gloves. B wouldn't be that sick? Rumors miss the mark nearly every time due to exaggeration. But he felt wrong about that theory when he'd opened up the door to a library, where a table was overturned a platter of cookies and tea a mess, books were everywhere, along with blood. Spatters and splatters of blood. So much deep, dark, dead red.

"L!" The only sound in the completely dead home. Not even the flies hung around to create a buzz of commentary as they feasted on what remains they liked.

Looking around in the darkness he then saw him. Sprawled out in a weird twist, eyes closed, body immobile.

"No. No." He hurried over to him. "No, L!" Smacking his cheeks through little pats, he tried to revive him. But it did not work. He held him in his arms, tenderly, lovingly. He rocked his mentor to comfort not just himself, but the lifeless body that went alone from this world. An ambulance was called. No rush. And then his mentor. His wanted friend.. was gone... It wasn't even that long ago, but his heart feels like it's been there for forever.

Matt in the present blinked away the too present past event, then turned his gaze towards Mello.

"Can you fathom the level of sick you'd have to be to actually _want_ Kira in this world, doing what he's doing?" Mello wondered out loud, unintentionally to himself; he was talking to Matt, but his partner in more than life is a million miles away right now, although he's looking at him.

The blond M is watching the multitude of televisions for anything involving Kira that isn't fan gushing through weird commercial ads depicting Kira as some sort of true deity or others showing the disgust towards the murderer, asking the people to cease their allowance of a tyrant to tell them how to live. Those he does not mind, however, they come off a bit whiney in their approach. Not to mention, they didn't fully think it through when adding: is this how we want our children to grow up?

People being able to trust that their kid can walk to and from school unharmed is exactly the kind of world you want. But to be forced into boot camps just because you happen to raise your voice at some idiot, is inhuman. A forced peace is a false peace, even if it's strictly internal.

Since giving away Kira's alleged identity, there hasn't been much to report insofar as finding out his location. But that was an hour ago, and word spreads quickly over the internet and soon there wasn't one station of channel or radio not flashing Light Yagami's picture. Reporters, old friends, old girlfriends, even a former neighbor from an area Light's family moved away from before the world's most notorious killer could even read his own name.

"He was always so polite, never cried that much as a baby or infant." The elderly neighbor was practically bragging.

He supposed if he were a commoner, and crazy enough to believe the lunacy of Kira's ideals, he'd be preening that he knew Light, even if it were only briefly. He could gag when channel 6 went over Yagami's achievements in academics, physical education, and citizenship. Hn. Take a look at him now, policing behavior instead of getting along with it.

"Fucking child." He muttered.

A suck-shit part of the job is that he can't turn off the tv or change channels due to an unsavoury which he doesn't care to hear about. He has to learn about the freak in order to stay one step ahead of him. At this point he'll take 15 feet behind him, because all this nothing is really getting old.

Mello sat upright from the relaxed lean back he has in the posh buruque chair. It would seem they've snagged a fish in their net. The media in Japan is in a frenzy over something. Oh. A house fire. He slumped back into a bored posture; however, his attention went back to the television when the word Kira flashed across the stream of words in the closed captions.

Turning up the volume on that monitor, he listened carefully. It could be a false alarm, and the field anchor is merely saying the house fire is the work of Kira continuing his work. It happened in Germany when a plane was reported to have crashed. Hn. A plane crash being Kira's doing would certainly tarnish the reputation of a "do-gooder", as there was no way an entire plane could be filled with criminals to be punished. More than some innocent people would lose their life.

"He's in there!" A man pointed. "Look, in the window!"

"Stay back!" One of the firemen shouted.

Mello doesn't have to wonder if Near is seeing this. They're all watching the news channels, always. He'd hate to think he was someone genuinely into television. He'd never really get to watch anything for enjoyment. It'd be a pastime wasted.

"Very clever walling Kira in to force him out Mello," came the aforementioned detective's smooth voice. He walked into the office space and stood behind his self-appointed, though not by himself, rival.

"I thought so. He's been using the cover of no one knowing about him long enough. Let's see how the world takes it when they find out he's no real god."

"And when they learn about the death note?"

Mello shrugged his shoulder although it looked more like a tension rolling of the blade. "It's unlikely anyone will get their hands on one; chances of another Shinigami dropping one out of the sky because someone asks for it is slim."

That's true. Since Kira's original reign and defeat, there haven't been any outburst of death note usage. And if anyone has found one, it was used privately as a one or two times deal then never again. Any sensible person would test it out, then dispose of it upon finding out what it is.

"Do you think Light really is in there?" he watched the captions go across the bottom of the screen.

It's the Yagami home alright. That's insanity! How can they do that? Doesn't Ms. Yagami still reside there? And Sayu Yagami? Who would light the home on fire so carelessly?

"The 50 are responsible for the fire." Near proclaims.

"Why?"

"Why not? They're anti-Kira, setting his house on fire wouldn't be too far from their convictions. What would you do if finding out about your worst enemy's resting place?"

Mello knew the answer to that, but he remained silent. No need to depict the landscape of a nuke zone.

Near looked over at Matt, who is still sitting in a daze. Walking over, he took a seat across from him in one of the arm chairs. "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Or would a better question be, what's gotten into you?"

Matt shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just spacing out."

Near found that to be a bold-faced lie. He's no expert on what Matt does when truly spacing out, but he's certain one aspect involves a handheld game console of some model. Leaned back in his chair, the wooden legs in front catching some air in the process, while the redhead watches smoke drift to the ceiling from his second cigarette. Matt doesn't just.. turn into a paste eater.

Standing, he attempts to look into the gamer's eyes, but Matt refused to meet them, and shoved the albino haired detective away from him. "Solve some other mystery, like where Kira is."

The clencher. Something was up. "He's been found." He looked over his shoulder at the monitor.

Matt got up from the couch and crossed to where Mello is seated. A riot. A fire. A guy checks out for an hour and this is what he wakes to... Anarchy.

"Looks like it's back to Japan." Mello looked over his shoulder, spotting his partner before getting up. "Come on. Fuck packing."

"Okay."

"Matt?"

"What?" He paused his retreat.

"If anything is wrong, something you can't tell Mello.. you can talk to me."

Matt scoffed, then gave a nod, but mumbled "Right" as he departed through the door.

0 0 0

There is just no way it can be true? Is what police chief Aizawa thought when he heard on the news and over the radio, that Kira's identity was outed. But that was a victory, he was ready to arrest whatever imitation of the true murderer was out there, to make him or her pay for what they'd done to Matsuda, but all over speculating and accusing name was only one. Light Yagami. But, there was just no way. He was killed. Shot dead. His body lay stone stiff in an abandoned warehouse, plastered to the metal steps. Not even half the way up; his stairway to Heaven lay cold and impassable to him. So what happened? What went wrong? Damn it all! There was just NO WAY. But one thing is for sure, he was going to bring in quite a few guilty people, because someone set the Yagami home on fire. Regardless of how he feels about the lying murderer, that is the family home of his former chief Soichiro Yagami. And he cannot let that go unpunished.

The patrol car flashes its lights, there was no need for the siren; the flare of red and blue flickered and bounced off the walled in area.

"Break this up, now!" his voice hollered over the commotion of the onlookers.

Mogi was shocked by the horror of a fire. He'd never get used to such a grisly thing as a burning building.

"You're holding us back," one man shouted as the police set up wooden barriers before the crowd. "But that guy is nice and close."

There was a collective inner "Huh?!" amongst the rioters as they watched a tall, but hunched over young man or possibly he's older? It's hard to tell at the distance, stroll casually into the burning building.

Aizawa was seeing ghost, truly. That lawbreaker looked like L. He recalled some computer graphed nonsense going on air not long ago, someone posed as L saying he supports Kira, right before giving his life to him. L died. Only the police knew that back then, which is how the poser was able to get away with. Discrediting the video was impossible, because they would have to disclose information that the world's greatest detective has already lost his life to the sadistic serial killer. So who is that?

"Sir, you can't go in their! It's dangerous!" A fireman warned deaf ears.

Beyond, hands in his pocket, and in no real rush, walked steadily into the burning building, and up to Light's burning bedroom. He's likely already exited the home and the footage is a repeat from a little earlier.

A nameless bystander, a Kira worshipper, fidgeted amongst the gathering. He's had enough. "I'm with that guy! Kira! Kira, I'm coming!"

"And don't forget me!"

"Me too! I wanna die with Kira!" Called out a man, who'd completely missed the point as to why the others were heading into the sweltering heat.

The air inside would suffocate and kill most, if lucky give them complications for a hospital to sort out; however, B doesn't have to worry about such things as oxygen because he's already deceased- give or take the Resting In Peace part. Whistling, he looked left then right. Which room was Light's? He's about to head to the master bedroom when a banging sound caught his attention. Wandering over he placed his ear to the wall then backed up when hearing a loud bang. Licking the pad of his thumb, he brushed an X onto the wall, then after rolling up the sleeves of his deep-brown knitted shirt he punched a hole into the wall. He repeatedly beat into the drywalling. He caught Light Yagami's panicked gaze for a second before the black fumes shoved his visual out of the way in order to escape first. Never mind women and children, smoke claimed right of way always.

Luckily Light's hand shot through the opening reaching for help, that was thankfully swiftly offered.

Once he was out of his closet and in the moderately breathable hallway, Light fell at B's feet coughing and trying to catch his breath. He was then hoisted up and laid to rest over Beyond's broad shoulder. The Semi-gami carried his partner down the stairs of the lit-up home. He was headed for the back exit. Wings expanded he used them to create a burst of wind to send the smoke and flames from their path.

"Is this enough for you my king?" A woman called to the dark ceiling as the flames began to eat up her legs.

Her screams were just awful, and so were the others. Loud and strangled then low and gone. What were they all doing? Wondered the private detective in B. Are they really so into Kira's plans that they'd sacrifice their self in belief that their lost life will save Kira's, which to them would surely be taken by the fire? Or perhaps, too late, did they think to run inside and save him before the fire got so out of control that the rescue workers are now cutting away the front of the building, and trying desperately to mainly save the neighborhood rather than the burning building that is beyond hope. The fire can only be contained until the house is fully gone. Whatever the cause, B wished that eyes could have built-in cameras. The art of these burning, screaming people is too beautiful just to commit to memory.

A disoriented groan from Light brought his rescuer back to his senses and he continued out of the building through the cleared path, which collapsed soon after their departure.

Light coughed and gasped, and spat the burnt taste of ash from his dry mouth. He looked beat. B watched with interest as the coming God fought through respiratory failure.

"Where were yo.." His raspy words caught in his throat, a cough doesn't allow him to finish the sentence.

"Assuming that you were fine. Where else?" Stooping down; he reached out and rubbed Light's back. "Can I get you to a hospital?"

"What hospital could I possibly go to?! My face will be recognized!" He smacked away the unneeded coddling.

"Did you not see the blind love that you received back there? Those people threw themselves into flames for you. I'm sure you'll have supporters at the hospital who will keep your being their nice and discreet."

"For everyone that cares about Kira, there's an equal or greater amount who don't." Having finally caught his breath, he snapped. "Who do you think started the fire? It only took flashing my photo and an assumption." He leaned over and vomited.

That seemed to be the cure; he doesn't feel any better, but he's not as dizzy. However, he knows he's in no shape to move.

Slipping his arm around the fallen God's torso, he draped Light's arm around his shoulders and in one good leap he took to the sky to fly him to a safe location to heal.

"He's flying!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

"Look at that! Get a shot of it!" The field reporter pointed; his voice was bordering on excitement and pure terror. There's just no way he's seeing what he's seeing. Well, actually it was a moment that happened too quickly, but he's sure he just saw the alleged Kira's unconscious body flying through the sky.

….

"I'd like to know what you thought you were doing going into the closet like you had." B set Light's limp, but very much still filled with life, body down onto a gurney.

He brought them into a warehouse downtown from the suburban area. An abandoned building away from the mafia district, so he's nowhere near the docks. That's the last thing he needs is to be busting heads of mafioso who realize Kira's squatting in their midst while recovering from a house fire. He wasn't worried about himself getting hurt. Ha! There was a laugh riot. No. His concern was for Light; he might get carried away fending off the unwell-wishers and a few could slip by a do away with his project.

"A simple call. Can you hang on for a moment?" Asked the Semi-gami.

Light gagged when feeling a tube going down his throat.

"Think of it as an endoscopy, sorry. But, we have to get the carbon monoxide out of you before you asphyxiate." Looking at the patient, he asks. "Can you hear me?"

He would call Light Yagami on being overly dramatic, but as someone who had people fighting for his life after a fire, which he'd set upon himself, he knows it's ferociously painful and dangerous just from breathing it in. Nose hairs are singed, so you're still breathing in harmful fumes from smoke having clung to the hairs in your nostrils. Any bit of smoke left in your lungs could spell trouble if not the sweet release of death.

"Aww." He used the end of his shirt to wipe the damp corners of Light's eyes. "Are you crying, or is that tear duct leakage from the fire?"

Light remained unresponsive. He imagined what he would be saying, if he was able. Imitating Light's voice he says. "What were you doing? You abandoned me, and for what? More murders! I could have died! Do you even care? Maybe we should go our separate ways!" He hummed in thought. Walking over to a payphone he removed the receiver and dialed a number. In his own voice he says. "Believe it or not, Yagami, I do care. And you'd be making a grave mistake wanting away from me."

The line picked up.

"Not many people use this number."

"I don't want to now, but I need you."

"For?" asked a lazy drawl.

"A friend."

After filling his contact in with the information he needs to bring the items necessary to help Light, he watched over the patient until someone better suited arrived to take over.

It was him! It was really and truly Light Yagami! Aizawa and Mogi are at a pause just staring each other in the eye. Having rounded up the remaining living rioters they returned to the station to question them to see who had burned down the Yagami home, and nearly the entire neighborhood! The hoodlums. But, so far no one is talking. And so, now they stand, staring in the brief standstill of trying to find some footing on the shaking ground.

He's angry. Extremely angry. So he can understand that level of rage of wanting to end a life; after what had happened to Matsuda, he knows now is by the original Kira's hands, he would like to release a rounds off into the guy himself. But there was no sense in burning the home where his family lives.

With any luck, he'll be able to pull it off and kill him. This can't go on for as long as it had previously. Kira went years killing people, scaring the common man with his otherworldly mystic. The idea of Light coming back from the dead as a death God was too sickening.. too frightening to fathom. And who was that guy back there going into the house? Why did he walk into that building?

They'll have the answers soon enough once the autopsy reports come back from the burn victims. He can't believe this is starting all over again.

Going to Japan. It was as if this whole Kira saga was starting all over again!

Unlike the Ms, Near's team packed a light back and boarded a plane for Japan. They're currently watching for them to come around on the luggage claim. Near, sitting on a rather comfortable leather chair awaiting Gevanni or Rester to bringing his luggage along, listened to a few whispers from the people around him. Some of them spoke about Light. It was all some government gimmick to put a face to the name so people would relax. Others mumbled about how devilish the man really looked. Wasn't Lucifer said to be handsome?

Some were talking about him; they wondered if he was sick, most likely because of the anti-bacterial mask he's wearing and his white hair, and slow pace. Some people thought he might be a celebrity, the dyed hair, the covered up face, the team of men and women that look like security and managerial detail.

His dark gaze slid to the red head beside him. He supposed Misa Amane would be seen as his older girlfriend.

"We've got the bags. A van is on its way." Gevanni states as he took a seat beside his boss. His gaze brushed over then past Near to their unwanted guest. "Are you sure it was a good idea, bringing her?"

"She shouldn't stayed behind in Guildford." Near whispered. "She's too crafty. We don't know if her lost memories are real or a ruse. Now that she knows Light Yagami is alive, she'll most likely do anything to contact him. We need to keep our enemies manageable."

It wasn't only Light Yagami that could be played upon, but B as well. He had Misa for a reason, they eventually will gain the answer to the mystery either from Amane or Beyond when he figures it out that they have her. She truly could be the key to killing the demi-god. Especially if her words are truth, that B had killed her, not just once but over and over again. An ability like his own.

"At least she's behaving." Mumbled the agent in a dour tone.

Misa Amane, for all the flaws she has, has been surprisingly good after they've finished interrogating her. Treating her like a normal, though captive, woman has paid off in the good fortune. She didn't even protest to having her hair dyed any color other than blonde. That and the sunglasses, surely no one will recognize her. Either she's got a scheme waiting in the wings or she's lost her will to fight anymore of anything.

"The van has arrived," Rester grabbed a suit case, and Near's stuffed pig.

The group migrated through the building to the exit, after piling away their belongings they climb into the vehicle and head into the city.

"Are you going to kill him?" Misa asked this to anyone listening. "I.. need to know."

"Yes." His bland expression held no sympathy for the Devil's bride.

"...You shouldn't."

"We have little reason not to."

"I remember something that that monster man had said, he was talking to himself after having beaten me... He must have thought I was dead at the time or unconscious.."

He said nothing to encourage her to continue speaking, but he showed that she held his attention by keeping his eyes on her.

"He said now that he knows the truth, he's going to leave me alone. He won't kill me, not unless he has to. For now, he'll dangle a carrot in front of Kira. ...You said that Light is Kira.. What do you think he meant By dangling a carrot? Am I the carrot? Was he going to use me tohurt Light?" She dramatically slappedher hands to her cheeks in exclamationed wonder.

Near has no way of knowing something like that. Unless...

_'Could he mean that whatever has turned him into a demi-god, he's done to Misa because he's planning to do it to Light? To make Kira an immortal? A true god? Has he killed Misa to test out if it will work no matter the circumstances of death?"_ He momentarily paused in thought. Is B done with Misa, and left her behind because she's no longer useful? He's ready now to immortalize Light Yagami. They need to find them. Now should have been days ago.

0 0 0

"Haven't you ever gone to a theme park, or even to the movies just for fun?" Light asked L one muggy afternoon.

"I have no interest in those things. Why? Do you like that sort of thing, Light?" His show of interest always seemed to place a fingertip to his lips, as if he's holding in childlike laughter at something he finds to be ridiculously funny.

"Don't most teenagers and guys my age?" His gaze went up to the unforgiving sky that held not a cloud in it's ice blue glow.

"It would seem that Light studies people as much as I do," L mumbled to himself. "He rarely answers for himself, just a disassociated declaration about the general public." He smiled sweetly. "You'd make a great world leader with that sort of mentality."

"What? Like a man of the people? A Kira?" His gaze now falls upon a different glare; one sometimes far too bright to look at. And it's always, as since their meeting each other, glaring down on him. "Try all you want Ryuzaki, but you're not going to get me to confess to being someone that I'm not. I wouldn't murder anyone."

"Not even if it were _for_ someone? To protect them."

"_Accidental_ manslaughter, perhaps. But I wouldn't consciously seek to kill someone, not even if it were to protect someone, myself included."

"I would kill, if it meant for my own safety… I would never lose my life for someone else trying to keep theirs'."

"And how many times have you had to take a life to keep your own?"

L rocked his head left to right in thought, then resting his posture with his head tilted back he confessed. "Outward? None. Inside… dozens."

Light locked eyes with L, when the detective straightened his seated posture so that he could gauge his reaction. He was met with the briefest glare before Light's gaze softened, and he asked in all seriousness.

"Have you ever killed me?"

"Yes." L popped his neck as if he were gearing up mentally for the pitfall of the confession. "Once, when your father landed in the hospital from stress, the second when you brought Amane into the picture… And just now."

"What are you talking about, I haven't done anything?"

"You lied to me, when answering my question." His black eyes pierced deeply into Light's mirrored color. "You kill yourself every single day with a lie."

Light's hand clenched into a fist. However, he remained silent.

"You won't stop your suicide until you've hurt, just as deeply, whomever or _what_ has hurt you."

Biting his tongue, Light stood from the patio chair. "I'm going inside, I'll roast to death out here."

"I'll come with you; I'll be wherever you are." He held up his arm to expose the length of chain between them. "Even when you roast to death."

Light walked through the spacious room to the bathroom. Inside, he turned on the water then washed the sweat from his face and neck.

Watching him, from behind not in the mirror, L comments. "You're upset?"

"Of course I'm upset. This is beginning to be everyday with you." Light, calmed and returned to his sangfroid when dealing with a serial accuser, looked at the detective through the mirror. "Killing people is _wrong,_ especially if it's just because you can." Turning, he sighed. "It's why I'm so adamant about catching Kira. He needs to be made accountable for his ongoing crime. And I can be acquitted of never having committed them." Moving away from the sink and out of the bathroom. "We need to get back to work."

Raising his fist in the air, he cheered with a monotone of enthusiastic. "Good. I'm happy to see your determination to catch a killer."

Smiling, he mocked in a chide. "I'm surprised you don't tell me just to walk back into my cell."

"Not at all. I want to catch this Kira as well." He climbed into the seat before his laptop.

"_This_ Kira." He scoffed. "I'll prove you're wrong,"

L, hiding his smile, replied. "Please do."

And he meant that. He doesn't want to be right. At least this one time.

Light, present, inhaled noisily.

"You're up." It was a voiced observation, not a question.

"That explains the nightmares." Responded Light, removing the breathing mask from his face. "Why are you dressed like that?" By that he means L. The murderer had also spoken in L's voice.

"I thought you might like it, to be nursed back to health by a loved one."

"I didn't love him."

B shrugged his hand. Getting up from the stool, he goes about examining the patient.

"I'd heard another voice while I was out. Who was here?" Never mind where here is, it's safe. Safe is always good.

"Someone who owes me many favors."

Sitting up; glad he can breathe as per usual, he asked. "You trust him not to rat on me?"

"The only thing he has against Kira, is that he couldn't kill his abusive mother himself."

Light blinked away the phantom of his own voice saying that killing is wrong. "How long was I out for?"

"Say "aaa" and lift your tongue." He shoved a thermometer under Light's tongue. "A week. Long enough to heal, long enough for the rat-pack to arrive, and long enough to create a buzz that you've been scared off."

Light shoved away the doctoring. Sliding from the bed, he was happy and annoyed to find himself in a hospital gown. He does not like the idea of being dressed by anyone but himself. However, it wouldn't do to still be in the clothes he wore in the fire. He can still feel the heat, he can still see the flames dancing in his bedroom and through the opened door. He had nowhere to go but into his closet. The plan was to go through the wall, he didn't count on lacking anything to create a hole, so he'd gone back into his bedroom and yanked free a curtain rod to use, alerting the crowd who cheered for his death. And they wonder why Kira is vengeful. What they did was deplorable! His home... gone.. What about his mother and Sayu?

"I wanna talk to them.. the people.. I think it's a good thing that they know my face and name. I shouldn't have hid from them. I should talk to them, make them see that I'm not Lording it over them."

"And if that doesn't work?"

If that doesn't work, then maybe it's time Light, or rather Kira, sees things through a different set of eyes...

Noticing Kira's gazing into his Shinigami eyes, B couldn't help but grin.

X x X

Commentary: Thank you for reading, it's late but still allowed since it's January, and early for the readers in China but Happy New Year. Have a really good one. Safe and healthy. You deserve it.

This story is coming to a close, not too soon but not too far either. So really, you're all the best.


	12. Live through the rise and fall

The lights were raising the temperature in the room as they beamed heavily down on the pair sitting beneath them, in the spacious studio. It was unreal, this moment. Who would ever think that the person, who only a week ago, of being accused of being Kira would actually come right up to the TV station to address the people; make a statement; become… _human._ No. Too mundane. A _demi-God_ amongst the people!

So many people, church goers, non religious who have been down on their luck until a great miracle has happened, have all claimed to have found God in some way or in someone. A beggar, a guy at the watch shop who suddenly looked at them with a deep understanding, despite having said nothing, a lifeguard... All these people randomly chosen as someone's waking point, but today... he will actually be speaking to God.

It's a closed off set. It has to be. It was Kira's, well, until proven of the truth it's best to address him as Light Yagami, but he specified that he wouldn't talk to anyone unless the room was devoid of human life beyond himself and the reporter. The reporter insisted upon it before it was ever asked. Why share the spotlight of speaking to their possible saviour with a bunch of worshippers and anti-worshippers? They'd be fighting for dialogue.

Mori Koibuchi will _not_ share.

His little girl was stabbed by some kid on drugs. He pleaded guilty under substance abuse to receive a shorter sentencing, but thanks to lawyers the little prick walked free! He wasn't himself. It was the drugs, a misunderstanding, and a pocket knife. All so damming, but he walked anyway. But Kira took care of him. No questions asked. No moral code. No scoff that he, the father of a lost child, should turn the other cheek. Kira did away with the worthless teen, just as his daughter was done away with. If that's not a reason to get on one's knees and hold up hands in praise, he'll give up his life just to prove he's that devoted. All in. Kira is good. Kira is justice.

_'Guy looks kinda young, for thirty,'_ he thought, watching God getting hair and make-up done. This was minutes before air-time.

The call came in yesterday. Something like this was worthy of spreading the word; people will have questions, want to state their loyalty and commitment to Kira. However, the recording date was left as a secret. If what happened to the Yagami home was any indication of what anti-fans are capable of, it was better to be secretive. He may not want to have to talk over people, but Mori is a fair man, and would gladly read questions, words of encouragement that their savior keep up the good work. So he spread the word of merely _wanting _an interview; that those with anything to say could email or Tweet the station with questions or any messages, words of encouragement they may have. He can't get them all out there, but he's looked for the top results by likes and retweets to figure out who would have their thoughts and feelings put out there.

Beyond, in a complete confusion as to why Light Yagami would put himself out there when he could have swayed the public to disbelieve that he is Kira, watched from the sidelines awaiting the show to begin. He isn't planning on making a scene, just to watch. He always thought that news segments happened live, who knew some were pre-recorded? Interesting.

A little woman in glasses, with a clipboard pressed to her chest came up beside B. Looking him over, she asked politely. "Who are you?" Assuming of him what she is to the news anchor. An assistant.

"I'm now the world's top detectives."

Confused by that statement as it came out plural, she smiled. "I see." Believing it was a joke, she then says. "I thought you were Kira's assistant."

Beyond leaned over, twisting his upper posture so that he's facing her in the angle. He looked like pulled taffy, the held end remaining intact while the pulled out end was twisted and distorted in shape. "I'll let you live if you never presume that again." He said in a flat tone.

"You'll let me li..." The assistant was momentarily spooked, then she chuckled. "I get it, it's because of Kira. That's pretty funny."

"No. It's because it's true." Replied the serial killer. "And no, _it,_ in fact, is not funny."

Swallowing her sudden nerves; she adjusted her headset then walked away with an abrupt. "Excuse me."

He sniffed the air behind her, not smelling anything. Ooh, it's about to begin! He shuffled over to the bleachers that could seat a small audience of ten in the studio. It's a fine number when you want to hear comments and applause while keeping the noise level low.

It was a very comfortable little set up on stage too: intimate, two sturdy leather armchairs, a round thick blue carpet between the two chairs and a small coffee table holding cups of coffee. Anyone in the studio knows this, but viewers might think water or tea, but one doesn't mistake the aroma of coffee. It was more like something you'd see in a talk show, this set, but then again, a lot of news teams do have specific areas for interviews.

"This is Koibuchi Mori with the channel 1206 news; good afternoon. I'd like to take this moment to tell you that we're interrupting your regularly scheduled program to bring news of a special interview,"

The camera, operating on automated movement though not via motion sensor, but a camera operator in another area of the studio, pans over to Light Yagami. It is truly a closed set, after all. He can be comfortable and speak freely. And allow those in the studio, who oppose Kira, to stay safe.

"Light Yagami. A young man who, last week, was identified over social media as the mysterious otherworldly God known as Kira."

Kira gave a single nod to the assessment.

"I honestly don't know what to say… How about we start with, why would someone accuse you of being Kira? You, a former member of the Kira task force. A top marks student since becoming the age for academics."

Mori Koibuchi has done his work. The station investigated his background, giving the reporter ample notes to follow along with. Kira knows what the note cards say, if they were able to dig up the files of his being accused as Kira then they know it's happened twice. How his own father was blind to his son's second life. His sister's kidnapping and stint in the psych ward, having currently been relocated to the Rehabilitation Center. There is nothing they can throw at him to shake him.

"It's true," Light spoke in his best tone. Clear, detached from emotions, but with a certain warmth to appeal to viewers. He's not a monster. "I can't say that since becoming Kira I've garnered nothing but fans. There are a lot of people who'd like to see me hurt or behind bars. Maybe even on death row… But, it won't stop me from my mission in making this world a safer place for everyone."

The reporter hid a smile. He can't show bias or he'll be seen as one of the idiots prancing around the airwaves in Kira's Kingdom. His credibility will go out the window; Kira, not to mention most importantly, the station will lose its merit. And all hope of relaying messages or swaying antis will be null and void.

"The people who have called me out, have done so out of spite. Look at what happened because of it! My home, where I grew up, was burned to the ground. My mother still lived there with my sister… now they have nowhere and nothing. Such toxic behavior breeds more toxic behavior."

The host nods, completely inlaid with the words. Had the screwed up, doped up, teen gotten away with it and continued living, he'd surely take another life, either accidentally or intentionally during a stupor.

"Doesn't it make sense that it should stop before it starts? I'm providing a doorway to better common sense, it's not just living with a smile on your face, as some assume. That's an improbable scenario… Isn't it better to make positive choices before the wrong one ever crosses your mind the ideal scenario? Just because there would be a price to pay for some wrong choices, doesn't make it a negative. My gift is only for the greater good."

"It is extraordinary that you should have such a gift. Impossible to think of for man." He dared to ask, but it was a dare untaken. It was risky, taboo. Don't poke a sleeping bear just because you want to compare height differences. Even a baby bear has teeth and claws that work.

"Yes, it is. And while most people would use it to exact revenge on an enemy, rub out competition for work or even love interest.. I use it to help people."

"You truly are Kira, then? You don't want to deny the accusation to save your life?" Koibuchi asked. "You've made many people happy, and an equal amount enraged. Doesn't it make sense for you to deny it?"

"It does. However, what good would it do? Someone might lose their life if people decide they want to play The Name Game with the role of Kira. I want to show the world that I am _human,_ and that I _do_ understand what I'm doing. This isn't a power play.. I want to be here for the people. Justice for those not rich enough to afford the system. Justice for the man of day to day."

_'Hoo boy!'_ Thinks Beyond, eyes shining. _'So Light Yagami can be cool.'_

"You understand that many see you simply as someone taking lives to live his own. A murderer with a conscience is still a murderer."

"We'd all sit in jury to sentence someone to death row; not all the world believes in the death penalty. I can understand that; however, it's often necessary." He lowers his voice to showcase humility. "I can take on the weight of being an accused murderer. But I can't just sit back and do nothing when knowing that I can do something."

Mori flipped through his note cards. "I asked that viewers of the station send in questions or comments, would you like to address some of the topics?"

"Yes. If I can."

"What makes you, Kira, decide who should or should not be placed into the Rehabilitation Center?"

"I feel that the centers are necessary tools for therapy. If a person is seen as harmful, let's say a bully… Everyone looks to the parents to stop the behavior, but a lot of the time parents turn a blind eye."

"I see. So the centers aren't a sort of prison?" Asked the reporter. "Some believe it's a low grade prison system. They also believe that it's only creating the behavior it's trying to prevent."

"The system, as with all new things isn't perfect- I admit that. I'm sure law enforcement was heavily scrutinized back in its first creation. Which is another reason this interview had to happen. I would like to work _with_ the police to see that the center is the best it can be."

"The police? Then does that mean that you _do_ value the traditional justice system?"

"My father was the chief of police, I grew up with that sense embedded in me." It was true. Sad how lightly it's been of use to the world. "Police forces are not going to become obsolete. I can't be everywhere, even with my gift."

Koibuchi nodded. Despite believing otherwise. According to the news Kira can kill from anywhere. "So, you admit to a flaw in the system? Does that mean you'll remove your sister, Sayu Yagami? Do you know she's been admitted?"

"Yes."

He schooled down the tightening in his jaw. He doesn't need to react. He is presenting himself as a man of the people. If they see a show of anger they will form stronger resolve to try at stopping the progression of the new safer world, his goal. They will continue to try to kill him. And now that they know his name and face, he'll never fully feel safe anywhere.

"However, removing her isn't up to me. I think that they weren't wrong in placing my sister into the center. She's been under a lot of stress because of what happened to her. I can't pull favoritism." Taking a steadying breath, he says with true sincerity. "I am like anyone else, and that's where my initial mistake was made. Everyone saw me as a God. Kira, God of the new world; so they feel it's sensible to also make me out as a devil as well. Always good versus evil, and since there is no opposition against me, I'm pitted against myself as seen by those who do and don't believe in me. But, I'm just a guy who wants for the world what we've all lost hope of believing is possible."

Beyond, who began snacking on strawberry jam ten minutes into the interview, froze. That had to be the most honest thing he's ever heard the guy say. It made him.. irritated.

Outside of the studio walks a robbed figure. It's large hood hides the person's face so well, passersby would believe it a specter, that haunts in the light of day. Its pace froze before the double doors that lead into the building. Foot traffic watched out for it, rudely shouldered into it, tried to get a peek at it... It ignored it all. And there across the street it stood in wait.

"A lot of antis believe that Kira is needless, a reckless tyrant that behaves as if he's above the law."

"I can see their point; however, it's not the truth. It's easy for me to say because I'm defending Kira, but, all I can do is to appeal to everyone's sense of peace and security." He looked directly into the camera, his honey brown gaze holding desire to be heard. "I'm not perfect, this world isn't perfect, but who could do what I've done without malice or love, favoritism or egotism in their heart? I'm not changing the world to shape just my needs but everyone's. I only hope it can one day soon, wholly, be understood."

Outside. Another dark hooded figure appears, this one's smaller. It too ignores the whispers and stares, jeers and snide "watch where you're going", when in truth it hadn't even touched the person, they were just looking for something to say. Some means to humanize it, by appealing to a sense of argument. No one can resist a good retort. But the moving robe said nothing as it positioned itself four buildings down the street from the studio.

"Give me, give _us.._ half a year of living as Kira's ideals ask. I guarantee it will end with positive results."

"And if not?"

He doesn't want to say "Then mankind has failed for itself. They could have obtained the peace they're always protesting for, _wishing_ about, _mocking_ but wanting with sincerity, but they chose to flip it off because it was brought about individually rather than collectively. When in truth, everyone's getting onboard is a _collective_ achievement." But, he instead replied.

"If it fails to bring about honest world peace rather than a semblance... I'll allow my arrest, and my death sentence."

The host looked surprised that Kira's resolve to change the world was so intense that he would just ask to be killed. He, who has killed so many, and could continue to if the common man decides to ignore him. Who are they to stop him? Or rather, how?

"L gave his life to me, deciding to cease his efforts to lock me up for execution.. or at least life in prison. If he was right about my ideals not being good for the world, then I deserve to die too."

L? The world's famous detective. Mori Koibuchi remembers the moment he watched that live steam. It was gruesome. Not because a man died on television right before everyone's eyes. But because the Kira case had just then been proven to still have been going on. That L knew, and had thwarted the young man until he found himself on the side of understanding the acclaimed criminal, giving up his life. So much privacy. So much secrecy the world hides from lesser beings such as himself. And Kira wants to work with them.

"It's all of you who can better this world, not death. Not me alone." He smiled so handsomely, Koibuchi had to adjust his note cards to break the spell. "Half a year is all that I'm asking for... Fight with me. Let's live better because we can, not because you're being told."

"Does this mean Kira's judgements will stop?"

"It won't be easy, I'm certain not everyone will be convinced. But, do we need someone in this world who would kill you, just because they want to be different and rebel?"

Mori Koibuchi shook his head.

"None of us wake up in the morning and go about our days in a permanent state of caution. We trust that we'll be safe, though it's never a guarantee.. if every, especially those who're anti-Kira, set aside this idea that you're being manipulated or controlled, you'll understand that, in a way, we're _all_ Kira's ideals." His eyes show to the camera a vulnerable tenderness. A puppy would give in to whatever Light Yagami wanted. A deer wouldn't stand a chance either.

Naturally, host Koibuchi, was putty in the hands of a man a couple generations younger than himself. "Just half a year.. What do you all think? Contact the studio with your questions or replies. Thank you for the interview Mr. Yagami." He reached out shaking Light's hand. "This has been Koibuchi Mori, with channel 1206 News signing off."

Beyond walked over to Light's side. "Nice touch, Yagami Light. If this works, you could have a future putting children down for naps in a daycare."

Light would have thought that was some sort of insult, but he knows for a fact that it's a tough task. He's had the task of it himself countless times, when babysitting for Sayu when they were growing up. The comparison is spot-on.

"You've done a brilliant job. This will air later in the evening, if you're at home to watch... excuse me for staring but.. I really admire all you've done, Kira." He gave a deep bow.

"You don't have to do that,"

"In all fairness, I should do more; an addict.. killed my daughter. He somehow walked away from life in imprisonment, but you, Kira, you brought him to justice."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

B tapped his watch; the jam sticky index finger covered the appointed area of time.

"I have to get going. Thank you again."

"Anytime." He meant that. It was a strange sort of awe being in the presence of someone who, not only wanted to, but could truly change the world!

Kira is God amongst men.

"Are you hungry?" Light asked once they were outside.

It was kind of nice not to hide out. Everyone knows that he's alive; that he's Kira; they'll try something. He knows this. But at the moment, hiding was cowardly. He's no coward. L wouldn't hide himself, if he was outed. He revealed himself to Light the moment he thought the tactic would lead to an arrest of whom he'd deducted was Kira. He won't lose to L. Even if L isn't alive to note it.

"I've already eaten. I suppose I could eat again; food is so sparse in Japan." He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, falling into step with Light.

Yagami wondered what B was talking about? There was food everywhere! Then he recalled the Semi-gami has that unique habit of only wanting to eat strawberry jam. That is a hard find in Japan, as Japanese tend to find the spread much too sweet and prefer a mildly sweetened peanut butter. But, there are Western stores that sell it to an extent.

"I meant _real_ food." He pulled open the car door after Beyond gave a thumbs up to him.

He'd searched the vehicle for a bomb, or a trap of any kind. Maybe even a bug. The mechanical kind, not Mother Nature's. Things have gone quiet on the detective team's side. They could even still be in Surrey; it's an amusing thought, but very unlikely since the burning of his home was all over the news, not to mention the fact that the mankind appointed "monster" was inside.

Light hates it that he can only succeed in backing people off by appealing to those who oppose Kira. He'll continue to kill criminals, but he can't kill those who oppose him, now that will be tough. He vowed the elimination of anyone who got in his way. But, to kill them would only prove the antis right, that he's nothing more than a sadistic murderous saviour with an egotistical god complex. When he kills them, it will have to be a very discreet manner.

Near dropped a pile of pebbles into the bucket of the hydraulic excavator truck's scooper. He created the sound effects of the Boom and its cylinders as they dip up and down into the fake construction site created by mulch and pebbles found in a potted plant. It felt like some evil entity was playing construction with his mind; he's got so much clutter up there, it's hard for him to concentrate.

The head of the Death Note Prevention Team was certain that if his hair wasn't already white, it would be time to slap in some dye.

A small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. In truth, he was glad for the distraction of something else to think about other than playing ball with Kira and B, the aforementioned being the ball itself, rolling back and forth between the overly excited puppies that are playing far too hard to actually stop the thing from moving.

He's not happy with the progress there.

And what was the end game? Now that he has this new theory to contend with not killing Kira. How can he not execute the man who deserves the punishment? Near watched the mental activity of construction men milling about, pointing out what needs to be done and where. They all knew why things have to be the way they are, to go the way they need to go. But, he can't understand anything with his game.

Misa Amane is alive. Says that Beyond has killed her multiple times. She is like B and B seems to have been trying to stop that.

_'No. It's more like he wants to know if it can be stopped.'_ He looked at the woman, no longer in the young category despite her youthful outward appearance, and childish gothic Lolita behavior. She's watching cartoons on one of the televisions.

"I guess slapstick is popular. Every one of these cartoons follows that same pattern." She said offhandedly.

Near's cool gaze narrowed. Misa sounds a million miles away. It's like she's real in physicality, but mentally, she was never really pulled out of the rushing waters depths. Her interest and conversations all half expressed, until fear took over from a violent memory of B having done something to her.

_'But why is she making an effort at all. She could easily just check-out and become a catatonic vegetable. Perhaps she thinks she's got a chance of getting back with Light. She's seen the news from before, she knows he's alive… They could have planned this entire thing.'_

Still. Her words stayed with him. Not to kill Light. That B had multiply killed her. What do they mean? What? What?!

"Near.. Could I have some water?" Misa asked.

_'Only if you'll drown in it.'_ Thought the young man, who's life has suddenly become babysitting an adult. How did this happen?

How did this happen? Matt was yanked from the basin filled with water. Coughing and gasping for breath as he's finally allowed oxygen; he glowered at the person responsible for his near drowning. "What the hell are you trying to do.. Kill me?"

"That's what it's gonna come to," He slapped his hand into the whole of Matt's face then again because his other hand is keeping the red-head in place by a bunch of his hair. "Where'd you get 'em?! And if you say "what" I swear to God I'll make you regret it."

Matt groaned inwardly. He should have known he'd get caught. How? He's uncertain. He was very careful about hiding them. How was he to know Mello would snoop through his things? "Ow!" He yelped when the grip in his hair was strengthened and his head was yanked back.

"The mansion in the woods, back in Surrey." He smacked into the floor on hands and knees when Mello shoved him forward away from him. "Shit, Mel', calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" He hollered. "You shouldn't be taking those- is that why you've been so fucking out of it?!" He kicked him in the side.

"You don't get to police me," He held his side, the pain vibrated on impact then went away. "I'm not some damned kid missing curfew. And I wasn't abusing it, I just... It _felt_ good, okay? It felt good to not feel that dull fucking ache from getting shot up!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad for you, and let you do it?!" He raised his boot to bring down on his partner again, but the fallen companion wasn't about to take another strike and rolled away.

"..I don't know! It's not up to you what I do!"

"The fuck it isn't! Do you not understand how bad off you were back then? No, of course not," Mello scoffed. "you got to be in fucking lala land through it, and struggling through fits isn't shit. I'm the one who had to suffer, watching you try to get it together and fail at it, until it stopped. And I'm not going through that pain again. Because I could lose you, Mail."

Matt scrunched his eyes. Mello still has no right to treat him like this. He's not that far gone! He's blowing this up too much. "You're blowing this up too much. It was just a couple of weeks.."

"...And what would happen, if I was out in the field.. and you're sitting the fuck around here tweaked out of your damned mind thinking like is but a fucking dream while I'm getting gouged by Kira's sorry ass and Beyond!"

He.. actually had nothing to say. He hadn't thought about that. Shit. He was about to apologize, he Mello stormed across the room to the closet. He began tossing Matt's clothes from inside.

"You're throwing me out?"

"You wish." The clothes in a pile, he grabbed the trash can. "Every pill and bottle had better find its way in here," he dropped the basket beside the clothes. He found the jagged little pill in the pocket of Matt's coat. Hanging loose, like a pea waiting for the princess to feel it.

"But..."

"NOW!"

Not only was it humiliating, it was unfortunately necessary. Since swiping the pills from Light Yagami's prescription that was left on the nightstand at the mansion in Surrey, he's been filtering them to himself like a fish on land, that's dumbly trying to challenge itself to go without water when the ocean is a mere belly-flop away. He's no longer in pain because of them, whether it's a fictionalized pain or a real one, he can't feel anything. And it's good. However... anytime anyone talks to him, he kind of only half listens. And he's twice thrown up dinner, among other ways to dispell waste. But still...

Mello watched his partner gathering hidden pills from the pockets of his clothes, some were hidden inside the desk, taped to the top on the inside of a resealable baggie, the kind you get from jewelers when you buy pendants or cheap earrings. The former enforcer thought he was going to waste a bullet on his lover when the sneak walked over to the window and removed a loose pill from within the tubing where you pipe the curtain rod through. He had to admit, it was damned clever, and he never would have thought to look there. A nice reveal, unintentional most likely, Matt could be swinging on OxyContin right now. Fucking Yagami strikes again. They really should have killed him when they had the chance.

Mello schooled his anger a dial, when he heard his subconscious cursing L. It was L who'd kept Kira alive. But.. it isn't fair, because under the same circumstances, he would do the same for L- especially for Matt. As much as he threatens him even now, he'd never actually do him a great deal of harm.

"Satisfied? Asshole." He mumbled when returning to the trash with the last pill to toss in.

"No."

"What "no"? There's none left," He points at Mello like a stab as he grinds out. "And if you think I've got anything shoved in my ass, it's _your_ ass, because I'm not letting you cavity search me."

"I'll trust you on that.. I'm not satisfied because you shouldn't have been doing it in the first place. I need you at the top of your game, and you're screwing around like you can.."

"Right. Like I have to indulge in anything but a fucking cigarette with this lifestyle.. Do you realize, I've got friends who send me messages and shit talking about this and that, and I don't have a fucking clue what they're saying? They sound like they're speaking alien- and you know, normally a person would say "a foreign language" but, I know too many of them!"

Mello rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

"Do you realize I've never seen a cartoon in my life?" He laughed, a little wisp of a sound. "A fucking cartoon, Mel'... The only television I get to see are excerpts from the commercials in between news broadcasts.."

"What are you saying? You want out?"

Matt throws up his hands. "I want out.. Do you hear yourself? I mean _really_ hear it? We joined the mob when we were teenagers!" He shrugged his shoulder.

"And sometimes kids join gangs. It's called choices, nobody made us do anything. They asked, we chose... it's all choices. Yes or no. There is no maybe lifestyle."

"So then what? You're gonna unleash the enforcer side of yourself to get me to behave, _Mello_?"

"No. I'm gonna be done with you." It was his turn to nonchalantly shrug his shoulder. "If you're done with this life, leave it.. I'll find someone else to be my tech guy, and you can go bum for a fix for the rest of your soon to be shortened life. I'll close every account we have, and find a technician who's better than you to keep it that way."

Their eyes locked onto each other in a brief stare down. Mello won. It was barely a competition, as he could make a statue fidget. Scooping up the bin, Matt walked it into the bathroom and dumped its content over into the toilet. Flushing the relief down into the undertow with his sanity, he tossed the can to the corner where not long ago he sat tossed aside and he left the bathroom and bedroom in a huff.

"Be back before dinner!" Mello spat at the elevated finger he was given.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a live news coverage from Channel 1206 News."

Mello's gaze left Matt and turned to the TV, mostly because he wondered how a news cast could interrupt the current new that was playing. Whatever it was must be big.

It was all over every monitor available to the Japanese public, overseas on the local's international news stations, even on the radio! The 1206 News was given a brief murmur from awe as they announced having a live interview with Kira.

Light Yagami and Beyond are stopped outside of a restaurant, watching the broadcast from across the street away from where a crowd has gathered at a CD store, to watch the interview playing on the many televisions that face the streets so pedestrians can watch music videos of their favorite artist, and become subliminally enticed to buy a CD.

The serial killing savior lowered his head to attempt disappearance via distorting a clear glance at his face, when hearing a few people whispering that the broadcast was live, and that they should get over to the station to see if they could meet Kira in person. This is not what he'd wanted. Celebrity. As much as he'd tried to discourage the usage to seem more common, and human. He preferred being known as a God. A ruler, not the ruled. Celebrities aren't feared or respected, they're teased, stalked, and called out on arrogance the moment they ignore the nut with the throat shattering scream.

He deserves, has _earned,_ better.

"He's so handsome. I wonder if he's seeing anyone?" A girl giggled, and swayed with lustful glee of the idea that Kira, so handsome and otherworldly, would sweep her off her feet.

"You remember, he's married to that model Misa something.."

A boy, overhearing them, chimed in. "Amane? That hot model?"

"I heard she threw herself off the bridge when she found out that Kira died."

A girl gasped all needlessly dramatically over that statement. "I thought it was because she worshipped him, not because they were married. Wow."

"Yeah, "wow". Don't you remember? She was the second Kira."

"Wow!" Exclaimed the entirety of the gathered viewers.

"Shush up, it's back on."

_"What defines a criminal or criminal behavior to you?"_ Asked the Light on the broadcast. _"To me, it's someone who has no good intentions, someone who can't see reason and acts on impulse. Kills just to kill.. There are people out there who are murdering people and not from self defense, it's a choice. People who choose to do bad don't deserve a second chance. If someone steals that's reason enough to send them to jail, everyone agrees with that outcome. So if someone chooses to kill another human being.. Shouldn't they have to atone for that?"_

The pair, Kira and B, were so enthralled in the broadcast and spectacle they don't notice the robbed figure approaching them. Not until, in its passing by, it mumbled.

"L.I.G.H.T."

Light glanced at the covered stranger, and doing a double take with his eyes, he became very pale. Not because he thought he was seeing a ghost of any kind, but because the hooded person was holding a notebook. Black. White gothic lettering on the front. A Death Note. And with a long black pen that has a silver number 50 dangling from the paperclip end, he or she, young voice, was writing his name...

0 0 0

Somewhere downtown; Mail Jeevas is on the move.

He's muttering curse words, curses, and wriggling his fingers as if air-written cursive is coming from them. He's angry. Probably angrier than he's ever been in his life! Well. No. That isn't true. Holding L's corpse was the angriest he's ever been. This is a close second.

"Fucking shit... He's so... asshole." He kicks a stone that was nestled in the dirt up against a tree. "It's not as if I screwed up recently... And I never told him to trip the bomb that scarred him, he did that reckless shit on his own!" He glanced at a robbed figure that passed beside him in a hurry. "Excuse me." He said to the person as he'd felt them brush against his shoulder.

Now where was he, oh yes! And Mello should be kissing his ring for his having helped put out the flames that too early in the morning, on top of nursing him back to health, because Kira would search the hospitals for recent burn victims! And it was the Shinigami, Sidoh, who botched the lookout job. Call him irresponsible. Guy shoots one cop, just one time, and he's pegged for life over the reason why.

Mail sighed. His anger was passing. Now he just feels embarrassed. For Christ's sake, Mello said he'd replace him! Are they that far gone? Is his skill set so obtainable that a one-finned fish could be just as good at it, if not better? Detective work is all he's known growing up. He was brought in Mr. Wammy from his life in a boarding school for boys. His parents didn't like it that the police and F.B.I had knocked on their door occasionally, wondering why a young boy's computer was giving off red flags to their database. He was just curious. That's all. But, that's not how officials took it, and that was a severance package from his family. So they sent him away to learn to either become someone else's problem or to stop being theirs.

It was then that he was brought in from being an attention garner at the the school. He then met Mello and Near, the rest is a fucked up string of historical moments. It was a blast. Dammit it all. He can't give up this life. He's in too deep. And worst of all, he doesn't mind it. Tantrums and traumas aside. He was about to do an about-face, when something black caught his dark blue gaze. He felt a prick, and a strange sort of fluid warmth in his veins before everything went black.

...

No. No! It wasn't going to end like this! Light burst into a sudden sprint after the notebook carrier. He can't allow he or she to write his name! After all he's been through. All the progress he's made! A sudden flashback played through his mind, as if his harried existence wasn't suffering enough, now he has to deal with a mental assault at the worst time.

Ryuk. His own personal notebook in his hands, a gruesome pen writing out his name. A simple death. Uncared for. Unimaginative. His life meaningless. And he knows that it was Ryuk, the bullets had missed his heart. Light could have survived, if medics came in time, if blood were returned to his veins in time. But no. His heart gave out. A soft sort of lol, before he felt his energy.. his _life..._ leaving him.

Light Yagami cannot bear that pain, that loneliness ever again. If someone else has a notebook... This could be bad for him. _Really_ bad. He rounded a corner onto another street, but the hooded figure was nowhere in sight- there! Across the street- no.. No? This one is shorter. Another one? The person held up the notebook, and began to spell out his given name out loud again.

Dammit!

Light hurried across the street; two cars skid to a stop honking the horn to tell the reckless idiot to mind the rules of the road. Light doesn't care, not even when a taxi nearly clipped him by the thigh. His mind if set on safety, but not from death of traffic violation. It was then he chose to look for Beyond; because part of him thought that these robed figured could have been Shinigami. His gaze caught sight of his otherworldly friend, however, he was of no help because he's currently chasing someone as well! How many more of them are there?!

He had to ask.

Across the street there was another. And in a grocery store window another. More and more, he counted at least six as he gave chase. And when he finally managed to catch up to the one he was chasing, he yanked him or her down to the sidewalk; it was with expert haste that the notebook was taken from the figure. Proven instantly a fake. There were no rules. But what about the others? They were all holding notebooks. That alone was frightening because the secret was out. Someone knows. And someone is trying to get to him.

"50.."

"What did you say?" He snarled at the effeminate little boy, or perhaps it's truly a little girl.

"You're going to suffer at the hands of 50." The child began to laugh.

Light shoved the child aside, tossing the fake notebook at it. He can deal with this. Whether it be 50 or a hundred. He can take them all down as the only true notebook user.

X x X

Commentary: Thank you for reading. And hey, if no one's told you this yet... you're loved, lovely, and appreciated- even if it's silently.

And hoo haa, Near is such a babe! Did you all read that one shot? Good stuff- despite the douchebag. But it was necessary.


	13. Roman's Revenge

"Do you wanna die?" Kira asked; his hands are clamped firmly around the throat of the little mock notebook carrier; his thumbs are pressing gently against his Adam's apple. "I've killed people for lesser reasons."

"I'm well aware of all the _faults_ you have, murdering _fraud_!"

A knife swung out from the robe, touching Kira's face before he could react and dodge the attack. Blood pooled at the microscopically parted area of flesh before it dribbled down his cheek like a macabre waterfall. Seizing the the wrist of the hand that's holding the knife, Kira slammed it against the concrete until the weapon fell free then he slugged the wielder against the cheek.

"How can you accuse me of being a fraud?" He snarled. "Have you ever written anything on a message board? Gone to the police?"

"Oh, what? So you can use your precious killer notebook!" He struggled to break free from beneath the murderer. "How can I give a God a _cheat_ when I didn't even know the person's name? _How_ without the internet could I give you a face?"

Kira was momentarily thrown off from his steady rage, the shift in balance of this little fight caused confusion to cross his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Even if you had his face _you_ couldn't kill him. Your precious followers should really be worshipping the Second Kira."

"You little...!" He grabs the teen by the collar of his shirt and twice punched him across the face. "How do you know about any of that?"

"You're not the only one with tricks." He placed his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Another cloaked figure appeared, with another killer note book. Fake? Real? How can he tell? He has to get it! Leaving the other member of 50 to his own devices of mock and ridicule for deaf ears, he gave chase for half a block until the member stopped on his or her own.

The seconded, or possibly fourth or even _fifth_ hooded person came to a sudden stop. "Isn't it sad how people worship and fear you as a God, only because of this? How much of a God would you be if everyone in Tokyo, no, the whole planet knew what a lying _crook_ you are, Kiiira?" Turning around the young woman spanked herself on the butt, then called out "Nyah-nyah!" Before taking off running again.

_'So, that's their endgame.. exposing the notebook to color me a fraud. Hn. Good luck, my ideals are already so instilled in this pathetic population that even with the death note outed the world will understand that I am still their God; the only one who'd cared enough to help them have a good quality of life, living crime and violence free.'_ Kira mused._ '50 is going to have to try harder than this pathetic little stunt.'_

However, his words could not reach the height of bravado as he continued after the smug 50 member. He has to know how she, and the others know about the death notes. There are obviously more Shinigami in the world, more notebooks. But the hitch is, anyone who owns a notebook would simply do as they please with it, why come after him? Why be all of this, when they could simply use the notebook to eliminate their enemy? Someone put them up to it. Living or not of this world. What does he know about the Shinigami realm, of what happens to them in death. This could be a planned assault on him by Rem; Misa's oh _too_ loving of her Shinigami. Or even a Shinigami in love with Rem, seeking revenge after finding out the means of its death.

Light looks about for a way through the wall that stood before him and the member, who'd just scaled it to get away from him; he's not about to leap over a concrete wall in dress shoes and the good attire he'd worn to the studio. There! A door. Hurrying after the cloaked girl, he was glad to see she hadn't fled too quickly. Although, that was likely intentional. Probably trying to lead him somewhere.

Whatever is going on, he's gonna track down the ringleader of these misguided misfits and bring them and their Shinigami to an end.

Notebook user against notebook user; and where this member of 50 has the advantage of knowing Light's name and face, he Light can be very cunning. There isn't one person on the planet who doesn't yield to his charms.

...

B listened, with a smile on beneath his gruesomely placid face, to the delightful sound of muscle tissue tearing beneath the sound of the young man's cries of pain, as he twists and turns his arm inside the socket as if it's one on a ball-jointed doll. From "Please don't" to "Why are you doing this" it never ends with the chill of pleasure he contracted from watching the counter over someone's head fluctuate. Today. Tomorrow. Any minute now. Oohh hooo! Fantastic!

"Why help him?" Asked the young man, blood seeping from his mouth through gritted teeth, a spatter of it hit Beyond's face as he spoke to the monster that is positioned much too close to him.

Before his senses tripped out registering nothing but pain, the teen could smell the breath of Hell. Deep flames, ash, charred skin and burnt hair permeating from the man. What manner of demon was he? He made another guttural cry as his arm was dislocated from the socket, then brought around behind him in an impossible angle for anyone who's not double jointed, and even they would see it and cringe.

"You've got me all wrong," B muttered. "I'm not _helping_ Kira, I'm helping myself." He took the boy's uninjured hand into his own; a frown spread across his face. "Really? Fingernail polish? Gross." He proceeded to snap the gang member's fingers out of track. "And you wanna know the sad part? Nobody will help you," he chose to say this as a pedestrian strolled by, eyes glued to the delicately violent scene until there was nothing left to see because he continued on his merry way, not even a blip of a pause. "they see me doing this and think "Kira will get him" and "there goes another one of Kira's victims at work, the poor dumb bastard"," Beyond snickered. "Guess nobody told them that Kira is dead, his ideals are a child's dream. He will _never_ accomplish the peace he wants. And people like me, _we_ will rule the world."

"Then join 50!" He sobbed.

He wanted so much for the pain to stop that he didn't know what he was saying. 50 doesn't take murderers. That isn't why they're opposed to Kira; no they despise him because he ignored their cries for help. He didn't hear their calls to be saved, to have the bad men and women go away. They died of starvation in bunkers, when their abductor swiped someone else and forgot about them while the situated and indulged in their new toy. They were beaten to death. They were sexually assaulted more times than they cared to remember to erase. All of the above. And this "_God"_ just sat around killing people for anyone but them. As if _they_ were being punished for being bad.

Who would have known it was all a hoax? There was no God, just a strange item that can kill people. He still can't believe it. None of them could. When their leader told them about the notebooks yesterday to put together today's assault on Kira's senses, he never knew things would end up like this. He never thought, after all he's been through, all he's survived, that he would be killed by this strange man. A man who claims he doesn't want a world with Kira in it, but more people like himself. What was the difference? A killer is a killer, right?

"The wheels on the bus go round and round," B sang, it called the boy back to the situation at his busted hand, which the teen is no longer able to feel because it swelled up so much. The hand was completely pulled from his wrist. "I know what you're thinking.. and you're wrong. I kill because I want to, Kira kills because he feels he must save the world." The killer placed a noble hand over his cold heart. "See the difference?"

"But, you can stop Kira. You can make him.."

"So boring." He wiped the back of his hand across his blood stained face; the teen spat and coughed up clots.

B's fingertips pressed deeply into his flesh right at the separation of his ribs at the breastplate. B defibrillated the young man's heart until it began to beat erratically before it gave out to a bleed from the burst of the valves and vessels trying to go against the abuse. The Semi-gami stood straight up and cracked his back. He snickered to himself. Should he pose the body? Or leave it as is?

"What do you think?" He asked when turning his head in the direction of an opened door, where another 50 member viewed the whole seen, in what he'd hoped was in secret.

His breathing deepened; it was louder than sirens in his ears, as he prayed to the Heavens that his breaths of fear not be heard from the distance; he's inside a the bakery kitchen, he can close the cracked door, slip away through the building and make a run for it.

"Ignoring people is rude,"

He yelped when a too close voice spoke through the crack in the door.

"You'd of been spared if you were clever enough to drop your robe and pretend to be headed for the dumpster."

"Aah!" He shrieked when the door was yanked open.

The kitchen staff watched as the young man, who not an hour ago slipped into their domain with a finger to his lips before and apology, and asked if he could wait around for someone, is snatched from his perch by the door by a rather dull looking fellow covered in... is that blood? The glance was too quick to tell as the boy was pulled out the door was swung shut, creating a thunderous BOOM through the room.

They must have called the police, or perhaps the boys-in-blue were simply in the area, because the 50 gang pair were found six minutes later, together, hugging or rather they have been posed in a hug.

There is an unspoken about contract between the notebook owners and their Shinigami; it's almost like the rules of a genie having to keep their lamp close by, in the case of a death God the lamp would be the notebook user, not the notebook itself. They could blow the things to smithereens it would make no difference, as long as you find a way to extract the lives of humans you're golden. But, one must keep an eye on their pot of gold at the end of the user's rainbow.

So, in the friendly sunny skies, Beyond Birthday honed in on Light Yagami from above, swooping down on him and his foe like a dark cloud.

They were like weeds. How many members of 50 were there? Are the ones in other countries acting out as well? How many countries know about the notebooks by now? Down to the last school yard, most likely. If that's true, then what will he do to get the world to listen to him? Will they revolt? The interview is still holding strong as he's seen it playing on the jumbo screen as he and the woman he's chased this far, blurred through the watching crowd. Light couldn't gauge their reaction to his plea, not at the speed he was running. But he did hear someone saying that it was worth a shot.

Now, if he could just disband these miscreants before his people act, he can continue on as the ruler of this planet's population.

"You know about the death note, its power.. so then why blame me for not helping you when I _couldn't_." Protests Light.

"To help others not to become deluded in the lie we all did; seduced by a lie that any one can truly save us from the bad in the world. They won't suffer in the harsh reality that you are a fraud!" She struggled to break free when Kira's lunged at her, grabbing and squeezing her throat. "Someday your arrogance will get someone you care for killed."

Light loosened his grip as an image of L flashed through his mind.

An unfortunate distraction, because in the next instant the young woman was convulsing in pain as her windpipe was overtaken by blood after B sliced open her throat.

"Rrr.." Light growled. "Dammit, Beyond! Why'd you kill her? I needed her!" He carefully laid the young woman down on the street. This is going to look bad in the eyes of the public; removing his cell phone, he called for an ambulance. He is no fan of the band of idiot troublemakers, but he doesn't need this on his hands. He asked the people to give him a chance, he said he won't kill. And now there's this. Not only that, but mostly the fact that he needed her to tell him where their hideout was? Who is the ringleader? He knows their why. He would like to know how the death note got involved.

"For what?" B asked without caring, he's more interested in removing the rivets of red from the knife he has.

"We could have gotten the location of their hideout from her, or the name of their leader, now she's dead and it's all because of you!" He balled up his hand and smashed B across the face with a powerful right hook. It actually had hurt the bones in his arm, he's been wanting to do that for quite some time; whether it hurt B or not. "I'm seriously beginning to wonder why do I bother with you?"

"You're getting too worked up," mumbled the part-time death God.

Light reached downwards before he even knew for sure what he was doing. And in a flash, one of the knives from the holder in Beyond's pant legs is plunged deep into the Semi-gami's chest, stabbing him right through the heart! Light's anger twisted the weapon back and forth, he could feel the black ticking against the bone as it swished through muscle.

"The only good thing about the '_Invincible Man' _is that he can be killed over and over again."

When B hit the ground Light removed the knife to use it again for repeatedly stabbing Beyond in the gut. He can consider that their severance package. The ambulance can pick up two corpses, granted B hasn't recovered and leaves before they show up. An ambulance...

_'Of course!'_ Thought Light; with his cell phone he dials another number, this time it's a ride for himself. _'I can follow the ambulance to the hospital and wait for someone to show up for the 50 member. If they're as close knit as she'd said, dead or alive, someone will come to claim her body. Then I can follow that person back to their hideout.'_

It might have been farfetched, it might not. However, with the way things are going, there's likely two people following each other around, the young man he'd left back in the alley before might catch up to them and find the ambulance taking his friend away. Looking down at Beyond's 'stand-still' because he's not dead, Light didn't bother with wondering over consequences, Beyond himself was a consequence. Good-riddance. His taxi pulled in not too late after the ambulance EMTs finished placing the member into the back of the truck. There was no need for a siren, the state of the body was obvious.

The cabby didn't question why Light Yagami chose to ride with him instead of in the ambulance, he just did as instructed and followed the emergency vehicle.

0 0 0

"Mello," S knocked on the door that was left ajar, she can see the blond seated on the loveseat in the common area of the room. "Dinner. Are you busy?"

"Dinner?" He'd lost track of time.

He was watching the city cameras, mostly looking for the runaway Matt. He can't believe he stormed out. Idiot. And yet, as time ticked away he was beginning to worry if maybe he'd taken him seriously and left. Sure. He was dead serious about it all. The disappointment. The rage. The replacing his _only-_ nevermind number one- companion on the planet. But.. didn't mean he wanted him to come to harm. He doesn't blame himself, Matt screwed up this time. Not him, like when he'd miscalculated how far Halle Lidner would go to play her role as Takada's bodyguard.

"Is Matt downstairs already?" There was a chance the fired up techie hadn't even left the house grounds. And he asked in such a way because he doesn't want to appear concerned or like he doesn't know where Matt is. He will likely spot the pissed off gamer returning home after a binge arcade session.

"No. I haven't seen either of you all day, up until now." Ever the mother, no matter how many years it's been, she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

Sure that she's been lied to, she ignores it. It's really their business. But, whatever is going on, she hoped for a quick resolve.

"I'll get something while I'm out." He says to her. Standing he crossed the room and walked out the door. He'll find him; how far could he have gone?

0 0 0

_'What hit me?'_ He groaned inwardly. _'Last thing I remember is a prick to my neck.'_ And didn't that bring back memories of shooting up? Well, in his case he was injected by force, either way.. _'What is this.. dog pile on Mail day?'_

"Drink this. It's been hours, you must be thirsty."

Matt gulped up some water from the bottle tipped against his lips; when it was removed, he turned to the person who'd offered it and spat it in his face. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know who you are, I'm not gonna let you poison me."

The 50 member tipped the bottle to his lips then drank steadily from it. "See. No poison."

Matt glared, now a bit disappointed that his dry throat would remain. Captors don't show kindness twice. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Our leader saw you, told us to bring you in." Despite his speaking Japanese, the black kid obviously was taught the language before his family moved here, he speaks much too formally and slowly to had grown up in the country.

"So where is this _leader_leader?" He looks from left to right. "If he means me no harm than why am I tied up?"

The boy snickered. "Dummy, you are not. Check yourself before making assumptions."

Sure enough, when moving himself to better sit upright, Matt found the he was not tied up to the chair.

"Follow me."

Standing, he felt an odd urge to rub his wrist as though he had been bound. A movie watcher's trauma brain, he supposed. Following the member through the length of the warehouse space, he sees all sorts of men and women of all ages, not just children as some looked to be in their twenties like his self; they're shooting pool, cooking, arm wrestling, doing their nails with a selection of polish to choose from, watching TV, gaming- gaming! Oohh! Is that the new Tom Clansy shooter? Boy could he use a hit off of that. The better of his addictions. He's the type to like something to an addiction, that's simply a fact, it could be anything: gaming, technical computer work, golf.. anything. That's just his personality. He doesn't mean for it to cause trouble. Which it certainly has because he could be at home, with Mello, instead of having angrily walked the streets to an abduction of a pile of radicals for a possible recruitment into the "We Hate Kira" club.

_'Hn. Guess nobody told them I'm not a joiner.'_ Obviously. He'd of smoked Near, and unfortunately for him, Mello back when they were kids in the running to be the next L. But, he wouldn't. What a drag being that deep into the lifestyle would be. He'll be productive, useful, an upstart, and tag along. But, be in charge? Hard pass.

"Through here," He pushed open a solid metal door.

Matt stared into the darkness beyond the opening. "Tch. If you honestly believe I'll go in ther.." he was shoved from behind. "Watch who you're shoving."

"He's awake." The boy proceeded forward, passing Matt to get closer to his leader.

Matt's gaze went from the back of the child then on up to where a man is seated behind a desk. "Shit! Get back!" Sprinting forwards, he grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt, removed the gun he has hidden under his pant leg, in his boot, then after a quick aim locking, he fired. "I missed?"

He wouldn't have missed, however the child shoved Matt's hand causing him to sway his aim just short of the monster seated in the chair. Beyond Birthday.

"You don't understand, he's a monster!" Matt aimed again, only this time he wasn't thrown off balance, but assaulted in a wrangling, as if his arm were a bull or wild horse trying to be managed calm by a cowboy. The pair fought each other, all the while B moved from behind the desk and over to Matt. In three expertly dealt twists and turns of his hand, the gun was painfully extracted from his grip.

"He'll kill you, kid; run!" He shouted as he readied himself for hand-to-hand combat.

"Matt, you have to calm down." B said.

"Calm down? _I_ have to hand it to you, B," Matt snarls. "Playing both sides is a low move... What are you planning to get out of it? We're still gonna kill you, or find a way to put you down for good, dead or alive."

B cocked a very fine brow to that statement. Matt still doesn't seem to understand what's going on.

"And where the hell do you get off disguising yourself as L again?" He froze when the barrel of his gun is pointed at his forehead.

But, the day was just full of surprises it would seem; from Mello getting mad at him and saying he'd throw him out, to finding out that Beyond is the leader of 50; so the loosened grip of the handle of the gun, so that it hangs limp in offer to him, shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Matt, this is not a disguise," L's voice spoke to him, L's eyes looked at him- dead serious about his words.

"Yeah right... I know how emersed you get in playing the part," He can still recall the chills that ran up and down his spine when he played video games with him back at the mansion in Winchester. He spent so much time talking to the murderous runaway, he didn't have a clue that he wasn't L until the real L called. And then shit hit the fan the moment the jig was up.

Pocketing the gun, since Matt didn't even seem to want to reach for it, L offered a suggestion. "You're welcome to try pulling off my skin." He spread out his arms, then placed them behind his back. No funny business.

Matt, with full intent to take off the imposter's head, moved cautiously forward, hand outstretched. He knows the best place to apply a false face would be to connect the pieces behind the ears. A mysterious little place which no one gives even half a thought. The imposter stood still through every second to minute of poke and pull.

"But, how?" Matt asked, breathless from being metaphorically knocked over. "I saw your corpse.." he corrected himself. "I _held_ your dead body in my arms."

He's going to cry. Do guys his age cry? Are they allowed? Does it breech the "man-code"? He settled for a hug. A good, hearty, back patting, eye closing, God, L smells like freshly prepared whipped cream, hug. L stood still within the embrace; Matt thought he may have felt a sort of return of the gesture by L brushing his cheek to his before moving away, but it was too brief to say.

"But... how?" He's starting to repeat himself. But, he had yet to receive a reply to the original asking.

"It's simple, who you held was a dummy."

"A dummy?" Matt's eyes grow wide as the word sank properly in.

B played with all sorts of My Size Barbies and Kens. Matt was fooled not long ago by one of the women, thinking she was captured and hidden away.

"So, if that wasn't you, then what happened? I found your phone signal in that house," Matt felt a stir in his emotions. He felt a pang of anger that he'd been duped.

"You aren't wrong, Matt.. I was indeed going to die,"

Three months ago. London, England.

B dropped the phone, mocking L before he sprouted wings and flew off to acquire Light Yagami. L coughed into the throw rug; he was surprised he had enough blood left in him for it to come from his mouth, so much of it was leaking from his torso and chest.

"Hello? Hello?" The operator called through the line.

L crawled over to the phone, it wasn't too far away, B had carried him over, setting him down on the floor before picking up the receiver and dialing for an ambulance. He informed her of his condition, multiple stab wounds, his blood type; he stopped the bleeding by pressing his shirt into it, lying on his back as well.

The emergency medical technicians arrived at record breaking time for themselves, but it was almost times up for L. He told them, as calmly as he could, to be heard and understood that he was not to be taken to the hospital the crew had left from. There was another place for him to go. It wasn't easy getting a transfusion along the ride, he had to be stitched and sewn up as well. Twice he'd almost gone into shock. But he arrived and rushed to intensive care. His only hope was that B did not remember the medical facility that Quillish funded, because if he thought he'd survived, he surely wouldn't have lived through round two.

Matt blinked. Disbelief was poking him in the eyes where tears used to sting just three minutes ago. But, here L stands.

"You helped me remain hidden as I recovered." Said the detective. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me, L. I'm just glad you're alive. Shit, Mel' and Near are gonna have a heart attack!" He might even have one, his left arm is tingling.. no, wait, that is a desire to move it, and he wrapped his arms around L once again. "I can't believe I sent a dummy to the hospital. More so that the doctors were fooled."

Although, the cause of death was obvious. There was no need to do an autopsy. They just bagged and toe-tagged the corpse. He was nothing to them but body number 78450.

"All this time... But, why are you working with these goofy kids? Why didn't you say anything or try to contact us?"

"Neither B nor Kira could find out that I am alive. I formed 50 gradually, meeting with young men, women, and children who've all suffered in life as ghost because of Kira. Victims of rape, abuse, even those who simply oppose Kira's beliefs, all gathered together to help me stop his reign."

"That's great and all, but they didn't factor in B. He's death-less."

"That may be so, but even the wildest animal can be made to "heel"."

Matt didn't know if L was crazy or if he truly was that strong to believe that B would stop killing and become someone you could control. "And Light? He's already got the city agreeing to give Kira's reign a chance."

"_Kira_ will be put down."

Whoa. Matt hoped that wasn't bravado, because he's sure he's never seen L's game face until just now. It seems there is no love lost between the detective and Light. He's gone too far. Honestly, he's not surprised. But, he'd sure like to know how Light found the killer notebook again in the first place?

0 0 0

Misa Amane was glued to the TV. She's watched the broadcast with Light four times since the first airing. He's alive! Her Light is alive! And he's Kira, how freaky is that?! Her savior, the one person whom she secretly loved along side of Light Yagami, is Light Yagami himself. What an honor to know that with his greatness he chose to be with her, as husband and wife. She has to see him. Reunite! Her darling Light needs her. But, she's here with these people; held as a hostage. Why? She can't say. But it ends today.

"Umm, Mr. Rogelio, was it?"

Misa's guard for the half of the day came alert to his false name. "Yeah?" He isn't sure how to treat the young woman, on the one hand she was badly tortured and killed. On the other hand, she used to be the second Kira. Oh the coin toss of person to person behavior. He's had nothing done to him by this, very stunning, woman, and yet.. seeing his profession she has indirectly attacked him by association of the law enforcement.

"I was just wondering if you might escort me around the garden. I haven't been outside in a very long time, I'm getting my strength back.. I'd like to go outside for some fresh air."

"I don't think that's a decision I can make." He passes through the room to the window, which he unlocked then opened. "All the fresh air you could want. Huh?" He spun around when feeling a slight breeze behind him. "Jesus! What the hell were you trying to do?" He grabbed her from behind, completely missing the swing and miss aimed at his back when she'd tried to shove him out of the second story window. "You can't just run to an open window in your state, you could have fallen out."

"I'm sorry. Like I'd mentioned, it's been a while since I've gone outside."

Rogelio sighed. "It's not gonna happen, I'm sure of it, but, I'll ask Near if we can go for a walk."

Brightening up, she smiled all sweet and pretty. "Would you really?!" She clapped her hands together.

Rogelio was beside himself feeling better about his doubts. Maybe she is alright, and this trauma from Beyond Birthday, being married to Kira, and being the Second Kira.. Maybe none of it has screwed up the girl after all? Releasing his hold on her, reluctantly; her body is steadily filling back out, and it's nice to hold onto a female again. Way too much testosterone in the Death Note Prevention Force. Even with two members actually being women. Gemma is married, and this S woman is.. well.. she's a bit too out of his comfort zone. She tends to speak quietly to the cross around her neck, she acts like an elderly mother when she's no more than.. what? 20 something? Maybe 30? Either way, best to leave religious women alone. He's seen the way she looks at Mr. Gevanni, and they only suspect something is going on between him and the boss man.

Yeah. In comparison, Misa Amane is a breath of fresh air. He suddenly found himself getting an extreme close-up of the dark green carpet before everything went black.

"Thanks for opening the window. I could never figure out how people pick locks." She dropped the statuette to the floor. "You just rest, I don't expect to be back." She waved goodbye then hurried to the window. To freedom. To Light.

X x X

Commentary: I know it's been too long, health issues and other updates and edits. All good reasons, but it hinders the read. I'm sorry. But thank you for staying with me. I completely get why readers wait for finished stories. But, sometimes you gotta read while it's fresh off the update.


	14. Minutes apart

First his vision began to fine tune itself from the frosted over white back to the burnt-rust colored brown. He could see the mess where the woman's corpse had been; the spatter of red decorated the wall of a building in two short clusters; the missing blotches of blood were covering Light Yagami, who was standing before her at the time of her death. Then came his lungs filling with air. Full to bursting then he let the breath out, and repeated. In. Out. Next, movement of his murdered body. His fingers drummed the concrete, then as if watching some B-boy in reverse, Beyond Birthday's body twisted and contorted until he was standing straight up, the posture then sagged into a hunch.

"Such a pain, Light Yagami. Such a pain." He got onto his hands and knees, crawling over the small space with a snuff and a sniff, like a bloodhound. Keeping with the imagery, he straightens his back while with his left hand outstretched he points in the direction which he believes his dear sidekick has fled. 'He's gonna get such a haranguing when I find him.. or maybe just a hanging.' A grisly smile appeared on his face; he removed his L doll that hangs from a noose hidden from within his shirt. "What do ya say Lawli? Too good for him? I should just cut him down. Well, straight from the horse's mouth, knifing him it is." Whirling the doll around and around he then tugged it's tether in one quick jerk landing it in his grasp. "I won't be cheap. This much disappointment in someone warrants a rope and a poke." He threw back his head laughing merrily.

"Aaahhh!" A woman screamed from fright when a man walking in front of her suddenly flung sideways, as if pushed by some unseen force, where he smashed into the window of a car.

The impact shattered the glass as his head went through it, killing him slowly as he tried to dig a large piece of glass from his shredded neck. The onlooker dropped to her knees then fell forward onto her front. It's one thing to see Kira's judgments on TV and something else entirely to be there in person. Little did she know, it wasn't Kira's doing, but one pissed off Semi-gami pushing his way through the city. Invisible to the naked eye, his actions could be seen to a devastation. A woman exiting a nail salon, suddenly went sailing into an oncoming Coca-Cola truck.

In the warehouse district.

Matt is watching L as he moves amongst the ragtag nest of city underlings. He's seen the type at all ages, grown, teens, and now a few kids. 'So all these people were abducted or come from abusive homes?'

They're all so comfortable around L. As if acknowledging his capacity, but not to it's degree. He's a man of authority, creator of action, a man who can lead. The techie wasn't sure if he was jealous of this, mad that L was alive but said nothing, or if he simply doesn't care. Of course L would find a way to live. He's not the world's greatest detective for nothing. Self preservation is a mystery of constant solving; why else does suicide sometimes happens? People often forget that life isn't handed to them in easy mode. It's hard all day, even through good times. Once one loses himself to a lie that life is supposed to be all good times, one then loses to life.

'Shit.' Thought Matt as he picked a cigarette from the crinkled pack produced from his back pocket. 'And isn't that just what I've been doing? Sulking because of L's death? Taking drugs because it resets my mind. I need the pain relievers, but not to that degree. No wonder Mello freaked on me.' A stream of smoke blew downward like a nearly visible steam engine train was passing through.

L watched Matt as the techie went through mental dialogues with himself. He cocked his head as if to fine tune his sense of hearing to a psychic level. It was when Matt became uncomfortable with the steady gaze, that L took it up a notch by getting right up into his face. "You're using again."

Blustered, Matt's posture then slumped. He knew he was caught. "How'd you know?"

"Your pupils." If they were any larger Matt would be animated and voiced by Antonio Banderas for the next Puss in Boots film. "Even in someone used to the drug, the effects don't wear off through the bloodstream so quickly." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he moved over to the desk.

"I'm sorry. I don't plan on doing it anymore, Mello already got on my case about it."

"It's your life, do with it what you want."

Matt was surprised. Not by the words, it's a common enough thing heard when you're a person of substance abuse dealing with person's who love you but have had enough. Except, the shock came from the fact that hearing out loud, from someone like L who most likely truly meant the words as they've been strung together, that sentence hurt far more than being knocked around by Mello. Mello who truly cared about him. Mello says those things as a last resort. It means nothing, because he knows he can always come back. With L...

Matt's hand balled up into a fist. A mentor, an admired, a cried for, mentor... just told him to fuck off. What does he care if he chooses to screw up his life as an addict? What does L care if Matt isn't around? It was his choice to not be so.

"Tch." The cigarette erected between his clenched teeth before it fell from his mouth as he snapped. "I found your corpse! I'd cried over you! I cared so much about your absence, that it was eating away at me that I couldn't have made it in time to have saved you... and this is what I get?"

L rummaged through the desk for something. He seemed not to have heard Matt at all.

"I can't blame you... What do you care? You were raised detached. Any interest you have in anything has to come from nowadays, huh?" He bit back tears he prayed to God wouldn't fall. Let him have some pride left to stand with. "Kira. Beyond. Not in your youth but B today, the B you've come to know. That's all you care about.. Is that all you are, L, an 'interest hopper'?"

L approached him; something in his hand, the other is holding the stick of a long taffy that's going deep into his mouth. Matt almost took a step back when the object in L's hand was thrusted at him. "To track Kira."

"When did you..?" He watched the dot on the map blink in and out. Kira's on the move in the city.

"While Light was in a coma, I had the doctor place a tracking device in him."

Paled, Matt asked with suspicion. "You didn't have one placed in me, did ya?" He felt green when the detective gave no reply. What if that was a silent "yes", where the hell could it be?

"Help me. Don't. It's your choice." L was saying as he passed by him. "But, Kira will die sooner than later. We can't have any slip ups, Mail. Get yourself cleaned up, or get out of the way."

Matt watched as L disappeared beyond a corridor.

Before Matt could decide to go left or right in this thing, he felt himself moving towards the exit.

"Don't come see us again." Said the boy from earlier. His accent is even choppier than before.

The metal door swung shut before he could agree or disagree to the offer. With Mello wanting him gone, what choice did he have? It was either help L, or get back to his life as Mail Jeeves. Whoever he is.

Looking at the device, he knew what he had to do.

0 0 0

"I can't believe that wench hit me," Rogelio groaned.

His twin brother gave a snort. "I thought she was meet your mom material?"

"Up until she went psycho. Not a road I want to be on with a woman." He touched the back of his head, it's bandaged, the blood cleaned up. But it still stings like a finger would, if a splinter got absorbed by the flesh it pierced. "I'm too embarrassed to tell the boss." Locking eyes with his brother, he asked with all seriousness. "You've got a good thing going with him, Aiden. Pretend to be me and apologize."

"Don't be such a wazzock, Walker. The boss will understand; he's dealt with that tosh of a nutter before." His South American cover was completely gone in private, leaving the race he's more familiar with speaking in the forefront.

"Don't even mention her sanity. She hit me hard enough to really have killed me." He checked his fingers for blood, but came up dry.

"Mr. Posson, I see our tracking device has finally left the area." Near says calmly. He waved away the assist when Aiden hurried over to get behind his wheelchair.

Looking a little pissed, though he aimed the directness of the flame at his lap, Walker then looked at his boss and said. "You mean, you knew she was planning to escape?"

"Yes. And I knew she would choose you to manipulate to do so."

Surprised by his boss's level of intellect, he asked. "How?" Because Misa could have picked any one of them to trick into opening the window.

"It's not too hard to figure out, when you consider the fact that you've been noticeably giving her wolfish looks." He opened up a laptop. "With the news running that nonsense Kira's been spouting all day, it was just a matter of time before the dog returned to her master. There isn't anything a woman won't do to win Light Yagami's favor. Even if she doesn't remember being the Second Kira, miss Amane remembers being Mrs. Yagami."

The twins lean a little to look at the monitor. A little red arrow blinked its way around the map at a steady pace.

"She's still on foot." Moving away, he orders that they watch the screen and keep him posted. Unless Misa removes her bugged clothes, she should lead them straight to Kira.

...

Gevanni watched S clean up the kitchen from the table; he should help her. With a handsome grin upon his handsome face, he approached. "I'll wash, you dry?"

"Thank you. No." S replied before turning on the faucet.

"It's not charity, I wanna help?"

"Mr. Gevanni.. Mr. Loud.. I should make myself clear..." she turned to face him; nose in the air, expression hard enough to shape a diamond. "I don't want or need the help of a man of your climbing promiscuity."

"My reputation?" He smiled. "Miss S, I was young, of course I've had a few girlfriends.. Will you only be with someone you're planning to marry? I know that I'm not yet husband material, but casual dating is fine." He mumbled then, "no wonder your nickname is Seraphim."

Hardly as offended as her clipped tone, she says. "My religion has nothing to do with my disdain. I _know_ what you are, Mr. Loud. I see the way you look at Near." Her light brown eyes squint. "Caring about God doesn't instill the distaste of your visually raping a minor."

Appalled, Gevanni blustered for something to say, but he came up empty. What could he say? "I'm not." Lame.

"See that you don't." Point made. She began doing the dishes.

Gevanni backed out of the kitchen. He was surprised by the fact that he hadn't realized his stolen glances at Near were so obvious that the naked eye could tell. He was also surprised how much it stung, since he didn't receive a reprimand from L, who on camera saw them in the act. Instead, he gets chewed out by a woman not much older than himself, she's maybe a couple of years younger, a woman who likes to cross herself when looking at murdered victims. He knows the means of his relationship with Near, he certainly won't be clouded to believe that he'd started it. However, he supposed to anyone on the outside, it should never have begun whether Near wanted it or not. He should have gone for Gemma. She seemed like an easier sell for a quick drink or two, maybe a little something more on the couch. Oh well. Can't blame a guy for trying.

0 0 0

Mello is working on his second candy bar. He's been driving around the city looking for Matt for the past hour. Nothing to show for it but anger, exhaustion, and a little humiliation from having stubbed his booted-toes on an uplift of cement, he decided to take a quick break in the confines of a car with a candy bar. That is how pissed he is. He didn't trust himself on a bike. Riding with his emotions this high, he was liable to crash into something or someone. Plus, he couldn't really spot Matt paying more attention to steering rather than the scenery.

Calmed of his rage, one snap of the bitter chocolate after the other, Mello sighed through his nose. His teal gaze glanced about the area, hoping that the red haired runaway would spring up out of an arcade or somewhere. It's late in the evening but still light out. Matt shouldn't escape his radar. Lurching forward, he then craned his neck when spotting a familiar figure. Only problem is, it isn't Matt. It's Misa.

_'What the hell is Amane doing out? Did she get the drop on Near?'_ She must have snuck out, because no one's tailing her, he noticed. _'This is the last thing I need is to lose Matt to follow Amane around.'_ There was no reason to wonder why he should follow her at all, because the reason was obvious. Follow Misa, find Yagami. She wouldn't go anywhere else. Seeing him alive on TV must have steeled her nerves, because she was little more than a mess of nerves for a while. And didn't seem anywhere near recovery yet. Once a killing puppet, always a killing puppet. "Fuck!" He barked; slamming his fist onto the wheel honked the horn.

Passersby glanced in the automobile's direction, nonplussed about the moment since the driver didn't fuss beyond a tap of the horn.

Mello climbed from the vehicle and set out after Misa.

Matt exited an alleyway glad to finally be back in the core of the city. It was weird, he could swear he smells chocolate. He must be imagining things. The indicator that is Light Yagami's existence came to a stand-still. Checking the location he notes that he stopped at the local hospital. That's a good few miles from where he's standing. He'd better get a cab.

_'Small world. The manor garage has a car just like that.'_ He thinks when flagging down a taxi. "To, Tokyo general. Do you accept, Mastercard?" He asked in perfect Japanese, receiving a "yes". L and his new rat-pack might not get their swing at Kira. He could be the one to take him out. Then he can go back to.. Well, he still hasn't figured that out yet. But, he can at least know he's done good by his job description to fight crime by taking the life of a serial killer.

0 0 0

Light Yagami, hadn't realized what celebrity was truly like until now. Sure, in life, he's always been a hit with either gender. It stems from his being an all around nice guy, easy to talk to, easy to get along with, bright, helpful. He once came to an abrupt halt in his daily exercise of bike riding through the area, to help an elderly woman carry her groceries inside her home, he'd even put them away for her! Imagine that at age 14- It's unheard of!

However... Being seen as a 'Golden Child' was never anything like the new adoration of Kira, right now. People bowed, politely whispered in awe, stared, and approached him to say thank you. That they support his dream, even if at first they didn't understand, that the news interview made it all so perfectly clear. Why have they resisted? What bad could come from a little peace? Even Kira's sister is in the program. Surely a distinguished mind such as one that doesn't have favoritism, even to family, can't be bad. Kira wants to do right by the world, because so many people got it wrong. They live needlessly cruel. It's time that nice guys stop finishing last.

Kira is good. Kira is God.

"Right this way, Kira." A blushing nurse steered him to a treatment room to clean up the wounds he's acquired from his scuffle with 50.

"Please, Mr. Yagami is fine."

She gave something akin to a nod or bow, accompanied by a small giggle. "I'm nurse Toshiki."

"It's a pretty deep slit." Says the nurse after asking Light to have a seat on the long table covered in a thin sheet of paper.

The nurse then pulled over the cart of needed items: a stethoscope, thermometer both ear/forehead as well as finger and a traditional under the tongue, a blood pressure wrap. The usual. Removing the thermometer from Light's finger, she packed away the equipment then set to work with dressing the injury.

"I'm sorry if this stings." She said as she stuck the needle into the patient's cheek.

"With your light touch, I don't feel anything but a light tickle."

Wait until the other nurses hear about this! They'll be green with envy. Red with rage. Yellow cowards who'll try to approach Kira, but back down. Oh, they'll be every color of the rainbow! Placing a bandage over the stitches, she then set the materials into a tray then washed her hands with sanitizer.

"Kira.. oh, um, Mr. Yagami.." she corrected herself. "My brother is in the correctional facility, and I was hoping to visit him."

"They won't let you?"

"No. I'm not sure why." She knows why.

She told them the facility was a joke. That her brother did not belong there just because he stole a car ten months ago. His wife was pregnant and he needed to get to the hospital. The door was left open while a patron stepped onto the street to get a newspaper from the kiosk. He gave it back! So she threatened to sue and maybe some names were called. But, permission from Kira will shut them up. He might even get her brother released.

"He stole a car to get to the hospital, it was an emergency. He returned the vehicle right to the police station."

Light listened and nodded to show that he was following along. "It was a simple misunderstanding."

Smiling, she tucked a lock of short brown hair behind her ear when it fanned forward in her nod. "He's not a latent criminal. He's never done anything wrong in his life outside of that one incident."

"That may be, but how he responded to the situation of arrest will determine his release. I'll see what I can do about changing the system." Getting off the table he adjusted his clothing, as if to remove the situation from his person. "Now, I've decided to help you. Maybe you can help me?"

"Anything."

"The woman, who was just brought in with the slit throat," There was really no delicate way to ask if he could watch a patient, without coming off as a weirdo. She's dead after all. What reason is there for him to show interest. But, cunning as he is, he knows how to get information and remain on site. "I used to be on the task force with the police. My father was chief Soichiro Yagami."

"Yes, of course." She watched the report. She knows. She also knows about what her daughter was chatting about on the message boards.

"I'd like to speak with the family, when they come in to identify and claim the body. Is it alright if I stay?" He added. "I assure you, I won't be in the way."

"Yes. You can wait right out in the waiting room. Or the front lobby, so you'll know when they've arrived."

"Thank you."

"The cafeteria is open to everyone, if you're hungry. Or I could call out to have something brought in, if the food isn't to your liking."

_'What a suck up. It's repulsive. She's obviously only interested in getting her brother's early release from the treatment clinic.'_ However, there was no denying that he hasn't eaten anything for some time. "I'll be in the cafeteria. The family's name is Takeuchi."

"Right. And the cafeteria is on the second floor. Follow the signs."

Light gave a polite bow, then walked off towards the elevators. Fame and popularity will always have the downside of dealing with kiss-asses.

...

Seeing a young boy, maybe 10 or less seated by himself Light wandered over to his table with a tray of food. "Mind if I sit here?"

The kid nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you here alone?" Light pressed when noticing the child was shoving his food around the plate rather than eating it. The kid nodded. "Are you sick or visiting?"

"Sick."

Alright. Words. Now they're getting somewhere. "Is it curable?"

The boy was back to nonverbal because he responded with a nod.

"...Can I ask you, why do you seem upset? Is it because you're lonely?"

"No. It's my dad's birthday today,"

"And he didn't come to see you? Is he working?" To this he got a shaking of the head. He's not much of a father then. Light decided. His father never missed a birthday, if he could help it. And if he had to, he told his family why.

"Maybe I can call him for you?" He removed his cellphone.

The boy shook his head. "He won't answer. He's dead."

Oh. Oh. Now he understands.

"Mommy said he was hit by a truck when he was out one night."

"Was the driver drunk?"

"I don't know. He just went out with some buddies, she said, and then she saw it on the news."

"I'm sorry to hear that." At least his father wasn't a deserter or jerk. He just really couldn't be there. "It'll get easier. The memories. My father died, too."

"Really?"

Light nodded. Taking a spoonful of his tofu soup, he furrowed his brows in surprise that it tasted good. The food in the UK hospital was standard. Maybe he just wasn't used to the cultural differences in food.

"I'm Light Yagami. What's your name?"

"Takuo Shibuimaru. I was named after my dad." Seeing his mother the boy smiled faintly. "That's my mom. I gotta go." Taking his tray, he left the table.

_'Takuo Shibuimaru. It couldn't be?'_

But there was no mistaking it. The boy said his mother told him that his father had been hit by a truck. He was out with friends. That rapist, loudmouth idiot, his first experiment with the death note, left behind a child and a woman who loved him enough to name the child after him. But.. Why should he care? One group of people deciding that you're a good person doesn't let you off the hook from being a truly bad person. The man was a drunk and a rapist. He deserved to die. His kid might have ended up the same way, under the man's influence. The mother seems happy. Maybe she wasn't so in love, but a rape victim that made the most of it. As far as the kid's namesake, people do all kinds of things under agitated stress, maybe it was always to remind herself of the reason she's got a kid? One just never knows.

_'To love a monster. Yeah right.'_ He got up from the table in need of some air.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the Kanto region.

Mello ducked into the shadows when it looked as though Misa was about to turn around to see if she's being followed. She most likely assumes it'll be one of Near's agents. He might have the advantage. A man exiting his restaurant yelped in start, not expecting to see someone standing so close to the building when he's trying to throw out a wave of the evening's trash.

Mello pressed his finger to his lips, fortunately it was with the hand not holding the handgun. Moving from his peeking place, he resumed his tailing; the employee scratched his in confusion and relief that whatever that was wasn't going to hurt him. This kinder world thing seems to be working. Whistling, he returned into the restaurant.

"I know someone is back there!" Misa called out after suddenly stopping, yet again. "Just come out!"

Mello doesn't move.

"I'm not going back to that place with you!" Stepping to the edge of the curb, she adds. "I'll throw myself in front of the first speeding car I see! Then no one will have me!"

_'You're not important.'_ However. Mello reveals himself from the alley.

A gasp came from Misa seeing who was there. "I know you. I saw you on the news."

Mello wasn't sure about that, maybe he was exposed after his near death experience, because he and Misa certainly hadn't formally met face to face. "You don't wanna do that, Misa. I just wanna talk."

"What about?" Her caution moved her closer into the street, right between two parked cars.

"Light. How to find him..."

Perking up, she said to herself in a gleeful whisper. "Light."

"Yeah... I can help you find him."

"At what cost?"

"No cost. We both want the same thing." Although he doubted the 'head' Misa wants from Yagami is a detached version that'll become unrecognizable in a roaring fire.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" She cocked a brow. "You're after Kira, if Light's Kira then you wanna kill him. I won't let you! I'll kill you first!"

"No. I've come to my sense about that. What Light said, about giving peace a chance.. A crime free world.. A rebirth really puts a whole new perspective on life."

She could relate to that, having been killed and brought back so many times by that horrible man, beast, or whatever he was. She still shudders thinking about that night in the woods when he hunted her with a bow and arrow. Autocross. A spray of arrows shot out, pinned her to the ground and he stood over her howling at the moon. Misa had gotten so distracted that she hadn't seen Mello move towards her until he was just an arm's length away.

"Misa.."

"No!" She staggered backwards from his grasp, right into the path of an oncoming jeep.

Her body bounced and backwards, the aim crooked which caused her to smack into the parked car a step in front of her. It was like watching someone get swept up in a personalized tornado slammed forwards then backwards, and forward again between the vehicles until she fell and hit the ground.

It was beginning to be a pattern having to call ambulances for bodies that suddenly drop dead or are brutally killed in "accidents". Kira said he wouldn't kill. That he'd put it off until otherwise. Did he got back on his word? No. Onlookers saw the young woman arguing with the blond guy before she tripped into the way of the oncoming car.

"She looks like Misa Amane,"

Mello heard someone whisper. This is getting out of hand. If they think the twin is a sight to see, wait until she recovers and gets back up. Walking out into the street, he scooped the woman up into his arms and carried her to the sidewalk. His car is far away, but he's resourceful. Setting Misa down he tugged open the door to the car closest to them; he happened to see it was unlocked as the owner must have gone into a shop for a quick snag. Hotwiring the vehicle, he tapped the lose wires together until the engine roared.

"I'll take her to the hospital. Don't worry about it." He said to the small crowd that wanted to see the look alike.

"Poor thing must have really liked Misa-Misa," A teen said with a voice filled with empathy.

Another girl, sounding intrigued with amusement to the degree of taking pictures commented. "Or she was a stalker."

"Let me help." A burly man insisted, grabbing the "look alike" into his arms, he gently placed her in the back of the car, careful not to close the door on her legs.

"Thank you." Mello mumbled. Putting the car in gear, he tore away from the crowd heading for the hospital in appearance. In truth, he wasn't sure where he was going to take her. But he kept his gaze to the backseat to avoid being ambushed whenever Amane woke up.

...

Matt seemed almost a mimic of Mello, spying on Light from behind a tree at the hospital's courtyard. Yagami's been there for most of the evening. He doesn't seem hurt, save aside the bandage on his cheek. What a sissy. Thinks Matt as he moved closer to him. Light's sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky, contemplating hard about something because he didn't see Matt walk up to him and sit down. He didn't notice him until hearing the gun click beside his temple.

"Why don't you just give it up, Matt." Kira said rather coolly. "You and I both know that you have no real drive in capturing me, killing me, or even saying eat dirt if we pass each other by." Despite his recall of their having a nice enough moment in the kitchen of L's mansion so many months ago when this all began on a lie that someone was out to get, an already dead, reporter named Ellis Quimby.

"You're right." Agreed the gun wielding techie. "I don't care if you're captured for prison or offed in some fucked up dispute about who's got the best teppanyaki restaurant, and you happen to land chest first on the grill from an accidental shove. But, a lot of other people care, and frankly, I've become a _lot_ sick of people calling me usual, in short-bus tones."

Light snickered.

"It's not funny, asshole. This is your fault."

"My fault? What? That your friends are now treating you more like a colleague? Or that you're finally showing you have no care of what happens to this world, and they're ready to let you go?"

"Why'd you leave your pills on the bedside table?"

Confused at what he believes is a change in subject, Light asked. "What does that matter? I can get my prescription filled any.." It clicked into place then. "Oh. I see. You took my pain killers," he laughed outright. "And now you've got something to prove because you've been caught using again?" His snickers died off. "Could you be more pathetic?"

"Takes one to know one. Where's the death note, junkie? Huh? Is it under you clothes? Keeping the addiction close where you can easily use it?"

"It's hardly the same thing." Yagami smiled all pompous but somehow charmingly. "Is that how you found me? You came by to see if I stopped through to get my meds, you were just lucky in choosing right now."

"No." Matt replied very calmly. He is not going to allow this dick to rattle him. "I just followed the lovely trail of funeral flowers your bullshit fertilized, they've been popping up everywhere you've opened that rancid mouth to spout your for the greater good crap."

Light laughed in earnest. "That's pretty funny."

"I know, I'm a funny guy."

"No. I meant what Beyond just said, about tearing your head off." A ghoulish grin broke out over Kira's face. "He's been here the entire time. Didn't you know? Oh, that's right, you never touched B's notebook, so you can't see him when he fades out."

_'He's lying.'_

"Am I?" Asked the human God.

Matt could kick himself. He just had to know. Upon turning, Light grabbed the techie in a strangle hold. Of course he was lied to. Matt berated himself during the struggle to get free. Kira's got a pretty good grip.

_'Too bad he's lost his grip on sanity.'_ Matt threw punches over his head, using the barrel of the gun like a pair of brassknuckles, too bad it's not bugnuks. Same thing, but better, as it has spikes on the end to give it mini talons.

This was just as effective, because Light did let him go. Guess even a god complex loses out to an inner pretty boy. He'd tap out from getting his face smashed in at the nose. Matt returned the gun's aim at Light's head. Kira glared at him, out of breath from the momentary alligator scuffle they just held. Patrons and patients watched the scene with interest, both outside and inside the hospital zone.

"Go ahead. Prove me right that this world is nothing but a needlessly violent cesspool." He smirked. "Shoot me!"

But Matt bashed him in the head with the gun, knocking him out.

...

Kira opened his eyes to bleary vision and a throbbing headache. He's bleeding, one of the many knocks to the face opened his stitches beneath the bandage. He can actually feel each swell upon his face. He must look like he's been in a fight for 60 minutes rather than 2. Typical Wammy brats fighting dirty. He didn't have a weapon. Matt could have at least punched him bare-handed. But, now that he knows the lengths of the game, he can fight dirty too.

"A bit of ink, sometimes a show of imagination, immense hubris... But, ultimately, _all_ killer notebook. That's what it takes to make insanity like yours."

"Shut up."

"You don't wanna better the world, you just want validation for your pipedream." Matt tossed the notebook to the floor. "Don't bother looking for any scapegoats, why do you think you're naked. I might be little more than a technical analyst and a ride, but I learn from those around me." Leaning over to peer into Kira's honey gaze, he smugly informs him. "So, unless you're damned creative, there isn't gonna be some quick save by your writing my name on a torn scrap from the notebook. Got it?" He shoved his captives annoyingly toned chest. For a guy he's personally never seen working out, he's pretty well muscled.

Kira tsked. "I don't know whether this is funny or sad... after all this, I get taken out by the low man on the totem pole."

"It's funny. But only because you think you deserve the higher ups." Walking around him in a circle, like a bird of prey eyeing, toying with his kill.

Slowly, around and around. Having the field mouse think that gone it's unseen, it won't be swooped upon in this vast wasteland of a desert, that's actually an out of business barbershop that's being renovated. It's the perfect place to do a kill. Tarp everywhere for easy clean up. Padding for structure. Noise outside to block anyone knowing what it truly was that they heard. A gun, construction, a car backfiring? Anything. But, certainly not a death.

"Do you know what's really funny about all of this? The world, Kira, already had you as an option. Every war that comes to an end, every bully who takes it too far, abusive parents, violent junkies, even neglectful lovers... _Everyone_ has the option before and fallout afterwards to do better... But, they don't."

Kira looked down when hearing something softly clattering to the floor. Bullets. Four. Most likely for a revolver that holds five. And as Matt continued to circle his chair-bonded body, he can hear the empty space. Click. Click. Click.

"The most the population would compromise for getting along with each other is to let the police handle it with death penalties or jailing for life. Because they're forced to suffer punishment when they kill out of self defense, they have to watch people get killed or hope to god someone saves them when they call for help. But, they still resist your threat that we all just get along. Because deep down humanity knows that they don't want to."

"You're messed up in the head, Matt. And you wanna talk about me, look at what you're doing! What you're about to do!"

Matt paused, aiming the barrel right at Kira's forehead. Another click. Then he begins to round again. The cartridge space popped free and got a spin, before it was again snapped shut. The red head has learned well from his enforcer boyfriend.

"Oh I know. You, all by yourself decided that we should ignore the system and do things your way. So, I'm doing what's been taught to me, _Kira_." Matt placed the gun to the back of the God's head. "When you see someone doing something bad.. you take them out."

"Hn. You wouldn't dare.."

Click. Click. Bang!

X x X

Commentary: Hi everyone, sorry things have slowed down but I'm doing my best to stay healthy and it's tough. But, I'm back with this chapter, and oh my god the next one is the end. Whaat?! Ahaha.

Thank you all for reading this, from the top to the bottom of my heart, I love readers. I am one too. And it's fun seeing all the ways and days we all death note. So thank you for reading mine. That one shot manga has still got my mind working. So many fun ideas. Sorry for any mistakes hopefully they're not confusing major ones but a misspell or forgotten work, that happens on friggin gboards. I'll fix it in edit when it comes before the next chapter.

Stay classy everyone. And if no one has told you this today or ever, you rock and you're very much loved.


	15. And he will live on

_'I shouldn't be off my meds.'_ Thought B as he's staring up at the darkened sky._ 'I completely forgot what I was doing.'_ Glancing at a pedestrian, he read off to himself._ '10.29.2043. Weeelll, someone isn't going to enjoy being around at 100.'_ He figured wearing heels that high must do major posture damage.

B had been hunting Light Yagami, and at the pace he was going he would have caught up, but, his smartphone buzzed in his pocket, distracting him from the mission. It was a client for Bohdan Boiko. His P.I alias.

He, getting into character flawlessly, answered and took on a case of a missing persons. A husband. He'd been on the phone with his wife, when the call was cut short. He's made no contact after that. No phone calls were answered, nothing from text or email. He was just... Gone. A worthy case, a case that for a measly 750 bucks would go ignored by _him. _So of course Boiko took it. It's how he's operated under the radar of the police and Wammy's school for so long. But now and then he'd feel that urge to beat L to the punch, and he'd take on a high rolling case, as if to say he's touched it. He's touched _him _in some way.

So, for a half hour Bohdan Boiko packed for his investigation. He'll be taking a flight to Lunenburg, in Nova Scotia. He went to the supply shop for investigation materials: folders, pens, paper and notepads. A book to read between flight hours and a meal. Beyond was outside compiling these things into a messenger bag when he saw that news report running again, on a television through a shop's window. Kira's "Let's join together to make the world a better place; I'm not the monster, ill-will is" speech really was gaining traction. People were chatting and agreeing. Randomly apologizing. It was during this that the serial killer remembered.

_'That's right. He broke our contract. I have to kill him.' _It's one of few things about the Shinigami rules that he can really get behind.

Ohhh, you had fun with the notebook? Did you get each death out of your system? Yeah? Time to die. It's a beautiful arrangement.

A dark green car pulled to a stop at the curb; the driver planned to grab a light before-dinner-snack at the Jidouhanbaiki. The hot vending machine has soups in a can from miso clam, vegetable, chicken noodle etcetera, and he's been dying for corn soup all day. He'll wish he'd just stayed home. Or gone to a machine on another corner, because the last thing he heard was a strange accent saying "Kanojo ni wa kizu hitotsu nai. Yoku yatta." before his car was stolen. Oddly enough a few bills were tossed at him, as if he were some sort of valet parking employee, and had just brought back someone else's vehicle. That would explain the compliment for not "scratching the car". He's not sure whom that demented man was, he's just glad he left with harming him. Dear God! ...What's he gonna tell his wife?

...

It wasn't hard to figure out where his lost puppy went. He only had to recall their last conversation, which was Light yelling at him about killing that 50 member. He would righteously want help for her, at least Light Yagami would. Kira, on the other hand, only wants information. He'll wait around at the hospital for someone to claim the corpse, and follow them back to the hideout. These groupies seem to serve a purpose, and serving a purpose usually involves a head-of-the-class student. A leader. Someone whose bidding lesser beings must do.

Good thing too. Because once B is done with Kira for severing their contract, the self righteous God of the new world was going to need a hospital. God or not. Now that he knows the truth.. It's a definite _not._

The stolen vehicle left tire tracks imprinted on the grey concrete in front of the hospital as it screeched to a halt from having gone at top speed; an ambulance honked for him to move it, as it tried pulling into the reserved area with a sincere emergency patient. The Semi-gami ignored the blaring horn as he strolled into the hospital lobby. He smiled sweetly at the desk nurse. The man smiled back.

"Is this a scheduled visit, or a walk in?" He asked in a practiced persona.

"Where is Kira?" Why be shy about asking? Everyone knows by now that Kira walks amongst men.

Playing dumb, the man asked. "Kira?"

"Light Yagami. Light brown hair, lighter brown eyes, roughly 5'9". Has a voice like he's always this close to smacking you upside the head. God complex, Kira."

"He was here a little while ago, he was waiting for a patient's family." A nurse, eavesdropping, chimed in.

"Did you see where he went?"

The nurse thought it over. She had sorta seen. "He was outside in the courtyard. Looked like he was talking with some other patient, a redhead."

Beyond's eyes widened in surprise. He moved carefully around the desk, as if in slow motion, the pace agonized the nurse which he's approaching. "Did you happen to get a good look at this redheaded patient?"

"Um... red hair." She yelped when the strange man, who looked oddly like the famous detective L, who committed suicide not long ago, growled at her as he already knew the part about the patient's hair. "He had large glasses on, looked more like goggles. And,"

Cutting her off, he sneered. "Thank you. You haven't been at all helpful." Looking over his shoulder and up, he sees a security camera. "Where does the security footage feed to?"

"We're not allowed to..." the desk nurse silenced when shot a nasty look. "In the security office, just down the hall and one floor down. They have a booth just outside."

"If you're lying, I'll come back you know." He waved and walked away to the mentioned location.

Waiting for the strange man to get out of earshot, he picked up the phone. "I'm contacting security. Hopefully they'll get him out of here without incident."

The female nurse nodded. She, too, hoped that Kira was long gone.

In an area remote enough to call abandoned; Mello finally tapped out of the fight by pulling open the door to the backseat where Misa Amane resides. He'd been driving around with her for two, nearly three hours, waiting for her to resurrect. So far it's a no go. She passed gas, and a little more, going by the smell wafting from the enclosed area. Someone's gonna get a nasty surprise when their, reported stolen, car is found and returned.

_'Shit.'_ And not figuratively either. _'Beyond never took this long for reanimation. ...He never shit himself either.'_ Yanking Misa's frozen body from the car, even through his gloves he can feel how cool her skin is. He had the heat on in the car, so even in October there was no way she could be this cold. Pulling her over to a small patch of grass, he tilted her head back and checked her vitals. _'The fuck kind of joke is this? She's still dead?' _He recounted his encounters with B. It never lasted long, and he's taken far worse than getting hit by a car. Could Misa Amane really be dead? But, if she was like Beyond, how is it possible? What was different?

"Mello?" Gemma got out of a rental car. Walking towards him in a hurry, she stands beside the ex-enforcer. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?"

Near's team has been tracking Misa's movements, and they've finally caught up to her. Although Mello is an unexpected guest. The plan was to follow Misa Amane to Kira. But, here she is. Dead to the world, with Mello on her pulse... or lack of one.

"She was hit by a car." Standing, he expelled a sigh through his nose. "Is that the trick?" He wondered out loud.

Following his train of thought, she says. "So.. in order to kill this B fellow, we should try running him over with a car?" Gemma cocked her brow, awaiting a reply that didn't come.

_'Misa didn't know she was going to be hit, even if she threatened it by standing around near the street. Does the cause of death have to come unexpectedly? Has the trick been knowing what the kill was?'_ In all of the encounters, B did seem aware of the appending death. Each bullet or stab of a blade. Is it really as simple as shoving him into something unknown?

Back in the safe house.

Near and his agents have gathered in the library; Gemma is on speakerphone. She just finished telling them her findings of their escapee.

"Mello says she died some time three hours ago." Her voice sounds mechanical over the phone. Just a recording that's stating facts.

"That's interesting information, thank you, Gemma." The young detective told her to come back to the house.

He wasn't surprised with the lacking information given to his agent from Mello. It's to be expected of his un-chosen rival. Just as well, he'd rather come to his own conclusions without influence. And this unexpected death has given him a lot to think about.

_'Why is it that Misa died, but Beyond hasn't?' _Wondered the detective.

The situation of facts and the unknown swirled around in his mind, each point sticking to an enclosed space, creating a spider's web. Successful in catching bugs, that are then wrapped up leaving knots all over the netting. Each knot filled with information. But, they're all gnats, he needs the fly.

_'Beyond Birthday is a deathless entity of a human being, he's proven that he_ can_ be killed; however, he won't die.'_ Near's thoughts produced an image of B being struck down, then getting right back up. _'If what she'd said was the truth, Misa Amane had also become a demi-god. B was the one who'd rescued her from the morgue; however, it was more of an abduction, as he'd held her in captivity. He killed her over and over.' _He envisioned B murdering Misa, and Misa getting right back up. _'Why kill her so many times, if he knows she's going to revive? Was he trying to see if she was like his self? Or was he sincerely trying to kill her, despite what he knows of himself?'_

Near blocked out one of the Posson brothers asking him "what's our next move", as he continued to comb through the facts and the speculations.

_'Could it be that users of the Death Note become gods themselves? Is the supernatural aspect of the otherworldly item so potent that it seeps into a person's humanity?' _Near paled. _'If such is the case, killing Light Yagami will not just take a life, but create one. A deathless life. However, as of right now, if we're to believe that Misa Amane truly is dead... then perhaps the god-like status is only temporary?'_

He imagines Misa being hit by the car, remaining on the ground in a state of sincere death. He has no way of knowing how long her revivals take, he hasn't experimented on her as Beyond has. He regrets having taken her word without conducting his own experimentation. This could be standard. Either way. Misa Amane was the second Kira, lost memory or not. And Light Yagami is Kira ground zero. If users of the notebooks become gods.

_'Then that regrettably means..'_ Near balled his hands into fists. "Everyone, change of plans. When Kira is captured... bring him in alive."

And god help them all.. should Kira die.

0 0 0

Matt felt his knees give out before he dropped heavily to the plastic covered linoleum floor; body shaking, he rapidly breathed in and out as though trying to catch his breath. It's uneven and unsteady. A fine time for a crash really. Deed done, sure, why not start having an episode of withdrawal. One of the downsides from using for the first time and getting back on them after so long. He took one just this morning before Mello laid into him. Not his brightest move, all things considered.

Falling onto his back, he stared at the drywall ceiling, feeling the world spin. He wiped a hand down his sweaty face; he turned his head to look at the corpse in the room. All these months, the years before- well, somewhat, since he and Mello were working for the mafia, and not exactly going after Kira at the time; not as head-on but more in the shadows of the investigation to avenge L. All that pain, misery, and panic. It was over. All of it. Light Yagami, _Kira._ The needless God of the new world. Is dead. Never to harm anyone ever again. And all it took were two little bullets and a chair.

_'Hn. And you thought that I wouldn't do it.' _Matt blinked at the lifeless body. _'Don't end up on the other side of my hatred.'_

Matt chuckled. Yeah. He learned all his swag from Mello's unspoken words. Whenever he would monitor the Mafioso as a getaway for after territory raids, he'd watch his beloved give 'em 2 bullets. One for the head and number two for the heart. There was, however, no need to knock out Light's teeth or remove his fingertips, because the creep is already known.

"Oh man.." His voice shook a bit even without lengthy speech. Rolling over seemed to happen more than externally. Shit. Springing up, he bolted through the room towards the bathroom he'd seen on his way in.

The room lay silent. Cars outside passed few and far apart, as the day pulled into night. Even foot traffic, homeless, gangs, and loving stragglers looking for quiet make-out spots ceased passing by. Yes. It was the perfect place to commit a murder. The perfect place to hide the sound of a bullet leaving the chamber, the perfect place to house a scream. The kind of place that takes a sound and dulls it to question. A sneeze. A cough. A laugh. A breath...

Light Yagami's chest elevated his shirt. Up. Down. Up. Down. A bit of movement swam behind his eyelids. So quiet. Private. His movements both swift and lithe hide in the faint sounds of life hurrying past outside to end their day.

It was odd. Light felt nothing like when he'd awakened from his coma. He felt dizzy and queasy then. His limbs contained the weight of a Great Bristlecone pine tree. Aged and heavy, like they could fall off. Now he feels agile and graceful... like he could fly. A pair of feathery wings tore from Light's back! The strength of them ripped a hole clean through his sweatshirt and light jacket. Right from his skin. They gave a reflexive flap on their own, causing a fright and pain to the one they've sprouted from.

Panicked sounds are compressed by the covered walls and wrapped beams, as he tore desperately at the growth. Get it off! What is this?! These questions swam around in his soul, as his mind couldn't concentrate to formulate wonder, too busy screaming in stunned pain. Or rather a pain that was more from stun. His head hurt. His chest felt completely heavy, weighed down as if wearing a medieval mail. Light staggered about in a small cluster of movement as if the pain were so pronounced in each and every little space that it needed no grand arena, it was grand being self-contained. He grunted when his skin heated to a burn. Not like fire, this burn isn't searing or breaking down fat and tissue to push apart blistering skin. This is more like water boiling in a pot, that's been set down directly on the surface of the sun.

Light rubbed at himself, as if he could cast his skin off like a snake. Let the pain be removed and recovered. But he cannot. Is this what death feels like? Or maybe...

"Huaaa.. Aaahhh!" He cried out, as pain raked through him once more.

His teeth ached, his gums felt dry with fissures. His throat burned raw. And his eyes, he could barely see. What did Matt do to him?! Were those regular bullets? They can't have been. He didn't exactly get a good look at the piece which fired them, it could have been a tranquilizer gun, and he's been shot up with a chemical of some kind. He _must_ have been. Having been shot several times, he knows what a bullet feels like going in and the unimaginable surrender from comfort during the recovery, and this is far beyond the reach of that.

The heels of his palms dug viciously against his closed eyelids, trying, but failing, to remove the deep inner throb there. The pinch was so pronounced, it could only be described as a disturbed ant colony behind his eyeballs. Light's weight dropped him to the floor where he twitched in writhe, his ache so intense it left him silent. His senses and mobility dulled up and down like the lines on the screen of a heart monitor. Clear. We're losing him. He's stable. Life support. You can go home now.

Except there is no home for him. His home was burned down by the rioting masses, after they found out who Kira is.

A failed attempt at reconstructing the citizens of the world. A failed attempt of dying the first time. A failed case of mistaken identity. A relationship ended too soon, becoming yet another failure. A lack of alliance… Another failed attempt to save humanity from itself.

What's left for him? What's left _of _him?

In the bathroom. Matt exited the stall; arm barred across his empty stomach as if he's still riding the twists and turns of the amusement park's The Stomach Knot. He'd have liked to flush, but there's no water in the building, as well as no electricity or, if needed, gas. It's a dead zone, except maybe he's got Wi-Fi. He hadn't checked. He was too checked out to check in. Mello must be fuming. He spat lingering remnants of his last meal into the sink, then brushed the sleeve of his shirt across his mouth. An unusual grin broke out on his face, and he laughed a little. Looking at the glowing screen on his phone; the only light source in the enclosed place, he felt a sense of pride washing over him at the captured digital photo of one dead God. It was a release of relief. Kira had caused so much trouble. He's earned this sort of delight in his departure.

Turning on the phone's flashlight, he moved to the exit; passing through the hall, he hurried back into the outside world.

3 buzzes had him opening the phone screen for an incoming call.

"Enough hide-n-seek!" Mello bellowed down the line. "Where the fuck are you, Matt?"

"I'm in the shopping area, hold on." Same as usual, why be a baby about it? Mello needs him always. Michael Keehl loves him truly. He wouldn't sincerely give up, leave his partner in the lurch. He's not Light. He would never tell Mello to fuck-off so he can feed his needs. The vice isn't even his own choice, it was an accident. Using again was an unrecognized mistake. But he's through. He'll weather the withdrawals. And he'll be back to his old self again. Kira likely left the pain relievers on purpose. More of that think-ahead-plotting of his. Break them up, then eliminate them one at a time. As a whole, they would outnumber him, even with a god of any form on his side. But apart... They are a simple name on a piece of paper, if Light has an opening to write it.

Inside the building. Light is watching Matt as he's on the phone. It's strange, but... He can see some strange sort of anomaly glowing over Matt's head. Stepping closer, he finds out that they're numbers. What is that? He wondered. Nevermind what, _why _is that? Unless..

"No.." He whispered into the quiet.

Through the window, Matt is seen leaving the premises. The day-glow red went with him.

"I can't be..." He looked at his hands, so normal and human. However, it wasn't lost on him that the braces which held him down remain intact, yet he'd gotten up without disturbing them. "Did I..? If I died then.. How is this possible?"

"Found you, Kira," B crooned; emerging from the shadows, his hunched posture causing him to look up at Light as if he, B, never was taller than him. "Mind if I make your 'if' a definite?" He smiled like a maneater.

Light stared at his former companion in a bit of shocked awe; his gaze stole glances over B's head. "You can't kill me."

B's smile broadened into a grin. "I can."

"You _won't_."

Light stepped out of the shadows into the dim of the room, showing off a pair of large black wings. Pleased with the minute response of a twitch of the brow, he says. "Look familiar? It seems like I've been upgraded after my murder."

Beyond stepped around Light, assessing his appearance; one finger up at his bottom lip, the other reaching out to touch the quite authentic wings.

"Someone killed you?" Asked the serial killer, once he's made his trip around his partner and stood once again before him.

"For the better, because it seems I've been reborn. I see everything I did wrong so clearly now." A smirk occupied his lips. "Hmhm," he gave a soft chuckle. "If you thought I was a monster as a notebook user... wait until you see me as an _owner_."

Head tilted back he laughed with mirth. B cocked his head, then snickered as well. The pair upped the ante laughing harder and harder at the situation, until the laughter petered to a chuckle then to quiet.

"What will you do first, Kira?"

"I'd obviously like to kill Matt, he's the one who took my humanity, he should be made to appreciate the fallout first. However.."

"However?"

"There's a loose end that's just come up."

"Mm?"

Snatching up the demi-god's wrist, he gave it a squeeze; snarling in his face he asked. "Why do you have a death date, _Beyond_?"

Using the heel of his free hand, L slammed a blow into Kira's nostrils, drawing blood. The victory of first was short lived because the disguised detective received a nasty back-hand from his opponent, followed by his arm getting twisted and wrenched upwards behind his back. But the detective was not without tricks, his free arm wrapped around the back of the demi-god's head to anchor him as he leapt up, wrapping his drawn up legs around Kira's torso; his knees dug in and gripped like a vice. The shock of jolting pain released his opponent's grip on him. L snuck into a dark corner in a manner that the real Beyond would applaud, all strangely salamander and low.

Rubbing his side with one hand, the other held itself in place to reduce the ache of his ribcage. He's new to this, if Shinigami feel no pain, he'll have to perfect his new body's abilities. "I can't say it wasn't a good try, L. You and B could be family; you might have tricked me any other time with the look, the voice, and dim lighting… too bad for you, I've got a few new tricks." He scanned the room for his adversary. The red glow was blocked from his immediate view, but that narrows it down to one of five pillars. "L," he whispered seductively as if directly into his lover's ear, rather than their distance apart. "Wanna know when you die?"

Kira grunted from a sharp and sudden blow to the back of his neck, the lump of concrete cracked a bit, crumbling to lumps after hitting the floor. Spinning around to where the attack came, he sees L's lifespan hurrying out of view. A sly smile spread across his lips. After picking up a bit of the broken cement, he cloaked himself in darkness by wrapping his large wings around him, and through a small spread of his raven black feathers he stalked across the room. The swiped broken piece of building went flying right, while Kira smoothly slipped to the left.

He snickered when L brushed into him, having fallen for his trick. He wrapped his hand around the back of his throat, squeezing with both hands.

The detective coughed as his windpipe closed just for a second before the clamp eased up. This was going to get ugly, and become so much worse than he'd anticipated. He was going to abduct Light by fooling him while disguised as Beyond, and then bring him to the warehouse where he would safely put him down. That way, when he got back up, as he'd speculated him to, Kira would not be a threat to anyone. However.. fate dealt him a bad hand. Kira is already dead. A God.

Even if he'd prepared beforehand with a plan B, he can't truly understand Kira's nuances. He was going to have to wing it.

...

Mello found Matt walking along the street as he drove past the shopping district. Pulling over, he reached across the seat and shoved open the door for him. Matt, exhausted and reeking a bit of vomit, helped himself to a chocolate bar from the chocoholic's stash in order to remove the bad taste from his mouth. Mello watched in horror as Matt extracted for another, he then hurriedly snapped the glove compartment shut.

"Here." The techie tossed his phone onto his partner's lap; it slid to the floor and hid in the dark, having to be groped for.

Mello cocked a brow at the sight before his eyes. "What is this?"

"Kira's corpse, that's what."

More than stunned, Mello studied the photo as if it would change like some sort of holographic art. Death would have been questionable, as Light could easily have simply been knocked unconscious, but the proof was in the bleeding knot between Kira's closed eyes. He'd been shot in the head. This was incredible!

"When did you do this?" Fuck when. How? "How?" He asked.

"For starters B wasn't there." Done with his mini binge of sweets, he fished his pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket, tapping a stick free, lighting it up. He took a welcomed draw of nicotine from it. The combo of smoke and chocolate, it tasted like he'd kissed Mello. "He was at the hospital, I held him at gunpoint. After knocking him out, I took him to this place that's under construction and I shot him." He sighed out of exhaustion, resting the back of his head against the seat, eyes closed. "L's alive, by the way."

Mello, who had been transfixed with the macabre digital still, came to and looked at his partner with disbelief. "What?"

"I don't know how we missed it; the Roman numeral for 50 is L. He and these castaways have been huddling and thinking of a way to take down Kira."

"Who are they? Wammy's?" Because they could be underclassmen, god knows there were a lot of kids at the school, still are. They don't know all of them, and even if they do know them they left as teenagers; the lives and looks of these people are far gone now.

"I don't know, some could be. But, from what he said they're people who Kira told to fuck-off."

"Kira did? Mr. Fucking Wonderful, man-of-the-people?"

"He didn't know he was doing it, and they don't care heads or tails.. They just want revenge. The abducted, beaten, raped by a faceless and nameless person." He opened his eyes and looked at Mello, who's glowing in the light of the virtual sports bar that's beside the car. "Bet they'll be relieved they don't have to take Kira head-on anymore."

"Yeah, they've got retribution; we still have to take out Beyond."

The pair gave a shout from the sudden startle caused after a loud bang shook the car, like the hydraulics function came on by itself when the vehicle doesn't even have it. They look out the windshield and see the devil himself peering in at them; eyes all mad, and a hideous grin extending on his flaccid face.

"You gentlemen wouldn't happen to know where Light Yagami is?" He asked in a voice that didn't match the fury in his eyes.

They looked at Beyond, then at each other; on a silent signal they removed their guns and fired through the glass at him.

"I didn't wanna use force, but we can't be civil, can we?"

Every bit the horror villain at heart, Beyond punched through the remaining glass of the front window, reaching in at them, clawed fingers swiped and tore at anything they came into contact with. Mello grunted when the back of his leg caught a slash as he and Matt moved to the back of the car. B walked up onto the roof and punched at it leaving dents. He's having fun with this, he could easily get into the car, but he's toying with them by seeing that they remain in the confined machine, attacking the metal cover from whatever area they moved to to get out.

"Misa's dead." Mello called over the loud banging.

"No shit?"

"Got hit by a car a few hours ago."

"I thought she was.." He pointed up to the current deathless being assaulting them.

"Apparently not." He whispered his theory to Matt about the death being unexpected. How if the pain isn't pre-registered, then the body can't figure out how to survive it. It was a work in progress theory. But for now, it's all they have.

B leaned back and roared into the air.

"Was he _ever_ human?" Matt wondered out loud as he took aim through one of the holes made in the roof. Shooting Beyond, he closed his eyes as blood dripped into the opening and down onto his face. It'd be his luck to turn into some ghoul, as example in that movie 28 Days Later; if any blood of the infected should get into you, you're cooked.

The Semi-gami definitely saw the shot coming, whether he, the mark, was hit by it or not. It only had him bend backwards at an impossible angle to peer through the back window. They grimaced watching his tongue slip from his mouth licking circles on the glass. Seeing as B is now distracted, they fled the damaged car and bolted down the street breaking off in opposite directions with a plan to meet up in the same place on opposite sides. Whomever B chose to chase didn't matter, because they'd have him by surprise either way. One firing from the front the other from the back. It was a good plan.

_'Where's a grenade when you need one?'_ Mello hurried away from the sounds of chase behind him. He could throw the explosive over his shoulder and kapow! One broken demi-god. There's an idea at that. They haven't tried to blow him up yet; whether he sees it coming or not, smithereens are smithereens.

Mello fled the alley, and headed to the left. Matt appeared after Beyond went by after Mello and he took aim. His vision blurred a bit. Fucking hell, he's still coming down from the Oxycontin. Rubbing his eyes, he took aim and fired.

"Shit." He muttered when the bullet hit B, not in the back of the head, but directly at the tip of his tail bone.

Beyond staggered forward then his legs dropped him to the ground. He looked over his shoulder, anger couldn't come close to the look he gave Matt for crippling him, however temporary, because in an instant he was now rushing for the techie, charging like the Grim Reaper himself. Opening fire on him, he landed a few bullets, but he wasn't ready for the speed. Mello's hits were all bullseye, but it made no difference, B was not slowing down.

Matt's eyes widen as he sees death approaching.

...

L grunted as his stomach was stomped on by the weight of Kira's foot. He'd had him by the throat but threw him to floor like trash then proceeded to stomp on his gut, erupting bursts of coughs and breaths from the detective. L grabbed The offending appendage before his insides were beaten hard enough to have them squeezing from any exit they could find; twisting Kira's ankle was only a diversion so he could knock the puffed up god to the floor by sweeping his other leg from under him. The God's balance was easily teetered for the fall due to his elevated foot. L's limber legs wrapped around the long length of the one he's holding, and rolling them over so that Light is on his stomach, as well as himself, his grip on the limb holds steady as he stands up.

Kira felt a surge of pain in his groin as L yanked his leg straight up behind the owner's body; he was pinned from wriggling out of the very painful stronghold because of L standing on his free leg that's resting on the floor. He was surprised to be released; the detective slumped to the floor, exhausted. He doesn't blame him, he'd been strangling him not long before then stomped the wind out of him in the next. He needs to catch his breath or risk asphyxia. Light rolled over, resisting the incredible need to hold himself to ease the pain that moved into his nether region.

"Did you stop him?" L asked. A question so vague, if anyone had heard it they'd of swore the man had a mental lapse and was talking to himself.

However, Kira knew what he was asking. Or rather, _Light_ knows. "I had. It did no good."

L tensed seeing Kira sit up, but he made no move to attack, he merely looked at him.

"I can see you're not dead, as Beyond told me."

"That's right."

"Does he know?"

"It's likely he's figured it out. Or maybe he hasn't; that sure he knows what he's done, there would be no need for doubt." He shifts when sensing a battle shift in his opponent.

They were like two wolves fighting for territory; on hands and knees crawling towards and away from each other, round and round. Who will pounce first?

"I'm glad he didn't kill you, L," Light admits, but the smile was all Kira as he says. "Your death was promised to me." He hauled himself from the floor to his feet. "Near, Matt, Mello, and _you _I get the whole set. The perfect ending."

L had no room to move as Kira launched forward in flight at top speed, slamming into him and shoving him through two pillars before landing a kick to his chest to thrust him _into_ rather than through a third. Blood sputtered from the detective's mouth; he can hear his lack of oxygen throbbing in his ears, clouding the sound. A concussion.

"You were wrong, believing that I saw you as a monster, Kira." He wobbled to his feet, but he would not use the pillar as help to stand. "You're _pathetically_ human. Scared. Has to have things your way to cope. And now look at you... dead, but you can't even mourn yourself, because you know you've been dead for some time."

"Shut up." He stalked towards him.

"Matt wasn't wrong; the world has every beginning of some disaster to choose to do better, and they choose violence, self mutilation, and petty vengeance every time. _This_ is our world Kira, it has no desire to be improved upon." And he knew this information, as well as Kira's location, after bugging the unconscious techie at the warehouse. He wanted to keep an eye on him, or rather an ear.

The anger that scrunched the God's face nearly exposed bone. No more playing. L was dead!

It was a punching match from there. L. Kira. L. Kira. One would think they were watching a turn-based RPG battle. Blow by blow became more and more sluggish from the bruised detective, until he eventually slumped against Kira. But Kira couldn't finish him off, something was... wrong.

...

Mello pivoted and spun around firing at B to slow him down, to stop him. He saw his life flashing before his eyes, backwards and forwards, a life with and without Mail...

There was no space really to dodge, all Matt could do was close his eyes and pray it hurt less than a bullet before the end. His nerves pricked at the scrap of claws along the brick and concrete; which is why he missed it when Beyond's head suddenly exploded. There was just a surround sound, cranked to a hundred, of an orange peeling away from itself once the protective rind was removed. He opened his eyes, locking eyes with Mello's surprised expression.

Having seen B's head dip before it exploded, Mello looked up, and Matt followed his lead. On the rooftop they spot Near looking over the ledge, a rifle in his hand.

"What are you standing around for?" He called down. "He's going to get up."

Didn't look that way to them; but, why argue? Mello grabbed B under his arms, Matt lifted him from beneath the bag of his legs; watching out for the mess of the Semi-gami's head, he followed the leader, finding out that they're headed for a...

"Mel', where are we going?"

Receiving no response, he huffed along after him, feeling rather tugged like a gladiator run ammuck in his chariot. He was just as confused as the employees when Mello burst through the kitchen door of a KFC.

"F.B.I. Jūyōna jigyō!" Okay. So they're not F.B.I. which certainly doesn't make what's about to go down official business. But, they need the equipment.

The employees seemed unconvinced; one even recognised Mello and Matt from when he was tangled up in the American mob; he got out, it cost him his teeth, a few fingers, and he'll never know what it's like to taste sweet sake again due to liver damage, but he made it out. He was going to rat on them, not knowing that they have escaped the mafia life too, however a gun was drawn causing a bigger panick than their being startled by the door suddenly bursting open.

"What the hell is going on?" Some wondered like a bomb being dropped, and as other speculated and got answers for the question, the asker dashed off to get the manager.

"This is violating so many sanitation laws." Another employee grimaced when a body was hurled onto the large prep counter.

Mello, addressing the largest in the room to be the leader, he asked. "Do you have a couple meat cleavers, we need them?" Seeing them all hesitate and look to each other forstrength of a leader who's going to throw the intruders out, the former enforcer snapped. "Now! Before he gets up!"

But he's headless! Their throughts were so loud they may as well have shouted it out loud, as they stare at a very dead, headless, body.

Aiming his gun at them, he growled. "Please."

The ex-mafioso nodded and grabbed a couple cleavers down from the rack for them.

He and Matt busied themselves removing Beyond's clothes; the cooks who approached, in disbelief that what they're seeing is a real corpse yelped when hearing the clatter caused by the corpse's removed jeans. Mello forgot all about the Ginzu collection hidden in the legs of the bogeyman's jeans like his own private knifeblock, they could have used those.

It was sickening. Some of the chefs turned away, too nauseous by the sight, throwing up in the trash bin, others were too horrified to look away. When would they ever see anything this disturbing outside of the bigscreen? The manager came in ready to shout, ready to go chest-butt to chest-butt and throw the intruders out, but upon seeing what was going on... He didn't want to end up like the man on the counter. Damned Yakuza, swearing they run this town and can do anything in it. Wait until Kira gets through with them.

"Don't live in these poor conditions, Matt," Matt is mumbling to himself, the back of his hand swiped across his cheek when blood squirted up poised to make a mess. "Come to my school of the gifted, a brilliant mind like your's will go places,"

Mello scoffed at his lover's recount of his first encounter with Quillish Wammy.

"Nowhere in the description of paradise from squaller did it say anything about breaking down a headless death god."

"Are these empty?" He asked the staff, pointing to a couple of the pressure cookers where the chicken is cooked.

"Now see here, you can't just.." But his words faltered to a stop when the barrel of a shiny silver piece was aimed at him.

"Four and one are." Replied the ex-mob lackey.

"Matt put him in there. Clear out the others, we need them." That he said to the cooks, who don't move. "Now!"

They hurried to do as requested, clearing the chicken; all perfectly over cooked and nearly on fire as the timer beeped ages ago when the assumed "Yakuza" first came in. They were all going to be sick now, the smell filled up the entire kitchen and undoubtedly the dining area as the chopped up dead man's chunks were thrown into the cookers. Safe to say the headless B did not see it coming.

0 0 0

Kira fell on hands and knees just a step or two from the detective. His body was trembling, as if he's holding onto his own personal earthquake; it's obstructing his lung function, his breaths have no in and out flow, they're almost rocking at a shake in and out of his lungs. L, with his one good eye that hasn't swelled shut, watched from a slumped position just short of reach; reaching out his hand, it's firmly smacked away, but he's not deterred, if anything he's become more determined. Reaching again he snagged Kira's shirt, and yanked his body to him. To an onlooker the two appeared to be clawing each other as if trying to remove their clothes for a tryst, when in reality L is holding Kira steady while the dying God fights for his life.

"This can't be... I'm a God!" His breath stuttered, it felt like he'd swallowed a clump of sand straight up with no liquid to guide the loose granules down. He coughed and gasped for breath.

"No God is without death, Kira. You should know that."

"But the world needs me!" His clawed fingers tore into L's flesh producing blood. "Why would you do this? You'd willingly condem everyone just to beat me?"

"Stopping you has nothing to do with winning.. There are terrible things we all must face, even if we don't want to." His lips fell upon Kira's cheek, just at his ear. "Man shapes a life for itself, existence doesn't shape man."

The tears streaming down the face of man's God's weren't his own, the moisture was placed there when the detective rubbed his cheek against his. Kira couldn't produce tears if he'd wanted to, he feels dried out and devoid of all liquids.

"You pushed your wants onto people, Kira. To be honest," he winced when Kira's fingernails dug into his knifed scarred torso, a few gashes pricked and bled. "if it were the other way around, and I had wanted to change the world, I'd fight for my ideals as well. But, your idea of justice is one dimentional. Your's." He caressed Kira's cheek when hearing the dry sobs muddled into his shoulder. "You'd end up alone, stopping the life of anyone that opposes you."

L felt his tears rushing out faster upon receiving an earnest hug, no clutching out of fright. No clawing for a double death. But a hug.

"This isn't fair." Light whispered. "Why can't we both be right?"

"Perhaps you are right. But, I don't live in right and wrong, you've been a case since day one. I was assigned to stop you."

"Don't do that, L!" He held the detective's cheeks. "Don't put me into some computer file as if I was nothing but work. ..You cared about me... You said I wouldn't care if died, because I'm already dead, but you're wrong. That day Rem should have killed you, I died. I just gave up and lost everything."

"I want to believe those words as you're trying to convey them, but all I hear is that you lost the means that made a game you grew bored of fun, when it became too easy."

"That's not true." He's sure he'd meant to shout those words, but he's so lightheaded. He can't even tell if he's forming proper sentences. "I had died, but I didn't want to be dead. It was either become Kira ultimately, or live back in the walking dead." Holding L tightly in his arms, he whispered. "Please, stop this."

"I can't. The dose of barbiturates is too strong."

Shocked, his dry breath drew in from gasp. Lethal injection. He wondered when it had happened? He never saw a needle; never felt it.

"I injected you in the gastrocnemius muscle, when I pulled your leg. I used one pain to distract you from another." He hugged Light so firmly, he was sure they'd fuse into one entity. Although, with himself as a whole human, and Light as half, he'd likely restore humanity to him. If only it was possible at this stage. There is too much Kira, no longer a Light.

The demi-god's arms fell slack, his weight dropped heavily onto L; heavily into his embrace. "I wasn't always dead, L.. I felt alive with you, as Kira.. and as myself. I lov.."

"I love you too, Light."

6 years later.

**Reporter:** Crime is down to it's lower 20 percent, the death toll up in it's lower 60 percentiles. What a beautiful world we've been given. Tonight is the twelfth annual fireworks picnic, so be sure to dress in cool attire as the humidity will be on the...

The television is muted. A heavy breath draws in, expelled in the same length it takes to shove out of his chair.

The world has changed drastically since Kira's existence in it. Man has taken his lack of killing as a withhold to his promise, and they were given a chance to see things in Kira's perspective. Unfortunately, it was a short-lived two years, because the peace became warped. Man soon began to do Kira's work for him, condemning and killing people they see as trouble in the new world. In other words, Kira bred like a female Boa constrictor. His teachings released smaller killers. It created more. And more.

Heavy foot steps walk a long path down, down into a large bomb shelter of a panic room. It was time again...

L stands before Light Yagami's body. It's still, standing like a statue. Strapped onto a thin metal slab. Bound in place. No room to move more than a twitch of fingers. The detective prepared the syringe, then waited. After 40 seconds, Kira's eyes opened. However...

"Good evening, Light," he greeted, then told him the date and time. A treat of knowledge as well as a punishment.

The last contact he had with the others was hearing of their theory of how to kill a demi-god. But, they got it half right. The cause of death could be seen, and as mundane as having one's neck snapped. The key was in the amount. He's been thinking about B's abduction of the believed dead Misa Amane. How he killed her countless times then stopped. How being hit by a car was the finality of her life. As the second Kira she has killed many lives. A life taken is a life gained to a notebook user. But, L didn't know it wasn't simply by the body, but the life expectancy. Not until he captured a God himself.

Light's notebook is filled with names, and he's been crossing them off with each death, however, Kira remained resurrecting. And so he put it together again, the eyes. The true Shinigami must get some sort of payout for them. Misa had acquired them twice, is what Light, year 3 of captivity, told to him when he'd asked about the death notes. The item would remain a mystery in so many areas otherwise. And what is a detective without questions? So, with her extra lives cut in half twice, Misa Amane was living a normal existence, she would have killed herself by the end of it, due to the lack of life expectancy. Coming back was the doings of the notebook. Just as Light Yagami.

"How are you?" Asked Light. Sometimes he woke up vengeful and angry. In other words, Kira. Other times, he'd resurrect as Light Yagami.

"I'm doing as well as expected. And yourself?"

He smiled faintly. "All things considered."

"Wonderful." He held up the needle. Their conversations, arguments, chess moves, were always brief- even if daily. "Your sister has married. She understands why you couldn't have gone, considering what happened to your home."

"Is she happy? Do you know?"

"I looked thoroughly into his background; well educated, Japanese though raised as a Swedish citizen until his college years spent in Tokyo." After injecting Light, he grabbed his tablet from a small table placed beside a chair. "She posted pictures on Instagram." He flipped through them for Light.

"I'm glad she's happy." He coughed on the dryness in his throat.

L held his hand. It never is easy when it's Light.

"And the others?"

"All fine. Working cases."

Light nodded. His eyes closed.

So much death to atone for. Isn't that how it always ends for the Gods?

L kissed Light's cold hand. "Until tomorrow, my friend." Releasing it, he walked away back into the main part of his home. Closing the door, though there is always that crack, in the existence of that case where the light gets in.

50 disbanded, after proof was presented to them of Kira's demise. What they're doing now, the detective neither knows nor does he care. It was never a thing of companion, just a means to an end, as he was to them. The others, after learning about Misa Amane he's lost contact with them. They are their own person. He's not their boss. If they still intend to take the L code they can challenge him on a case at anytime. And, as to what happened to the Semi-gami... It's anyone's guess. The great detective has a constant present to worry about. So many lives taken presented so many to take. He'll eventually see this at it's end. Hopefully, before his own...

In Kiev, Ukraine.

Bank account for Bohdan Boiko just added money. 14,870 has been placed into the account...

The end...

X x X

Commentary: well, I made it to the end, and it's just as I've had it written since the first chapter. Extended from a mere wishbone of course, but just as I wanted it. I don't know how you feel about it, but, I like it. You're welcome to hate it ahaha, to each his own. I'm cool with it, and understand. This was the last of this death note realm. I'll be doing other death note stories, a Near next... then maybe a B story. I hope you read them as well.

You're all the best for sticking with this during it's baby form of needing updates, thank you for reading, reviewing, and favorite and following. You're the best. I'm gonna sleep now, I've been up since 1 am.


End file.
